The Ten Dates Proposal
by DrWackaDoodle
Summary: Post Season 8 Finale: It's been 26 days since Sheldon Cooper last saw Amy Farrah Fowler and Sheldon will do anything to prove that she is the most important thing in his life. 2015 Winner of The Big Bang Theory Forums' Fanfiction Awards for Best Proposal. AU
1. prologue

This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I'm very nervous about publishing this. Spoiler warning for 8.24.

It has been 26 days since Sheldon Cooper had last spoken to one Amy Farrah Fowler, twenty-six anxiety filled days and sleepless, gorn filled nights. It also happens to be date night, the first such night since Amy asked for a break from their relationship. But tonight, Sheldon has a plan.

Having finished his arduous hygiene routine, Sheldon gives himself the once over in the mirror before exiting the bathroom. Making a beeline for his desk, he is thankful that, for the moment, he has the apartment to himself.

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Sheldon opens his desk drawer and removes the small Gollum figurine that he had placed in there 26 nights before. Sitting it upon its rightful place on his desk, Sheldon proceeds to shut the drawer, but stops suddenly, when he sees a small black box, which contains an even smaller piece of perfectly stacked carbon atoms that, in the 46 minutes that it took to purchase said carbon atoms in the form of an engagement ring, drained his bank account of 3,000 dollars.

"A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. This one, a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away… to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was. …Hmm? On what he was doing. I will prove to Amy that my mind is on the future and in my hypothetical future, she plays a key and vital role." Stealing his resolve, Sheldon shuts the drawer and powers on his laptop for yet another, thus far futile, attempt at contacting Amy. Connecting to Skype, he hesitates just briefly before pressing the button to place a call to Amy.

"Please pick up. Please pick up", Sheldon chants to himself as the seconds tick away like hours. To his astonishment, a forlorn Amy suddenly appears on his screen. Sheldon tries and fails to contain his koala face.

"Good evening, Amy. It's date night. Why are you not in date night attire?"

"Sheldon, we're on a break. I need some time to assess our relationship."

"You haven't given proper notification per the relationship agreement!"

"Good night Sheldon."

"Amy, wait!"

To his astonishment, Amy is still connected when a few seconds later he blunts out, "You know when I said I knew little about love? That wasn't true. I know a lot about love. I've seen it, years upon years of it,. I've seen it with Meemaw and Pop Pop, with Leonard and Penny, with Howard and Bernadette... All those couples — all those emotions… I believed myself to be above such emotions. But when I see the way that we love … you could search to the furthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful. So yes, I know that love is unconditional. But I also know that it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable, and strangely easy to lose, and… what I'm trying to say, Amy, is… I love you. I never imagined I'd know it for myself. My heart… it feels like my chest can barely contain it. Like it's trying to escape because it doesn't belong to me any more. It belongs to you."

As Sheldon stares at the screen, he swears that he can see the moment that the slightest crack appears in Amy's battle shields. Not sure what it means, Sheldon continues, "It's been pointed out to me that asking for time traditionally means time and space apart from the other person. Amy, do you need space from me?"

In the barest of whispers, which Sheldon wouldn't have heard save his Vulcan hearing, Amy says, "just time."

Before Amy can change her mind, Sheldon launches into his plan. "Then I propose that we suspended the relationship agreement. During this suspension period, we will go on a series of ten dates, culminating in a relationship summit, whereupon we evaluate the status of our relationship. Does this seem reasonable?"

In one word, Sheldon's world is righted, the anxiety is lifted and he can breath again. The most beautiful word in the English language, "yes."


	2. Chapter 1: Back to Where it all Began

Chapter One: Back to Where it All Began

Disclaimer: I don't own Sheldon Cooper or Amy Farrah Fowler. Sheldon believes in the many worlds theory, and I believe that in one of those worlds, they're happily married with twins, two dogs named Otis and Rufus, the white picket fence and all that jazz. Since I reside in this world and don't have a TARDIS, I'm taking a stab at cleaning up this mess. Don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed or added this story to their follows and favorites! I'm not quite sure how to respond to each review, other than sending a PM, but please know that I greatly appreciate it and hopefully I'll be able to figure out the FF platform and respond to everyone shortly.

I'm typing this on my Kindle, without a beta. I do proofread before publishing. Also, I have never been to California. All locations mentioned in this and further chapters are solely based on internet research into Pasadena and the Greater Los Angeles area. Errors are entirely my own doing. Buckle up. Here we go!

* * *

The following Saturday, Sheldon arrives at the predetermined place at precisely 11am, to find Amy has already arrived and chosen the perfect table along the far wall which allows for optimum privacy while not being located in the direct path of the restrooms or kitchen.

"Hello Sheldon. I was pleasantly surprised to find an email requesting that we meet at the Malibu coffee shop. Before this goes any further I should inform you that all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus are off the table. Now, can i buy you a beverage?"

"Social convention dictates that in any outing of a pair bonded heterosexual couple, the male is responsible for all purchases. May I buy you a beverage, Amy?"

With a small smile on her lips, Amy asks for "tepid water please."

"That is exactly what you asked for five years ago! You are delightfully predictable, Amy Farrah Fowler."

Order placed and delivered, Sheldon returns to the table and sets in for what he assumes will be a rather normal conversation with Amy. As the seconds turn into minutes of deafening silence, he ponders the meaning of the phrase, "so quiet one could hear the sound of a small metallic object reaching terminal velocity and impacting with a solid object." Decision made to, as Penny would say, "grow a pair" Sheldon decides to start with idle chit chat in the hopes of making both of them more comfortable.

"How are you?" To Sheldon, that seems far too simpleton, however, his plan for today's outing is to pretend that he is a bodysnatcher that unfortunately chose Penny as it's host. That means that he must think as Penny would think. "It must be hell inside her head," Sheldon thinks to himself.

"I'm well, Sheldon. My grant proposal was approved. We'll begin human trials next week. I have a new theory that I would like your opinion on."

Two and a half hours later, amidst a heated debate, neither acknowledge Leonard as he stands silently watching them and awaiting acknowledgement.

"Galton's theory is that intelligence is largely inherited and that the tendency for "genius" to run in families is the result of a natural superiority. Environmental factors play an infinitesimal, if any, role." Amy states emphatically.

"Balderdash!"

"Support your claim."

"My siblings are dumber than mud!"

"Anecdotal evidence at best. Take Leonard for example" Amy says finally acknowledging his presence, "he is merely one of several intelligent people in his family. The fact that his parents valued academia and scientific curiosity is irrelevant. Point nature."

"And on that note," Leonard interjected, clearly frustrated with being made the topic of conversation, "are you ready to go home, Sheldon?"

"Yes. I must say, Project PEBKAC is off to a successful start." Sheldon says standing up and pushes in his chair. He then goes to help Amy into her jacket, ever the gentleman.

"I'm unfamiliar with the terminology. Is that slang referring to the status of our relationship?" Amy asks pointedly.

"It's an acronym commonly used among tech savvy individuals such as myself. " Sheldon answers matter of factly.

"And it's meaning?" Amy asks, quickly running out of patience.

Oblivious to the frustration that Amy is now undergoing, Sheldon leans in for the pro forma end of date kiss.

"We agreed that physical contact is off the table, Sheldon." Amy whispers.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Sheldon whispers back. "Have a good evening, Amy."

"You as well, Sheldon." Amy answers.

"Oh, and PEBKAC stands for problem exists between keyboard and chair. The problem in this relationship is me."Sheldon says as he's walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 2: Cracking the Peanut Gallery

Chapter 2: Cracking the Peanut Gallery

A/N: As always, thank you for reading, reviewing and following. It is incredible to see that I have readers from all over the world.

000000000

The guys are uncharacteristically silent during the brisk walk to Leonard's car. Sheldon welcomes the silence, since he expected that Leonard would of course take the opportunity to provide running commentary on what just took place.

_The silence is a welcome relief. It gives me an opportunity to catalogue each of my feelings without interruption. Amy rejected my kiss. That makes me feel... disappointed . But wait, you agreed to restrain yourself from all forms of physical contact. Very well. I feel... happy that Amy received approval for her study. I feel... this is pointless. I feel flummoxed by Amy asking for time. Last year, when I left without saying goodbye to Amy, I hurt her feelings and she would have been rightly justified to break up with me. But, oh, recently things had been going so well. In the past year alone, we've kissed. We've exchanged I love yous, and we just spent the night together. It doesn't make sense. It doesn't make sense._

"It doesn't make sense."

"Are you okay, buddy?"

Sheldon's eyes narrow and shoot metaphorical lasers at Leonard's head. "I'm mumbling to myself like a deranged lunatic. No, Leonard, I am not okay."

Knowing that he would later regret this, but feeling obligated after what he just witnessed, Leonard asks, "Would you like to talk about it?"

" No I would not like to talk about it. I'm not a hippy! We need to follow Amy's car at an optimal distance as to see her in traffic but not so close as to have her become suspicious. A distance of 90 feet should be sufficient."

"Sheldon, I am not spending all afternoon following Amy!"

"Leonard, please. What... what if she has become involved with somebody else? I must know who this person is."

"Oh for... she's not cheating on you! There is nobody else."

"Then what other reason is there for Amy to so suddenly need this so-called "break"?"

"It may have something to do with that little black box in your desk drawer."

Sheldon looks around to make sure nobody, specifically Amy, is eavesdropping on their conversation. Seeing nobody else around, Sheldon stage whispers, "You know about the ring?"

"Penny told me... well rather showed me. Sheldon, that's a huge step."

"I'm sorry... Penny showed you? What was Penny doing looking through my personal property?"

**2 weeks earlier...**

On a rainy, gloomy Saturday in downtown Pasadena, Penny had decided to spend the day cleaning and organizing her closet in order to make room for Leonard to move things over from the guys' apartment. The guys were spending the day attempting to cheer Sheldon up. She wasn't quite sure what that plan entailed but as the guys had been discussing a hundred ways to kill Sheldon just last night, Penny prayed that this would work. They certainly did not need a repeat of "One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest: Featuring Real Cats!" taking place again.

As Penny stands up, she stumbles upon the heel of a rather expensive shoe. Breaking her fall by awkwardly landing on her bed, she takes a moment to catch her breath after having the wind knocked out of her lungs, before gently prodding her ankle. Deciding that she's lucky to escape with a mild sprain and not a full decapitation, Penny stands up, then squats down to see what it was she tripped over and picks up one now broken high heeled shoe. Knowing that the guys would likely have glue in order to fix this, she grabs her cell phone and keys and makes her way to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment.

Going first to Leonard's desk, she pulls on every drawer, only to find them locked. Having an internal debate with herself about the risk of awakening the wrath of Dr. Whack-a-Doodle, PhD, Penny brings up the camera on her phone and snaps a quick shot of the location of the contents in Sheldon's desk drawer before placing the phone on the desk. "Hey, that creepy Lord of the Rings doll is missing!" Penny says to herself. Intent on finding glue, Penny looks down and sees a small black jewelry box hidden in the very back of the drawer.

"Nooooo!"

Picking up the box, Penny opens it to find a beautiful princess cut diamond engagement ring in all its sparkling glory. Penny shrieks and drops the ring box.

"OH! MY! GOD!"

Quickly consulting her phone to make sure that the contents of the drawer, including the ring, are in their correct place, Penny exits the apartment, and texts Leonard a message with the picture of the ring box attached.

**Present Day..**.

"I knew it! My white out was two inches from its proper location !" Sheldon smugly states.

"I know. You remind me daily. Sheldon, did you propose to Amy and she said no?"

"I think the more important question is did Penny tell Amy about the ring?"

"No. We were honestly shocked that Amy never mentioned it."

"Well how could she? I never had an opportunity to propose marriage."

Pulling into his assigned parking space at the North Los Robles Apartments, Leonard kills the engine before turning to Sheldon.

"You never... wow. We all assumed that this was what caused the break. We even had a bet on which movie you quoted as your proposal."

"That's preposterous. I was going to present Amy with the finalized version of The Marriage Agreement. For the record, I quite elegantly paraphrased Stardust when initializing Project PEBKAC. Now, if you will excuse me, Leonard, I would like to be alone."

"Sure thing. Oh, Sheldon, this time no cats, okay?"


	4. Chapter 3: Must I Paint you a Picture

A/n: I just officially passed the 600 reader mark. Thank you to each and every one of you for reading, reviewing and letting me know how much you are enjoying this. If you would like to get a glimpse into my writing process whilst reading, "I Never Told You" By Colbie Caillat spoke to me while writing this chapter.

Chapter 3: Must I Paint you a Picture

"Thinking will not overcome fear, but action will."- W. Clement Stone

0000000000000

3am the following day...

_Darkness. Never-ending darkness. Falling. No, floating. I'm in water. I can't swim. Gasping for air. Drowning. Deeper and deeper into the darkness. _

_Amy's laugh. Amy's face. _

_"I need time to assess the status of our relationship. You're not committed, Sheldon." _

_Cersi Lannister. "You should give yourself to the relationship . Once you do, your other interests will come into focus." _

_Meemaw. "Give yourself, Sheldon. Give yourself." _

_Clowns. Maniacal laughter. "She'll never accept you as you are."_

_Amy's face. "I will break you." _

Sheldon suddenly bolts upright in bed. His heart is racing in his chest. Just a dream. Taking a quick glance at the clock, he groans when he sees that it is 3:14 in the morning. Concluding that he will get no further sleep tonight, Sheldon gets out of bed and decides that maybe he should try to get some work done...after a quick glance at pet finder. _After all, I never agreed to not getting a cat._

_00000000_

The rest of the week for Sheldon is much of the same. _At least the Gorns are gone. _Luckily, work has been busy and occupying his full attention during the day. He and Leonard have been invited to speak at The National Institute of University Researchers National Convention taking place in New York City next month. While a tremendous honor, it is also an incredible amount of additional work wrecking havoc on his other daily responsibilities. The fact that his personal life is crumbling at his feet certainly doesn't make life easier. At least tonight is date night with Amy. Sheldon had spent countless hours meticulously planning every minute detail of the evening. Although sure that it is not something he will enjoy, Sheldon decided upon taking Amy to the opening of a Baroque period art exhibit at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art, followed by dinner at a small Italian restaurant close by. What's life without a little whimsy. He just hopes that anything can happen Friday doesn't turn into it won't stop coming up Saturday.

Saving his speech and powering down his computer, Sheldon sends a message to Amy to confirm that she will indeed meet him at his apartment in one hour's time. They have only exchanged three text messages all week- A record low. Sheldon silently prays to a deity he isn't sure exists that tonight is the night that they put this silly break behind them.

000000000000

Right on time, Amy pulls up outside of the guys' apartment building to find Sheldon already waiting for her. She has had the day from hell and honestly, all she feels like doing is going home, taking a long, hot shower, and watching Little House on the Prairie. However, she has a promise to keep to Sheldon. She is genuinely excited that he is taking her to the new art exhibit of his own volition. _Maybe he has changed and I simply can't see the forest for the trees. _

She can see Penny not so discreetly spying on them from her living room window. Deciding not to give the group any more fodder for their amusement, she ignores Penny and unlocks the door for Sheldon.

She is wearing the same dress she wore the first time Sheldon kissed her, a conscious decision, and as she sees Sheldon visibly gulp, she decides that it was definitely the right choice. _Score one for an eidetic memory._

_00000HI00000000_

After not speaking to Amy for almost a full week, Sheldon is positively giddy with excitement at the opportunity to spend a few hours alone with her. Getting into the car, he has to remind himself that his normal greeting of a kiss is now off limits. He instead extends his right arm for a hearty handshake and is "left hanging."

" No physical contact, Sheldon."

"We need to clarify the rules. I suggest..."

Before Sheldon can finish his sentence, Amy cuts him off. "You suggest nothing. As I am the one that asked for the break, I make the rules."

Fully reprimanded, Sheldon mutters. "Alright," and buckles in. He's not used to giving up control quite so easily, but he finds this new side of Amy oddly arousing. _That's enough of_ _that_.

"Can I interest you in a round of counterfactuals while we travel?" Sheldon eagerly asks.

"I think I'd rather have an unscheduled relationship summit... a small council meeting if you will." Amy counters. She checks her mirrors and pulls into traffic before continuing. "I know that you value structure and order above all else. The relationship agreement is suspended and you're not sure what I expect of you, what your obligations to me are. Here are the rules. Number one, as you already know, physical contact up to and including coitus is strictly prohibited. Number two, Dates will hereafter take place on Friday night. Number three, we will resume daily text messages for a period of no less than one hour each evening. Number four, neither party is allowed to cancel or reschedule a date without seventy-two hours advanced notice. Number five, neither party will discuss any part of our dates or the status of our relationship with any of our friends."

Taking a moment to mentally review the conditions placed upon him, Sheldon nods in agreement. "Is there any room for negotiations?"

"None."

"But I don't want to subtract anything. I wish to add to it."

Suppressing a small smile, Amy glances at Sheldon and says, "You really want to cross the t's and dot the i's. What is it?"

"Neither party is permitted to go on dates, start a new romantic relationship or otherwise, I believe the term is hook up, with another person during this period. In public, we are still boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Agreed. Sheldon, I'm not doing this to punish you."

"I know." _But it sure feels like it. Dream Amy said that "she will break me." Consider me broken like a pony._

000000000000

The stroll through the museum is largely uneventful. Each exchanged their opinions on various paintings and Sheldon was surprisingly having a good time. Itching to touch Amy was another matter entirely. Where he had once abhorred hand holding, he now expected it, placing his hand on the small of Amy's back as they walked was now second nature, and oh, how he wishes he could kiss her again. His brain short circuts and his goofy brain juices free flow to make him feel euphoric. it's not just the first kiss, either . No, each of the 463 kisses he has shared with Amy have had this effect. He enjoys kissing. He _really _enjoys kissing.

They walk the two blocks to the little Italian restaurant that Sheldon had found online. During the walk, Sheldon keeps his hands in his pockets so as to resist the temptation of touching Amy. He doubts that there would be any consequences for touching her, but he's not willing to take the risk.

Lost in his thoughts, he just about walks by the small, non descript building, which looks more like an office than a restaurant.

"This is the place."

They walk in and are immediately seated in a booth in a busy area of the restaurant. After silently perusing the menu and then placing their orders, Amy decides there is no time like the present to get some truths out of Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I wish to speak of a topic that has been on my mind for quite some time. Please hear me out before you answer."

"I'm, as they say, all ears."

"I would like to conduct the intimacy test with you. You know that. I feel that your refusal to do so is indicative of the fact that you don't want or need intimacy with me to feel satisfied in this relationship. Your words from prom were simply rehearsed and not your true feelings."

"You're feeling insecure in the relationship."

"Yes, very much so. Why do you refuse?"

"I've already answered this question. What we have is extremely intimate. I don't need some test to tell me what I already know."

"Humor me."

"I don't see the point."

"What are you so afraid of, Sheldon?"

"I don't have to sit here and take this. Thank you for your company, Amy." Taking out a $50 dollar bill, Sheldon places it upon the table. "This should adequately cover the bill. I'll see myself home."

With a single nod of his head, Sheldon stands and exits the restaurant. Looking for a bus stop and remembering that the nearest one was precisely four blocks West, Sheldon takes off walking, rather surprised that Amy allowed him to just storm off like that.

_What is her problem? We were having a perfectly nice dinner. Must be uterus stuff. I'm going to pay dearly for stomping out. At least I'm not dating Bernadette. Oh, good Lord, just the thought of that makes me want to vomit. Amy has been acting differently for several months now. Since that infernal intimacy test with Penny. Could it be possible that she feels threatened by Penny? Doesn't Amy realize that nothing has, is, or will ever happen with Penny? I thought that was crystal clear. I'm only attracted to Amy. _

Wishing he had his bus pants right about now, Sheldon reaches the bench indicating a bus stop a few minutes later, to find Amy had already driven there and was waiting for him on said bench. Amy had placed her emergency kit blanket on the bench and indicates for Sheldon to sit.

"The last bus for the night left twenty minutes ago."

"Drats."

Deciding that he can avoid it no longer, he sighs and sits on the bench next to Amy, squarely on the proffered blanket.

"Are you going to pout all night, or do you actually want to be a man and fight for us?"

"I still don't understand what exactly it is I did wrong to cause this predicament in the first place. Is this all because I asked your opinion on the new Flash while we were kissing?"

"Let's start with that. How do you think that made me feel, Sheldon?"

"You know that I have difficulty recognizing emotions in others."

"You're getting better." Amy says, offering Sheldon her first compliment of the evening.

"You went from kissy face to angry face very quickly."

"Why?"

"It was our anniversary and you feel that I wasn't fully present in the moment. Your feelings were hurt but it's not a valid reason to break up with me. If anything, you should've broken up with me last year when I went away for 45 days."

"Believe you me, I came very close to ending it several times during that period. How could you think it would be okay with me to find out from Leonard that you had left?"

"It's not okay and I have apologized profusely."

"That's true, but Sheldon, I am finding it increasingly difficult to be a second thought to you. I think you are getting too used to having me around and taking me for granted. I've invested five years in this relationship, Sheldon, and I can't get those back. If this is to continue, I need to know that I matter in every way possible. I'm not asking for coitus. I know you are not ready yet, and I respect that. I'm simply asking for you to make me a priority."

"I'm... I'm no longer opposed to engaging in coitus. It's simply a matter of when, not if, it will happen."

"You're missing the point. Why don't we end this discussion here and you can think about what I am asking of you."

"Alright. Can you give me a ride home?"

"Of course."

000000000000

The ride home is eerily quiet. The tension in the car, however, is as thick as soup.

_Make her a priority? But she already is a priority! She's my third favorite person behind Meemaw and mom, she occupies speed dial number 2 on my phone, I even made her my screen saver! Make her a priority. Doesn't she know that she's all I think about? _

Stealing a quick glance at Amy, Sheldon can't help but become concerned about her physical indicators of distress: her white knuckle death grip on the steering wheel, the way she is chewing on her bottom lip, the way her usually emerald green eyes that sparkle have become muted, and that single tear rolling down her cheek. That's killing him. How he longs to reach over and wipe it away. Instead he digs his fingernails into the palm of his hand until he is sure he's drawn blood. Staring out the passenger window once again, his eyes are seeing the sights of Pasadena at night, however, his mind is a million miles away, lost in thought.

_This emotions and feelings hippy nonsense is exhausting! How am I going to fix this? I should call Meemaw. I need to tell Amy about the conference. I wish she would come with me. She's my biggest supporter and the only person I want to see when I look out into the audience while giving my part of the presentation. But I can't just ask her to come with me when the relationship agreement is suspended. She's under no obligation to be there._

Soon enough, Amy pulls in front of Sheldon's building. Sheldon makes no immediate move to exit the vehicle, so Amy turns towards him, leans over and opens his door.

"Good night, Sheldon."

"Good night, Amy."

As Sheldon walks up the stairs to Apartment 4A, only one thought is on his mind,_ "I miss MY Amy." _


	5. Interlude

Double update since Sheldon and Amy want to play tonight! A little interlude between chapters but it is important that you read this to understand the next chapter...

Amy is absolutely gobsmacked to receive a text message from Sheldon precisely 10 minutes after dropping him off at his apartment complex. _I'll do it. Tomorrow? _

She presses the phone button on the steering wheel and gives the voice command to call Cuddles. He picks up on the first ring, clearly expecting her phone call.

Quickly cutting to the chase, Amy chooses to skip over the formalities and get right down to business. "What changed your mind?"

"You were crying. I never want to be the reason you cry."

"I didn't know you saw that."

"I see lots of things that others may not notice. For example, the way your fingers move as we listen to harp music, as though you are playing along, the way you mouth along the words to your favorite movies, the way you always smell of coconut and something I can't quite put my finger upon, and most recently, that you purposely wore the dress that you wore the night I kissed you on the train."

Amy is so glad that Sheldon can't see her blushing. "I believe you're flirting with me, Sheldon."

"No, just stating facts. I wish to discuss something with you but not while you are driving. Please call me when you arrive home?"

"Can you stay on the line with me?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I apologize for storming off earlier this evening. It was undignified."

"It's quite alright. I put you on the spot. Sheldon, you never mentioned that you have been invited to speak in New York City. That's quite an honor. I'm proud of you, and of Leonard."

"Thank you, Amy."

"What did you wish to speak about?"

"Not while you're driving. Where are you?"

"I'm only four blocks away from you. I stopped to get dinner at McDonald's since somebody decided to not let me eat earlier. Are you hungry?"

"Yes." She hears shuffling and a muffled "sugar!"

"Sheldon? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I was undressing and stubbed my toe on my dresser."

"Ouch. Would you like me to bring you dinner?"

Silence. He must be considering my offer.

"I'd like that."

Dun dun dun... stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 4: Better Than a Shonda Rhimes

A/N: If you haven't already, please go back and read the interlude. This chapter will make zero sense otherwise.

It's been pointed out to me that I may have made a mistake in the interlude. Mayim Bialik (the actress that plays Amy) is vegan and the messenger believes that Amy is vegan as well. Oops! My apologies. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!

The song for this chapter is "Let it Hurt" by Rascal Flats. Also, I just watched Intimacy Acceleration for this chapter. It's only the second time I've seen it. I hated the episode that much. Taking one for the team should be worth extra reviews, right? ;)

Chapter 4: Better Than a Shonda Rhimes TV Show

00000000000

_Amy's coming over. Oh, goody! _Sheldon thinks to himself as he disconnects from the call. He quickly finishes changing into his green lantern t-shirt and a pair of blue cotton sleep pants. It is now the last week of June and California is in the midst of a sweltering heat wave. Tossing his discarded clothes into his hamper, he quickly rushes to unlock the front door as he hears three swift kicks that signal Amy's arrival. Opening the door, he reaches out to relieve Amy of some of the burden. Taking the drinks which are supported only by Amy's chin, Sheldon allows her to pass by him and take her rightful place upon the couch. It's been 40 days since Amy had last been in the apartment, and right now, all is right in Sheldon's world.

"Thank you for dinner, Amy."

"You're welcome, Sheldon. What did you wish to discuss with me?"

Having just taken a bite of his Big Mac, Sheldon swallows before answering. "Let's do the test first and then we can discuss why you feel insecure in our relationship. I find that particular notion highly disconcerting."

"Alright. Do you need for me to find the questions online?"

"Eidetic memory. This', Sheldon taps his forehead precisely three times, 'elephant never forgets. First question. Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?"

"Ellen DeGeneres. I find her humorous and she appears to have an affable personality."

"I agree! But I am fascinated by your choice. I was certain it would be somebody from science or literature. I told Penny that I'd most like to have dinner with myself, but upon further thought, I would have to choose Leonard Nimoy."

"Please don't mention Penny right now, Sheldon. Allowing you to conduct the experiment with her was a mistake."

"But we successfully concluded that we are not in love!"

"My heart knows that, but my brain is not getting the message. We can discuss this topic later. Please continue."

"Are you certain? This feels like something better discussed right now. I love you. I only have eyes for you. Penny is not a threat to our relationship. If anything, she's our biggest cheerleader. This despite the fact that she is not a suitable cheer leader."

I don't understand the differentiation."

"A story for another time. Penny loves Leonard and I love you. That's just the way it is. Question two, what would constitute a perfect day for you?"

"How many questions are there?"

"Thirty-six. If you wish to bring the questions up online, we can skip over some."

"That's alright. We are scientists. The first rule of the scientific method is to not make a conclusion until all the evidence is in. We're doing all thirty-six questions. My perfect day is being able to sleep in until 9am. I would have a light breakfast of fresh fruit and oatmeal, then go for a leisurely stroll around my neighborhood. There's a cute little boutique store I've been meaning to go into but I never have the time. I'd meet you for lunch at The Cheesecake Factory and then we'd spend the day together. " Amy takes a moment to take a sip of her lemonade before divulging the first openly honest fact of the night. "It doesn't matter what we do. My days are always better when you're there."

"Mine too. I've missed you. I'd like to have another sleepover in Fort Cozy McBlanket. Just us, laughing and having fun. That's my idea of a perfect day."

"That was fun."

A little bit dejected, Sheldon replies, "indeed. Question three, if you woke up suddenly having gained one super power, what would it be? I propose the following addendum, would you use your newfound super power for good or evil?"

"Interesting addition! There's so many options. I need a moment to consider this."

"May I share mine?"

"Of course."

"I'd like the ability to read minds. As you know, I have difficulty reading emotional cues or recognizing sarcasm in others. I feel perplexed and overwhelmed by what I don't understand and feel I am missing in any given conversation. Right now, for example, your body language is telling me that you are upset but your words are saying otherwise. The uncertainty is maddening."

"I'm not upset with you, Sheldon. It's the situation that has me upset." She grabs both of his hands and interweaves their fingers. I understand how this is confusing for you. My words are my true feelings. I'm fighting my fight or flight reflex, but, my words are true. My super power wish is to make social interactions more easy for you. I therefore wish for telekinesis."

"I believe you mean ESP. Telekinesis is the ability to move objects with one's mind. Esp, or the sixth sense, if you will, is the ability to read minds. I can imagine how both would be useful, but I still choose ESP."

"ESP it is."

Sheldon and Amy proceed to answer all thirty-six questions until all that is left is the four minutes of staring into each other's eyes. Sheldon never let go of Amy's hands. Taking note that she initiated it and there were no nasty consequences, Sheldon only lets go of one hand as he sets the timer on his phone for four minutes. His default ring tone is a rooster crowing and he decides that, yes, he is a chicken. Setting the phone down, his fingers hover over the set button.

"Ready?" He whispers.

"Ready" Amy confirms.

Pressing the start button, Sheldon turns and resumes holding Amy's hands. She doesn't comment nor makes a move to pull them away. The first minute goes by in complete silence. For once, Sheldon's mind is a blank canvas. Then his eyes sweep down to Amy's lips and the dam of emotions breaks loose in his head. At exactly two minutes, they lunge at each other and meet in the middle of the couch in a delicious, slow, sensual kiss. Amy releases a breathy moan as Sheldon's tongue meets hers. Wrestling for control, they barely notice the rooster crowing to signal the end of the test. Sheldon slides his hand up Amy's thigh. This causes her to suddenly pull back, breathless.

"I should go." Amy whispers.

"If you think I am letting you walk out that door..." Sheldon whispers back, teeth gritted.

Before Sheldon can finish his thought, he hears the guys in the fourth floor landing. Panicked, he stands then pulls Amy up by the hands he is still holding onto. Making a beeline for his bedroom, he shuts the door just in time.

Still whispering, Sheldon leans in until his mouth is directly at Amy's ear to inform her that, "there is a webcam and microphone in the Yoda that Leonard gave me for Star Wars Day. They are no doubt spying on us right now. Follow my lead." Sheldon steps back and goes over to double check that he locked the door and there is no chance of interruption... or of Amy being able to make a run for it. _I have finally grown a backbone and, daggum I'm going to use it._ Returning to Amy, he grasps her by the elbow and leads her to sit on his bed. Sitting in the middle of the bed, Indian style, with his back turned to the camera, he is tall enough to adequately block their view of Amy as she copies his position on the other half of the bed, facing him. If they whisper, Sheldon thinks that the microphone may not be able to pick up what they are saying. Plan in place, Sheldon straightens his back and prepares to fight for the woman he loves.

"We need to restart the final step of the test."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sheldon. We have enough data to make a conclusion."

"Our data is incomplete. It compromises the validity of our results. We need to complete the test in the way the authors intended."

"Very well . Are we starting from two minutes or shall we start over at zero?"

"Zero is the only logical conclusion."

Meanwhile in the living room...

Leonard, Howard and Raj enter the apartment and are shocked to see that its other current occupants are MIA, despite evidence, in the form of half eaten food, indicating that they were very recently on the couch.

"That's odd. I could've sworn that I saw Amy's car parked in Sheldon's spot." Raj needlessly points out as the other guys saw it too.

"Maybe Sheldon is finally losing his V-card." Raising his already loud voice even higher, Howard shouts, "Atta boy, Sheldon!"

"Shhh, they'll hear you. If you really want to know what is going on, I installed a discreet camera and microphone in the Yoda that I gave Sheldon. Are you guys brave enough?" Leonard asks.

"Isn't that like a violation of the roommate agreement or something?" Howard asks, obviously not caring, but also not wanting to earn another strike. Bernadette was still mad at him for having to spend a weekend taking another class.

"I only put it in after it became obvious that something had derailed their relationship. I found a loophole. Not important. Are you in or not?" Leonard challenges.

"Oh, it'll be like Big Brother, the Shamy edition. I'll make the popcorn!" Raj excitedly scrambles over to the kitchen to prepare the snacks.

"Oh, what the hell. If Sheldon is getting lucky, I'll rip my eyeballs out of their sockets and feed them to ravenous vultures in Death Valley. I'm in!" Howard says.

Leonard quickly brings up the live feed of the webcam. The guys, all internally rooting for the Shamy, sit back to watch it unfold.

Seeing only Sheldon's back on the screen and the room being completely silent baffles the guys.

"What are they doing?" Howard wonders allowed.

"They're Shamy. They're delightfully quirky. Go with it." Leonard retorts.

Finally, Sheldon speaks. "No smiling. Serious face."

"Sorry, sorry. Serious face." Amy deadpans.

At two minutes into whatever the hell Sheldon and Amy are doing, Penny and Bernadette enter the apartment.

"Hi guys, I have..." Bernadette is interrupted by the guys shushing her and waving their hands much like the wings of a hummingbird to signal for her to be quiet.

"We're watching Sheldon strike out with Amy. Isn't this great?" Raj informs the girls.

"Oh, they're doing that relationship intimacy thing that I did with Sheldon. Good for Amy finally getting him to agree to it." Penny informs the group to a chorus of ohs.

000000000

Sheldon's Room

At the three minutes mark, Sheldon feels Amy begin making small circles with her right thumb against the top of his left hand. Realizing that it is most likely to be an unconscious action, Sheldon mimics the movement on the top of Amy's left hand. That gains him a small, shy smile. The four minute mark comes and passes with neither making a move to speak or let go of their still grasped hands. Finally needing to stop the alarm, Sheldon lets go of Amy's right hand just long enough to smack at his cell phone to make the rooster alarm stop crowing. He resumes holding both of Amy's hands and awaits the answer to the fate of his relationship.

"That's four minutes. What is your conclusion, Dr. Cooper?"

Too anxious to form a cognitive thought, Sheldon squeezes her hands and says, "you first."

"Well, you were right. I didn't need this test to tell me what I already know."

Relieved, Sheldon releases Amy's hands and wipes his sweaty palms on his pants. "See? Nothing to worry about. Now, can we end this ridiculous break?"

"I wasn't finished. The level of intimacy we have achieved is no greater than your level of intimacy with Penny, minus the physical aspect of course." Amy states matter of factly.

"I'm stopping you right there. The intimacy that we have far exceeds anything I have ever shared with Penny. It's on opposite ends of the spectrum! I want to make it abundantly clear to you, nothing has ever or will ever happen with Penny. She's like a sister to me. Sure some may find her Nebraska man hands and bubbly personality attractive, but I am not one of those people. I prefer petitte brunettes with emerald eyes."

Meemaw always said that actions speak louder than words. With that in mind, Sheldon closes the distance between them and plants a series of small, short kisses on Amy's lips. She is not responding to his attempt to abate her fears with kisses so he reluctantly pulls back and decides to shoot from the hip.

"Wait here. I need to show you something."

Sheldon propels himself out of the room like his beloved Flash, and zooms to his desk. His mind on the task at hand, he pays no heed to the guys telling Leonard, "alt tab alt tab!" Finding the ring in short order, he zooms back into the bedroom and once again locks the door.

"Oh snap. It's about to get real!" Raj exclaims.

"Guys, we really shouldn't be watching this. They're our friends, not some guilty pleasure reality show that you secretly enjoy but don't admit to watching." Penny protests, ever the voice of reason.

"Penny's right." Bernadette adds.

A few seconds go by in complete silence, with nobody making a move.

"I thought you were leaving." Leonard directs at the girls.

"You're kidding right?" Penny snarks.

"Don't do it Sheldon." Bernadette pleads, although by this point, Sheldon is well out of earshot.

"This can only end badly." Penny agrees.

0000000000000

This is not how he intended on doing this, but he now sees no other way to prove to Amy that she is all that matters, the only one that matters to him. As he returns to Amy, she is now facing his expansive comic book collection and brushing non-existent lint from his blanket. Sheldon sits next to her, but, surprising the peanut gallery in the living room, decides that he shouldn't just shove the ring onto her finger.

Surprising even himself that concern for her wellbeing trumps his emotional state at the moment, Sheldon asks the one thing that could derail this. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. What did you want to show me?"

With that, Sheldon places the ring box in the space between them. Fully expecting a train or toy of some kind, Amy gasps when she sees the box, but makes no move to pick it up to open it.

"What is that?" She asks instead.

"An engagement ring."

There is suddenly a tinge of ice and venom in Amy's voice as she looks directly into the camera hidden in the Yoda doll and says, "I need to speak with you without the invasion of privacy from our friends in the living room."

"A moment."

Sheldon stands up, grabs the Yoda doll off of his shelf, walks to his door, unlocks and opening it, takes precisely three steps into the hall, followed by a 90 degree turn clockwise so to face the far wall nearest the bathroom, and throws the doll. Yelling, "feel the force!" Sheldon once again enters the room and a resounding click of his lock echoes throughout the apartment.

"So, Halo?" Howard asks, receiving resounding approval from the others.

As soon as the lock clicks, Amy, who has now reached what Sheldon can only describe as bat-crap levels of crazy, is now standing and pacing. She turns on him and Sheldon's internal alarm is screaming_danger, danger._

"Jewelry?! Seriously?! Sheldon, this is another one of your transparently manipulative schemes to make me forgive you by glossing over the big issues with an empty financial gesture. Take it back to the store. I don't want it."

"I can't take it back."

"And why, pardon my French, the fuck is that? I'm not accepting that."

"Amy! There's no need for such vulgarity. Did you know that the f word is of German origin, deriving from the word flickken, which means to strike."

"NOT THE TIME SHELDON!"

"You need to calm down, woman."

"Oh, I need to, do I? I must do as the almighty Sheldon Cooper demands! I'll tell you where I'll calm down. At HOME!"

"The h-e-double-hockey-sticks you will! You're not leaving."

"Get out of my way, Sheldon."

"Absolutely not."

"MOVE! "

"No. If I move, you leave and our relationship is over. Don't you see that I'm trying to fight for you? FOR US?!"

"You're only fighting because you're scared of being alone! We both know how this goes, you apologize, I forgive you, then it happens again and again and again and around and around the wheel spins. As your beloved Game of Thrones dragon lady said, 'I'm going to break the wheel!' I'm tired of having to scratch and claw and manipulate for any ounce of genuine affection from you, and then all I get is SCRAPS! You show more affection and fondness for your comic books than you do for me! ME Sheldon! It's been five years and all I can get is a distracted make out session on the couch! It's not the intimacy, it's that I'm a second thought to you. You applied to go to Mars and you didn't tell me. It makes me wonder what else you're keeping from me."

Mid rant, there's a knock at the door. Sheldon and Amy look at each other and as if on cue, holler, "WHAT?!"

0000000000

"Whoa, that's getting loud. Did Amy just drop a f-bomb?" Penny comments

"Should we check on them?" Bernadette wonders.

As soon as they hear Amy demand that Sheldon move, the guys decide that they need to take action to see if everything is okay.

"Wow, she's really tearing him a new one." Howard whispers, oddly proud of Amy for doing so.

"We're getting cats. Yay." Is Leonard's only comment on the matter. He knocks and receives a short reply of, "WHAT?!"

"It's getting pretty loud in there. Is everything okay?" Raj asks.

"Yes. Sorry." Is Sheldon's only reply on the interruption.

No reply from Amy forthcoming, the guys peak around the corner of the hallway and gesture for one of the girls to get over there. Penny comes running, seriously concerned that something has happened.

Leonard whispers, "no answer from Amy. Ask if she's alright."

"Ames, it's Penny. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Go away please."

"Okay. We're here if you need us."

With that, the gang in the hallway leaves them to it.

00000000

"Is it my turn to speak yet?" Sheldon wonders aloud.

Amy doesn't reply, but gestures with a bow and the rolling of her arm that it is now his turn to speak.

"Thank you. First off, I can't return the ring to a store because it's not from a store. It belonged to Meemaw. Well, the setting did. I had to replace the band."

This newest revelation by her commitment phobic boyfriend stops Amy in her tracks. "It's your grandmother's? Just how long have you had it?"

"There are two possible answers to that question. I asked Meemaw for the ring Christmas Day but I've only had it in my possession since the end of April, to be more precise, exactly one week before our anniversary date."

"You've been thinking about this for quite some time then. I need to sit down."

Sheldon jumps into action.

"I know what's happening. You're having a panic attack. Lie down and I'll get you a pillow for elevating your feet."

"I'm alright, Sheldon. Please sit."

Doing as Amy bids, they sit down in the middle of the bed and face each other.

"May I continue?" Pausing for just a moment, Sheldon sees Amy nod her head. "Secondly, I find you attractive, Amy. Very much so. Lately, that attraction has been... presenting itself, shall we say... at inopportune moments. The night on the couch, I was thinking about the Flash to calm myself down. Thirdly, I do not have any secrets from you. The relationship agreement prohibits it. I simply didn't tell you about the Mars application because I am one of a thousand applicants and even I know that it is a long shot. I didn't see a reason to alarm you until I was further along in the process. Fourth, I really am trying to be the best boyfriend I can be because you deserve nothing less. This relationship has been heavily skewed in my favor, but that ends tonight.

"I can't accept the ring, Sheldon. Not tonight and maybe not for awhile."

Sheldon nods and in the softest whisper, says, "I love you, Amy. I am terrified that I've already lost you and we're dragging out the process of the inevitable."

" I love you too, Sheldon. You haven't lost me yet. We have many issues to work on, but we'll get there. Give it time. I propose we amend the rules to include physical affection, stopping short of coitus."

He's sure he didn't hear her correctly. "This would include kissing?"

"Of course. I think this is an instance of the lady doth protest too much."

"Agreed. Now that that unpleasantness is over, come here."

With that, Sheldon is done talking for the evening. He lays down on the bed and Amy follows suit, laying next to him, facing each other. Neither has a need for words as Sheldon removes Amy's glasses and blindly reaches behind him to place them and the forgotten ring upon his night stand. He then seals their new understanding with a chaste kiss and they rest their foreheads against each other.

As they lay there, enjoying each others company, they are verbally silent, but their eyes are communicating their deepest feelings. _I'm sorry. I love you. Don't give up on me._ The lyrics of a song she had listened to a few days ago enter Amy's head. They are not broken, just bent, and they will learn to love again. She doesn't realize she's humming the melody of the chorus until Sheldon points it out.

"That's a catchy melody. What is that?"

"It's a song that is on a mixed CD that Penny gave me. I'm not sure the name of it but part of the lyrics are running through my head. It's eerily appropriate for our situation."

"Would you sing it to me?"

"Just give me a reason just a little bit's enough just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again. There's a part about bad dreams but I don't remember all of it."

"You're having bad dreams too?"

"Yes. Almost every night for the last 40 days."

"Me too. I don't want you to leave tonight. It's nearly one in the morning. Why don't you stay the night? You can sleep in my room and I'll go make a bed for myself on the couch."

"I'll accept that offer but only if you stay right here and kiss me again."

Additional A/N: You didn't think that this was going to be easy for our favorite couple, did you? Like Amy says above, "we'll get there." I can't promise smooth sailing ahead, but I am a Shamy shipper and I promise a happy ending.

You may have noticed that I have changed the rating from T to M. This is a proactive decision for a scene in an upcoming chapter.

The song that Amy sings is Just Give Me A Reason by Pink. It was going through my head as I was typing. You may have noticed by now that I'm a bit of an audiophile. This will not become a song fic, I promise. I felt that the lyrics were apt for what I am trying to express in this story.


	7. Chapter 5: Lightsabers and Prophylactics

A/n: Holy cow, what a great response to the last chapter! Thank you,thank you, thank you for your wonderful reviews. I am completely shocked that I now have over 1,500 people reading _my_ story. I expected a few hundred at most. This is a transition chapter to set up the next chapter (which initiated the rating change.) Enjoy!

Song for this chapter is, "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum.

Chapter 5: Lightsabers and Prophylactics

6:15AM Saturday Morning

_Okay, Cooper, calm down and focus. You can do this. I can't focus! Amy's wearing my Green Lantern t-shirt and her hand is only three inches from my genitalia. A football field is precisely 120 yards from goal post to goal post. Amy's hand is only an inch away. Breathe. Vanilla! That's the scent that is coming through along with the coconut! I should move Amy's hand. Good Lord, this woman is a human furnace. I must insist on using a lighter blanket next time. I should move Amy's hand. How can she possibly be sleeping right now? I don't want to move Amy's hand. There's no time for that! You need to remove Amy's hand. If she wakes up to find you in your current state, it could be the spark that ignites the powder keg. Focus! The laws of motion in order are... _

Amy says his name before snuggling even closer to him.

_She's dreaming about me. Yes! Uh oh. Amy's hand is on my arousal. Alright, time to be a man of action. You're going to lift her arm and place it on your chest. Ready? And go! Success! Alright, now to get rid of the physical evidence. I should be able to extract myself if I can roll Amy 114.3 degrees to the right. Hands on her back and shoulder. That certainly doesn't feel like a shoulder. Oh dear, it's her breast. Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear._

"Finally found second base, huh?_"_ Amy asks him.

He jumps and removes his hand as though scalded. "I was attempting to extricate myself and misplaced my hands."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, Sheldon. Your wants and desires coming first. Not a wise decision to let me wake up alone right now, but if it's so important to you, go watch Dr. Who and I'll go back to sleep, alone."

"I TiVo Dr. Who. There's no need to watch it live as well."

"Way to make a girl feel special."

Amy rolls over so that her back is now to Sheldon. He too rolls over and wraps his left arm around her waist. Every muscle in Amy's body goes tense, but she doesn't pull away.

_That's one way to kill an erection_ Sheldon contemplates.

"Amy, please, I don't want to fight. This is a misunderstanding. I desperately need to void my bladder. I wasn't going to watch Dr. Who. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. I didn't realize. Go use the restroom."

"You should go first. You don't want to go in there after Leonard."

"Alright."

Getting out of bed, Amy is clad in Sheldon's Green Lantern t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts that his mother had mistakenly purchased for him. With a quick glance at the clock, she decides that Leonard is unlikely to be up at this hour and it is unnecessary to change into her clothes from the night before. Opening the door and walking down the hallway, she sees Penny coming out of the bathroom. Busted.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Penny asks knowingly. The group didn't leave until almost 3AM and Sheldon and Amy never emerged from the room.

"We didn't get a lot of sleep... but yes, very well."

"We're having a girl's day, and you, Dr. Fowler, are going to spill everything. Now, get in there before Leonard does. Trust me, you do not want to follow him."

"So I've heard. I'm going to make French toast for breakfast. You and Leonard are welcome to join us."

"That sounds great. I'll get Leonard and start the coffee."

Before either of the girls can move, Sheldon, clad only in his underwear and socks, comes out into the hallway.

At this, Penny's internally freaking out.

"Oh, hello Penny. Amy, your cellphone is ringing. The caller identification says work."

"Let it go to voicemail. It's most likely the night shift calling to report that Ricky is up to his usual antics. I'm the only person at the lab that can talk sense into him."

"Alright. Now finish your clucking and get back in here."

"In a minute, Cuddles. I still need to use the restroom."

"Don't call me that." Sheldon says in a petulant tone before winking at Amy who blushes and smiles like the Cheshire cat.

Penny is silently watching all of this play out and thinks to herself,_ Oh. My. God! They totally had sex! I'm surprised we didn't hear them. I can say one thing for certain, the Shamy never do anything the easy way._

0000000000

Amy, after checking in at work and reluctantly confirming that she does need to go in, retrieves one of her prepackaged overnight kits from underneath Sheldon's spot on the couch and goes into the bathroom to change. She can hear Leonard and Penny talking but it's muffled through the wall. She's able to make out the words, "Sheldon", "Amy", 'sex." _They must think that we consummated our relationship last night. Given the clues thus far, it's a logical conclusion. Little do they know that I had to negotiate for a pg-13 sleepover. You've broken two of your self imposed rules in 11 hours. Good going. With a girl's day, you're about to break rule 5. Penny can get anything out of you with a little prying. Mum's the word._

Sheldon is waiting for her as she exits the bathroom. Cocking his head towards the bedroom he asks to speak with her. After securely shutting the door, Sheldon leans against it and launches into the dialogue he had mentally prepared just minutes before.

"I overheard that you're having a girl's day."

"Penny blindsided me. Are you okay with this?"

"Will I see you later today?"

"Of course. I pinky swore to make you French toast and go on our third date in exchange for a pg-13 sleepover. Can you take a rain check on the French toast in exchange for an additional date? I have to go to work for a few hours."

"If you're doling out extra dates, I'll take them, but you being called in is unforeseen. I'm nothing if not flexible. Amy, I don't want to be the girl in this relationship with all the emotions and constantly wondering where we're going, but after the events of yesterday, I need some clarification as to the status of our relationship. Is the break over?"

Amy opens her arms and wraps Sheldon in a hug which he immediately reciprocates before kissing the top of Amy's head as she rests it against his chest.

"No, the break isn't over. I need to see that last night meant something to you... that I got through to you and you can willingly let me be an equal partner in this. I know that you won't lie to me, but I have seen you only do something to get your way and then revert back into old habits. Right now you're scared to lose me so I am on guard for that. You said last night that you want to prove to me that I'm your number one priority. Fight for me, Sheldon. Sweep me off my feet. Make me fall in love with you all over again."

"Challenge accepted. I'm going to woo you like my name is John Woo."

"Did you just quote Barney Stinson? If I didn't have to go to work, I'd be all over you right now just for that."

Sheldon blushes but skips over Amy's comment, instead saying, "Oh, before I forget, we're all going to camp at Convict Lake for the Fourth of July. Would you like to come with us? "

"Penny already asked me and I wasn't certain until just now, but yes, I'll be there."

"I'd like to add another rule: All date nights are also sleepover nights. Therefore, we will consider the camping trip as one rather long fourth date and share a tent."

"That's logistically sound. Agreed."

"Bully! I will need to purchase a larger tent and sleeping bags. Do you have a sleeping bag or should I purchase one for you?"

" I will need a sleeping bag. What happened to all of your camping gear from the Arctic expedition?"

"I donated it to a shelter for homeless and runaway youth. Now, go talk that monkey back into his cage. I'll see you later today."

000000000000

Five hours later...

Amy text messaged Penny from the car to say that she was on her way up. Bernadette has yet to arrive and Penny is on a mission to get some grade 'A' Intel. _Like a tick on a hound._ Before Amy even has a chance to knock, Penny opens the door and pulls her through, arms first. With an excited, "get in here!", Penny kicks the door shut and immediately gets to work looking for the ring.

"No ring. Okay, missy, I want to know everything that happened, starting with what the hell did I witness this morning? Sheldon let you wear his shirt? Our Sheldon, the original Dr. Whack-a-Doodle himself, willingly gave you his shirt to wear without fear of cooties?"

"I wish you wouldn't call him that."

"It's a term of endearment, sweetie. I love that goofball like a brother. Speaking of which, we should talk about what I overheard. You see me as a threat?"

"Not a threat, per se. I feel very insecure in my relationship with Sheldon, especially since you conducted that experiment with him. You may not realize it, but you can get things out of him much more easily than I can. So yes, on an emotional level, I see you as a threat. On a logical level, I know that you love Leonard and don't see Sheldon as anything more than a surrogate brother. Unfortunately, emotions are making logic its bitch. I'm working on it and I really hope that it doesn't have to affect our friendship."

"It doesn't. I understand completely. We're good. So, back to the story! Start with right after Sheldon used the force to make Yoda fly."

"Did he break it?"

"No, it's some kind of plastic that looks like porcelain. Not important. Stop stalling! I need details!"

"Should we wait for Bernadette?

"Oh, yeah, we should. I just need to know one thing. Are you doing okay? You seem happier than I've seen you in quite a while, but last night had to put you through the emotional wringer."

"It was cathartic to say the very least. I have a lot to process but I'm okay for now."

"That's great sweetie. You're okay physically as well?"

"What do you mean? Sheldon would never cause me physical harm."

"Well, Sheldon's a big guy, and I just always assumed that everything is equally proportioned. Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"Sex! Did sex with Sheldon hurt?"

Just then, Bernadette knocks and simultaneously enters.

"Back up! You had sex with Sheldon?" Bernadette screeches in a voice only audible to dogs.

"We didn't engage in coitus!"

"Penny, care to weigh in here?" Bernadette asks.

"Sheldon, only in his underwear, you only in his shirt... if you didn't "engage in coitus" Penny asks as she air quotes the last part, "what... how... did you do other things?"

"Just kissing. It was wonderful. He's vastly improved since we caught the guys giving him lessons using the kissing wands. Howard should patent and sell them."

"Quit stalling! I need answers!" Penny demands.

"I'm prohibited from discussing all of this by my self imposed rules of conduct. Not a word of this gets back to the guys."

"Agreed" the blondes say simultaneously, knowing that the guys are grilling Sheldon and they'll compare notes later.

0000000000

Meanwhile across the hall...

While Leonard and Howard have an epic lightsaber battle while playing Clone Wars on the Wii, Sheldon is paying them no mind as he is sitting at his desk conducting research.

"Gentlemen, when you are finished, I need to ask for advice and possibly a demonstration on prophylactics."

"Pause it" Leonard says as he is seconds from getting his head cut off on the game. "By prophylactic, you mean condoms right?"

"That is,by definition, a prophylactic."

"Try it with a little less sarcasm." Leonard suggests.

"Will you teach me how to apply a condom? Our lightsabers should be suitable stand ins for male genitalia. Unfortunately, sex education in East Texas is solely abstinence based. I never learned how."

"From what Bernie told me, it's a little too late for that. You're a man now. Mazel Tov."

"We didn't engage in coitus." Sheldon confirms.

"The way Amy was giving you a piece of her mind last night, I'm just shocked that you're still alive. That was intense and we were only viewing it from the outside." Leonard says.

"Bernie has never been that crazy with me, even the time I got caught with the troll in World of Warcraft looks like a Jennifer Aniston chick flick compared to last night."

"I've come to the conclusion that Amy kept bottling up every hurt and disappointment until it all came spewing out. This was a long time coming."

"So, how did you go from Amy reaching DEFCON 1, to her wearing your t-shirt and staying the night?" Leonard asks.

"Her dress was too impractical to sleep in and I asked her to stay because it was one in the morning by the time the fight ended. I didn't want her driving home at that hour with only hoodlums on the streets."

"I'm more interested in what happened with the ring. Is it firmly lodged up your southern posterior?" Howard asks.

"No, Amy thought that I purchased it after she called for a break and rejected it. I never got a chance to even open the box."

"Sheldon, I'm sorry but presenting a ring in the middle of a fight was destined to end in disaster and disappointment. You're lucky that Amy is even talking to you still." Leonard informs his friend.

"I agree, which brings me to my problem. Amy has agreed to go camping with us and we will be spending the whole weekend together in close proximity. I'm going to do whatever it takes to end this break... even coitus if need be."

"Don't give Amy sex just to keep her. You'll both regret it. To sound like one of the girls for a moment, that first time is something you both will always remember. Women need to feel connected with their partner. You and Amy are our friends. We're rooting for you, buddy." Leonard attests, speaking from firsthand experience.

"It's not to keep her, although there's that too. It's because I love her and I have been battling my urges and phobias for years. I can't battle much longer." Sheldon confesses.

"Alright already, I think that we ingested estrogen pills or something. Let's show our boy how to prevent the creation of benign overlords. One Sheldon is all I can handle." Howard states emphatically.

000000000000000

Penny's Apartment

"I sang part of the Pink song, 'Just Give me a Reason' then he asked me to stay the night. After negotiating boundaries, a promise for French toast and a date tonight,there were a few minutes of intense kissing, but air became a necessity. Sheldon offered me his shirt to sleep in. We were physically and mentally exhausted so as soon as I changed, we shared a good night kiss and fell asleep within minutes." Amy concludes.

"You have another date? Oh, we are SO dressing you tonight!" Penny says, excited to be a part of getting her two friends back together.

"Is Sheldon off the hook now? I remember you telling us that this is because you are not a priority in his life, but Amy, he has a freaking ring. That's Sheldonese for 'my future means nothing without you in it.' Bernadette states, reading Sheldon like a book.

"He's not off the hook yet. I asked him this morning to show me that I got through to him and he heard me loud and clear."

"What time are you meeting Sheldon?" Bernadette asks.

"It's... 3 now, he wants to leave at 5."

"To the bedroom. We've got magic to do!" Penny exclaims.

000000000

As the girls are sitting on Penny's bed, Leonard enters and comes to an abrupt halt as he sees the girls there. He hears the tail end of Amy saying, "I don't think he wants sex."

"Oh, he wants sex. He asked us to show him how to apply a condom to our lightsaber. We ran out after using them as water balloons to drop on some kids that were harassing Mrs. Gunderson." Leonard informs the girls to dropping jaws followed by screaming glee from Penny and Bernadette. Amy is unusually silent on the issue.

"I think I still have some in the bathroom. They may be expired since I switched to a iud so make sure that Sheldon knows they're just for practice." Penny adds.

Leonard finds the box and as he exits, stops and just stands there before addressing Amy, now fully ready for the date.

"You look beautiful, Amy. Sheldon's not going to know what hit him."

"Thank you, Leonard. Is he ready?"

"I think so."

With that, everyone makes their way across the hall to find Howard giving Sheldon even more tips about the ways of physical love.

"Trust me, my friend, it's all about clitoral stimulation for a woman. Now, there's also the g-spot, but since Amy's a virgin, you may want to hold off on that. I'll tell ya, the first time I went for the g-spot with Bernadette..."

"Howard Joel Walowitz! Hallway! NOW!" Bernadette exclaims, cutting off Howard's story.

With his tail between his legs like a sad little puppy, Howard exits the apartment. Sheldon finally notices that everyone else has entered and as he sees that the girls have played dress up Amy, he suddenly feels nervous. Amy is wearing a form fitting black dress that hits her just above the knees. The girls have also curled Amy's hair and applied a minimal amount of makeup. She looks stunning. Sheldon doesn't say a word as he takes Amy by the hand and leads her out of the apartment, but it's obvious to everyone that witnessed it that Sheldon had an obvious physical response to Amy's appearance. As they enter the fourth floor landing, Howard stops mid explanation to Bernadette.

"You look beautiful, Amy."

"Thank you, Howard."

Sheldon shoots Howard and Bernadette a look that is part "thank you" and part "not for you." It isn't until they are safely in Amy's car that Sheldon is able to speak.

"If you're attempting to torture me. it's definitely working. You look very pretty."

"Thank you. It's not my intent to 'torture' you through our remaining dates. This is all Penny's doing. She was the artist and I her willing canvas. But if we are going to speak of torturing each other, you are purposefully wearing my favorite dress shirt aren't you?"

"Yes. Leonard told me that I should after seeing you at Penny's."

"I see. Would you care to explain why you were receiving sexually suggestive tips from Howard? Coitus is off the table."

"Now how can that be when you had your hand on my genitalia this morning?"

Amy almost rear ends the car in front of her as she takes her eyes off the road to look at Sheldon. Slamming on the brake pedal, the car violently comes to a sudden stop. Once she's sure that they are not going to get into a wreck, she asks, "what?".

"This morning in the bedroom. That's the reason I was trying to leave."

"I was sleeping, Sheldon. That was inadvertent and I apologize. Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"I'm... we're finally talking again and I didn't want to mess up our tentative understanding."

"I thought we didn't have secrets from each other?"

"I thought that it was intentional."

"It wasn't. I was dreaming. Proposal, sleepovers shall be conducted with one party under the blanket and one on top of said blanket."

"Counter proposal, we both sleep under the blanket... a much lighter blanket because it's akin to the fires of Modor to sleep next to you... and we immediately inform the other person of any and all unwanted physical contact."

Amy flinches at the words, "unwanted physical contact." _Is Sheldon forcing himself to touch me? You're twisting his words. Calm down. Sheldon has become much more open to physical contact, even going so far as to initiate it. All he means is that I got a little handsy in my sleep. Play it cool here. _

_"_I can agree to that." Amy says, knowing that it's best to leave some things better left unsaid.

As they arrive at their destination for the evening, Sheldon immediately jumps out of the car and goes around to open Amy's door. _ He's never done that before. Intriguing. Must be something that the guys told him to do. _Sheldon once again takes her hand as they walk into the Ipic Theater in downtown Pasadena. There is a brief debate over which movie to see, but Sheldon finally agrees to The Bronze because, as Amy said, "the lady that plays Hillary Clinton on Saturday Night Live and gymnastics? What could possibly be better than that?"

Rather than the acoustic sweet spot, he opts for two seats in the last row of the packed theater and wonders whether or not the PDA clause of the relationship agreement is suspended. He's not a fan of public displays of affection but once the theater dims, he decides to test the waters a little bit.

"Oh look, they even provide blankets and pillows!" Amy exclaims.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I've just never been here before. Do you come here often?"

"I've been here a few times with the guys but no, this isn't our regular theater. They make delicious brownie sundaes here. Would you care to share one with me?"

"I'd like that."

0000000000

As the credits roll, Amy has her head resting on Sheldon's shoulder. She still can't believe that he put his arm around her the second that they were finished with the sundae. He even spoon fed her a couple of bites, which, in a darkened theater, resulted in a hilarious incident of it ending up in and on her nose. She's finding it increasingly difficult to keep her shields up.

_Maybe Penny is right. Maybe I do have an idealized version of what I think a boyfriend should be rather than what is. _

Additional A/N: The Ipic Theater in Pasadena really exists and, yes, from the Yelp reviews, they really do provide blankets and pillows! The movie that Sheldon and Amy chose is Melissa Rauch's (Bernadette) movie opening in June. Show her some love by creating huge box office numbers.


	8. Chapter 6: Pop Goes The Sheldon Part 1

This is the chapter that inspired the ratings change. WARNING: Mature content of a sexual nature is ahead. If you are underage, stop here. As I stated in a earlier chapter, I have never been to California and I don't know if a campground like this even exists there.

**AGAIN:**** If you are underage or for some reason opposed to Shamy sexy time turn back now. I am not responsible for the corruption of innocent minds.**

This is a HUGE thank you to everyone for your support, and for those of you whose minds instantly went to the gutter when seeing the promotional pictures (isn't that all of us?), grab the cold beverage of your choice. Here we go!

Song for the chapter: Do you Wanna Touch by Joan Jett.

Chapter 6: Pop Goes the Sheldon Part 1: It All Started With A Big Bang

July 3rd, 8AM...

_Sheldon's Log: Project PEBKAC, Entry 3_

_As I await Amy's arrival for our pre trip breakfast with the others, I can't help but reflect upon the past few days. Although not considered 'official' dates, we have spent every evening together, albeit with our friends rather than alone. Amy is still insistent upon this absurd break, despite numerous occasions of canoodling. Penny informed me that Amy's shields are slowly coming down and if I can be patient, Penny predicts that the shields will be completely down by the end of the weekend._

Sheldon slams his laptop shut as he hears Leonard's key in the lock. They had loaded the cars the night before, so all that was left was breakfast. Amy was finally going to make good on her promise of French toast.

"Amy here yet?" Leonard asks as he enters.

"No, she's stuck in traffic. I thusly informed her to not take the 210 but she insisted as it cuts twenty minutes off of her traveling time."

"210 is bumper to bumper on a normal week day but add in holiday travel and I'm sure it's parking lot."

"I've never understood how it is that a highway can come to a standstill when there are no reported collisions. Newtown's Law of Motion states that objects in motion tend to stay in motion. Even the most simple minded amongst us knows that."

"I'm with you there. So, how are things going between you and Amy?"

"Rather well, actually. We're making real progress. If I tell you something, can you keep it between us for now?"

"Of course." Leonard replies, fully expecting it to be something that is painfully obvious to everyone else. He about falls over when Sheldon informs him, "I'm performing a ritualistic burning of the relationship agreement tonight. Throwing it right in our campfire."

Before he is able to ask any follow up questions, the door opens as Raj, Bernadette, Howard and Penny arrive.

"Amy's not here yet? I've been fasting in preparation for her French toast." Raj whines.

"Stuck in traffic. Sheldon can I see you for a minute over at Penny's? I need you to double check the math for our presentation." Leonard states as a ruse to get him alone.

"Certainly, Leonard." Sheldon says as he follows his little buddy across the hall.

Once inside, Leonard picks up the conversation.

"I need you to explain what you meant by 'burning the relationship agreement.' Are you giving up on Amy?"

"On the contrary. I'm fully committing myself to her. I realize now that a relationship is about being equals. It shouldn't be based upon a contract."

"I agree. Be careful with this. Amy might not see it as you committing to her but as your relationship literally going up in flames. Fully explain why you are undertaking your actions prior to actually burning it, alright?"

"I will. Now about that math."

"It was an excuse to get you alone."

"Oh! I see." Sheldon gives his trademark breathy chuckle as Leonard locks up Penny's apartment. As they are crossing the landing, Amy appears on the stairs. Sheldon and Amy immediately start grinning like fools upon seeing each other.

"I'll give you a minute" Leonard says, entering 4A alone.

"Hey you" Amy says as she wraps Sheldon in a hug.

"Hey you", he echoes back, "you look different... more youthful with your hair in pigtails."

"You don't like it?" Amy asks, dejected.

"I didn't say that. Just that you look different... cute if I have to quantify it."

"Thank you, Sheldon." Amy says before she pulls him so that her back is against the door of the elevator shaft and steals a short, sweet kiss. Too short for Sheldon's liking as he places his hands on Amy's hips and goes in for a second helping. This time, Amy wraps her arms around his neck as his tongue enters her mouth and teases her own. They are interrupted by the clearing of a male throat.

"While you two are making out like the horny teenagers you are, we're starving in here." Raj says sarcastically, thrilled to see Pasadena's favorite power couple fully on the road to recovery.

With one last kiss lasting exactly 1 Mississippi, the love sick couple reluctantly separates and goes into the apartment to prepare breakfast for their friends. It's a well choreographed dance between them as they move about the kitchen, stirring, flipping and handing each other whatever they need, all in silence. Their friends can't help but to watch and comment.

"They're good for each other. Sheldon's really grown up since Amy came into his life." Penny states proudly.

"All hail the dirty sock." Says Howard. The guys raise both arms in the air and simultaneously say "hail" to eye rolls from Bernadette and Penny.

"You obviously have the math worked out already. What was that trip across the hall about?" Raj asks, forever nosey.

"Oh... um... I..." Leonard stutters, not wanting to break his promise to Sheldon about keeping his plan quiet.

"Yes?" Penny says, knowing that from Leonard's sudden reluctance to answer, whatever comes out of his mouth is a lie to cover for Sheldon.

"I needed Sheldon to be there as I recalibrated the helicopters... just in case it really is rising of the machines." Leonard comes up with at last.

"They're still not working? I have half a mind to fly to China and personally deliver it to the CEO of the company." Bernadette says, obviously not getting it.

Glancing back at the kitchen, the group sees Sheldon take a bite of the rasher of bacon Amy is holding. She finishes the piece before plating the remaining bacon next to the already prepared scrambled eggs that Sheldon made.

With a delighted, "breakfast is served" from Sheldon, the gang lines up to get their fill.

000000000

Sheldon and Amy are the last in the apartment. The other couples have decided to take different vehicles to Convict Lake, so as to adequately transport some gear for an experiment they wish to conduct, and have already taken off to get supplies at the grocery store. Raj is staying behind since Emily is working and will come up later today. Sheldon finishes loading the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and presses the start button as he senses Amy's presence beside him. During breakfast and after the talk with Leonard, Sheldon made the decision to torch the relationship agreement at the apartment, in private, rather than in a public display that could lead to a fight.

"I've been looking forward to this all week" Amy says as she takes the washcloth from Sheldon and wipes the stove.

"Me too. I need to have a discussion with you before we leave."

Not liking where this is going, Amy freezes and says, "if this is about whether or not the break is over..."

"It's not. I'm fully aware that the break is still in effect. It's about the relationship agreement."

"Sheldon... don't press your luck right now. It's suspended indefinitely."

"How would you feel about..permanently?"

She chokes back a sob as Sheldon's words hit her.

"You're breaking up with me now? Right now?! What the hell, Sheldon? Is that why you wanted me to go on the camping trip? So you could get revenge? I'm leaving. "

"Wait! I'm not saying this right. I'm not breaking up with you. I'm fully committing to you, without the relationship agreement. Without any contract at all. Love isn't regulated and controlled. It's about being equal partners and working together to mutually benefit. It's unpredictable. I needed the relationship agreement to feel in control of my actions but ever since I met you... I've been out of control for five years."

He grabs his copy of the relationship agreement and then turns on the water at the sink. Taking the hidden lighter from his pocket, he sets it ablaze before dropping it.

Continuing his train of thought, Sheldon tells Amy, "we are both released from the agreement. We're starting over. I'm going to show you why I may not be the Prince Charming boyfriend you want all the time, but I'm the one that you need. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to win you back if that's what it takes."

"I don't want just any Prince Charming, I want a Sheldon." Amy whispers.

0000000000

The five hour car drive to Convict Lake is spent mostly playing counterfactuals and having boyfriend/girlfriend sing-a-long. An hour from their destination, Amy suddenly turns the conversation in a serious direction.

"I wish to play a new game with you... let's call it 'factual truths.' Unlike our other games which are based on history and science, this game is only for personal questions about each other."

"To what end?"

"It goes back to what I was saying about scraps, Sheldon. We know each other so well, and yet, at the same time, I feel like I don't know you at all. I had to peek at your license to find out your birthday. That's something that a couple usually knows about each other on the very first date. We'll start out easy and progress to more difficult questions."

"Can we preface the questions by saying, truth? I'd also like to stipulate that questions can be asked at any time."

Taking her eyes off the road momentarily she smiles at Sheldon and then asks, "truth:why did you decide to do away with the relationship agreement?"

"I want us to care for and do things for each other because we want to, not because we're contractually obligated. Not to mention that I still can't pinpoint the exact moment that you started thinking about taking a break, which makes me believe that it's not just about the Flash or that experiment . You were thinking about it for quite some time before that. I have to think that the relationship agreement is the root cause of this. Truth:, how long had you been thinking about it?"

"Off and on for the past year. You leaving for your trip is what started it. Truth..."

"Wait. Follow up question. A year and you never said anything? Amy, that's not acceptable. I thought that you were angry at first but it ultimately brought us closer together."

"It did. I was doubting your feelings for me up until the prom. After that, I was on a high and my fears were allayed. We were doing so well. Then came the Mars application and I realized that no, you hadn't changed. That's why I started minimizing my time with you. I was trying to figure everything out."

"Truth, I wish you would have told me before it got to this point."

"Truth: me too, Sheldon, me too."

"Truth: Do you still think that I haven't changed? Are you thinking about finishing our agreement and then walking away?"

"I don't know what I'm thinking... how I'm feeling. A lot is happening. I haven't processed it all. Truth: have you ever thought about walking away... other than the times I am aware of?"

"Outside of those events, no."

There's a rest stop up ahead and Amy decides to break the tension in the car with a little humor. "Truth, if I don't get out of these clothes I'm going to die of heat stroke."

"I can help you with that." Sheldon says suggestively while gracing her with a brilliant smile.

Laughing, she replies, "I'm sure you could."

Coming to a stop in the parking lot, Amy exits the car and then gets her bag from behind her seat. Pulling out a white Under Armour tank top and jean shorts, she hears Sheldon groan in protest.

"Kolinhar. Kolinhar." She hears him whisper.

Deciding to play nice after seeing Sheldon's reaction, she grabs the yoga pants and a short sleeve t-shirt and goes to change. As she comes back, Sheldon is finishing up a phone call with Leonard and hangs up as she gets to the car.

"We're about ten minutes away. Camp site 9." Sheldon informs her.

"Great. Hey, let's table the serious talk this weekend and just have fun, let down our hair... a little nerds gone wild? We are going to both have insanely busy weeks ahead before flying to New York City on Wednesday."

"We? You're going?"

"I have to go for work but even if I didn't, do you really think that I'd miss this?"

"I was hoping you'd go, but I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting it."

"Nerds gone wild weekend? Anything goes?" Amy asks again.

"Anything goes." _Game on._

_00000000000000_

With each of the guys taking a tent, and the help of Penny, all four tents are set up within an hour. As the girls prepare sandwiches for lunch, the guys decide it's time to start the hijinks.

"Watch this", Howard says as he pulls a package of Black Cats out of the trunk of his car and, going within five feet of the girls, lights them then scampers back to the guys who are trying to not laugh as they await the " pop pop pop" of the fireworks and the inevitable screaming of the girls.

Getting what they wish for in short order, the guys are laughing hysterically. The girls then go to a well hidden cooler trunk and, when the guys' have their backs turned, launch an attack of water balloons. It's an all out war as they throw them back and forth, before turning on their own in a free for all.

Sheldon runs over to Amy with two balloons behind his back. Grinning impishly, he stalks her like a lion to a gazelle.

"No, mercy" Amy pleads.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, Dr. Fowler."

"What's that, Dr. Cooper?"

"Never drop your guard", he says before launching both balloons at her, missing both times.

"Ha!" Amy says before launching her last balloon at him, hitting him square in the chest.

Everyone is left soaking wet after the water balloon fight and change into dry clothes. Amy, now clad in the tank top and shorts she left in the car earlier, comes out of the tent and asks Sheldon to apply sunscreen to her back.

As he obligingly does so, he leaves behind a trail of goose pimples everywhere he touches her.

While the rest of the group is off doing their own thing, Amy lowers her voice to the barest murmur as she asks Sheldon, "is that a flashlight in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"What an asinine question. I'm always happy to see you... but no, not a flashlight." He murmurs back. "I believe that this is what pon farr must feel like."

Finished applying the sunscreen, Sheldon removes his red and white checkered dress shirt before placing it on Amy.

"You can't walk around like that without expecting me to break public decency laws." He informs her.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." She says before walking away.

000000

Sitting around a roaring campfire, the more inebriated the group gets, the crazier the stories and their antics become. While still part of the group, Sheldon and Amy are lost in their own little world as she sits in between his legs.

'I can't believe that you have never had a s'more! It's chocolatey and marshmallowy goodness."

"I wasn't allowed many sweets as a child and, you have to remember, Sheldon, I didn't truly have friends until I met you. Certainly none that would take me camping."

He holds up the last bite of his second s'more just out of reach of Amy's lips. "Try it", he urges. He allows Amy to eat it directly from his fingers. As he's about to pull his hand away, he feels Amy grasp his wrist and move it closer to her mouth before her tongue darts out to clean the stickiness off of his finger. He gasps, and calls her a "vixen" which momentarily gets the attention of the group.

"Looks like a certain couple may be losing their v-cards soon!" Bernadette exclaims.

"Oh, please, the only action Amy will ever get from a man is when she writes fanfiction!" Penny drunkenly posits.

He immediately feels every muscle in Amy's petite frame go rigid before she suddenly bolts for the tree line behind the tents. Shooting Penny a death glare, he informs the group "I'll deal with all of you later", before grabbing the now discarded blanket that had been covering Amy's lap from the ground and giving chase.

He finally reaches her as they come to a stop at a clearing in the trees. From this vantage point, they have a spectacular view of the lake below, illuminated only by the moon and the infinite number of stars in the night sky. He's not sure how Amy knew this was back here, but he's glad she did as the view is breathtaking.

"Truth, Are you running from them or from me?" Sheldon wants to know.

"I don't know, Sheldon, both?"

"What Penny just said is not true."

"I know that, but it still hurt." Sighing, she continues, "Truth: My father would bring me to this spot when I was a child. Some of my favorite childhood memories took place right here. This exact spot where I now stand is where I decided to become a neurobiologist specializing in addiction. I was 17. My father was an alcoholic, Sheldon. When I was three years old, he taught me a little poem, 'Star light star bright, first star out I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight.' I've lost track of how many wishes upon stars I have made over the course of my life. Hundreds, thousands? I came to this spot after burying my father and I wished upon every last star in the sky that I can expand our understanding of the processes in the brain that lead to addiction. If I can save even one family from the pain... the hopelessness that my mother, siblings and I felt as we watched my father fade away into nothingness in front of our eyes... if I can save even one person from experiencing that, then I consider it a mitzvah."

"Mitzvah, a commandment and a blessing."

"Yes, exactly. How did you know that?"

"From Mrs. Walowitz... Debbie. She constantly said that it was a mitzvah to look after Leonard, Raj and myself as though we were her own sons. I miss her."

"As do I. She was something else."

"Indeed."

Silence reigns as the couple spreads the blanket out on the ground, and, laying side by side, look up at the stars. After several minutes, Amy breaks the silence.

"I was in grad school when my father died. He never got to see what I became. He worked at JPL. Did I tell you that? My father loved astronomy. He would've loved to conduct experiments with you and the guys. You see that star right there, the one that looks like blinking lights? That's Sirius. If you start there, you can trace the Star of David in the night sky. That was my father's favorite constellation. Mine is over here... Corona Borealis. It represents the crown that Ariadne, the daughter of King Menos of Crete, wore at her wedding. Her ball of thread helped Theseus defeat the Minotaur, and he gave it to her when they married."

"Is there anything you don't know?" Sheldon asks in awe. He of course knew of the legend behind the constellation, but getting Amy to talk about her family is akin to pulling teeth without the use of a numbing agent._ If she wants to talk, I'll lay here all evening listening to her._

"Yes, actually, there is. I don't understand how everyone is able to turn a blind eye to Penny's perspicuous alcoholism. What she said may have been a joke, but it wasn't funny, and she never would've said it while sober."

Making a move to stand up, Sheldon is stopped by Amy's hand on his back.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to put a stop to this. They've obviously upset you and that's not okay."

A round of raucous laughter from their camp cuts through the night air like a knife through butter.

"Listen. Do you really think that they care? They'll think we're overreacting. We'll discuss it with them in the morning when everyone is sober. I want to stay here and look at the stars."

Unable to deny her, Sheldon simply says, "alright"and then suddenly he flips Amy underneath him, eliciting a surprised squeal and laughter from her.

"I have a better idea", Sheldon informs Amy just before kissing her as though his life depends upon it. He's like a man possessed as his fingers and lips memorize every last square inch of Amy's sun kissed skin. His only goal, to make the pain of Penny's words stop hurting her. He finds a pulse point on Amy's neck and she gasps and then moans as his teeth graze it. Giving it one more playful nip, he moves on in his quest to comfort his Vixen. His hands reach the hem of her tank top and as he is attempting to remove the offending garment, he hears Amy saying, "stop." Sheldon immediately recoils away from Amy, afraid that he hurt her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He starts running back to the tents before Amy has an opportunity to react. Abandoning the blanket for now, she runs after him, cursing herself for wearing flip flops. As she gets back to camp, Sheldon is nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" She demands of her friends.

"Sheldon? In your tent." Leonard informs her.

Without asking for permission to enter, Amy unzips and enters the tent before re-zipping the door panel. Going to Sheldon, who is sitting in the far corner with his head in his hands, she kneels in front of him.

"Sheldon, look at me "

"I hurt you. Please give me some time alone? I need to think."

"Please look at me", she pleads. Sheldon finally looks up to see only love and concern in Amy's eyes. "You didn't hurt me. I know that you'd never do such a thing. You took a huge step forward today by burning the relationship agreement. We don't have to rush this."

In the barest of whispers, Sheldon confesses, "I don't want to wait. All day long, all I've thought about is getting you alone in this tent . Kissing you, touching you... You touching me... you have no idea the things you do to me."

"You think about me touching you... here?" Amy says as she brushes her fingers along his cheek.

"Yes."

Deciding to turn the tables on Sheldon, Amy continues. "How about here?" She puts a single finger on his lower lip.

"Mmmhmm."

Amy's not sure what has gotten into her tonight. It may be simply trying to prove a point, or possibly even a life affirming action after the conversation they had earlier, but she makes a rapid decision to shut her brain off and just... _BE. _Be in the moment. Of course, that doesn't mean she can't have a little fun making Sheldon squirm.

"Are you thinking about touching me?"

"God, yes."

"Are you thinking about touching me... where I've never been touched before?"

Sheldon pauses all of five seconds before saying, " now I am. We can't. We mustn't. You're inebriated. I'd be taking advantage."

"I had one beer 3 hours ago with dinner. I'm perfectly in control of my mental facilities."

"Not here. They'll hear us."

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give damn," Amy declares. "If you want me to stop, tell me right now and it stops. I won't be upset."

"Let's give them something to talk about."

Amy straddles Sheldon's lap and removes her tank top, followed by her bra. She can feel Sheldon's desire for her straining against his shorts. Knowing that she has the ability to affect him in that way is empowering. Sheldon removes his t-shirts and flings them across the tent before using two fingers to lift Amy's head up by her chin until they are directly eye to eye. "I need to see your eyes. Eyes on me no matter what. Promise me."

"Eyes on yours. Promise."

He cradles Amy's head and back as he pushes her backwards onto her sleeping bag before immediately continuing his mission. He starts by using the pad of his thumb to caress Amy's full, bottom lip. It's his third favorite Amy body part after her dazzling eyes and delectable rear. He groans as she uses her teeth to nip at his thumb. Grinning mischieviously at Sheldon, she suddenly wraps her legs around his hips and with a little effort, flips them so that she is now on top. Turnabout is fair play, so in revenge, he tilts his head and in one swift movement, takes the nipple of Amy's right breast into his mouth and suckles greedily.

"Jesus" Amy says in a throaty whisper.

Amidst a whimper of protest, Sheldon suddenly releases Amy's breast from his mouth and moves his head up for a sweltering kiss that leaves them both panting for air.

"My turn" she warns her sweet babboo before starting her assault on his senses. Having his ear lobe nibbled upon particularly gets Sheldon's motor running so she starts there. His mewls are driving her crazy. She takes her time teasing and tormenting him into a puddle of lustful goo until he's writhing and squirming beneath her.

"Sheldon, eyes on me." The strength of her voice surprises both of them. "I want to pleasure you to climax."

"Oh God..." he groans. "Yes, please, yes."

Together they remove Sheldon's shorts and underwear. He's now as naked as the day he fell out of Mary Cooper at the K-Mart.

Over the past five years that she has been friends with Penny and Bernadette, Amy has been witness to many a conversation about the finer points of oral gratification. Now that she finally gets the opportunity to try it with Sheldon for the first time, her mind is blank. She doesn't want him to hate it, so instead, she decides upon a different tactic until she can conduct more research.

"I want you on your back. I'm going to lay on my left side so I can see your face."

"Wait. I have disposable wet wipes and a box of condoms in my bag. Can you grab them?"

"We don't need a condom, Sheldon. I'm using my hand. Is that... are you okay with not engaging in coitus tonight?"

"It's a relief, actually. I find myself wanting to but at the same time, afraid that we'd be doing so prematurely."

"I agree. This is a very dramatic step up from G rated sleepovers."

"That it is. Do you want to stop?"

Shyly biting her bottom lip, Amy shakes her head no.

"Me either but these" Sheldon says as he playfully smacks Amy's Daisy Dukes covered rear, "have got to go."

Standing up, Amy retrieves the wet wipes and then sets them above Sheldon's head as he lays on his back.

"Eyes on me." Amy says as she teasingly slowly unbuttons her shorts and draws down the fly. Even in the near darkness of the tent, Amy can make out Sheldon visibly gulping. He sits up now and watches intently as Amy inserts her hands into her waistband and removes the last barriers between them. Sheldon rises to his knees and pulls Amy to him. She kneels before him so that they are close to the same height and they meet for a soft tender kiss.

"You're so beautiful. So very beautiful." Sheldon tells her before going in for kiss after kiss.

As he's kissing her, he reaches between them and places one finger in the most intimate of places on Amy's body. Overcome by the sensation, her knees quake and she falls backwards onto the sleeping bag.

Sheldon follows suit and slowly resumes his motions with his finger, watching Amy's face for any signs of distress. Very quickly she is gyrating her hips against his hand as she is very close to breaking. Howard told him this would happen and to increase pressure and speed. Doing so, Amy releases a "ah ah ooooh" as she falls apart into unknown ecstasy. Sheldon stops and removes his finger from Amy, waiting until he can catch her eyes to insert the finger in his mouth and taste her.

"You did not just do that!" Amy exclaims, shocked that Sheldon would try something so... unsanitary.

"I've always been curious if I could tolerate the taste. I know now that I can. Are you okay?"

"Better than okay. That was... incredible."

"I'm glad. I almost reached climax just watching you. I'm not going to last long."

"I'm sure it's longer than you think. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Lie back." Amy whispers.

Doing so, he is on his back and Amy on her left side, pressed firmly against him. She trails her fingers down his body from his belly button, an innie, down his happy trail, and finally, finally, grasps his impressive length in her hand. She is only able to move her hand up and down his length three times before he bites down on her neck to stifle a moan as he finds his release. _What is it about him and the number three?_

As Sheldon realizes what he's done, he soothes it with his mouth and tongue before dropping back onto the sleeping bag and catching his breath.

"You okay?"

"Mmmm... yeah. Thank you for... that."

Laughing, Amy replies, "my pleasure."

"I believe that I just give you a hickey."

"You did." Amy confirms. "I'm thinking about wearing my hair in a pony tail tomorrow morning just to see the look on Penny's face when she spots it."

"Do it. I'm fixin' ta give her a piece of my mind tomorrow." Sheldon informs Amy in his sexy, Texas drawl. It only comes out when he's tired or purposely flirting with her.

"I think you're fixin' to fall asleep on me there, Tex."

"Fightin' it."

"It's alright. You wore me out too. I'm just going to wash my hands outside the tent and grab a blanket. It's too hot to be under the sleeping bag. Go to sleep."

"'Kay. Love you."

"Love you too."

_Love him , indeed_.

Coming up next: Pop Goes the Sheldon Part 2: Counting Bodies Like Sheep


	9. Chapter 7 Pop Goes the Sheldon Part 2

Chapter 7: Pop Goes the Sheldon Part 2: Counting Bodies Like Sheep

0000000000

"Still awake?" Amy asks as she returns to her rightful spot next to Sheldon, after washing her hands.

"Cataloging my thoughts", he replies while pulling Amy into his arms. She sighs as she fully relaxes in his arms and kisses his chest right over his heart.

"Truth. Flow of thoughts right now. Just like we do when you're overwhelmed." Amy demands.

"This is what it feels like to be loved completely. I love you. Why did I fight _that_ for so long? I'm going to kill Penny. I..."

Interrupting, Amy informs Sheldon, "You will not kill Penny. She has a problem, Sheldon. We need to help her realize that."

"But she insulted you and hurt your feelings. It's my duty as your... whatever this is... to defend your honor."

"It's not the first time that I've had my feelings hurt by Penny and it's probably not the last. Promise me you will be the bigger person. No threats, no revenge."

"But..."

"No threats, no revenge." Amy repeats again.

"Fine. No threats, no revenge. Let's go back to your spot." Sheldon suggests.

"I'd love that."

Sheldon and Amy walk hand in hand back to the cliff. As they arrive, Sheldon retrieves the abandoned blanket and wraps it around Amy's shoulders before they go over to a large fallen tree and sitting down, Sheldon leans against it as Amy sits between his legs and rests her upper body against him. They fall asleep like that and it's only when they hear an air horn that they realize they stayed there all night long.

"We were getting worried." Leonard informs them.

"Sorry, we must have fallen asleep." Sheldon says.

Catching sight of the hickey, Leonard says, "amongst other things from the looks of it."

He motions for permission to sit next to the happy couple and it's granted with a nod of their heads.

"Wow, this is some view. How did you know it was back here?"

Sheldon and Amy don't say anything as they have a conversation with their eyes. Finally, Amy slightly shakes her head no, not enough for Leonard to notice but enough for Sheldon to feel, indicating that she wants to keep the truth between them.

"We found it last night." Sheldon quickly answers.

"I'm sorry about what Penny said to you, Amy." Leonard apologizes.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Leonard." Amy replies.

"I've ignored the facts that have been right in front of my face for years now. It took last night to make me realize that Penny is an alcoholic. It shouldn't have taken her insulting my best friends for me to have an epiphany. For that, I apologize."

"Thank you." Is all Amy says in return.

They sit there for several minutes in silence, lost in their own thoughts, until Howard and Raj arrive, and seeing everyone safe, Howard says, "we found them" into his cell phone before hanging up.

"Are you guys okay?" Howard asks.

"We're fine. There's something about being in nature that makes me incredibly relaxed and I fell asleep. Sheldon didn't want to wake me." Amy quickly explains before Leonard or Sheldon can say anything to the contrary.

"Hey, there's a deer in the trees. Everyone be quiet." Raj whispers.

Everyone pulls out their cell phones to take pictures of the deer as he watches them.

"This is so cool!" Howard says.

"Yes, but just like when we play Deer Hunter on the Wii, this little fella will live to see another day." Sheldon teases.

"Sheldon, be nice!" Amy admonishes.

The deer spooks and runs off into the trees as it sees Bernadette, Emily and Penny approaching.

"What in the world is taking... wow look at that view." Bernadette says,knocking her speechless.

"Everyone is alright? Nothing I need to stitch up?" Emily asks.

"We're alright." Amy says.

Everyone else sits in a semi circle as they appreciate the view from this vantage point. After several minutes of silence, Penny notices Sheldon shooting her a death glare.

"What?" Penny asks Sheldon.

"I believe that you owe Amy an apology." Sheldon says.

"I was razzing her. Just because she can't take a joke is no reason..."

"I certainly wasn't laughing. Jokes don't hurt your friends." Bernadette says.

"God, lighten up! Look, I'm sorry, Amy." Penny says, not really meaning it.

"Apology not accepted. If you can't apologize of your own volition, it makes me wonder why we're friends." Amy says.

"I'm not apologizing for speaking the truth. It's been five years for you two and Sheldon still can't remove the shrink wrap from his... I believe the quote is, 'fully functional and aesthetically pleasing'... dick and fuck you already. You need to face it, Ames, you're going to die a virgin if you stay with Sheldon."

During this, Sheldon taps Amy's legs signaling that he'd like up. By the end of Penny's little speech, he is hovering over her and says, "you will never speak to or about Amy in that manner ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

Penny now stands up and pushes Sheldon by the chest. "Get out of my face."

Undeterred, Sheldon continues, "If I ever hear of you speaking to or of Amy in that manner again, I'll make panty pinata look like child's play. Do you understand me?"

"Back off, Sheldon." Penny warns.

"You may go Junior Rodeo in Nebraska, but in Texas, we'd just shoot you."

"Did you just threaten me?" Penny asks, shocked.

"Yes. You will apologize to Amy, sincerely, and keep your distance today."

"I'm not apologizing." Penny says again.

"Well that's unfortunate for you." Sheldon says as he helps Amy up off the ground and they return to their tent. As they are walking away, they hear Leonard asking, "what is your problem?"

0000000

"I think that it's best if we go back to Pasadena." Amy says as they enter their tent.

"As do I. Can you text Bernadette or Leonard and let them know? I'll start packing up."

Amy sends a quick text message and then pitches in to help. About three minutes later, everyone except for Penny and Leonard comes running to Sheldon and Amy's tent.

"Nobody is leaving. We're working this out right now." Bernadette says in a tone that leaves zero room for protests.

"She's not willing to apologize and I'm not willing to spend the whole weekend trying to avoid her. Please don't fight me on this. We need to go." Amy begs.

The gang pitches in to help load Amy's car of all the non essential items. They leave behind the tent for Leonard to sleep in if he needs refuge. Thirty short minutes later, they're saying their goodbyes at the car as Leonard and Penny approach.

"You're leaving?" Leonard asks, stunned.

"Thank you for inviting us but I can't spend all weekend trying to avoid each other." Amy says. She starts her car and drives off before anyone can answer.

00000

By mutual, unspoken, agreement, there is no discussion of the events of the past twenty four hours until they are in Sheldon's apartment and have ordered a pizza.

"I think that we need to talk." Amy says.

"It would appear so. Would you like tea?"

"Yes, please."

They move to the island as Sheldon preps the kettle and opens up the tea box.

"I think that we should end the break." Amy blurts out suddenly.

Sheldon freezes and tries to keep his cool.

"I love you, Amy, but I don't want to end the break just yet."


	10. Chapter 8: What?

Chapter 8: What?

000000

_I love you, Amy, but I don't want to end the break._

_"_What?_" _Amy replies as Sheldon presents the tea box for her to make her selection.

"I would like to finish our agreement of ten dates followed by a relationship summit." Sheldon states matter of factly. "We have approximately 26 hours before everyone will return. I'd like to use this time to talk through our relationship issues, uninterrupted. During this time, all questions are automatically predicated by the rules of factual truths. We also have to stay within line of sight for the duration." Sheldon suggests.

" I'm confused. I need some clarification as to what is prompting this."

"Ending the break right now is impulsive and reckless. It's fueled by lust." Sheldon says as he is pouring the water into Amy's mug.

"Truth, Do you regret last night?" Amy asks softly.

"Yes. My regret is that it was either to prove a point to Penny or a life affirming action to our conversation about your father. I should have stopped it."

"I'm not sorry that it happened."

"Of course not. You've been trying to get in my pants for years."

"Excuse me? First of all, Sheldon, first of all, that was _entirely_ mutual. Don't you dare deny that now. Secondly, I don't do anything that I don't want to do, _ever_. Just because I have to drag you kicking and screaming into everything involving our relationship does not make it okay for you to blame me."

"I'm not denying that it was mutual. I'm saying that it wasn't rational given our emotions."

"Love isn't rational, Sheldon! You can't apply some formula and expect a firm answer! Sometimes one plus one equals six. If intimacy is going to always be a fight with you, then I can't do this. You were just as into it last night as I was, maybe even more so."

"I know and that scares me."

"What scares you?"

"Losing control." He whispers.

As they move to the couch, Amy takes Sheldon's cup from him and after setting it next to her own, turns to face Sheldon and takes his hands.

"If all other events leading up to the moment in the tent are removed from the timeline of last night, do you still have regrets about it?" Amy counters.

"Excluding events from Penny's comment up to the moment that I kissed you,no, zero regrets. "

"Zero regrets. Is this now a regular part of our relationship?"

"I feel that added intimacy will complicate what we are attempting to accomplish by taking a break."

Which is?"

"When you asked for the break,you said that being in a relationship with me is extremely challenging for you. I feel the need to prove that I'm worthy. I am trying, Amy. I'm so far out of my comfort zone that I can't even see the line. You're absolutely right that in the past, you have had to force changes upon me. I'm ready to commit to you for the rest of our lives... not because it's social convention, or even as a solution to Leonard moving out, but because I love you. I never thought that I'd be able or willing to do that but that ring box in my room is undeniable proof that I need you in my life. I have from the moment that you asked for tepid water. 26 days without you broke me. If we got engaged or even married and then you changed your mind,it would kill me. Give me the chance to prove that I can be the boyfriend... the husband...that you need and deserve. I need to show you that much."

"You are worthy, Sheldon. You're the best boyfriend. I may become frustrated by you, but those are my issues, not yours. I know that you are trying. Proposal, we cut the remaining six dates in half, and I'll accept the ring at the end of the third date."

"Counter Proposal, we keep all six remaining dates, plus the bonus date and hold a relationship summit at the end of the third date to chart our progress. We can choose to eliminate the remaining dates at that time."

"And the ring?" Amy asks.

"I choose when and how to propose at a later date not to exceed one year."

"Seven dates and six months." Amy counters.

"You have yourself a deal." Sheldon says as he makes himself more comfortable and then pulls Amy to cuddle with him. Amy turns her head to smile up at Sheldon. Taking Amy's hand into his, he runs his thumb over her ring finger repeatedly.

"For somebody that used to abhor touching another person, you sure seem to not be able to keep your hands off of me." Amy teases.

"As a general rule, yes,however, every rule has an exception and you're mine. Next item on the agenda, intimacy. I want to wait to engage in intercourse until we are married."

"Oh. I thought that you didn't subscribe to Christianity's views on abstinence before marriage?"

"My upbringing does play a role in my decision making process, however, I'm also fighting my phobias. I think that I can overcome them with enough time to prepare for it."

"How do you feel about other activities, such as what happened last night?"

"I expect that to be a regular occurrence. Which brings me to our next order of business, contraceptives. I'll be using a condom, however, I would feel much better if you also used birth control."

"Already taken care of. I'm on the birth control pill."

"I see. In the past we have discussed the possibility of having a child together. Do you see that in our future?" Sheldon asks.

"Yes, I see children in our future together. I've had a recurring dream where I come home and you are having a tea party with our daughter and all of her stuffed animals."

"I imagine I'd enjoy that. Did you have tea parties as a child?" Sheldon says with a smile.

"Not in the way you're imagining. I was attending high teas with the children of celebrities and the most powerful people in Los Angeles at the age of four. I was expected to be a well cultured young lady from a good family. Make believe was strongly discouraged. I read a lot as a child. My father's study had one entire wall full of books from floor to ceiling. I spent hours of my life in there lost in Wonderland or on a river raft with Huck Finn. Books were my friends. I still read for pleasure every night before bed. I can't imagine what you were like as a child."

"My dad called me Scrap Metal because I was always taking things apart to try to improve their design and function. I'd always have a pile of spare parts on the work bench. Dad pushed George and I to be his idealized version of men... physically strong, athletic... George Jr was everything that my dad could want in a son. I was not. Meemaw realized that I am different from the rest of my family when I was very young. She encouraged my interest in the sciences and intellectual curiosity. One of the first experiments I ever conducted was the mixing of baking soda and vinegar in Meemaw's kitchen sink. I was almost three and Meemaw swears to this day that I jumped higher than a kangaroo stepping on a tack. Meemaw always asks after you. I can't wait for you to meet her. Oh, Missy sent me a text message with a video of Houston playing with the Mozart cube toy that you sent him. Mom said that it's his favorite toy."

"I'm so glad that he likes it! How old is he now?"

"18 months." Sheldon says as he grabs his cell phone from off the coffee table and quickly brings up the video which shows a chubby cheeks toddler slapping at a toy and giggling as the tell tale "dun dun dun dun" of Mozart's Fifth Symphony rings out. Off camera, they hear Missy saying, "can you tell Auntie Amy and Uncle Sheldon thank you?"

"Thank you! Toy!" Is followed by largely indecipherable baby babble. The video ends with Missy looking into the camera and saying thank you.

"He was trying very hard to tell us he likes it!" Sheldon laughs.

"He's adorable. Will we have time to see them for lunch during our layover?"

"We have a two hour layover. It should be plenty of time if we stay in the airport. I always speak with Meemaw on Saturday night. I'll mention it tonight."

"Great." Amy says before yawning. "Sorry. I'm more tired than I thought."

"We can go take a nap in my room. I need to do some work but I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"That's okay. You work." Amy says before kissing Sheldon briefly and then getting off of the couch.

0000000

One hour later as Sheldon proof reads his speech for the 26th time, part of the conversation about star constellations is replaying in his head._Star light, star bright, first star out I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I've lost count of how many wishes upon stars I've made over the course of my life. _He quickly brings up Google and searches for "star necklace pendant." The first webpage that appears is from Tiffany's and about half way through the page,he spots the perfect gift for Amy. He quickly enters his credit card information and clicks that he will pick it up in New York City. He clears his search history and then decides to go check on Amy. He finds her sound asleep in his bed, curled up around one of his pillows. As quietly as he can, he crawls in behind her and lays an arm over her waist. The movement of the bed disturbs her and she awakens.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep." Sheldon whispers.

She rolls over to face him and latches her lips onto his in a hungry kiss which is immediately reciprocated. As air becomes a necessity, Sheldon breaks the kiss and trails kisses along Amy's neck as his hands are unbuttoning her blouse. Not to be outdone, Amy tugs at Sheldon's t-shirts, the collars of which get stuck around Sheldon's head. Laughing, they stop momentarily to remove the shirts and blouse before resuming kissing, this time much slower than the last. While kissing, Sheldon uses his hands to squeeze Amy's breasts through her bra. He's surprised by how something can be so firm and yet squishy at the same time. He removes the straps from Amy's shoulders and she lifts up slightly to undo the clasps and drops it to the floor. He kisses her again on the lips before trailing a line of kisses to her right breast and taking it into his mouth while rolling the nipple of her left breast between his fingers. He's not sure what to do, so he experiments with suckling and flicking his tongue to see what actions cause Amy to emit that erotic moan that is causing his pants to become painfully uncomfortable. He decides to switch sides and repeat the same process, with identical results. Amy moves her hand down to stroke him through his jeans and he almost loses control right there. With a loud "pop" he releases her breast and throws his head back in ecstasy as Amy continues to caress him.

"I need to remove my jeans." Sheldon says while carefully unzipping the fly. Amy helps him to carefully remove his underwear and his manhood springs to life before her eyes. She quickly removes her skirt, followed by underwear, and they lay side by side grazing their fingers along their partner's exposed skin.

"I didn't come in here just for this." Sheldon informs her.

"I know."

"Just hands or would you like to try oral gratification tonight?" Sheldon asks.

"I'm willing to try whichever you are comfortable with." Amy replies.

He gently pushes Amy to lay on her back and while laying on his side, he lets his fingers dance down her skin from her neck, to her flat abdomen and skimming down her legs to the apex between her thighs. He dips two fingers in and finds the little nub engorged and seeking his touch. He rubs his fingers in soft circles as he watches Amy's face contort in bliss.

"How does it feel?" Sheldon asks.

"Wonderful. I can't describe it."

"I'm ready to try oral stimulation. Let me know if I need to stop. We should have a safe word."

"Koala." Amy suggests.

Sheldon smiles in response and helps Amy position herself before he moves so that his legs are hanging off the bed as his head is positioned precisely. Amy opens her legs to him and he closes his eyes as he mentally prepares for this. _Concentrate on the noises Amy is making. It's all about her. Overcome your fears. Eyes_ _closed_. He flicks his tongue three times and Amy bucks her hips off the bed in an attempt to get closer to his mouth.

"Okay?" He asks.

"Mmmm. Don't stop." Amy begs.

Returning to what he was doing, he finds himself pleasantly surprised that he is enjoying doing this to Amy... for Amy. He's trying to remember what Howard told him about oral gratification. _Write the alphabet with your tongue. _It isn't long before Amy is bucking her hips wildly against him and he laps like a dog as she screams his name when her orgasm hits her.

"Wow." Amy says as she comes back to Earth.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon asks.

"Better than okay."

Just then they hear the front door closing. Panicked, Sheldon frantically pulls the blanket over their nude bodies and pushes himself up so that only his back is visible from the door if somebody were to walk in. A few seconds later, Amy receives a text message on her cell phone. Grabbing her phone, she reads aloud.

_"We need to talk when you are finished in the bedroom. No rush.- Leonard."_

"It's rude to keep them waiting_." _Sheldon says.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with Penny right now. I have other plans." Amy says as she grasps Sheldon's length in her hand and slowly strokes from base to tip.

'I can't argue with your logic. Why does that feel so much better when it's your hand?" Sheldon asks.

"No more talking." Amy says as she releases Sheldon and then slides down to the end of the bed as Sheldon lays on his back.

"Safe word is koala" she reminds him just before she uses her tongue to lick from base to tip and back down. She has to fight her gag reflex as she takes all of him into her mouth. Deciding he's too large she moves her head up until she's more comfortable and then wraps her hand around the lower part of his shaft. She looks up at Sheldon to see him watching her intently. He brushes her hair out of her face before she grasps one of his hands and starts bobbing her head. It isn't much longer before he's squeezing her hand while frantically saying "koala koala." She stops as Sheldon grabs Kleenex from his nightstand and with two last pumps of his own hand, releases into the Kleenex.

He pulls Amy up to him for a rough kiss before she lets her body go limp and lays fully on top of him, listening to his heartbeat thump wildly in his chest.

"Okay?" Sheldon asks her.

"Yes. You?"

"Yes. We need to go talk to Leonard and Penny."

"Just a few more minutes." Amy pleads.

"Whatever you want." Sheldon replies.

Coming up next: the smackdown. Thanks for reading. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it.


	11. Chapter 9: Hell Hath No Fury

Song for the chapter is "In My Veins" By Andrew Belle. Fans of the tv show Castle will recognize it from the season four finale, "Always."

Huge thanks to KaryShamy for helping me tweak a bit of dialogue. You rock!

chapter 9: Hell Hath No Fury

6:45pm July 4th

As Sheldon finishes showering, Amy sits on the edge of his bed, with the ring box in her hands, having an internal debate about whether to open it. Curiosity finally winning out, she opens the box to see a beautiful ring made up of four large princess cut diamonds, forming the center of the ring, surrounded by a cluster of smaller round diamonds set in a gold band. She takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto her left ring finger. It feels foreign upon her hand and she wonders if she could get used to wearing it, to working with it upon her finger. She doesn't realize that Sheldon is watching her admire the ring from the doorway.

"Did I ever tell you why I chose Gollum as your nickname?" Sheldon asks, startling Amy.

"No, but I already told you,it's not happening. He's creepy."

"Agreed, but you seemed to enjoy the trilogy when we watched it together. I chose Gollum because of arguably the most famous line from the series."

"One ring to rule them all,one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them? I don't understand."

"No, although that's a great line. Gollum calls the One Ring his precious. You are my precious."

Amy graces Sheldon with a huge smile and says, "that has to be the sappiest thing you have ever said to me."

"What have you done to me,you vixen?"

"My precious." Amy says in her best imitation of Gollum.

"Stop or we may never leave the bedroom."

"Perfectly fine with me." Amy replies. "It's the precious." She teases.

Knowing of only one surefire way to stop the teasing, Sheldon crosses the room in four steps and pounces on Amy, kissing her senseless. Wrapped up in each other, they stop mid kiss, lips still touching, as the front door slams and they hear Leonard and Penny arguing. Sheldon and Amy pull apart and fix each other's rumpled clothing and ruffled hair as they eavesdrop on Leonard and Penny.

"You're going to apologize for your behavior and ruining our trip." Leonard says.

"Do not tell me what to do." Penny warns.

"Those are my friends and you had no right to treat them like that."

"They're my friends too!"

"Really? You certainly don't act like it! I'm sure that Amy would be interested to know that you once called her a, 'spineless, affection starved, pathetic loser.'"

"That was three years ago! I'm not the only one that finds their relationship odd. You and the guys are always teasing Sheldon about not having hormones or being prepubescent."

"Yeah,but it's not cruel when we do it. There's a line and you really crossed it last night. How much did you have to drink?"

"No more than anyone else."

"That's not true, Penny. We had 24 total bottles. Amy had one beer, Bernadette, Raj, Howard and I had 2 each, and Emily and Sheldon didn't drink. That's 9. We had 6 bottles left in the cooler."

"What are you saying, Leonard?"

"Nine beers is a lot. If any of us guys had drank that much, we'd be vomiting things we only ever thought of eating. I'm worried about you."

"I was on vacation! I'm not doing this right now. Everyone is waiting in my apartment. I don't want to see your face. I'll send the guys over here."

"Um... that's not a good idea. I sorta kinda heard Sheldon and Amy... getting busy earlier. I think we need to give them space. I'll see if the guys want to go to light off the fireworks at Howard's."

"Why didn't you tell me that? All it took was Amy showing a little bit of skin to turn Sheldon into a horndog?"

"The potential has always been there, however suppressed it may have been. You should see his hentai collection. It puts mine to shame." Leonard says as they walk out.

"What's hentai?" Amy asks Sheldon.

"It's... Um... animated Japanese folk art with a hint of pornography." Sheldon mumbles.

"Fascinating. Maybe we can watch one together?" Amy suggests.

"You're not mad that I own pornography?"

"No. We all have our outlets."

"Cooper and Amelia are not the same thing."

"You should see the stuff I haven't published." Amy says with a wink.

Just then, Sheldon and Amy's cell phones beep simultaneously indicating a text message.

"Leonard wishes to speak with me" Sheldon says as he reads the message from his phone.

"Alright. For what it's worth, the ring is breathtakingly beautiful, Sheldon. You have exquisite taste in jewelry. I'll wear it proudly when the time comes."

_You should be wearing it right now, _Sheldon thinks. He discreetly slips the ring into his pocket rather than placing it in the box as Amy hands it to him for safe keeping.

000000

Leonard opens Penny's door and steps into the hall before pulling the door shut behind him.

"I hope that I didn't interrupt anything?" Leonard asks.

"No. We were at a natural stopping point."

"Not from what I heard. Amy really seemed to be enjoying herself. If this is going to be a regular occurrence,I'll need to borrow your noise cancellation headphones." Leonard teases.

"We weren't expecting anybody to be home."

"I'm teasing, relax. I'm happy for you. Is it safe to assume that the break is over?"

"Actually, no, it's not. Amy asked to end it and I convinced her that doing so would be premature."

"You just made a rookie mistake by not taking the 'get out of jail free' card. Isn't this what you wanted out of this weekend?"

"Yes, but that was before...everything. It took me reaching the brink of losing Amy to realize just how difficult being in a relationship with me has been for her. I have to be pushed into making changes. As long as I remain in fear of losing her and stay out of my comfort zone, I can force the changes upon myself. I'm finding them to be far less repulsive than I imagined. I actually enjoy the new level of intimacy with Amy."

"You can't change who you are to fit some idealized version of what Amy believes that you should be. I'm glad you're trying but if this is all a facade, it can't last. You need to have a real talk with Amy... hippy nonsense and all."

"I believe that you mean the 'affection starved, spineless, pathetic loser' that I call my girlfriend? Get Penny out here. I need to speak to both of you privately."

Before either can say anything else , Amy enters the hallway prepared for battle.

"What I have to say needs to be heard by everyone. Go get the others and come over to Sheldon's where there's more room." Amy demands, before returning to 4A without another word. Sheldon follows and as they wait for everyone else to arrive, he watches silently as Amy mutters her prepared speech to herself. As she passes by him, he reaches out and takes her hand in his.

"I've got your back", he tells her as the door opens and Leonard, Penny, Bernadette, Howard, and Raj enter. While everyone else takes their seats, Sheldon and Amy stand in the middle of the living room nearest the island.

"Listen up because I'm only going to say this once." Amy begins, "five years ago, Howard and Rajesh changed my life when they introduced me to a kind, intelligent, peculiar man and, in doing so, I met the love of my life and my best friend. Two thirty-somethings falling in love for the first time in their lives is atypical, but here we are. It hasn't always been easy, but together, Sheldon and I have found something that many only dream of. To have my friends devalue that... devalue me as a person... I can't begin to tell you how much that hurts. I have heard the comments over the years and I am sick and tired of being fodder for your amusement."

"Amy..." Penny starts.

"Do I look like I'm finished?!" Amy snaps. "What gives you the right to judge us? Judge something you don't have a damn clue about? You may not understand it, but it works for us. So, here's what is going to happen. You... all of you... are going to mind your own business and let us continue to do things our own way. If I ever hear of any of you speaking about me, Sheldon or our relationship in derogatory terms ever again, no more Miss Nice Amy. Now, Penny, you owe me an apology. Unless and until that occurs, with sincerity, you best keep your distance. I'm done being the group whipping girl. Excuse me." Amy finishes and then goes to Sheldon's bedroom.

"Nobody leaves. I have a few things to say but first I need to check on Amy." Sheldon says as he briskly walks back to his room and knocks on the door.

"You can come in, Sheldon. Lock the door." Amy says as Sheldon enters.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"No?" She replies as a question.

He notices the tears threatening to fall from her eyes and immediately embraces her as the first silent tears fall. They don't say anything else as they continue to hug in the middle of Sheldon's bedroom as Amy cries tears of frustration. Five minutes go by in silence before there's a knock on the door.

"It's Bernadette. Can I come in?" She asks.

Amy nods her head in the affirmative and Sheldon uses his thumb to wipe away the last stay tears from Amy's eyes before he releases her from their embrace and opens the door.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with Amy, please?" Bernadette asks.

"I'll be right outside the door."Sheldon says as he exits to find Penny coming down the hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sheldon asks.

"I'm going to apologize."

"You're not going anywhere near her until I am satisfied that you are sincere in your actions. Let me lay it out for you in words your high school graduate, community college dropout, Neanderthal brain will understand, Amy is not, nor has she ever been, spineless or a pathetic loser. That you could ever say anything of the sort and then pretend to be her 'bestie' to her face infuriates me. You are the loser, Penny. Does putting down somebody who is far more intelligent and quite frankly, more attractive than you, in my opinion, make you feel better about yourself? Is your self esteem that low? Is that why you drink? The only other conclusion is that your heart is as black as night and as sweet as sin, as my Meemaw would say. Either way, Amy is the best friend you will ever have, not that you ever deserve to be graced by her presence again. You do not deserve to call Amy a friend and if Leonard wasn't my roommate, you'd be banished from the apartment right now. Alas, under the current paradigm of the roommate agreement, I don't have that power. I do, however, have the power to make your life a living hell and that's exactly what I intend to do. Get your pathetic self out of my sight. You will not be speaking with Amy any time in the near future if I have anything to say about it. "

"You do not threaten me, _ever,_ Sheldon." Penny warns.

"I do not threaten. It's a promise."

"What gives you the right to speak for Amy?" Penny asks.

"It's my duty as her boyfriend to protect her from the likes of you."

"You really love her, don't you?" Penny asks.

"Yes." He confirms.

"Amy is a lucky girl." Penny says before walking away.

Sheldon leans against the wall, closes his eyes and inhales and releases four deep breaths in an attempt to calm his rattled nerves. On the fourth breath, Frank Sinatra's Fly Me To The Moon breaks the silence in the otherwise quiet apartment. He quickly exits out into the foyer as he answers the call with an ecstatic "hi Meemaw."

000000000

"Amy, I..." Bernadette says.

"Shh, Sheldon and Penny are talking."

The girls put their ears to the door and listen as Sheldon and Penny talk, both thrilled that Sheldon is defending Amy's honor. As they hear his ringtone, they scramble to look inconspicuous if Sheldon opens the door. The room and apparently the apartment are silent as they hear the front door shut.

"I know that we're not as close as you and Penny, but I consider you my friend, Amy. For anything I have ever said or done that hurt your feelings, I sincerely apologize. I'm so proud of you and Sheldon for standing up to us. It's been a long time coming." Bernadette says.

"Thank you."

Catching sight of the hickey, Bernadette says, "is that what I think it is? It's story time. Spill."

"Bug bite." Amy says while blushing.

"Uh huh. That's the work of a love bug named Sheldon Cooper."

"Love bug. He'd hate that." Amy says while smirking.

"You look happy. Things are good?"

"Things are great... except... I overheard him telling Leonard that all of these changes... the increased intimacy... the frequent exchange of I love yous... it's all because he's afraid of losing me. It's a facade."

"You heard him confront Penny just now. He loves you. The way he looks at you... I wish you could see it as the rest of us do... Sheldon is head over heels in love with you. I'm sworn to secrecy about this but for the first week after you asked for the break, he was an absolute mess. He didn't eat, didn't sleep, only left his bedroom to get water or use the restroom... that's why Leonard put the camera in the Yoda. He shut down, Amy. We were scared for him. Leonard's mom is the only reason Sheldon began functioning somewhat normally. He's trying so hard to be everything you need, but you need to cut him some slack. Let go of your unrealistic expectations for your Prince Charming and realize that the real life version is pretty great."

"What if he reverts back into his old ways once I end the break?"

"He won't. Trust me on this one. He's had a taste of the Fowler loving, and he became addicted. He has a freaking ring. I honestly don't know how much clearer it can get that he loves you."

"I overreacted, didn't I?" Amy asks, softly.

"Quite frankly, yes. I can understand the frustration that you felt though."

"I could be engaged or possibly even married right now if I hadn't gotten so far into my head. Have you seen the ring?"

"No, but Penny said that it's gorgeous."

Amy walks over to the end table to retrieve the ring and notices that the box is there but the ring is missing. Looking around the table and on the floor, she's panicking.

"Oh no. Oh no. The ring is missing."

"What?"

"I tried it on earlier and swear that I put it back in the box but it's not there."

"It has to be around here somewhere. I'll go get the guys. Keep looking."

Bernadette goes into the living room and with no time to waste, turns off the tv to a chorus of heys.

"Red alert, the ring that Sheldon got for Amy is missing. We need to find it before he realizes it's gone."

"It's not missing. He had it on his pinky finger when he was talking to me earlier. I think he's going to propose tonight." Leonard informs everyone.

"Amy can't know that." Bernadette replies.

"Can't know what?" Sheldon asks as he re-enters the apartment.

"Nothing." Everyone says in unison.

"What a peculiar bunch. I need to speak with all of you. Is Amy still in my room?"

"Yeah." Leonard replies.

"Very well. I overheard a conversation between Leonard and Penny earlier this evening in which it was mentioned that Penny, and I believe everyone else, see Amy as, quote, 'spineless, affection starved and a pathetic loser.' Amy Farrah Fowler is many things, but spineless and pathetic are unequivocally two things that she is not. I have to question your friendship after overhearing that conversation. You will never speak of Amy in that manner ever again or I will shove my foot so far up your anal sphincter that the surgeon isn't sure whether to perform a colonoscopy or esophagectomy. For the rest of the weekend, all of you will keep your distance and I expect full apologies before Amy leaves tomorrow night. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Everyone parrots.

"Good, please show yourselves out."

As they exit, Howard asks, "did anyone else feel like all that was missing from that was a mic drop?"

Sheldon secures the door locks behind them and briefly considers placing a tie on the handle outside, in what he's come to understand is the universal "do not disturb" sign. Dismissing it as silly, he decides that if anyone is foolish enough to disturb them, they'll receive three additional strikes and a thorough tongue lashing. He walks to his bedroom and knocks on the open door to announce his presence. Amy is sitting on his bed, using her left hand to run her neck.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Sheldon asks.

"I carry my tension in my neck and shoulders. I'm just a little sore."

Sheldon sits on the bed beside her and asks, "can I help?"

"You don't have to ask to touch me, Sheldon. I welcome it."

Sheldon quickly retrieves the lotion he purchased fifteen days into the break because he missed how Amy smelled, not that he'd ever admit that to anybody, and Amy turns so that her back is to him.

"I don't remember leaving that here." She says.

"I purchased it for your use now that you'll be sleeping over regularly."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Sheldon. Thank you. The past 24 hours have been a roller coaster ride."

"Yes. I'm going to press down on your myofascial point." Sheldon warns before doing so. "Too much?"

"No. That feels great. Bernadette told me that for the first week of our break, you shut down and only did what was absolutely necessary for survival."

"I gave myself permission to feel and experience all of my emotions. In order to do that, I had to stop being afraid to feel. In order to do that, I taught myself to believe that no matter what I felt or what happened when I felt it, I would be okay. What I didn't count on was the Pandora's box effect. One emotion led to the next and then the next. Suddenly, an hour, two, would go by and I'd still be on the same emotion, the same memory. An eidetic memory is a blessing and a curse."

Sheldon continues, "I've always been afraid of letting my guard down and taking the necessary risks of loving and being loved in return. My parents were the epitome of dysfunctional but mom didn't believe in divorce and so she stuck by my dad even though he was emotionally abusive when he was intoxicated, which was more often than not. I thought that if that's love, I want no part of it. I believed myself to be above such petty emotions, and dedicated my life to science. And then my life got turned upside down and everything that I believed to be true about love... suddenly wasn't. I fought tooth and nail but the night that you went on the date with Stuart... I was struck by lightning. I was so jealous. How dare he encroach upon my territory. I had to make you mine. I've always found your intelligence to be your greatest asset and most attractive quality. I still do. It wasn't until the Dungeons and Dragons love spell that I really started seeing you as physically attractive... beautiful. Again, my fears overtook me and I turned into what can only be described as a grade A jerk towards you. I kissed you to prove a point but I enjoyed it... I love kissing you, Amy. I feel euphoric when we kiss... grounded... safe. Touching you has become second nature to me... as natural as breathing. When we were at the museum, I dug my finger nails so far into the palm of my hand that I drew blood. I'm not the same person I was five years ago. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here but I don't want to go back to being that person. This... all of this... it's not some game or facade. It's real. Please tell me what else I need to do so you see that I love you, all of you, just the way you are."

"Nothing. You just did it. Truth, when did you know that you love me?"

"I think that I knew, at least on a subconscious level, when I asked you to be my girlfriend. If you're asking when I admitted it to myself, day 40 of my trip. It was a middle of the night epiphany. When did you know that you love me?"

"The night that we kissed on the train. I actually knew that you love me much sooner. I knew when I was sick and you took care of me. Before you say anything, yes, I know that you were obligated by the relationship agreement, but let's call a spade a spade here, you are the guy that carries two bottles of hand sanitizer at all times. If it wasn't for love, you would not have been capable of being around me and all those germs."

"Very true. I knew that you love me when I made the mistake on the math for synthesizing a new stable super heavy element. When you told me that you were embarrassed for me, that's when I knew."

"Truth, do you feel as though I've forced affection upon you?"

Knowing a loaded question when he sees it, Sheldon stops his massage but leaves his hand on Amy's neck. "Penny was absolutely right about one thing and one thing only, you were starved for affection from me for a long time. At times, you have forced physical contact upon me and I did resent it. As I've become more comfortable, I realize how ... selfish... that sounds. It's not natural for a couple who have been together as long as we have. That being said, as you said earlier this evening, this is the first time that either of us have ever been in love, and we're doing this our own way. I need for you to stop comparing us to Leonard and Penny, Howard and Bernadette... Amelia and Cooper."

With fire in her eyes, Amy turns towards Sheldon. "Do not use that against me." She warns.

"We're not them. We will never be them. I'm trying so hard to be everything you could possibly want me to be, but I'm tired, Amy. I can't keep fighting for some unrealistic fantasy of what you think that I should be. I'll never fully meet your expectations. Tell me what else I have to do." Sheldon begs before kissing Amy. She pulls back as soon as her brain registers the kiss.

"You can't just kiss me and make this all okay!" Amy says.

"Well I can sure in the hell try." Sheldon answers before he kisses her again. She immediately pulls back again and darts out of the room, Sheldon giving chase.

"If you leave right now, this is over." Sheldon warns.

"It was over 47 days ago." Amy whispers before walking out the door.


	12. Chapter 10: What is Love

Ridiculously long A/N:

Thank you for the incredible response to the last chapter! I'm flabbergasted and in awe of just how supportive this fandom is of each other and it's authors. I've never seen anything like it in my other fandoms.

Song for the chapter is "What is Love" by V. Bozeman from the Empire soundtrack. I have had the soundtrack on endless repeat while typing and I can't rave about it enough... this coming from the chick that _hated_ Glee with the passion of a billion suns. I'm thinking that Amy needs to channel her inner Cookie and throw down, Boo Boo Kitty style, soon.

**There is one minor Game of Thrones spoiler for this season's episode, "Kill the Boy." I tried to make it as vague as possible. **

Y'all are going to need a Costco sized box of Kleenex for this one! Angst ahoy!

0000000000

Chapter 10: What is Love?

The fall from euphoria to soul shattering agony has sucker punched Sheldon square in the gut. _What did I do? _Sheldon thinks to himself as he walks by his desk. Seeing the Gollum figurine staring back at him, mocking him, is the straw that broke the camel's back. He picks it up and throws it at the front door, signifying the literal end as the figurine, and his relationship, implode into a million pieces. The first in a series of uncontrollable sobs brings Sheldon to his knees. He never thought that he'd be one to cry over a failed relationship. He stands slowly as the tears are still falling, clouding his vision, and grabs a hold of his desk, knocking everything off as a wave of nausea hits him. Making a run for the bathroom, he barely makes it in time to empty the meager remnants of lunch from his stomach. After washing his hands and face, he draws the curtains and turns out the lights before going to his spot and sitting in silence. He catches sight of Amy's abandoned mug of tea and another round of sobbing hits him. He's not sure how long he's been crying, it could've been a few minutes, or hours, before he hears a knock at the door. Hoping that it's Amy, he wipes his face on the inside collar of his shirt and goes unlocks the door, and opening it, feels his heart drop into his feet as it isn't who he expected.

"I forgot my... what the hell happened to you?" Leonard asks.

"We broke up. Permanently."

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry, buddy." Leonard turns on the lights and takes in the destruction left behind amidst Hurricane Sheldon. "Um... this all happened after Amy left right?" Leonard asks by waving his arm in a large circle to indicate the mess.

"Yes. I'll clean it up... in a minute." Sheldon says as another wave of nausea overcomes him and he races to the bathroom.

"I've got it!"" Leonard yells back to the bathroom. "Jeez, he's lost his damn mind over her." Leonard mutters to no one in particular. He sends a mass text message to everyone, triple checking that he excluded Amy, about what he just walked in upon and it's only seconds later that everyone is at the door of 4A to help clean up and witness it for themselves.

"Check on Amy." Penny says to Bernadette just before Sheldon exits the bathroom and stops short at seeing everyone there. Penny goes to the kitchen and rummages through the cupboards for the spare cans of chicken noodle soup and ginger ale that she stashed there when Leonard had a cold a few months earlier.

"I'm making you soup, Sheldon. Drink this, slowly." Penny says as she hands him the ginger ale.

"Ow. What is this glass over by the door from?" Raj asks as he sucks on the small cut on his finger.

"Gollum." Sheldon answers.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Bernadette asks while checking her phone again to see if Amy had replied yet.

"I want to be alone." Sheldon replies.

"Nope. Not happening. We thought that you were going to have to be hospitalized the last time. We're not going anywhere. You don't have to talk about what happened. Just let us be here so you aren't alone. Let's watch a movie. Anything you want." Penny replies.

"Serial Ape-ist 2?" Sheldon asks hopefully.

"Anything except that." Penny replies.

"Have you seen the new Sponge Bob Squarepants movie? It's delightful." Raj asks.

"Creepy talking sponge and his starfish buddy exploring their ersatz homosexual relationship it is." Howard chimes in.

"It'll be like watching Howard and Raj!" Leonard jests.

"Sponge Bob is fine." Sheldon says.

Soup finished, Penny plates it and some crackers before taking it to Sheldon. She places it on the coffee table before sitting next to him, in Amy's spot, and wrapping him in a hug. "I'm sorry, Sheldon. For everything I said, for the pain you're feeling now. I'm sorry. I would do anything to take it away if I could."

"Please remove yourself from my body and Amy's spot. I'm not your personal squeeze toy."

"Okay." Penny replies before moving to the floor next to Raj.

Six minutes into the movie, Sheldon stands up suddenly and goes to his desk. He quickly finds what he was looking for and after a quick change into his bus pants, he comes back out to the living room as he prepares to leave.

"Where are you going?" Leonard asks.

"I'm taking a cab to Amy's. When she asked me to fight for her, I wasn't anticipating that it would be literal, but if that's what she wants, I'm prepared to do it." Sheldon explains.

"Hold on. You're talking crazy right now." Leonard responds.

"I'm not crazy. My..." Sheldon is cut off.

"Mother had me tested. We know!" Everyone finishes.

"She hasn't responded to any of my messages, Sheldon. Give her some space tonight and calm down yourself. A lot has happened in 24 hours and you both need time to process it. Let cooler heads prevail tomorrow." Bernadette suggests.

"I'm going. It'll be too late by morning." Sheldon says as he opens the door.

"Wait. I'll drive you over." Raj says.

"Get a move on." Sheldon demands.

000000

Raj drops Sheldon off and Sheldon uses his spare key to enter Amy's building. Taking the stairs two at a time, he quickly reaches Amy's door and debates if he should knock or use the key. Deciding that Amy will be more likely to speak to him if he knocks, he places the key in his pocket and knocks three times. Waiting for an answer that is not coming, he knocks again a few minutes later. Still no answer. He takes a seat, leaning against Amy's door, and prepares to wait her out.

He must have fallen asleep because he awakens to Amy crouching down in front of him and brushing her knuckles across his cheek. Smiling as the last bit of sleep fog clears, reality violently comes crashing down around him and his entire demeanor changes to sadness in a matter of nanoseconds.

"What time is it?" Sheldon asks.

"7:15am. Have you been here all night?" Amy asks.

"It would appear so. Where were you?"

"I went into work." Amy stands and offers a hand to help Sheldon up. As he stands, he uses the proffered hand to pull Amy to him and embrace her in a bone crushing hug.

"Just in case it's the last time I can ever do that." Sheldon explains.

With an audible sigh, Amy extracts herself and says, "come on" as she opens the door and heads straight to the kitchen, in desperate need of the comfort that only chamomile tea can provide her.

"I wish to hit the rewind button on our conversation before I stormed out." Amy begins. "I'm very uncomfortable with the implication that you have to become a pod person in order to make me happy."

"You told me that you didn't want a Prince Charming, you wanted a Sheldon, but yet you have... had... I'm not sure of the correct tense here... me and I wasn't meeting your expectations. I can't be both, so it's up to you to decide whether I'm enough."

"I quote, 'As long as I remain in fear of losing her, I can stay out of my comfort zone and force the changes upon myself.' What happens when you aren't afraid of losing me anymore? You'll revert back to the man you've always been... and I'll be right back here wondering how you really feel about me. Wondering if all you ever wanted was a relationship of the mind and I got too attached. "

"As long as we're quoting, I also said that I enjoy the new level of intimacy with you. I just told you that I love kissing you, touching you. That I love you... all of you... just the way you are. That I'm not the same man I was five years ago. Damn it, Amy, I'm trying! Can't you see that I'm trying?"

"What is love to you, Sheldon?" Amy asks, barely above a whisper.

"Love is patient, love is kind, it doesn't..."

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. If you have any chance of keeping me, I need to hear it in your own words, not some bible verse you had memorized by the age of 5."

Knowing that this is his last shot, he flips the switch in his brain from rational, grounded scientist who is giving his girlfriend space, to love sick fool who can't live without her. " Love is being with someone who wants you, who waits for you. Who understands you, even in the madness; Someone who helps you and guides you, someone who is your support, your hope. Someone who talks to you after a fight, someone who misses you and wants to be with you every single moment of every single day for the rest of their lives. Love is laughter and smiles that make you weak in the knees. Love is giving everything of yourself to the other person, working together for a common purpose. Love is not being able to imagine a life without you in it. Waking up every morning, and having you be the first thing I think about. Wondering if you slept well, if you dreamt about me, if you're thinking of me in that moment. Love is missing you so much that the only way I could sleep was to put a dab of that lotion under my nose at night. Love is not being afraid to admit to you that I am not perfect. Love is knowing that there are a million reasons why you should walk away right now and never look back. Knowing that you deserve better than me and you need to find someone who can be everything you need. Love is walking away and allowing you to do so. I love you. I will always love you. Goodbye, Amy."

Sheldon walks out of Amy's apartment, leaving her in stunned silence. Amy immediately takes off in pursuit, but he flags down the bus coming down the street and boards it before Amy has a chance to stop him. The barely audible, "no, wait", that slips by Amy's lips is drowned out by the roar of the bus's engine.

Taking a seat at the back of the bus he promises himself that he will not cry in public.

000000

4:30pm July 5th

The summer heat has broken as a thunderstorm gathers upon the horizon and, accompanied by a clap of thunder, releases a torrential downpour upon the city. Amy can't help but laugh at the symbolism as she sits on the couch crying over Sheldon, yet again. Hearing a knock at the door, she decides to ignore it, in no mood for any visitors, especially if that visitor is a certain easy on the eyes Texan. After several rounds of knocking, her cell phone rings, but it's not Sheldon's assigned tone. She quickly checks the caller ID and seeing that it's Penny, sends it to voicemail.

"Open up, Amy. We know you're in there!" Penny demands.

"Go away please." Amy replies.

She hears a key turning in the lock and without warning, Penny and Bernadette enter the apartment, bearing gifts in the form of a gallon of Rocky Road ice cream, season 3 of Friends on DVD and three boxes of Kleenex.

"Where did you get a key?" Amy asks.

"Sheldon threw it away and I rescued it for safe keeping." Penny replies.

Hearing his name twists the knife in her heart just a little bit more and Amy starts crying again. Penny and Bernadette immediately drop everything and go to Amy on the couch, sandwiching her in a hug from her two friends.

"It's okay, let it out." Penny coaxes.

Minutes go by in silence as Amy cries, until finally, with one last shuddering breath, she pulls away from Penny and Bernadette. With a quick thanks, Amy goes to wash her face.

"They're both falling apart." Penny states the obvious.

"Maybe this is good for them. I don't think it'll last long but they need to see that they're better off together than apart. We support them, but we don't interfere or intervene. Agreed?" Bernadette asks.

"Agreed." Penny responds.

Amy returns from the bathroom and sits back in her previous spot on the couch. Folding her hands in her lap, she stares ahead blankly, looking at the wall, but seeing her life with Sheldon flash before her eyes.

"I owe you an apology, Amy." Penny begins. "I had no right to ever say what I did. How you and Sheldon show love and affection is very different than how I do it, but that doesn't make it any less real. I apologize for everything I have said and done to hurt you. Sheldon told me that I don't deserve to be your friend. He's right, I don't, but I want to be. I want to regain your trust."

"Thank you for your apology." Amy responds.

"Is there anything we can do?" Bernadette asks.

"How about some ice cream?" Amy suggests.

00000000

Monday Evening

_Numb. All I feel is numb. _Sheldon has only taken one bite of his Big Boy Burger as his friends continue their nervous vigil. Sheldon slept for a whopping 42 minutes the night before and had a full, busy day at work. Try as they might, his friends are more of a hindrance than a help to his process of getting over Amy. _Even thinking it hurts. I suppose that this is what the common person calls a broken heart._

"You need to eat something, sweetie." Penny urges.

"No, thank you." Sheldon says as he takes the container to the fridge and grabs another bottle of water.

"That's it. Sheldon, I love you like a brother man, but you have to snap out of it. You know what you are? You're a coward who is afraid of love and all that comes with it. A scared little boy who is afraid of being alone but his pride is standing in the way." Howard says.

"Howie, stop. Leave him alone." Bernadette reprimands.

"What did Maester Aemon say to John Snow? Kill the boy, Sheldon. Kill the boy and let the man be born." Not knowing when to stop, Howard keeps egging Sheldon on, " Amy's a great gal. If I wasn't married, I'd totally tap that. I don't know how Sheldon resisted."

Sheldon turns fifty shades of red as he battles for control over the urge to slug Howard into the next millennium. "Get out. All of you." Sheldon demands instead.

Going to his bedroom, Sheldon slams the door shut and flops face down on his bed, burying his face in the pillow as tears spring to his eyes again. He was certain that he didn't have any left after last night and decides to look up the body's average time for tear production. Running his fingers over the mouse of his laptop, it wakes up and shows him the last thing that he was looking at... Amy's Facebook page. He quickly goes to close it, but stops when his eyes notice that she has updated her relationship status to "single" and unfriended him. That's the only post that he can now see. Fuming, he quickly updates his relationship status to "single" and shuts down his laptop. Five minutes later, his cell phone rings.

"Hi mom." He answers meekly.

"Hi baby. Shelly, what's this nonsense about you being single? What happened with Amy? Did she reject your proposal? " Mary asks.

"I never proposed. I was going to, but I messed it all up, Mom. The chattering was so loud and I couldn't stop it. I asked Amy a question while we were kissing and it upset her. It's snowballed out of control and now it's over."

"Pride cometh before the fall, Sheldon. Swallow your pride and apologize to Amy."

"I tried that this morning. It just led to a bigger fight. It's over mom. After five years, I have to let her go find someone who can give her everything I can't. She deserves that much."

"Sheldon Cooper, you are as ornery as a rattlesnake and as stubborn as a mule. I've never seen you give up this easily. You deserve Amy. Nobody is perfect, son. Whatever it is that Amy wants, give it to her. It'll only bring you happiness in the long run. Fix this, Sheldon."

_How?_

They talk for a few more minutes, confirming plans for Wednesday afternoon before ending the call. Sheldon knows that he needs to eat something, even though he doesn't feel like it. He decides upon a piece of toast and a spoonful of peanut butter. Going out to the kitchen, he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Amy sitting in his spot. Sure that he's hallucinating, he pinches himself, hard, on his arm. Still seeing her, he retreats to his room and chanting _this is not happening_ to himself over and over again as his personal mantra, he sits on his bed, rocking back and forth.

Leonard knocks and enters Sheldon's room without waiting for permission.

"Sorry about that. I tried to get Penny to have the planning meeting at her apartment but there's more room here and we have the white boards. You okay?"

"I can't go out there." Sheldon confesses.

"I know that it's hard right now but underneath everything, you and Amy are friends. It's going to be awkward for awhile but you're going to have to learn how to be civil. She's one of us, Sheldon, just like Penny was when I was with Prya."

"No, that's different. Amy's expendable. Penny is our neighbor. Simple extrapolation..."

"You don't really mean that. Look, hide in your fortress of solitude if you want, but you're going to have to face her eventually. She's still friends with Bernadette and Penny, which means that you're going to see her from time to time whether you like it or not."

"You can make Penny..."

"I can't make Penny do anything, Sheldon. It won't be as bad as you imagine and we're all there to run buffer if necessary. We have a tie between attending the Quantum Entanglement forum or a discussion on the Copenhagen Interpretation."

"I'm going to Quantum Entanglement. If the others want to go to Copenhagen Interpretation, that's fine. We can trade talking points that evening."

"Wow, you're being reasonable. Now I'm worried."

"Sarcasm?"

"Nope. I really am worried about you, Sheldon. It's not like you to throw objects."

"I only threw Gollum. He was mocking me. The rest was a result of feeling as though I was going to pass out as a wave of nausea hit me. I lost my footing."

"Oh. I'm sorry I assumed."

"I will attempt to be civil to Amy." Sheldon says as he follows Leonard out and goes to make toast in the kitchen. The apartment falls into complete silence as they await any response from Amy or Sheldon with bated breath. None forthcoming, Sheldon silently prepares his meal, and instead of going to his now vacant spot, sits at the island. Jaws drop and Amy feels like she had been slapped across the face as she realizes that Sheldon can't even look in her direction.

"Hello, Sheldon." Amy offers after several minutes of silence.

He ignores her and continues eating his dinner. Penny, becoming increasingly uncomfortable, goes over to Sheldon and, laying a hand upon his back, unconsciously, whispers to him, "just say hello. That's a good starting point. Nobody expects anything else from you." Seeing this interaction stings for Amy. She's not sure what is being said but she sees Sheldon nod before he turns, and looking her right in the eyes so that she has physical proof of his emotional turmoil, says, "hello, Amy" before turning back around.

The group picks up their discussion of flight details and attractions they wish to see while in New York City. Sheldon will not face the group and Amy's had about enough. Making up her mind, she marches to the kitchen as Sheldon is washing his dishes and effectively blocks him in from escaping.

"After five years together, all I get is a chilly hello?" Amy asks.

"What else do you want from me, Amy? We're done."

"Whose fault is that?" She asks.

"If you have something to say to me, just say it or get out of my face and my life." He responds.

"So this is what remains after five years? You and me and... this? I thought I meant more to you than that." Amy whispers.

"You meant _everything _to me." Sheldon whispers back before walking away.


	13. Chapter 11: All That Remains

A/N: What an incredible response the last chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you! To quote one of my favorite movies from my childhood, "You're killin' me, Smalls." I know, but I'm having SO much fun writing this! ;)

Chapter 11: All That Remains

Wednesday, July 8th 4:30am

_You meant everything to me._

Everything, what is everything, anyways? Webster's defines it as, all that exists, all that is important. Psychology, the hokum that it is, universally accepts the Kubler-Ross Model for stages of grieving: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance. Sheldon supposes that it could apply to the stages of grieving a relationship's end as well. He's no longer in denial, no, he's firmly moved into the depression stage. Professor Hawking once said, "Women. They are complete mysteries." _Tell me about it, Professor. _He's given up and accepted defeat,_ game over, sorry Mario, your princess is in another castle._ That makes him think of Amy in her tiara and he smiles at the memory. He places his headphones in his backpack and picks up the ring box. Dreading giving it to Meemaw and the millions of questions that will inevitably follow, he places it in his backpack as well and zips it shut. He picks up his backpack and suitcase and carries them out to the living room, where the rest of the group, including Amy, are drinking copious amounts of coffee at this ungodly hour of the morning. Placing his bags by the door in silence, he steals a quick glance at Amy as he walks back to the kitchen to get breakfast. She's animated as she discusses her study with Raj and Bernadette. _She looks happy. Maybe walking away was the best thing I could do for her. _

"We need to bless the TiVo and get on the road." Leonard suggests.

The guys gather around the TV and place their right hands upon the TiVo box.

"Not a Doctor Walowitz?" Leonard teases.

"Haha. Almighty TiVo, giver of epic, all weekend marathons, and the ability to pause live TV to go take a whizz..."

"Stick to the pre-approved script." Sheldon asks.

"We thank you for the countless hours of entertainment you have provided us, but if you malfunction on Friday and miss recording Sheldon making an ass of himself or fainting during his presentation, we will unleash the power of the nerds upon you and you will feel our wrath as we destroy you. All hail Mike Ramsey and Jim Barton."

"Hail." The guys conclude, to snickering from the girls. The guys then go to the bags and prepare to take them to Howard and Bernadette's Escalade. Sheldon, still being a gentleman, despite everything, silently takes Amy's duffel bag from her and places the straps around his shoulder before grabbing his own bags and walking out.

The guys take the escalade to LAX, leaving the girls to take Amy's car. Piling in, all Amy wants to do is crank up the music and drive in silence. Knowing that Penny and Bernadette have other plans, she tries to mentally prepare herself for what's coming.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Penny asks.

"I'm fine."

"Really? It doesn't seem like it to us. The bags under your eyes are a dead giveaway." Penny responds.

"I've had several late nights at work. It's catching up to me." Amy explains.

"What's on your itinerary at the convention? You mentioned that UCLA has mandated which panels you attend. I hope that you still have time to do some sightseeing and shopping with us." Bernadette says.

"That's correct, other than Leonard and Sheldon's speech, I'll be tied up with work during the day. I have free time in the evenings. I purchased a ticket to An Act of God. The guy playing God is Sheldon's doppelganger. It's incredibly freaky."

"What's his name?" Penny asks.

"Jim something or other. He's on some tv show, won a few Emmys."

"Huh. Never heard of him. Are you still going, by yourself?" Penny asks.

"I think so. I could certainly use the laugh."

"Sheldon taking your bag was nice of him." Bernadette says.

"Social convention. How's he doing?" Amy asks.

Bernadette and Penny share knowing look as Penny says, "honestly, sweetie, he's not doing great right now."

"What does that mean?"

"Um... he can't keep solid food down. He's only sleeping a few hours a night. We slipped children's benadryl in the smoothie I made for him last night." Bernadette shares.

"Oh." Amy replies, shocked.

"What?" Penny asks.

"Just oh." Amy replies.

_0000000_

Arriving at LAX, it's a flurry of activity to get through security and to the gate. Sheldon and Amy have successfully been able to avoid each other... until they board the plane and realize that they'll be spending the next few hours sitting right next to each other on the sold out flight to Houston. Hopeful that she can trade seats with one of the guys once the plane reaches cruising altitude, she takes the window seat and buckles in.

"Mom was right, hell is real." Sheldon mutters to himself, hoping that Amy didn't hear it. Unfortunately, she did.

"I don't like it any more than you. Can we agree to be civil this weekend when we see each other? We don't have to talk, but I really don't want to fight, especially with my colleagues being in earshot."

"Agreed."

They sit in silence as the plane begins its taxi down to the runway. As they begin to pick up speed, Amy begins to breathe heavily, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Sheldon lays his hand over hers. Seeing that she isn't going to pull away, he flips her hand over and interlaces their fingers. Penny has been watching them from across the aisle and is internally cheering Sheldon on for comforting Amy, despite everything that has transpired.

As they reach cruising altitude, Sheldon removes his hand and wipes his sweaty palm on his pants.

"Thank you." Amy says just loud enough for Sheldon to hear.

Sheldon doesn't reply, instead getting his headphones and iPod from his bag, which he placed under the seat in front of him, intent on ignoring Amy for the rest of the flight. Amy decides against asking one of the guys to trade seats with her and gets her iPad and earbuds out. It isn't long before they both fall asleep. As Penny gets up to get her book out of her bag, she notices that Sheldon and Amy are holding hands once again and Amy is resting her head upon his shoulder as they sleep. Penny pulls her phone out of her pocket and takes a picture of the cuteness before taking her seat. _It definitely ends this weekend. _

Amy wakes up first, feeling far better than she has in days. Quickly moving away from Sheldon, her actions awaken him. Noticing that they are holding hands, he says nothing as he removes his. They spend the rest of the flight in silence, lost in thought.

000000000

Leonard catches up with Sheldon as they walk through arrivals, Sheldon on a mission to find his family.

"We've decided to give you time alone with your family. The rest of us will eat somewhere else." Leonard says.

"That's absurd. Meemaw wants to meet everyone."

"Are you sure?" Leonard asks.

"Of course. If this is about Amy, we've called a truce for the weekend."

Good for you. I think that Amy was going to meet up with her coworkers for lunch."

"Amy." Penny calls out, hearing the guys' discussion, "come have lunch with us. We get to meet the infamous Meemaw."

Amy stops dead in her tracks, causing Raj to bump into her.

"I... I can't. Thank you but I'll grab something from the vending machine. You guys go ahead. Enjoy. Please tell them I said hello." Amy says before turning back to find the gate for the next flight.

"We'll stay with her. Bring us something?" Penny asks of the guys.

"Sure." Leonard replies.

As the guys continue walking together, Sheldon asks, "Is it always going to be this difficult?"

"I don't know, buddy. Whoever came up with time heals all wounds was full of shit, I'll tell you that much." Leonard replies.

"Noted. Now watch your mouth, there's Meemaw and my nephew is present." Sheldon scolds.

"Is that my Moonpie?" A familiar voice asks.

"Hi Meemaw." Sheldon says as he wraps the short, white haired woman in a warm embrace. After at least a minute, with Sheldon making no move to let go, Mary clears her throat. Sheldon greets his mom with a hug lasting only half as long.

"Introduce me to your friends, Moonpie. I feel like I already know them." Meemaw says.

"This is my roommate, Leonard, and my friends, Howard, and Rajesh. Gentlemen, please say hello to my Meemaw, Alice, and my nephew, Houston. You've already met my mother."

Polite hellos and handshakes are exchanged and Sheldon shocks everyone by taking Houston into his arms as the boy reaches for him.

"Howdy there, partner." Sheldon says softly to the little boy. He looks like a miniature version of Sheldon, with the same brown hair, blue eyes and distinct facial features. Raj asks for and receives permission to take a picture of Sheldon holding the child and sends it to Penny as they wait for a table.

"I thought that the girls were coming with you?" Mary asks.

"They're here, but Amy wanted to stay at the gate so they stayed with her." Sheldon explains.

"I'm sure that the idea of meeting your family after everything that has happened is rather unsavory." Mary replies.

"Leonard, " Meemaw says, changing the topic as they take their seats, "can you explain your hypothesis to an old woman like me? Sheldon tried but it went right over my head."

"Yes, ma'am..." Leonard says before launching into the explanation. The rest of the meal is spent in a lively debate over creationism and evolution until the guys have to leave in order to get back into the secured area and get the girls food. With long hugs and a promise to call when he lands, Sheldon leaves the comfort of his family and returns to Planet Hoth. It isn't until he places the contents of his pockets into a bin for x-ray that he realizes that he forgot to give Meemaw the ring.

00000000

Amy knew that this 6 day trip was going to be difficult for her, but as she sees the picture of Sheldon holding his nephew, she can't hold in her emotions any longer. She quickly makes her way to the women's restroom as the first tears roll down her cheeks. Making a quick decision to leave Bernadette with the carry on baggage, Penny goes after Amy, finding her at the sinks, hands on either side of the basin, head bowed, leaning over it.

"Ames, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Penny apologizes.

"It's fine. I'm emotionally all over the place right now. It's a cute picture. I love it."

"Can I ask a question?" Penny asks.

"Alright."

"Why haven't you told Sheldon exactly how you feel? Amy, a blind person could see how much you love each other. This is killing both of you."

"He made the decision to walk away, Penny. I have to respect that."

"Okay, you listen to me, men are idiots. Our geek squad may be more intelligent than most, but when it comes to matters of the heart, they're clueless. Here." Penny says as she pulls out her phone and brings up the picture of Sheldon and Amy sleeping, "exhibit A."

"Simply our unconscious minds seeking comfort. Delete that. I'm telling you, it's over. I have a job interview in New York on Friday. Nobody can know about it. If it got back to my boss..."

"I won't say a word." Penny says as she hugs Amy. "I don't want you to move."

"Don't think that it was an easy decision for me. I hesitated for days over it. We better get back to the gate."

_We have to interfere. Amy has job interview in NYC. _Penny texts to Bernadette as they walk back to the gate. Amy makes a decision to upgrade her ticket, out of pocket, so as to get some space from Sheldon. The guys are just walking by as she finishes. Sheldon hands her a bag from Subway, containing a sandwich and a bottle of water, and walks away from the rest of the group so he can watch the airplanes arrive and depart. Amy can't hide the small smile from her lips as she sees the napkin with the order and in huge bold letters, "ALLERGIC TO AVOCADO."

0000000000

They arrive at the hotel just after 8:30PM and decide on ordering pizzas. Gathering in Leonard and Penny's room, it's just like any other evening, despite being 3,000 miles away from home.

"Alright. New game. It's a combination of spin the bottle and truth or dare." Penny says. "We'll spin to see who goes first. The person that the bottle lands on will spin to find out who their unsuspecting victim is. They'll then play truth or dare and the person answering the question spins for the next person. Any questions?"

The group sits in a circle and uses a now empty water bottle to decide who goes first, landing on Raj and Howard.

"Alright, Howard, truth or dare?" Raj asks.

"I don't trust you. Truth." Howard replies.

"Sexual fantasy that Bernadette refuses to do... and go."

"Dare, dare, dare." Howard immediately replies.

"Nope. You dug your grave, now you must suffer." Bernadette says.

"Princess Leia and the gold bikini." Howard confesses to whooping from the group. Spinning the bottle, he lands on Penny.

"Dare." Penny says.

"Let's put your acting skills to good use... 10 seconds of the Meg Ryan fake orgasm scene from When Harry Met Sally." Howard challenges. Successfully completing the challenge to applause from her friends, she spins the bottle and lands on Sheldon.

"I believe truth to be the safer of the two options." Sheldon says.

"I want to know... why you walked out on Amy during your love speech." Penny asks. The room suddenly goes as quiet as a crypt, as that was the last thing they were expecting.

Sheldon gulps and looks down at the carpet as he says, "I'm not answering that."

"You have to, Sheldon, it's the rules of the game." Amy says, really wanting an answer.

Sheldon looks her in the eyes, and in a moment of brutal honesty says, " halfway through, I had an epiphany that nothing I could say or do would make you see how I really feel. I had put you through enough. I had had enough. I gave up." He spins the bottle and in the cruelest twist of fate, it lands on Amy.

"Truth or dare?" Sheldon challenges.

"Truth." Amy replies instantaneously.

"You told me that you didn't ask for a break in order to punish me. When did that change?" Sheldon asks.

"I don't want to play anymore." Amy says as she gets up and goes to leave. Sheldon is blocking her path.

"I had to answer and so do you." He says.

"You want an answer, Sheldon? It changed when you said that you regret what happened in the tent. That was my epiphany that you're just going along with whatever you think you need to do in order to make me happy!"

"Think back, Amy. What was the first thing you said to me after you introduced yourself?" Sheldon challenges.

"Before this goes any further, all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus are off the table." She recites.

"Bingo." Sheldon exclaims.

"Oh no, you're not pinning this all on me! You hid behind your precious relationship agreement for years! If you think any differently, then maybe you really do need psychological treatment."

"Because I thought that's what you wanted! I realize now that we outgrew it a long time ago and it was holding us back."

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." Amy says bitterly.

""I'm dying inside, Amy! I'm so hurt right now that I don't know if or how I will ever be okay again. I love you and desire you in every way possible but you just don't see it. I don't know what else I can do to prove that. I've given up. I've accepted defeat. Game over. Sorry, Mario, but your princess is in another castle."

"You're hurt?! You're the one that walked out on me! On us!"

"And you didn't stop me."

"I came after you! I said no, wait as you were stepping on the bus! What happened to your Vulcan hearing that day, huh? You're so full of shit, it's a wonder your eyes aren't brown!"

"You know where I live! Why didn't you come talk to me? You feed off of the drama, Amy. We were fine and then, bam, suddenly, we're not. I think that you're the one that needs to undergo psychological testing."

"Go to hell!" Amy replies, bitterly.

"Right back at you!" _Already there, _Sheldon thinks to himself.

The door slams shut as they walk in separate directions to their rooms, further apart than ever before.


	14. Chapter 12: Crazy, Stupid Love

**As always, thanks for reading, reviewing and the favorites and follows. This is part 1 of a double chapter update**.

Chapter 12: Crazy, Stupid, Love.

"What the hell was that about?" Leonard asks as Amy and Sheldon exit.

"They need to talk and get on the same page again. They're so good for each other and it's obvious that they still love each other. They just need a little push." Penny says.

"What did you mean by love speech?" Raj asks.

"Sheldon poured his heart out. He can really turn it on when he needs to. He explained what love is to him. I can't remember everything but he told Amy that she's the first thing he thinks about in the morning, her smile makes him weak in the knees, and that he missed her so much that he had to purchase a bottle of the lotion she uses and put a drop underneath his nose at night so he could sleep." Penny replies.

"Seriously? And Amy didn't jump his bones after that?" Howard asks.

"I know, right?" Penny says.

"I don't know what you think you were doing, but we have to let them work this out themselves. That little game of yours just backfired." Leonard says.

"Amy has a job interview here on Friday. If we don't intervene, and she gets this job, Sheldon will crack and there will be no putting humpty dumpty back together again." Penny explains.

"Some might argue he's already cracked." Howard says, receiving a firm punch in the shoulder from his wife.

"So, what do we do?" Raj asks.

"Nothing. We do nothing. They're adults for crying out loud! I'm out." Leonard says.

"25 cats, Leonard! They weren't even dating then!" Raj exclaims.

"I'm telling you, back off. All of you. Back. Off. I dig the Shamy as much as anyone but we can not play puppet master here. They're broken, probably beyond repair. Let them decide when or if they want to work it out. Do not interfere with their relationship. We wouldn't want them to interfere in ours." Leonard begs.

"Let's put it to vote. All those in favor of intervention?" Bernadette asks. Everyone except for Leonard raises their hands.

"4-1. We intervene." Penny says.

"All of you need to get a new hobby." Leonard says. "I'm going to check on Sheldon. If you really care about them, you may want to check on Amy." Leonard says as he grabs a key card from atop the dresser and walks out.

000000000

There's no answer from Sheldon as Leonard knocks on the door for the fourth time. Grabbing his phone from his back pocket, he texts '_where are you?'_ to Sheldon, then goes to check on Amy. They're not all that close but he kind of feels that he needs to protect Amy from the rest of the group, especially Penny. Knocking on Amy's door, she looks shocked to see him as she opens it. _Blotchy red face and tears in her eyes. Oh, this is not good._

"Hey, um, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about that. Penny had no right." Leonard says.

"Thanks. Please tell them that I'd like to be alone tonight? I think it's best if I start distancing myself from your little group."

"Amy... I told Sheldon that you're one of us and I meant it. I know that it's difficult right now, but you're just as much our friend as Sheldon is. Listen, I could really use a drink right now. How about I get Howard and Raj and you join us? My treat. You can bitch about Sheldon all you want with no judgement from us. In fact, it'll probably turn into trading war stories. Please? I don't feel right leaving you alone right now."

"You're a good friend. Are you up for shots?"

"Whatever you want."

"Cuervo, lots and lots of Cuervo." Amy says as she grabs her purse and exits her room.

"I pictured you as more of the fruity drink type."

"I had a bad experience with strawberry daiquiris in grad school and refuse to drink foo-foo alcoholic beverages to this day."

"That'll do it." Leonard says as he presses the elevator call button. While waiting, he texts Howard and Raj to meet him in the bar and not to tell Penny or Bernadette.

"I've been meaning to tell you that I'm very proud of you for your success with this new theory. It's revolutionary." Amy says.

"Thanks, Amy. I overheard that you're conducting human trials studying reward pathways and the link between depression and addiction? I can't begin to tell you how insignificant I feel that my work is compared to what you are doing."

"I'm flattered, but they are vastly different areas of study. Your work is very significant to your field and vice versa."

Reaching the bar, they find a table and Leonard orders eight shots of Cuervo Gold. "Lots of limes." Leonard has decided that he will not bring up Sheldon until Amy does. She deserves to have a normal conversation without any pressure. Letting Amy control the conversation, he thanks her and they sit in awkward silence until Raj and Howard join them. The preordered shots arrive soon after and everybody grabs one.

Raising their shot glasses, they toast the first drink to "science and the mysteries of the universe."

"Holy hell that burns!" Howard says as he grabs another lime wedge. The guys notice that Amy just downed her second shot without blinking an eye. Feeling the need to keep up and match her drink for drink, Leonard asks, "split a bottle?" of the guys before going to get it. Amy reaches for her purse and Raj waves her off. "My treat."

"That's very kind of you. Thanks."

The guys take their second shot each as Leonard returns with a bottle. "I got the cinnamon flavored one. Less after burn." Leonard explains.

"Wusses." Amy teases as the guys laugh.

"More like lightweights. This is the first time I've ever done shots." Howard says.

"To friendship!" Raj toasts the third shot. Downing their drinks, they're all starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Unnoticed by everyone, Penny and Bernadette walk up to the bar. Toasting the fourth shot in 20 minutes, Leonard says, "to Amy for having the patience of a saint."

"To Saint Amy!" Howard and Raj reply. This gets the attention of Penny and Bernadette and they join the group.

"Having fun?" Penny asks as she takes Leonard's empty shot glass and pours out a drink for herself, slightly tilting it in Amy's direction in salute before tossing it back.

"Whose bright idea was it to do shots?" Bernadette asks.

"Mine." Amy answers. Catching sight of a handsome, tall, muscular man at the bar, Amy says, "Hoo! Check out the beefcake at the bar right now." Penny and Bernadette quickly turn around to see.

"Ring tan on left hand. Either recently separated or a cheater." Penny points out.

"Is this what you do when you go out drinking?" Leonard asks.

"Yeah, sometimes. It's fun to look and make up life stories. I mean, as long as we don't touch, it's harmless, right?" Bernadette says.

"Ooh, look at the ginger. 4 o'clock." Amy says.

"He's cute. Come on, show me your hand... no ring tan. You should go talk to him, Ames." Penny says.

"Yeah, right. I have a better chance of getting Sheldon to do me in his spot than I do of getting a guy like that to ever notice a girl like me."Amy laments before tossing back another shot.

"What's going on with you two anyways? We all thought that the break was over when we saw the hickie." Raj asks.

"As did I. He convinced me that ending the break would be premature. Turns out he was right. He used Amelia and Cooper against me and that was the last straw. He doesn't have a filter between his brain and his mouth."

"You didn't tell us that. What exactly did he say?" Penny asks.

"He said that I have to stop comparing our relationship to everyone else's... that we're not Amelia and Cooper and he can't keep fighting for some unrealistic fantasy of mine." Amy recounts.

"Okay, this is going to be harsh but it needs to be said. He's right. Sheldon's brain works differently than anyone else's. He's not the flowers and poetry type, but in his own Sheldony way, he loves you. Calling you Gollum, he sees you as precious, the tiara, you're his queen, the mushroom log, long term commitment, Flash, flashy, he was thinking about the ring that night. Look, every girl dreams of being swept off her feet but if you think about it, Sheldon's gifts to you are pretty romantic." Bernadette says.

"It's not about the gifts. It's about not being an equal partner in this. It's about having to fight and claw for any ounce of genuine affection from him. We haven't been us. Not for a long time. It started before his trip, before the Mars application. It's been building and building and I've made all the excuses for him. I can't lie to myself anymore. I love him but I'm not happy. I haven't been happy for a while. It's time to walk away." Amy explains.

"Either you love Sheldon or you don't, either you want to be with him, or you don't. It's that simple." Penny says.

"Love isn't enough anymore." Amy replies.

"If you don't let your big, bulbous brains get in the way, you can fix this, you just need to sit down and talk it out. That's what you and Sheldon have always been good at." Penny says.

"You saw what happened tonight. I'm tired of fighting. I have a job interview at NYU on Friday and I'm going to actively pursue research opportunities outside of Los Angeles. I need for this to be over. It's gone on long enough. You know what? I'm going to talk to that guy." Amy says as she downs another shot before walking to the bar.

"How much has she had to drink?" Penny asks.

"That was number six in an hour. You better go with her. Do not let her do anything stupid." Leonard warns. The girls quickly leave to play wing women to Amy.

"Still want to intervene?" Leonard asks the guys.

"Hey, that's all Penny and Bernadette. My vote was forced." Howard explains.

"Raj?" Leonard asks.

"We've watched their love story from the beginning. It's not supposed to end this way. Amy seems to have made up her mind though. It's over. We need to convince Penny and Bernadette to not interfere with it."

"I agree. We're going to have to come up with a plan to keep those two apart as much as possible this weekend. That means dealing with Sheldon for extended periods of time." Leonard says.

Checking his phone, Leonard sees a missed call from Sheldon. He quickly texts that they're in the bar and will meet him in his room in 15 minutes.

"During the day will be easy with the convention. Tomorrow is the welcome reception. That's going to be tough to keep them apart." Howard says.

"Sheldon and I have to attend as speakers but could we send the girls on a shopping spree?" Leonard asks.

"Letting Bernie and Penny loose in NYC with our credit cards? Are you insane?" Howard retorts.

"Spa?" Leonard counters.

"If we explain why I think that could work. We need to get Amy's itinerary from her." Raj says.

"And cover Amy's expenses." Leonard says.

Sheldon walks in to see Amy's head thrown back in laughter from whatever the guy said. He takes a seat at the table with his friends and can't stop watching her.

"That stings, huh?" Leonard asks him.

"We're no longer pair bonded. She can have coitus with whomever she wishes." A server comes by with more lime wedges and Sheldon orders a coke.

"She's had a lot to drink tonight." Howard explains.

Penny and Bernadette come back to the table, minus Amy. Sheldon looks over to see her and the guy still talking. He grabs the bottle of tequila and Amy's shot glass and does two shots back to back.

"You do not let her leave with him." Sheldon warns.

"We'll stop her." Penny promises, patting Sheldon's hand. "You okay?"

"Do I really look okay, Penny? The woman I love just told me to go to hell. I don't understand what is going on right now. I don't understand what Amy wants from me. I thought that it was about physical intimacy so I gave her what she wanted. It just mad her angrier at me. Help me understand what I did. Please, Penny, help me before that Conan O'Brien wannabe steals her from me. " Sheldon begs.

"He's a neuroscience grad student at NYU. They're talking shop." Penny says.

"Looks like they're doing more than that." Bernadette says as the guy suddenly kisses Amy. Sheldon feels like he's going to be sick. He pulls out a few dollars for his drinks and plops it on the table before quickly walking out of the bar, head down to avoid seeing Amy making out with someone else.

"You better get your girl." Howard warns.

"Keep Sheldon from making a scene." Penny replies. The guys walk out to find Sheldon and the girls keep their eyes on Amy.

"Poor Sheldon." Bernadette says.

"Yeah. We need to keep them apart for the rest of the weekend. Sheldon's going to snap after this."

"Agreed. It's kinda our fault."

"Yeah. I feel bad but I did not expect Sheldon to walk in or for Amy to do... that."

They look back at Amy and the guy, now talking once again. Amy nods then walks over to the table.

"Having fun?" Penny asks knowingly.

"Yes. We're going to continue this upstairs." Amy replies.

"No, you're not. You've had a lot to drink tonight and you don't know this guy. You're not going anywhere." Penny warns.

"That hasn't stopped you." Amy replies.

"Amy, sit down. You're mad at Sheldon. You don't want to lose your virginity to some guy you picked up in a bar. Give him your number and call it a night." Bernadette says. "Get the guys."

Penny calls and says, "get back here now!" into the phone before hanging up. The guys come running in.

"What's going on?" Sheldon asks.

"Amy thinks that she's going upstairs with a guy she just met." Penny explains.

"You're not going anywhere with him. I forbid it." Sheldon spits out, angrily.

"You don't have that right anymore, Sheldon. Positional good."

"I only value you when somebody else notices you? You're wrong. You're so wrong."

"Hey? Are you coming, Amy?" The usurper asks.

"No, she will not be coming, and yes, I realize the crude double entendre of that sentence." Sheldon answers.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The guy asks.

"My ex boyfriend." Amy answers. "Sorry, Jake, I've had a lot to drink tonight and they're just watching out for me." Amy quickly takes a pen from her purse and writes her phone number on a napkin before handing it to Jake. "Call me. Maybe we can grab a drink this weekend?"

"I'd like that." Jake replies before leaving.

"Jealous?" Amy asks Sheldon.

"Despite everything that has happened, I still care about you. I'm simply protecting you from making a huge mistake." Sheldon explains.

Exhaling forcibly, Amy says, "Thank you for still caring."

"Can I walk you to your room?" Sheldon asks Amy.

"Alright." Amy replies. Feeling a little bit tipsy, she links her arm through Sheldon's as they walk silently to the elevator. Once they board and the door closes, Amy leans over and kisses Sheldon's cheek.

"What's that for?" He asks.

"For being one of the good guys and not punching Jake when he kissed me."

"We're no longer pair bonded. You can kiss whomever you wish. However, you are intoxicated and he would be taking advantage of you. I couldn't allow that. Are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

"I see."

They reach their floor and the door opens. Amy stumbles as she exits the elevator and Sheldon grabs her around the waist to keep her from falling.

"You okay?" He asks.

"No. How did we get here, Sheldon?"

"In the elevator just now. How much did you drink?"

"No, I know that. I mean, how did things get so bad between us? You can barely even look at me anymore."

"I really don't know, Amy. I've been asking myself that very question for the last two months."

Amy pulls the key card out of her purse and tries to open the door, unsuccessfully. Sheldon takes the card from her and opens the door on the first try. He feels strange being in the room with her, as her now ex boyfriend. He probably wouldn't be in her room alone even if they were still together. Amy lays on the bed and closes her eyes as Sheldon stands at the foot of the bed.

"Turn off the lights?" She begs.

"You should change into pajamas. I'll get you a cool washcloth. Do you have Tylenol?"

"In my purse. I think I'm going to be sick." Amy says as she runs for the bathroom. Sheldon gets into Amy's duffel bag and pulls out a t-shirt and shorts that he assumes are her pajamas. Knocking on the door, he waits for permission before opening it to find Amy sitting on the floor, crying. He immediately goes to her and she leans her head on his shoulder.

"Amy? Why are you crying? Did you vomit?" Sheldon asks.

"No, I didn't. This... this... this is all a huge mess. I should be making out with you, not some stranger in the bar."

"I agree."

Amy turns her head to look at Sheldon and closes the distance between them, gifting him with a feather light, hesitant kiss before pulling away with tears streaming down her face.

"You've been drinking. This isn't right." Sheldon whispers.

"I don't care. You're the one I want. I still love you." Amy whispers back before launching herself at Sheldon for another kiss. He places his hands on her shoulders and pushes her back, stopping the kiss in its tracks.

"You're not thinking straight right now."

"We're going to be okay, right?" Amy asks, sounding so unsure of herself... so unlike his strong, confident Amy.

He knows that it's the alcohol talking and she probably won't remember this come morning, but oh, is she ripping his heart out right now. "I really don't know, Amy. I hope so but it doesn't look good right now. Can you walk or do I need to carry you?" He asks.

"I can walk."

He gets a glass of water and retrieves two Tylenol from her purse. Handing them to her, there is an electric spark as their hands brush and Sheldon jumps back. She turns out the lights and Sheldon places a cool washcloth over her forehead and eyes as she gets into bed.

"Stay with me?" Amy asks.

"I... I don't think that is a good idea, Amy, but I'm only a phone call away if you need anything."

"Okay. Take my extra key." Amy mumbles on her way to sleep.

"Okay. Good night." Sheldon says, but she's already asleep.

He lets himself out quietly and double checks that her door is locked. Leaning against the wall next to the door, he tilts his head back against the wall and releases an audible sigh as he fights for control over his emotions.

00000000000

Thursday 4:50pm

The day has been hectic for Sheldon and he is thankful for a few minutes to collect his thoughts before dinner with his friends, followed by the welcome reception in the hotel's banquet hall. He's just returned from Tiffany's and now sits on his bed, holding the box that contains a white gold, diamond encrusted Star of David necklace for Amy, absolutely conflicted about what to do with it. I_ can't still give it to her, can I? No, she'd see it as trying to buy her love. Could I __sell it to Walowitz for Bernadette? Then I'll have to answer uncomfortable questions. Hmm. Maybe I should just hang onto it. Amy's birthday is coming up. Social convention dictates I purchase her a gift. Yes, but a $1,800 necklace is an extravagant gift for someone that is just a friend. I haven't seen or heard from Amy all day. I wonder if she remembers anything that happened between us last night? Oh, Lord, what if she doesn't remember kissing me, asking me if we're going to be okay? Or worse, what if she does and regrets it? I have to keep her from seeing Opie again. Why won't Penny help me? What has Amy told her? I'm going to text Amy just to make sure she's okay. Keep it short and simple, Cooper. _

Grabbing his phone, he writes and erases the message to Amy six times before settling on _hi, hope you're doing okay after last night. _He hits send before he can second guess himself, and noticing that he has a half hour before he has to be downstairs for dinner, gets up and grabs the vacuum sealed garment bag containing his short sleeve pale blue dress shirt and black slacks. He grabs the necklace and buries it underneath his clothes, out of sight but most definitely not out of mind. There's a knock on his door as he's changing his pants. Pulling them up quickly and securing the button and fly, he checks the door's peep hole to see Amy nervously chewing on her bottom lip. Still shirtless, he opens the door to her then goes back to the bed and pulls on his undershirt.

"Can I come in?" Amy asks.

"I opened the door. I expect you to enter."

Sighing, Amy shuts the door behind her and stands in the hallway between the bathroom and bedroom.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night." Amy says.

"I still care about you, despite everything that has happened. I hope that in time this won't hurt so much and we can still be friends."

"I want that too but the percentage of exes remaining friends is incredibly low. There's something that I need to tell you but we're going to be late for dinner if I do it now. Can we talk later tonight, after the reception?" Amy asks.

"What is it?" Sheldon asks. "If it's about Opie, I don't want to hear it."

"Opie?" Amy asks smirking, "no, it's not about him. I... um... I need you to hear this from me first. I have a job interview tomorrow morning... for a full time tenure track position at NYU."

Sheldon finishes putting on his dress shirt before he replies.

"Oh. I guess there's nothing else for us to talk about then."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you remember about last night?" Sheldon asks.

"Everything, Sheldon. Every last second of making a terrible mistake." Amy confesses.

"Everything? Do you remember kissing me?"

"Yes." Amy says.

"Is that the mistake to which you refer?"

"It's not and you know it."

"You really want to work on us?" Sheldon asks.

"I do. Underneath all of this, there's still something here. Let's find that again."

"How do I know that I can trust you to not give up on me... us... the first time that I mess up? How do I know that you won't decide that you've had enough of me?" Sheldon whispers.

"You don't, Sheldon. You have to trust in me... we have to trust in each other. I can stand here saying that I won't give up on us until I'm blue in the face, but they're just words. We have to trust that we're strong enough to get through anything. I do not want to go through this again."

"If we do this and you get the job..." Sheldon says.

"I'll turn it down. I promise." Amy whispers. She takes the few steps to where Sheldon is sitting on the bed and leans into him for a soft kiss. Sheldon grabs her around the waist as he deepens the kiss, guiding her on top of him as he lays back upon the bed. Just as he does so, there's a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" Sheldon says loudly. "Hide!" He whispers.

"Where?" Amy asks, whispering.

"Bathroom." Sheldon responds, whispering still. He waits until Amy is in the bathroom and quickly checks his lips for lipstick residue. Seeing none, he checks the peephole and opens the door to Penny.

"Hey sweetie, you look nice. I wanted to talk to you about last night before we go to dinner."

"What about it?" He silently hopes that Amy is listening through the door.

"Amy kissing what's his name..."

"Opie." Sheldon supplies to laughter from Penny.

"Alright, Amy kissing Opie was my fault. I was the one that suggested she go talk to him. We were talking about you and I egged her on. I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"Thanks, Penny."

"What happened when you walked her to her room?" Penny asks.

He doesn't want to lie but he's not sure that he should tell Penny the truth either. He decides to omit some key information. "Nothing. I stayed until she passed out then went to my room."

"Nothing? Did you talk at all?"

"It was limited to seeing to her needs. Her cognitive function was inhibited by alcohol. I'm not sure that she's going to remember much of anything."

"Amy doesn't usually drink that much."

"She was mad at me. It doesn't excuse her behavior but it explains why."

"Have you spoken with her today? Her phone keeps going immediately to voicemail. It must be off."

"No, I haven't. She should be back from the conference. Maybe you should check her room?" He suggests, trying to get Penny out the door.

"Alright. We'll see you downstairs in a few minutes?"

"Yes. I just need to check my email."

"Okay." Penny says as she straightens his shirt collar for him. As he shuts the door, Amy opens the bathroom door and they shyly smile at each other.

"Thank you for not telling Penny everything. I need for this to remain our secret . We'll have to get creative, but we need time to heal and work out any remaining issues between us." Amy says.

"You know that I can't lie." Sheldon says.

"Think of it as a movie plot. To the world we're Doctors Cooper and Fowler, who have gone through a very recent, painful break up, and can't stand being around each other. Behind closed doors, we're Sheldon and Amy, repairing us. Anything that is said in public is not to be taken personally. We're going to have to pretend that we're still mad at each other. I need to do this without the interference of our friends, specifically, Penny and Bernadette." Amy explains.

"I'm not comfortable with it, but if it's what you need, I'll go along with it, with the provision that we are not allowed to insult, defame, or otherwise make spiteful comments about each other and we must talk as soon as possible about anything that was said. Factual truth rules are in place for the reminder of the weekend."

"Agreed. Thank you." Amy says before placing a brief peck upon Sheldon's lips.

"Can you help me with my tie?" He asks her.

"I thought that you had a clip on?"

"Bernadette said that only prepubescent boys use clip on ties. She made Leonard and me purchase new suits for our presentation." Sheldon pouts.

"Can you Google instructions from your phone? I forgot to charge mine last night and the battery is dead." He quickly does so and brings up a YouTube video for Amy. As she gets close to successfully completing her task, there's another knock at the door.

"Yes?" Sheldon says without opening it.

"Are you ready, Sheldon? The girls are starving." Leonard says.

"I'll meet you down there. I'm waiting for my mom to call me back."

"Alright. Hurry up. We can't be seated until the entire party is there. Are you okay with us inviting Amy?"

"Yes, that's fine. No alcohol."

"Agreed. Hurry up!"

Amy successfully finishes tying Sheldon's new silver tie for him and double checks that she didn't leave any lip gloss on his lips. Taking her tube out of her purse, she quickly reapplies it to her lips. "You owe me a dance tonight." She informs Sheldon.

"Won't that look suspicious?" He asks.

"Ooh, maybe. This is going to be more difficult than I expected." Amy says.

"I'll dance with you tonight in your room. How do you suggest we exit right now? They could be watching."

"You go first. I'll wait exactly 90 seconds and meet you at the elevator. Remember, we're mad at each other still."

"All I have to do is picture you kissing Opie."

"Not one of my finer moments. Now, I love you, but go to hell." She says smiling at him, before placing one last kiss upon his lips and using her thumb to remove lip gloss.

"Right back at you. Amy? You look beautiful."

Sheldon quickly exits his room and looks around for his friends. The coast is clear. Exactly 90 seconds later, he sees Amy exit his room. Game on. As they board the elevator, they stay on opposite sides of the small space. Seconds before the door opens, Sheldon says, "love you." He quickly recalls seeing Amy kissing another guy and the anger returns. Clenching his fists at his side, they exit the elevator and quickly find their group waiting for them outside the restaurant.

"About time!" Penny says. Noticing Sheldon's body language, she comes up beside him and asks softly, "you okay sweetie?"

"Yes, fine. Absolutely no alcohol tonight. I can't take a repeat of last night."

"We talked about it already. Water or sodas only." Penny says.

"Although I have always wanted to do the bar top dance from Coyote Ugly." Bernadette teases.

"Oh, sweetie, there's not enough alcohol in the world." Penny says.

"Isn't that a real bar?" Raj asks.

"Yeah. There's one here. We should go tomorrow night to celebrate the guys." Penny suggests.

Not wanting any part of that,unless Sheldon goes as well, Amy quickly says, "I'll have to double check my itinerary. I think I may have a work meeting scheduled."

Their party is called and they are seated at a long table. Sheldon and Amy end up seated next to each other.

"We can trade spots." Leonard says to Sheldon.

"It's okay. I'll avoid the jugular tonight." Amy says.

"Yes, we can be civil in public." Sheldon comments.

Amy slips off her high heels under the table and as water is delivered to the group, she runs her foot underneath the bottom of Sheldon's pant leg and along his calf. He chokes upon his water and has a coughing fit.

"You okay buddy?" Leonard asks.

"Yes... ice cube got stucK." Sheldon sheepishly explains.

"Careful. We don't have anyone strong enough to do the Heimlich." Bernadette says.

He feels Amy remove her foot from his leg and immediately misses the contact. Looking to make sure nobody is paying attention, he places his hand on her knee and writes, "s-t-o-p" before quickly removing his hand and purposely using it to reach for his water. Stealing a quick glance at her, she is focused upon her menu, giving no outward indications of what just occurred being caused by anything other than Sheldon's explanation. The guys are discussing the different panels they went to today and Amy, knowing that she has an opportunity while nobody is watching, returns her foot to Sheldon's, this time gently kicking his foot. They play footsie under the table until the waitress comes to take their orders. Knowing that they need to make it appear that they hate each other, they seize the opportunity as they see Jake, now referred to as Opie by the group, being seated at a nearby table with two other guys. He sees Amy and waves. She waves back, which catches Penny and Bernadette's attention and they turn to look.

"Are you still interested in him?" Bernadette asks.

"Possibly. He's a few years younger than me but I don't know, maybe I need a fling to fully get over Sheldon." Amy says. Sheldon is having trouble staying calm even though he realizes that it's part of the ruse.

"Younger guys are great. You can train them." Penny says.

"I don't think he needs any training. He sure got my motor running last night if you know what I mean." Amy replies.

"We all know what you mean." Sheldon says.

"What's the matter? You never did anything for me. Do you expect me to join a convent now that we're not together? Sorry, I've suffered enough." Amy snaps back. Knowing that she just crossed a line, she's anxious to get Sheldon alone and apologize. He doesn't say anything but his face is twitching in anger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what happened to not going for the jugular?" Penny asks.

"There's still a lot of anger and resentment. I'm sorry, Sheldon." Amy says. He looks at her then, confusion written all over his face. Amy asks, "can I talk to you for a minute?" Of him.

"No, you can not." He snaps back.

Changing the topic to something much safer, Leonard says, "we have a practice run through tomorrow morning at 7:30. Sheldon, do you want to grab breakfast before or after the run through?"

"I'll be much too nervous to eat until after the actual presentation." He replies.

"Should we meet for an early lunch afterwards? Amy, what's your schedule like?" Bernadette asks.

"I have some time after the guys give their presentation but I have to stay close by for the UCLA neuroscience department panel at 1. Luckily I got out of being a panelist this year."

"We were going to go shopping tomorrow. Are you free?" Penny asks Amy.

"Yeah, that panel finishes at 4 and I'm free after that."

They chat amicably over dinner, the tension between Sheldon and Amy long forgotten. As they are walking to the reception, he slips his cell phone into her hand discreetly. He had brought up the notepad application and typed, "did you mean that?" She quickly types, "no, of course not. Plausible deniability, right?" and as the others go around a corner hands the phone back to him. She spots her colleagues from UCLA and tells the gang that she has to make an appearance. Penny comes up next to Sheldon and grabs his arm before he can walk away.

"You alright? That was harsh." Penny says.

"It was the truth, however difficult it may be to hear. Excuse me, I need to speak with Leonard about our presentation."

The guys spend most of the evening making the rounds while Amy is unable to get away from her colleagues. Sheldon sees her going to the open bar and quickly makes his way across the room to speak with her.

"I'm sorry, that was completely uncalled for." Amy says.

"It threw them off. We're still okay." He replies.

She gives him a small smile and says, "I wish we could dance. I love this song." As the DJ plays Desperado by The Eagles.

"9 in your room?" Sheldon asks.

"Looking forward to it." She says as the bartender hands her her drink and she quickly walks away from Sheldon.

000000000

A/N: Put the pitchforks down, I'm not that cruel... proceed to part 2 of the double update!


	15. Chapter 13: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

**I've tortured y'all long enough! Shamy sexy time ahoy! This is part 2 of a double chapter update.**

Chapter 13: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

Sheldon's Room , 8:57pm

Tonight's the night. He knows it and he thinks Amy knows it too. Tonight's the night that they will consummate their relationship. He grabs the box of condoms that he threw into his suitcase and removes three, placing them in his wallet. He then grabs Amy's favorite cologne, the one that she got him for Christmas, and quickly applies it in the manner that Leonard told him, before he decides to remove his tie and leave the top button on his dress shirt undone. Mentally checking off the last task on his to do list, he turns on the lamp next to the bed, grabs his phone and keycard and exits his room. Taking a quick look down each direction of the hallway, he quickly and as quietly as possible walks to the last door on the right, Amy's door, and lightly knocks once before she opens the door and pulls him in, pushing him against the closed door and greets him with a kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulls her impossibly closer and lets one hand slide to the small of her back, the other on her neck, guiding her as they slowly walk to the bed. She breaks the kiss as her knees hit the end of the bed and they take a moment to catch their breath.

"Do you need to finish knocking?" She asks him.

"Some other time. I believe that I owe you a dance."

He pulls out his phone and brings up Desperado on YouTube and offers his hand to Amy. When she takes it and is standing, he twirls her then dips and feigns dropping her, causing her to laugh, before pulling her upright and wrapping both arms around her. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head against his shoulder as they sway to the music.

"I'm sorry about what I said at dinner." Amy apologizes again.

"Shh. We're dancing. You've already apologized."

They're quiet as they take in all that has happened and brought them to this moment.

"Are we crazy to think that we can make this work?" Amy asks as the song ends.

"Possibly. We need to have a serious discussion and get everything out in the open."

"I agree."

Sitting on the bed, side by side, there is a crackle of electricity, and desire, in the air. Sheldon wants to kiss her again, every single nerve ending in his body is crying out at him to kiss her, touch her, possess her in every way possible, and he's frozen with fear. Fear of the unknown, of inciting her wrath and eliciting a fight of epic proportions. No, he decides, he's tried hard enough to prove himself to Amy. It's her turn to prove that she desires him. He grabs fistfulls of the comforter atop the bed to keep himself from doing anything stupid.

"Issue one: last night." Sheldon says.

"Which part?"

"Let's start with our fight during truth or dare."Sheldon suggests.

"I don't even remember everything that was said."

"You're punishing me for regretting what happened in the tent?"

"Maybe... probably..."

"Amy, I don't regret the steps we're taking to become more intimate, I regret it because we were both reacting to Penny's words and trying to prove a point to her. In my mind, that's not a good reason."

"I know that too, Sheldon. I was lashing out at you last night."

"Okay, let's blame that on a long day of travel and Penny's game. That still leaves Opie... Jake... whatever his name is. Is that over?"

"Yes. If he contacts me, I'll make it clear that it was a drunken mistake. Issue two: my interview tomorrow. I promise I will turn down any offers but I still need to interview for the position so as to not burn bridges and potential contacts. How do you really feel about that?"

"Factual truth rules still apply?" Amy nods. "I'm hurt that you felt the need to move across the country to get away from me. What did I do that was that bad?"

"This has been building up for quite awhile now, Sheldon. I haven't been happy for a long time, even before your trip. You can be very mean and demeaning towards me. You've mocked my career, my desires to get married and have children... the fact that I wanted to be intimate with you, it all built up until I exploded. I've made excuse after excuse for your behavior but no more. From now on, I'm going to call you out on it immediately and we'll deal with it."

"I react negatively to what I perceive to be pressure and change but not having you in my life has made me realize that change is inevitable and part of the human experience. I can't regulate and control everything. My childhood was so chaotic, Amy. My parents were always fighting and I didn't know what way was up most of the time. I became obsessed with schedules and routines. Changes terrified me because I wasn't in control of my home life and my routine was the single thing I had absolute control over. I'm not a child anymore. I'm a man that is very much in love. I want to grow. I want to change."

"What about the relationship agreement?" Amy asks.

"Permanently void. We'll figure this out together. Love isn't controlled or regulated."

"You said that you feel like I have unrealistic expectations of you?"

"Yes, I do, but I also need to try harder. You were so upset when I got flowers for my mom but not for you. I'll bring you flowers every single day just to make you smile."

Amy smiles at him as she grasps his hands, "that's not you... us. Occasionally, flowers would be nice, but do it because you want to, not because you think that you have to."

"What's your favorite?" Sheldon asks.

"I love gladiolas. I don't expect the constant fawning over me like Leonard and Penny or the sappy songs and poetry like Howard and Bernadette, but it would be nice if you made an effort to show me that I mean something to you. Surprise me at work or cook dinner for me. Just something to say, 'I'm thinking about you.'

"You mean everything to me, Amy. You must know that."

"I do and I feel the same way about you. This has been quite the eventful break."

"Very much so. It seems to me that our primary issue is communication. We believe that we know what the other person is thinking, feeling in that moment, but most of the time, I'm guessing... and I'm wrong." Sheldon confesses.

"We have to talk things through before it ever gets to this point again. Proposal, if it appears that we are having a misunderstanding, either party has the option to call pause and it stops the conversation for a period of 24 hours, maximum. Both parties must agree to unpause at that time and discuss the issue at hand."

"Follow up, during the subsequent talk, the pause button is not allowed to be used. I propose a maximum of one hour."

"Agreed to without objection to point one. 12 hours."

"3. I don't like going to bed angry with you."

"3 hours it is." Amy agrees.

"I still want to take you on the seven dates that I owe you."

"This isn't us getting back together?" Amy asks.

"It is, it is. We negotiated for seven dates and six months maximum before I propose. Is that still acceptable?"

"I don't want to rush a proposal. Do you think that six months is enough time for us to get back on track?"

"I do. You'll know by then if I'm keeping my word. "

"You better. I can't go through this again."

"Me either."

Amy suddenly swings around and places her knees on either side of Sheldon's hips. Pressing his back against the headboard, she places her hands on either side of his neck, and leans in for a brief kiss, sealing their understanding, before pulling back and looking into Sheldon's gorgeous blue eyes. They're grinning at each other like fools before they kiss again, this time with more passion. Sheldon nibbles on Amy's lower lip and she opens her mouth to grant his tongue access as it slides across hers. He opens his eyes momentarily to see that Amy has hers closed. Closing his again, Sheldon moves on to kissing Amy's neck. She's gasping for air as she slowly unbuttons her blouse.. Undoing the first four buttons, she grabs Sheldon's hand and places it upon her chest.

"Can you feel my heart pounding? I think it just may come out of my chest."

He nods, still too dumbstruck to form words, as Amy continues unbuttoning her blouse and removes it while his hand remains upon her wildly beating heart. She looks into his baby blues and tries to send all the love, comfort and desire she can through her eyes. He has to touch her. He has to sear every last memory of her into his brain. He removes his hand from her chest and runs the pads of his fingers along the right side of her face, along her ear, brushing her hair behind it, down her neck, along her chin, to her lips. Not able to resist the poisonous apple any longer, he lets his animal hindbrain take control. They take their time exploring each other's bodies, in absolutely no rush. Each touch is an apology, each kiss acceptance and forgiveness. Clothing gradually forms a pile upon the floor until all that is left is a man and a woman at their most vulnerable, coming together as one, letting go of all of the pain, the misunderstandings, the heartache and finding only love and forgiveness in return.

Sheldon runs his fingers along Amy's thigh, trailing across her hip and circling her navel, down to find her core, far more aroused than she has ever been. He vigorously rubs her swollen bud, eliciting a wince and an, "ow" from Amy.

"Gently. Can I show you?" Amy asks shyly.

"You know better than anyone what you want. Show me."

Taking his much larger hand in hers, Amy guides his thumb to rub her nub and guides first one and then two fingers into her. He's fascinated by the sounds that Amy is making and the different emotions flashing across her face. He can't catalog them all. He has learned to recognize her signs of impending climax and speeds up his strokes. She's twisting her head back and forth upon the pillow, fighting it.

"Let go. Let go. Let go." He pleads. Amy can't fight for control any longer. She remains silent as she tumbles over, surprising them both. He must have her, now. Before he can over think it, he removes his hand and places the tip of his manhood at her entrance.

"Last chance to stop this." Sheldon says.

"Con... condom. I don't have one." Is Amy's reply.

Rolling off of Amy, he quickly finds his pants and locates his wallet, removing the condoms that he had placed in there.

"Are those from the box Leonard gave you?"

"No, I purchased a box to practice with. I need to know, Amy, before we do this. Do you still have any doubts about how much I love you, desire you... lust after you?"

"None. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't see it." Amy says with tears in her eyes.

"Shh. It's alright. None of that." Sheldon says as he lays on his back and pulls Amy into his arms. "I'm sorry too. For not showing you exactly what you mean to me. For holding myself back."

"We never do anything the easy way, do we?" Amy asks.

"Then we wouldn't be us."

"Make love to me, Sheldon."

Needing no further enticement, Sheldon sits up to place the condom. His hands are shaking and he can't get the package open.

"Are you alright?" Amy asks as she notices his dilemma.

"Just a little nervous." Sheldon replies as he opens the package and places the condom precisely how he had practiced.

Sheldon returns to Amy and kisses her softly. "Open your eyes." As she does so, smiling at him, he asks one last time, "are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?"

Feeling a need to prove herself, she grasps Sheldon's desire gently in her hand and guides him to her womanhood. He gently and slowly enters her, uniting them in every way possible at long last. He's scared, paralyzed by fear of hurting her. Afraid of losing control.

"Are you alright?" Amy asks.

"What if I hurt you?"

"You won't. You felt earlier how wet I am. You did that to me, Sheldon. It's okay to lose control. It's just us and I'll be right here to bring you back, keep you grounded. You're safe. Lose control."

"I love you." He whispers in her ear.

"I love you too." She replies.

No further words are needed as they move together towards previously unknown ecstasy. Gasps and moans fill the air as they seek renewal of a bond so strong, it will never fully be broken. Sheldon reaches the peak first and falls off the edge of this world, briefly entering another, before returning to himself. He pulls out and replaces his now spent self with his mouth as he works her, frenzied, in a desire to bring her the same sensations he just felt. She jerks and thrashes against him violently before coming to a sudden stop, panting to catch her breath. He drops onto the bed, next to her, and she immediately goes into his waiting arms, laying her head upon his chest.

"That was..." Sheldon says, at a loss for words.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Amy says, feeling the exact same way.

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"Yes."

They lay together in the afterglow, as Amy plays with the smattering of Sheldon's chest hair and he runs two fingers up and down her spine as they talk.

"Truth?" Amy asks. Sheldon hums his consent. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The chattering has stopped. My mind is clear. Well there is one thought... we'll be doing that again very soon." He says as Amy laughs.

"What do you mean by chattering?" She asks.

"I have a hundred different thoughts per minute , they are never sequential. My mind flits from thing to thing and it never quite makes sense. Meemaw called it the chattering. Her brother experienced it as well. She's the one that helped me to deal with it. It's stopped right now. All I'm thinking about is you."

"Hmm, I believe that we have found your kryptonite, Dr. Cooper."

"Do you have any idea what it does to me when you call me that?" He asks.

"Some. I love it when you call me Dr. Fowler."

"Noted. Truth? Train of thought." He asks.

"I'm scared, Sheldon. Not of you. Of this. What if the universe, fate, God, whatever you want to call it, has been trying to tell us that we're not meant for each other and we're just too stubborn to see it?"

"I'm scared too, Amy. Let's be scared together. We march to victory or we march to defeat, but we go forward, only forward."

"Star Trek... Wars?"

"Game of Thrones. You're shivering. Let me turn down the air conditioning." Sheldon urges as he gets out of bed. While tucking the blanket around Amy, his hands suddenly come upon liquid upon the sheet. Bringing his hand up to see what it was, he feels suddenly panicked as he realizes that it's blood.

"Amy, you're bleeding. I hurt you. Why didn't you stop me?" Sheldon questions.

"You didn't hurt me, I promise. I would stop you if it hurt... I did stop you when it hurt. The bleeding is from my hymen breaking."

"Oh."

"I'd never lie to you about something this important. Do you believe that to be true?"

"Yes."

"We should probably get the sheets soaking. I have a stain removal stick in my purse." Amy says as she gets out of bed.

They make quick work of stripping the bed and Amy's mischievous side comes out as she swings at Sheldon with the pillow she's holding, hitting his arms. He quickly grabs the other pillow and throws it at her, hitting her in the chest, before crawling across the bed and pinning her against the wall, trapping her arms above her head with one hand.

"I've got you now." Sheldon teases.

"You've got me forever." Amy replies before kissing him. She can feel Sheldon responding to the kiss and she sinks to her knees in front of him, taking him into her mouth. He bows his head to watch as she works him and when she looks up at him, it's his undoing. He doesn't have time to warn her before he fills her mouth. Coming to his senses once again, Sheldon immediately goes to get Amy a glass of water. Handing it to her, he's not sure what to say.

"I didn't mean to..." Sheldon explains.

"Shhh. I did. That's what I wanted to happen but I was afraid of asking you." Amy confesses.

"Please don't get mad, but I'm in desperate need of a shower."

"I've been dying to try out the whirlpool tub."

"You go ahead."

"Wait for me to finish before you leave?"

"I... um... I was wondering if I can stay the night with you?" Sheldon asks.

"I'd like that." Amy says as she picks up Sheldon's dress shirt from the floor. "I'll be quick."

While Amy bathes, Sheldon flips through the channels, looking for something that can hold his interest. He finally settles on the New York Yankees/ Toronto Blue Jays game, needing the background noise but not paying attention as the crazy train in his mind is going off the rails. What the hell just happened? How did they go from tearing new holes in each other to... that in 24 hours? Not that he's complaining. Amy is finally his again, exactly 63 days after she asked for the break. As he reflects upon all that has happened in the last 63 days, Amy comes out of the bathroom wearing his shirt... wearing only his shirt.

"New rule, when we're alone, you're only allowed to wear my shirt." Sheldon informs her.

"Like what you see, Dr. Cooper?"

"Love what I see." He replies.

She removes something from her suitcase but he's not sure what it is, before going back to the bathroom. He pulls his underwear on and is getting two bottles of water from the mini fridge as Amy comes back out to him. He hands one to her and they get back into bed, sitting up against the headboard.

"We should limit our activities for the rest of the evening." Amy informs him.

"Are you sure that I didn't hurt you?" He asks.

"I'm sure. It's um... the first time can hurt... no matter how prepared one is for it. I'm alright but a little sore. It's absolutely nothing that you did wrong, Sheldon. You did everything right. It was better than my wildest fantasies."

"Mine too." He confesses. Amy does a double take and her jaw drops open at Sheldon confessing something like that. He leans into her and kisses her softly. Not wanting to get carried away again, he pulls back much sooner than he would like and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"You thought about...that?" Amy asks, still shocked.

"Despite common misconception amongst our social group, I do have hormones and fully functional genitalia. I have fantasized about you on 99 occasions of masturbation." Sheldon informs her matter of factly. "I imagine that number will significantly increase given the new sensory information I have just gained. What time do you need to be awake tomorrow?"

"My interview is at 8:30. I think that I need to be awake by 6."

"Can we make it 5? I want to spend some time with you before I have to leave." Sheldon asks.

"I'd like that too."

Amy goes to her bag and quickly removes Sheldon's dress shirt before pulling on one of her t-shirts and, returning to bed, sets her alarm on her phone.

"I need a shower. Give me ten minutes?" He asks.

"Yeah. I might be asleep by then." She says before yawning.

Sheldon returns to bed exactly 12 minutes later and spoons Amy from behind, kissing her cheek.

"How's this?" He asks.

"Perfect."


	16. Chapter 14: Schrodinger's Relationship

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on both of the last chapters! I think that a few of you may have missed "Crazy, Stupid Love" because the visitors count is a few hundred less than "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken**.**" **_

Chapter 14: Schrodinger's Relationship

They find each other in the darkness, lips meeting, breathy sighs and moans of pleasure filling the night air, rustling as clothing is removed, the unmistakable sound of bed springs creaking as they unite once again. In a hotel room 3,000 miles from home, Sheldon and Amy have discovered a force more formidable than any other, unconditional love. They make love two more times that night, sleeping peacefully in between romps. Despite the lack of sleep, Amy feels well rested as she lays in Sheldon's arms. He's still sleeping. She's been awake for the last hour as her mind races with thoughts of Sheldon and the current status of her relationship. It's not unlike Schrodinger's Cat, she thinks sardonically to herself. Schrodinger's theory states that if a cat, in this case her relationship with Sheldon, is placed into a box, it is simultaneously alive and dead, as it awaits a singular event, receiving a job offer at NYU, that may or may not occur. As it turns 5 o'clock in the morning, Amy's alarm on her phone goes off.

"Make it stop" Sheldon complains.

"You're closer to it" Amy says. Sheldon rolls over and grabs her phone, handling it to her. She sets the alarm for 6, before laying the phone under her pillow and settling back into Sheldon's waiting arms. She smiles when he kisses her neck, nipping lightly but not hard enough to leave a mark. He moves on to her earlobe, sucking lightly upon it. The sensations are shooting straight to Amy's nether regions and she wonders if they're going for round 4. _I've unleashed the horny sleeping giant._

"Still on L.A. time. Too early." Sheldon complains.

"Go back to sleep." Amy consoles.

"C'mere. Roll over." Sheldon requests.

Unable to resist Sheldon when he unleashes his Texas twang, she rolls over and lets herself melt into a slow kiss. _This is my spot, right here, in Sheldon's arms_, Amy thinks to herself as the slow, sleepy kiss suddenly turns more heated when Sheldon rolls her onto her back and rests all of his weight upon his elbows, hovering just millimeters above her. His tongue darts out, momentarily touching her bottom lip. Not granting entry just yet, Amy concentrates upon the feel of Sheldon's soft, plush lips against hers, the heat emitting from his naked body, and the sounds that he is making. After thirty minutes of early morning necking, Sheldon pulls back and strokes her hair, gently twirling a few strands around one finger.

"Good morning." Sheldon greets her.

"Good morning, indeed." She responds.

Taking a quick glance at the clock, 5:30, Sheldon answers, "I need to leave before 6 if I don't want to risk being seen. How long are we keeping this a secret?"

"Just for this weekend. We'll tell everyone when we get home on Monday night."

"Truth?" He murmurs in her ear. She hums her consent for him to continue. "If you receive a job offer from NYU... are you only staying in L.A. for me?" He asks.

"I thought we talked about this. I'm only interviewing out of professional courtesy. It's too late to cancel. If I ever have to work with NYU in the future, it's beneficial for me to be on good terms with the department, but I'm staying in L.A."

"If you want this position, and an offer is made, you should accept it."

"What are you saying right now?" Amy asks, trying to not get angry.

"I just want you to be happy. If that's in New York, then we'll figure out how to make it work."

"Sheldon, I love you. I'm staying in L.A. for love."

"What is love to you?" Sheldon asks.

_Ouch, _Amy thinks_. I asked him that, it's only fair that I respond. _"Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible, it can't be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment and offer you more joy than any material possession could. Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good times and bad. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weakness. Love is when your happiness matters more than my own. Love is not something you feel, it's something you do."

"Your happiness matters just as much, Amy. You're not happy in L.A.. If I'm not a factor, do you want this position?"

"Irrelevant."

Sheldon sits up and gets out of bed, starting to get dressed. He didn't intend on picking a fight with Amy but he needs some answers after the events of last night and this morning. "No, it's not. You want it. I'm holding you back."

"Would I like to teach and help shape the future of my field? Yeah, very much so, but I'm at a fork in the road here, Sheldon. One path leads to you and our future together, the other leads to advancing my career. I can't have it all. I have to settle and love trumps career."

"Oh, so now you're settling for me?" Sheldon asks, hurt.

"That didn't come out right." Amy says, aggravated.

"I'll make it very easy for you, Amy. You're hedging your bets so that when, not if, but when I mess this up again, you have a free pass to run away without taking any of the responsibility for us not working out. Everything that is wrong with us is always going to be leveled upon my shoulders. Well, I'm not Atlas. The weight is crushing me, Amy."

"Tell me not to go to the interview." Amy begs.

"I can't... I can't do that." Sheldon says, his voice cracking.

"Why not?" Amy asks quietly. "Beg me not to go, Sheldon, please."

"I'm not going to do that. That's a decision you will have to make on your own. Pause. I need to go. We'll talk tonight?" Sheldon says as he bends down for one last kiss. It feels different to Amy, as though he's holding something that she can't quite put her finger upon, back. It's distressing for her. As Sheldon opens the door, Amy calls out to him, "I've seen the video of your last speech. Do not drink anything that Penny, Bernadette or Howard hand you."

"I've learned my lesson." Sheldon says as he leaves.

0000000000

_Is this a job interview or a doctoral dissertation defense? _Amy wonders as she sits in front of a panel of five interviewers. She can't get the discussion with Sheldon out of her head. _I'm at a fork in the road here, Sheldon. One path leads to you and our future together, the other leads to advancing my career. I can't have it all. I have to settle and love trumps career."_

"People who have a predisposition to addiction commonly possess a lack of impulse control. They seek the adrenaline rush that is fueled by oftentimes reckless behavior. But addiction is more than just a bad choice. Biological, environmental, and sociological elements also play a key role. Nobody can change a behavior in 30 days. Addiction is a life long struggle. Each day you make a choice and that choice can either bring you immense pleasure or immense pain." Amy concludes her argument.

"You sound more like a psychiatrist than a neurobiologist Dr. Fowler." The gentleman who appears to be in his 20's says.

"I can assure you..." Amy says before being cut off.

"We are out of time." The middle aged woman says.

"If I may, after careful consideration, I feel that I am not a good fit for this position. I wish to withdraw my name from consideration. Thank you for your time." Amy says. She stands up and walks out, pulling her phone out of her purse as she does so. She needs to talk to Sheldon.

She texts, "_Can you talk?" _

He immediately replies back, "_Text only. How'd it go?"_

_"Horrible." _

_"What happened?" _

_"Too long to explain right now. Walking back. See you soon." _Amy types as she waits for the stoplight to signal that it's safe to cross the street. She took a cab from the hotel, however it's a beautiful summer day and the hotel is less than a mile from NYU. The walk will help her clear her head. It takes her 15 minutes to reach the hotel and as she arrives, Penny texts, _"Sheldon is freaking out. __I know things aren't good but you can talk to him in a language that only you two understand."_

_"Getting him tea. I need a pass to get backstage." _Amy replies from the kiosk in the lobby of the hotel.She decides upon chamomile tea for Sheldon and makes her way to the packed conference hall, being met at the door by Penny and Bernadette. Penny silently hands Amy a backstage pass and leads Amy back to where the guys are waiting. Sheldon is sitting on a folding metal chair, breathing into a brown paper bag, which he removes from his mouth as he sees Amy.

"Give us a few minutes?" Amy asks.

Penny and Leonard walk away from them, wondering just what is going on. Taking one of Sheldon's hands in hers, she plays with his fingers unconsciously, bending them at random, until an idea enters her head and she extends Sheldon's thumb into an L shape, before using her fingers to separate his third and fourth fingers into a 'V' shape, a Vulcan salute. The smile she receives in return is all the confirmation she needs that she did something right. She can't resist anymore and she doesn't care who sees, as she places a hand behind Sheldon's head and guides his lips to hers in a tentative kiss. Sheldon recoil and whispers, "someone will see."

"I don't care." Amy says before kissing him again. She pulls back as she hears footsteps and quickly hands Sheldon the tea she is still holding.

"Picture everyone... Picture me... in my underwear, as you give your speech." Amy whispers to him.

"We would have a whole different problem. What happened at NYU?"

"Later. What can I do to help you prepare for this?"

"I'm okay. Thanks for the tea."

I have something for you." Amy says as she removes a small black gift box from her purse and, after Sheldon hands her the tea, places it into Sheldon's hands. He opens it to find a delicately carved wooden bowtie with a laser engraved plaid pattern and an elastic black neckband.

"It's walnut." Amy says. "The walnut tree has long been the symbol of wisdom and knowledge which must be protected. It felt apropos. I got one for Leonard as well."

Sheldon quickly removes his tie and replaces it with the new bowtie.

"Thank you. It's very whimsical."

As Leonard approaches, Amy quickly drops Sheldon's hand and says, "You're unbelievable. I don't know whether I want to help you or castrate you!" winking at Sheldon to signal that she's joking. Of course she doesn't mean it, but their fight and the job interview from hell have her riled up. She rather enjoys Sheldon's... naughty bits.

Taking the other tie out of her purse and handing it to Leonard, who looks stunned, Amy says, "Sheldon can explain." and walks out to take a seat.

000000000000000000

Sheldon quickly uses the keycard that Amy slipped to him at lunch to enter her room unnoticed while she is still out shopping with Penny and Bernadette. Securing the door behind him, he places a single long stem red rose and two cookies from Milk Bar upon the nightstand. Quickly texting Amy, "Do_ not let Penny and Bernadette in your room",_ he sneaks back out to meet the guys for a trip to The Mysterious Time Machine Comic Book Store.

While at the comic book store, Bernadette texts Howard a YouTube link of Yoda Gangnam Style and to meet them at the hotel pool in one hour. Quickly making their purchases, the guys head back to the hotel, debating the meaning behind the YouTube video the entire way.

The girls are at the bar when the guys arrive. Sheldon is relieved to notice that Amy is drinking cranberry juice and appears to be sober. Relief quickly changes to anger as the guys approach and hear the end of their conversation.

"Wait, so you're saying that you're addicted to Sheldon, even though he wasn't meeting all of your needs?" Penny asks.

"It's not the person per se, it's the feelings and memories associated with that person which trigger the response mechanisms." Amy explains. "It's why many couples have what Ross and Rachel referred to as a bonus night. One night of meaningless animalistic sex to cleanse the palate."

"Been there." Penny and Bernadette respond.

Changing the topic, Bernadette says, "go change into your swimsuits. We'll finish our drinks and meet you at the pool." to the guys.

The guys quickly head upstairs to change into their suits, however, Sheldon has opted out. He decides that he's still going to go downstairs with the others but he will not enter the cesspool of human filth. Taking a seat at a table, he quickly regrets that decision when he sees the girls entering the room in gold bikinis, the Star Wars Theme blasting from their phones. He starts at Amy's cute toes, the pinkie toe curling back, and works his way up her long, lean legs to her stomach, not as flat as Penny's but just perfect for her, up to her scantily clad perky breasts, to her tantalizing, soft lips, and finally to her gorgeous emerald eyes, shimmering with mischief. He takes a few large gulps of his water, and attempts kohlinar.

"They didn't." Raj says as he sees the girls.

"They did." Leonard confirms.

"Thank you, Penny. Who knew that under all those layers, Amy has a smokin' hot bod?" Howard asks rhetorically.

"Don't let your wife hear that... or Sheldon. His karate chops to the neck are actually quite painful." Leonard says.

"He can't take his eyes off her." Raj points out.

Penny and Bernadette lay their stuff down on the table where Sheldon is sitting, while Amy pulls on the t-shirt and shorts that she was carrying, feeling far too self conscious to show that much skin for more than a few minutes. She sits in the chair next to Sheldon as Penny and Bernadette enter the hot tub with the guys.

"Hi." She says.

"Hi." He responds, while looking down at the table.

"What?" She asks, sensing that something is wrong.

"You're not going to swim?" He asks, trying to stick to their agreement about keeping the status of their relationship... whatever that is right now... a secret for the weekend.

"I may in awhile. Something's bothering you. You can talk to me."

"Tell me about NYU." He asks.

"Long story short, I withdrew my name from consideration."

Sheldon cannot contain the smile from his face upon hearing that revelation. Amy's smiling too, glad that their friends are across the room in the hot tub.

"I am fighting the urge to kiss you right now." Sheldon whispers to her.

"Me too." She whispers back. "Fight from this morning resolved?"

"Yes."

"Are we going to Coyote Ugly?" Amy asks.

"I believe that my attendance is mandatory." Sheldon answers.

"As do I." Leaning in to whisper directly into Sheldon's ear. Amy says, "I'm not going to drink tonight. For what I have planned, we're going to need our full mental facilities and coordination. Bring the bowtie." Tapping his cheek twice, before taking her t-shirt and shorts off in order to join her friends in the hot tub. As she's walking, she hits a puddle of water on top of the slick tiles surrounding the pool and falls, coming an inch from falling into the pool. Sheldon immediately rushes to her, crouching down beside her as Penny and Bernadette jump out of the hot tub to check on Amy.

"Did you hit your head?" Sheldon asks.

"No, I don't think so. It's my back, knee and ankle. Help me sit up."

"Wrap your arms around me and go at your own pace. I don't want to hurt you." Sheldon replies. Amy wraps her arms around his neck and slowly pulls herself up. Bernadette gets behind Amy and checks her head for blood.

"You have a large bump, but no blood. Check her pupil dilation." Bernadette says. Sheldon removes her glasses, and hands them to Penny. Looking into her eyes, he sees that she's in physical pain, tears threatening to spill.

"Dilation looks normal but she needs to be watched closely. Concussion can take a few days to appear." Sheldon says.

"Help me to the table?" Sheldon grabs around Amy's waist and goes to stand, pulling her up with him. Amy inadvertently applies weight to her right leg and cries out in pain as she falls into Sheldon, burying her head into the crook of his neck as she starts crying.

"Let me help get you to the table. Whenever you're ready." Leonard insists. Amy puts an arm around each guys' shoulders and uses them as human crutches to hop. Penny pulls another chair over for Amy to prop her leg upon and they all notice that it has already started swelling.

"I'm taking you to get checked out." Sheldon insists.

"I don't have enough money for my copay." Amy replies.

"It's covered." Sheldon insists before saying, "Penny and Bernadette, go to the front desk and find out where the nearest hospital is. I need help getting Amy upstairs to change into appropriate clothing. See if you can find a wheelchair. Borrow it from another customer if you must. What are you waiting for? Move!" As everyone jumps into action, Sheldon's sole focus is Amy. He pulls her t-shirt from the table and gently puts it over her head, leaving her to do the sleeves. She smiles at him in thanks.

"We gave them something to talk about." Amy says.

"Rumors and speculation is all they have. Underneath everything, we still care about each other. I don't believe anyone is naive enough to believe otherwise. Is the pain any better?"

"No, increasingly worse. It feels muscular in my back. I'm concerned about my ankle. I broke it six years ago and this feels eerily similar."

"I'm staying with you tonight, regardless of what the doctor says. You will not fight me on this, Amy. It's not open for discussion."

"Okay." She replies. "Is the Boo boos and ouchies clause still valid? I really want to hold your hand right now." Amy asks.

Sheldon takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips, placing a soft kiss upon the top, before laying their hands on his leg. Penny and Bernadette see him do so, and out of earshot of The Shamy, Penny says, "we make Sheldon take care of Amy tonight. They talk this out, or they kill each other trying."

"He can really turn it on when he needs to." Bernadette replies. They walk back to Sheldon and Amy and inform them of what the front desk said. The guys come shortly after, stating that they couldn't find a wheelchair.

"I'm not going to the emergency room so scantily clad. Help me get upstairs." Amy requests.

They decide that Sheldon's room is the closest to the elevator and slowly make their way upstairs.

"I'll help her and text when we are ready to go back down." Sheldon says.

"We can get the girls to help you get dressed if you want." Leonard says.

"No need. Sheldon is perfectly capable." Amy replies.

Leonard leaves and Sheldon goes to Amy's room, letting himself in and retrieves the clothing that is neatly folded on top of the bed. The rose is in the same spot but Amy ate one of the cookies. He practically runs back to his room and finds Amy on her back, eyes closed, practicing that deep breathing exercise that he believes to be hogwash.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Sheldon asks.

"I'm attempting to redirect my focus to mentally picturing my spot." She explains.

"The cliff?" He asks.

"No, in your arms."

"Tell me how you feel there." Sheldon asks. He goes to his bag and retrieves the blue dress shirt that Amy wore last night, bringing it to her to wear before sitting next to her.

"Safe. Loved. Like we're the only two people in the world and time is standing still."

"I need you to sit up and put on my shirt." Sheldon requests.

"I can't wear that."

"It's larger than your shirts. It'll be more comfortable given the muscular soreness and large abrasion upon your back." Not able to refute, Amy does as Sheldon asks before flopping back onto the bed, in pain.

"Give me a minute." She asks.

"Back to your spot. What do you hear?" Sheldon asks.

" It's quiet. You're sleeping. I hear your heartbeat. I feel your breath on my neck as you breathe...your hand underneath my shirt, resting on my stomach... your... never mind." Amy says opening her eyes.

"Finish your thought."

"Your erection pressing into me."

"Hmm. I think I like your spot." Sheldon says.

"Enough of that. If you hold my right leg straight, I should be able to get everything on without standing."

With some wincing and a few "ows", Amy gets dressed and texts Bernadette and Penny asking for a pair of sandals. Leonard and Penny arrive a few minutes later to help get Amy downstairs and go to the hospital with Sheldon and Amy.

It's a two and a half hour wait just to get back to be seen. Sheldon has held Amy's hand the entire time, a fact not lost upon Penny as she watches her friends closely. As Amy is taken to radiology, Sheldon exhales sharply and closes his eyes.

"You're doing great, sweetie. I'm proud of you for how supportive you're being tonight." Penny says.

"Can I bring you anything? Tea?" Leonard asks.

"No, thank you. Amy is prohibited from ingesting anything by mouth per concussion protocol. I don't want to drink anything in front of her. Did her cranberry juice contain alcohol?" Sheldon asks.

"No. We made a pact to not drink anything containing alcohol for the rest of the weekend." Penny says.

"Good. Has she spoken with Howdy Doody?" Sheldon asks.

"You're jealous!" Penny exclaims.

"I'm not jealous. This is curiosity."

"Curiousity killed the cat. Yes, they spoke tonight. Amy made it very clear that it was a drunken mistake and she still has feelings for you. I think that she's starting to come around and realize just what she walked away from." Penny says.

"What about her interview?" Sheldon asks.

"She said that she didn't know if it was an interview or a murder trial. She also said that some off the cuff remark resonated with her, 'each day you make a choice and that decision can bring you immense pleasure or immense pain.' She's hurting, Sheldon, not just physically right now, but emotionally as well. She withdrew from consideration. She claims that it was because the position wasn't a good fit, but I think that she purposely blew the interview. She wants to stay at UCLA." Penny explains.

"I see." Sheldon says.

"That's it? That's all you have to say? Don't you love her at all?" Penny asks.

"Of course I do!" Sheldon says.

"Then what the hell, Sheldon?! Fight for her. Her battle shields are destroyed. You can get her back." Penny says.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fowler?" The doctor says.

"Dr. Cooper. We're not married." Sheldon explains.

"M.D.?"

"PhD."

"I'm Dr. Jones, I'm treating Miss Fowler. She has a mild concussion as well as a broken right ankle. We're going to release her tonight..." Sheldon zones out after hearing she's going to be released, nodding so as to appear to be paying attention. He snaps back to attention when he hears, "Any questions?"

"No. Thank you." Sheldon replies.

Amy comes into the room a few minutes later, looking exhausted.

"You okay?" Sheldon asks.

"Broken ankle and a concussion. They're going to bring a wheelchair." Amy says.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Is there anything I can do?" Penny asks.

"Could you get me some tea? I have a few dollars in my purse." Amy asks.

"Of course. It's on me. Sheldon, would you like some as well?" Penny replies.

"Yes, please. I'll help Amy get dressed." Sheldon says.

Penny and Leonard walk out and Sheldon draws the curtain. Going to Amy, he kisses his fingers before laying them on her ankle and singing, "soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr."

Amy smiles at him and says, "I hear that a kiss on the lips has been proven to reduce the time needed to recover from injuries such as mine."

"Is that so?" Sheldon asks before granting her request with a tender kiss, lasting just a few seconds. "More later" he says, not wanting to get caught.

"Definitely. Should we just tell them we're working things out?" Amy asks.

"It might be easier. Penny was all over me like white on rice."

"Me as well. We have two options as I see it, we tell them and face an abundance of questions or I kiss you in the cab and let our actions speak louder than words."

000000000

After loading Amy into the cab, Sheldon quickly circles around to the other side of the van and gets in next to Amy. She yawns and Sheldon puts an arm around her, allowing her to rest her head against him. He looks so happy as she looks up into his eyes and she closes the distance between them, counting to five in her head, the agreed upon duration of the kiss as they hear Penny gasp and say, "oh, my God!"

00000

A/n: This isn't over yet, not by a long shot! My job is insanely busy right now and combined with writer's block, updates are going to be slow. I'm hoping for once a week but I can't make any promises.


	17. Chapter 15: Passion, Pain and Pleasure

A/N: Thank you to everyone for your reviews, likes and follows! There's nothing quite like seeing a notification in my email inbox.

Chapter 15: Passion, Pain and Pleasure

Over the past eight years, if there has ever been a time where Sheldon has surprised her more, Penny can't think of it. He's really stepped up his game tonight and as she watches him now, guiding Amy's head to his chest and then using his hand to attempt to block the light from Amy's sensitive eyes, Penny briefly wonders if she's entered the Twilight Zone.

"Somebody better explain what just happened." Penny says.

"Res ipsa loquitour." Sheldon replies.

"Ray what-a?" Penny asks.

"The thing speaks for itself." Leonard explains.

"No, no, no, don't give me any of that Klingon nonsense!" Penny says.

"It's not Klingon, it's a Latin term commonly used in Tort Law..." Sheldon says, being interrupted.

"Don't care, Sheldon! Are you back together or what?" Penny asks.

"We're in the early stages of reconciliation. That's all I'm willing to confirm." Amy says. All the noise is causing the death metal band currently wrecking havoc inside her head to reach volume 12. She lets out an involuntary whimper of pain which causes Sheldon to embrace her just a little bit tighter. As they arrive back at the hotel, Sheldon removes his hand and brushes it along her cheek, while saying, "time to wake up, sweetheart."

Penny mouths "_sweetheart?_ _What the hell is going on?" _to Leonard, who just shrugs.

Sheldon quickly pays the fee, and goes around to help Amy out of the van and to her crutches. If he had the upper body strength, he'd carry her in, but alas, that's one quality he will admit to lacking. They slowly make their way to Sheldon's room, being closest to the elevator, and Penny asks to speak to Sheldon out in the hallway after they get Amy settled.

"Sweetheart?" Penny asks.

"It felt appropriate for the situation.".

"I've never known you to be so... so... _not_ Sheldon."

"I believe that word you're looking for is demonstrative, showing feelings, especially affection, freely."

"I believe that the words I'm looking for are you take good care of her, you hear me?" Penny says.

"Of course." Sheldon insists.

"She could regret kissing you. I don't think so, but you need to be prepared for that."

"I find that highly unlikely." Sheldon says, unable to hide a genuine cat that ate the canary grin.

"I'm being punk'd aren't I? I knew something happened after she kissed Opie! Spill!"

"I've never been one to kiss and tell."

"Just kissing?" Penny asks.

"My lips are sealed." Sheldon says as he blushes.

"You had sex! When?" Penny asks.

"I will not discuss such vulgarity with you in a public domain."

"That's all the confirmation that I needed. I'm happy for you two. Take care of her. Call or knock on the _paper thin_ wall if you need anything." Penny says, emphasizing paper thin. Penny goes to her room to text Bernadette the latest gossip and Sheldon goes to get ice for Amy. As he comes back in, he grabs two of the garbage bags that the front desk gave him and fills each with ice, taking them to Amy, who appears asleep.

"Amy? You need to apply ice to your injuries." Sheldon says. No response. "Amy?" He tries again. Nothing. Getting worried, he shakes her shoulders.

"What the hell?" Amy grumbles.

"You weren't answering me. I was getting worried. You need to apply ice to your injuries."

"Let me sleep. I'll ice later."

"The sooner..."

"Let me sleep, Sheldon. It's not going to make a difference if I ice now or an hour from now. I needed to ice immediately after injury."

"Okay. I'll wake you in an hour. I'm going to take a shower. Do you need anything?"

"No. Go ahead. Wait. I'm sorry I snapped at you." Amy says, finally opening her eyes to look at Sheldon.

"It's alright. You're not feeling well."

"It's not alright. I'm sorry. I'll take that ice for my knee and back."

Sheldon helps her get comfortable and as she ices her injuries, he takes a decontamination shower with the hottest possible water that he can stand. He's red as he exits the bathroom and when he enters the air conditioned room, he experiences a whole different nervous system response, arousal. Amy has made herself more comfortable by removing everything but her underwear and laying on her stomach. Sheldon's mouth goes dry and the tell tale signs of localized vascular throbbing appear. Kolihnar no longer working, he stores the image into his mental Amy JPEG folder for later use and gets back into bed next to her, attempting to hide his physical reaction.

"Do you need anything?" Sheldon asks.

"A new leg?"

"I'd do anything to take the pain upon myself if it were possible. Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm desiring skin to skin contact with you." Amy admits.

"You're in no condition for us to... make whoopie." Sheldon says as he takes his shirt off.

"I'm seeking comfort from you without any expectations of it leading anywhere. Forget I asked. I forgot who I'm talking to."

"What does that mean?" Sheldon asks.

"Nothing. I think that I was given bitchy pills rather than Tylenol. I don't want to fight. I am sick of fighting."

"As am I. But that still doesn't negate the fact that in the five years that we've known each other, you have always said what you mean, mean what you say and you don't say it mean. Truth, what did you mean by that comment?"

"I really don't know, Sheldon. It just came out. Can we drop it?"

In one swift movement, Amy takes a pillow from behind her head and wraps her body around it, cuddling it as she wishes Sheldon would cuddle her. Her back to Sheldon, tears fall down her cheeks as he lays on the opposite side of the bed, not daring to reach out to her.

"I don't understand what I did wrong." He admits.

"That's because you didn't do anything. You've been great tonight and I'm being a complete bitch towards you."

"And that makes you cry?"

"Yes!"

"I don't understand."

"You've been so great to me tonight and I'm treating you like this... if you can't handle me at my worst, that's okay because I can't either. If you want to leave tonight, you have a free pass to do so."

"I'm not leaving. What do you need right now to feel loved and comforted?"

"In general or specifically tonight?" Amy asks.

"Specifically tonight. It's yours if it's within my power to do so."

"You. I just need you."

Grabbing the bags of now melted ice, Sheldon pours them into the sink and then grabs the bottle of complimentary lotion before returning to Amy's side. Setting the lotion on the nightstand for now, he scoots over to her, mindful of her injuries, and wraps an arm around her waist, while kissing her salty, tear stained cheek.

"People have said, 'Don't cry to other people for years and years, and all it has ever meant is, I'm too uncomfortable when you show your feelings. Don't cry.' I'd rather have them say, 'Go ahead and cry. I'm here to be with you." Sheldon quotes.

"There's no crying allowed in my spot." Amy replies, as she rolls first onto her back, and then onto her side facing Sheldon, sharing a pillow. She tucks her head under his chin and welds herself to Sheldon, hugging him tightly as they lay in bed together.

"When can I have more medication?"Amy asks after several minutes of silence.

"Not for another two hours. What hurts?"

"My head is pounding and I feel like I've been trampled during The Running of the Bulls."

"Let's try massage and relaxation techniques first. Can I turn on some harp music?" Sheldon asks.

"Yes, that's fine. Could you open the curtains rather than turning on a light? I was experiencing sensitivity to light and sound earlier."

While Sheldon does so, Amy moves into the middle of the bed, once again resuming her position on her stomach. _If I wasn't so sore, I'd find the idea of a full body massage from Sheldon incredibly erotic. If he thinks he hurt me, he'll never touch me again._

She feels the bed dip as Sheldon gets back in and straddles her narrow hips. He pours a little of the lotion into his large hands and rubs them together to warm them.

"I'm going to start with your neck. I need you to tell me if it hurts or when you want me to move on."

Gently moving her hair aside, Amy tries to relax her muscles as Sheldon uses his fingers to gently knead the muscles in her neck. An involuntary moan of pleasure escapes her lips, surprising her.

"Okay?" Sheldon asks.

"Mmm, yeah. Once again, this has been an eventful 24 hours."

"Yes. Truth, your thoughts on everything that has transpired."

"If I'm being perfectly honest, it all seems very anticlimactic."

"I'm not sure I understand." Sheldon says.

"I thought I'd feel differently after the blinking neon sign proclaiming 'virgin' went out, after all I've been thinking about this for years. It hasn't changed anything."

"What were you expecting to feel?"

Taking two fingers, Sheldon traces a line from Amy's forehead down across her eyebrow, along her hairline and down behind her ear, coming to her neck, down her shoulder and then lightly down her arm to her palm, following the same pattern back up. Achieving the desired result as Amy sighs and goes as limp as cooked spaghetti, Sheldon repeats the process.

"I'm not really sure. For women especially, the loss of virginity is romanticized to be this grand, sacred event when in reality it is awkward, slightly uncomfortable, a little messy and over way too soon."

"Do you regret it?" Sheldon asks softly.

"No, of course not. Do you?"

"No. I'd argue that the reason nothing changed between us is because we had already achieved the necessary level of emotional intimacy that most of these so-called "studies" believe can only come after physical intimacy."

"Logical conclusion. I'm ready for you to move on to my back. Gently, it's very sore."

Getting more lotion, Sheldon squirts a glob directly onto her back, causing her to shiver.

"That's cold!" Amy protests.

"Sorry. I'm going to avoid the area around your abrasion. I need you to tell me if it hurts."

Using a circular motion, Sheldon doesn't apply pressure as he gently rubs her back. He tries to concentrate on something else, _anything_ else besides the fact that his beautiful girlfriend is essentially naked beneath him. _What has this vixen done to me? _

"Okay?" Sheldon asks.

"Yeah. By tomorrow night, I'm going to be going stir crazy from being stuck in here all day. I'm only required to attend one panel in the morning. Date night?"

"Anywhere you want to go."

"I've always wanted to go to Serendipity 3."

"Is it the one that is in the Guinness Book of World Records for the ridiculous edible gold topped sundae?" Sheldon asks as he lets his hands trail down to squeeze Amy's firm bottom. She yelps and then laughs at the unexpected contact as his hands retreat to safer territory.

"What was that?" Amy asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sheldon teases.

"Yes, it's that restaurant." Amy answers as she slightly lifts her hips off the bed and teasingly rubs her bottom against Sheldon's underwear, eliciting a loud, guttural moan from him.

"You're in no condition for this. It needs to stop." He chides before swinging his right knee up and over Amy and then laying next to her, facing each other.

"Just because I shouldn't have intercourse for the next few days, doesn't mean that I can't help you out."

"It'll go away. You need to rest."

"Want to watch a movie?" Amy suggests.

"Alright. You pick something."

They settle upon Ghostbusters and Sheldon lays on his back as Amy curls up beside him. Holding hands, they fall asleep within minutes.

0000000

Saturday, July 11th

5:20AM

Sheldon jerks awake suddenly as he feels that sensation again, Amy kicking him. _Night terror. _Amy had told him about them and Sheldon has read extensively on the subject. She's crying now in her sleep, pleading with some invisible force, "no, please." Jumping into action, Sheldon lets go of her, thinking that touching her could further fuel her nightmare, and repeatedly whispers in her ear, "I'm here, you're safe, wake up sweetheart." S_he's turned me into an effusive hippy. _After a few minutes which feel like hours, Amy opens her eyes.

"Sheldon?" She asks, unsure of her surroundings.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Night terror. They've been happening a lot lately. Did I hurt you?"

"No." He says as he guides her into his arms. "Do you remember anything?"

"No, just hearing you talk to me. Sweetheart, huh?" She asks before grazing her lips over his in a gentle kiss.

"It felt appropriate for the situations but if you don't like it, I'll stop."

"I like it, my effusive hippy." She teases.

"What have you done to me, you temptress? Are you in any pain?"

"A little. Was there any tea included with the in room Keurig?"

"Just coffee. I imagine that in the city that never sleeps, I should be able to find a cup of hot tea... even if it's 5:30 in the morning. Can I turn on the light?"

"Yeah. Can you help me get out of bed?"

"In a minute. Good morning." Sheldon says as he moves his hand to Amy's neck and leans in to brush his lips against hers. Lips moving against each other in a slow kiss, Amy is the one who intensifies it when she pushes Sheldon onto his back and moves to straddle his hips. She winces in pain and pulls out of the kiss suddenly when there is a shooting pain in her leg.

"Moved my leg in a painful position." Amy explains.

"We shouldn't be making out right now anyway... as tempting as it is. Still want that tea?"

"Yeah, please."

Sheldon quickly dresses and goes in search of tea as Amy makes her way back to the bed. She hasn't felt this... satisfied and at peace in her relationship with Sheldon in quite some time. _We're finally on the same page. If I wasn't injured, we'd never leave the_ _room_. Grabbing her cell phone, she's not at all shocked to find a series of 22 text messages from Penny and Bernadette wanting details of the reconciliation and punching of the v-cards. _Sheldon told Penny?! _

Amy is typing a reply to her blonde besties as Sheldon returns with two take out containers of food and a drink carrier. He sets them on the table then decides that maybe a little early morning necking isn't necessarily a bad thing if Amy was wanting to earlier. Getting back into bed with her, he is surprised when she hands him her phone without saying a word.

"You told Penny?" Amy asks.

"No. She inferred it based on my replies to her line of questioning. It's up to you how much you wish to share but you do realize that our friends are far too invested in our relationship and they will be wanting every single detail. Penny told me that she, quote, 'ships the Shamy.'"

Then I suppose that we need to decide exactly what we are telling them."

Over a breakfast of tea, pancakes and scrambled eggs, they hash out the game plan for how to deal with their friends. Needing to be ready for early morning discussion panels, Sheldon delicately removes Amy's soft cast from her ankle as she sits on the edge of the bath tub and then helps her as she lowers herself in. Taking a wash cloth from the rack behind him , he kneels beside the tub and uses it to lightly wash her back.

"Did Cooper ever help Amelia bathe?" Sheldon asks.

"No. It would have been quite improper for the time period."

"Hmm. His loss. You said earlier that there are sections that you haven't published?" Sheldon says as he puts some shower gel onto the wash cloth and lathers it. Gently starting with her shoulders, he lets the bubbles cascade down her spine as he trails the washcloth from left to right.

"Yes." Amy blushes as she admits it.

"Can you tell me about them?"

"I'd rather show you. Do you have any sexual fantasies?" Amy asks.

"Do you still have the Nurse Chapel uniform?"

"Yes. Tell me about it."

"I'd rather show you." Sheldon parrots back. "Lay back and wet your hair." As she does so, there's a knock at the door. Sheldon quickly stands and yells "just a minute", pulling on his t-shirt as he does so. Pulling the bathroom door completely shut, he opens the door to Penny and Bernadette, who are both sporting huge grins

"How's Amy?" Penny asks.

"She's bathing. We have work this morning."

"She couldn't get the day off?" Bernadette asks. "Let me speak with her boss."

"You'll have to take that up with Amy. Did you need something?"

"Have you had breakfast yet? I mean food, not each other." Penny says, making Sheldon blush and looks at the floor uncomfortably.

"Yes, we had pancakes."

"On cold cereal day?" Penny asks, shocked.

"Change is a necessary part of the human experience. I'll have Amy text you when she's done."

"Down, boy. Once she's feeling better I imagine we won't see hide nor hair of either of you for days. You have five years of built up sexual tension to release." Penny teases.

"Amy will text you when she's done. If there's nothing else, I need to assist her." Sheldon says before closing the door. Going back to Amy, he removes his shirt and then resumes kneeling next to the tub, where Amy is now shampooing her hair. Sheldon takes over, massaging her scalp and then running his fingers through the wavy strands.

Who was at the door?"

"TMZ."

"Ah, hoping to catch us in flagrante delicto."

"Yes. I told them that you'll text when you're decent. Do you have any leave from work?"

"I feel well enough to attend the panel this morning."

"You're going to need assistance when we're back home. Would you object to me staying with you until you recover?"

"Oh! I just assumed that I'd manage it on my own. Can I think about this?"

"Of course."

Amy rinses the shampoo from her hair and then flips the lever to release the bath water. Sheldon puts one arm out in front of her for her to grab onto for support, the other around her waist to help pull her up. Getting her out of the tub without further injury, she sits on the toilet seat as she dries off. Sheldon takes the towel from her and very gently pats her right ankle dry, not daring to rub it. It's swollen to the size of a baseball and there's a large blue bruise covering most of the outer side.

"How bad is the break?" Sheldon asks.

"It's a chip fracture. I should be able to have a walking cast once the swelling recedes."

"Will you need surgery to remove the bone fragments?"

"No, they'll absorb naturally."

"You want Serendipity tonight. Is there anything else in the area that you'd like to do?"

"I have a ticket for a Broadway show but I don't have to go to that. We can Google it later and see what's in the area. Everyone else is going to Times Square and the Statue of Liberty but that's too much for me while on crutches. Did you want to go with them?"

"No, I've already been to Liberty Island as a child and I have no interest in Times Square. If you want to still go to the play, please don't let me stop you."

"No, it's okay. I got the ticket in order to get away from everyone for a few hours. It's no longer necessary for me to escape. Let's go back to the bed so I can get dressed."

While Amy gets dressed, Sheldon takes the opportunity to shower. When he comes back out, Amy is fully dressed in a simple royal blue dress. He gets into his bag and his eyes are instantly drawn to two navy blue jewelry boxes hidden within. He takes them out and decides to give one to Amy now, with the possibility of presenting the other tonight. Putting the other box in his pocket, he grabs the first gift and releases the breath he didn't realize that he was holding. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, he suddenly feels nervous about this.

"I have something for you." He says, handing her the box.

"Sheldon..."

"It's not a ring. I ordered this after our camping trip but I just picked it up. Open it."

Amy gasps as she opens the box to reveal a delicate white gold diamond encrusted Star of David necklace pendant on a silver chain. With tears in her eyes she turns to Sheldon to see him smiling at her.

"So you always have a star to wish upon." Sheldon says.

"It's beautiful, Sheldon. You really shouldn't have."

"Of course I should. I love you. I'm not the best at giving gifts but I'm going to try harder to show you how I feel."

"I love you too. Put it on me?"

Doing so, she pounces on him as soon as the necklace is clasped around her neck, knocking him backwards as she initiates a heated kiss. Being on top gives her a rare opportunity to tease Sheldon and she grinds against him once, twice, each time receiving a moan in response. Feeling brave, Amy continues dry humping Sheldon through his pants as he moves his hands to her hips to help guide her. Hearing Penny say loudly through the wall, "free porn!" brings them to their senses and Amy stops her attack on Sheldon.

"We'll continue this later today?" Amy asks.

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

0000000

Amy is sleeping as Sheldon enters the hotel room after attending the panel discussion as required by Caltech. He kicks his shoes off and gets into bed, spooning Amy, who has awakened upon the door opening.

"How's the headache?" Sheldon asks.

"Excruciating. Rain check on our date?"

"Of course. Go back to sleep. I'll be right back." Sheldon stops at his bag and places the ring back inside, zipping it shut before stripping and folding his dress clothes. Getting back into bed with Amy, he focuses on doing whatever it takes to comfort her.

_Patience, grasshopper. You don't have to rush into a proposal. Patience. _


	18. Chapter 16: No Love Spell Required

A huge thank you to TThomas77 for beta reading the hot mess of a first draft. Her story, The Kripke Conundrum, is phenomenal. Go check it out!

Chapter 16: No Love Spell Required

Saturday 5:15pm

Amy is a puddle of boneless goo as she lays naked in bed after another full body massage from Sheldon. Snuggling further into his pillow, the faintest hint of his cologne and something uniquely Sheldon at once comforts and arouses her. He wouldn't allow her to "assist" him, despite evidence that he was just as turned on as she was. _"After dinner, I'm taking matters into my own hands... so to speak"._ Her phone beeping to indicate a new text message causes Amy to startle and the sudden movement sends a jolt of pain cascading down her right leg. Uttering, "fuck, that hurts!," Amy reaches for her phone and settles back into bed.

_"I've been ambushed. P&amp;B on way up with your dinner. Guys making me go to Burp Castle bar. Sorry. Love you.-S"_

Amy quickly grabs Sheldon's... now her...light blue dress shirt from the floor and slips it on before hunting desperately for pants. Finding only Sheldon's blue cotton sleep pants nearby, she slowly pulls them on, cursing as she has to move her injured leg, before rolling up the much too long fabric to her knees. Getting out of bed, she does a quick survey of the room to make sure that all clothing is picked up and precariously balances on her left foot as she uses a crutch to pull her bra to her, throwing it into Sheldon's open duffel bag. She knows that she's about to be grilled and milked for every last detail and Amy doesn't feel ready for the questions she's about to receive. _Things with Sheldon are great, but we're still healing. In time, the details will come out, but for now, I need to _k_eep some things solely between Sheldon and I ._ She lightly strokes the pendant around her neck before tucking it into the collar of the shirt and then types a reply.

"_I know what I want for dessert. Love you. Have fun."_ Amy texts back as there's a knock at the door. As she opens the door for Penny and Bernadette, she notices that her friends are eagerly scanning the room as they walk in. Luckily, the evidence is in the other, now unused, hotel room.

"Somebody's wearing a 'I just got laid' smile!" Penny says as she and Bernadette walk over to the small table.

"Sorry to disappoint, but this is a 'yay, dinner' smile. I haven't had anything since 6 this morning." Amy corrects.

"Sheldon got you a rose?" Bernadette asks as she picks up the cup of water and moves it to the tv stand.

"Yes, and he sang 'Soft Kitty' three times." Amy informs them with a grin plastered upon her face.

"You got some 'splaining to do, Lucy, so get cracking!" Penny demands.

"I may be a nut but you're not cracking me." Amy sasses as she gets back in the bed and props her leg up on pillows.

"Haha. Last I knew, you were going to castrate Sheldon, a threat I can completely understand by the way... and then you kissed him and he called you sweetheart. It's not adding up. Fill in the blanks." Penny begins her interrogation as she hands Amy one of the takeout containers.

Grabbing her phone as it beeps, she reads a message from Sheldon, "_Dessert too? You're hard to please."_ _He's making this too easy!_

_"And later, you're just going to be hard ... I'm getting excited just thinking about all the things I'm going to do to you. Hurry back, Dr. Cooper."_ She texts back. She's sure that he's squirming uncomfortably and blushing as he reads that.

"You better start talking, bestie! Something happened after you kissed Opie and we want to know what it is!" Penny requests.

"Nothing happened between us that night. Sheldon was the perfect gentleman. Even after the terrible things that we said to each other, even after he saw me kissing another guy, Sheldon still cared about me enough to see me to my room and make sure I was safe. That moment was my epiphany. There is still something between Sheldon and I that is worth fighting for. Luckily for me, he agreed." Amy relays with a beaming smile.

"Did you blow the job interview on purpose?" Bernadette asks.

"No. It was in the back of my mind that an offer would essentially be the final nail in the relationship coffin, but I tried to conduct myself as if I wanted to be considered as a viable contender."

"The timeline of events isn't making sense to me. You didn't have sex between the guys' presentation and when you got hurt because you were with us... so.. when?" Penny asks.

"What makes you so sure that we had sex?"

"You're wearing his shirt, you can't stop smiling, the bed is unmade,let's not forget the moaning and headboard hitting the wall...making it very obvious what you were doing this morning... but the biggest clue, Doctor Fowler, is that Sheldon didn't deny it. His direct quote is, 'I will not discuss such vulgarity in a public forum." Penny recites smugly.

"He didn't confirm anything. Maybe we did, maybe we didn't..."

Penny levels a look of utter disbelief on Amy. "Alright, if that's how you want to do this... You were barely able to be in the same room together at dinner on Thursday. I need details on how you got from going for the jugular to kissing him." Penny begs.

"Sheldon has asked me to keep that between us." Amy says as her phone beeps again.

_"Wanna play a game? I've just arrived back at the hotel room after a long excruciating evening with the guys to find you... finish the sentence."_

_She quickly texts back, "watching tv, wearing only your shirt. You notice that..."_

"Give us something!" Penny pleads.

"One question each. Make it count." Amy says.

"Are you still a virgin?" Penny asks.

"No." Amy confirms. Her friends squeal at the revelation.

"How was it?" Bernadette asks.

"It was perfect... until I ruined it by opening my big mouth last night."

"What happened?" Bernadette says worriedly.

Amy's phone beeps again and she quickly reads, "_I can only see one of your hands. The other one is..."_

Amy replies_, "under the blanket playing with.._."

"Are you sexting over there?" Penny enquires.

"Like Sheldon would ever do that. His idea of sexting is 'Hey Cuddles.' I'm just talking with my mom. if I don't answer her texts immediately as they come in, she calls and I have to endure two hours of thinly veiled insults about Sheldon, my career, not coming home enough, blah, blah blah. I do not need that right now. So anyways, last night, we were talking. He asked how I was feeling about everything and I said that it all felt a little bit anticlimactic. He didn't say anything, but I think that I hurt his feelings. I was being kind of bitchy."

_"your hot, wet, vagina . I..."_ Sheldon texts her back.

Amy gasps as she re-reads Sheldon's last text message to her, causing Penny and Bernadette to give her curious looks. "My ankle." Amy responds, before picking up her phone and typing, _"quickly strip off your clothes and get into bed with me. You don't touch me. Instead you watch intently while..."_ Amy responds. Setting her phone, screen side down, on the bed, Amy takes her first bite of dinner and the 'mmm' she releases causes Penny and Bernadette to burst out laughing.

"We're going to be hearing that a lot!" Bernadette teases. "What do you mean by 'anticlimactic'?"

"I was trying to explain to him that sex is a big deal for women and usually changes the relationship, at least from what I've read and been told, but while I'm happy, the events of the past few days were not the life changing experience that they're made out to be. At that moment my head was pounding and I wasn't thinking clearly. I'd obviously choose different words now."

"I think I get it. You two have had a very emotionally intimate relationship for years now. All that's really changed is the physical aspect." Penny says.

"Well yes, and no. I'm no longer wondering what I mean to him or if we have a future together. He's become much more comfortable with showing me, through his words and actions, exactly what I mean to him."

"What's the status currently?" Bernadette asks.

"Engaged to be engaged? I don't know. Things are great right now. We're fully back on track. "

"Did it hurt?" Penny asks.

"A little bit but Sheldon was incredibly patient and gentle. Do you remember when you told me about your first time and how it was essentially two minutes of your ex boyfriend grunting and jackhammering while you just laid there? Sheldon was nothing like that. As far as first time stories go, it was pretty much perfect."

"Just the one time?" Bernadette asks.

"Three and an aborted fourth time...thanks for the 'free porn' comment by the way."

"You were going to... less than 24 hours after a concussion?" Bernadette apprehensively questions. "Amy, that's not safe. As a neurobiologist, I thought that you would know better. You and Sheldon need to cool it for a few days."

Her phone beeps again and she reads _"You pleasure yourself. I wonder if it feels different than from when I touch you. You lock eyes with me..."_

_"Your touch is different... better. I've never had orgasms like that by __my own hand. Your hands are magical. I lock eyes with you as I use my free hand to tweak my nipples. You..."_ Amy types to Sheldon. She's quite shocked that he's let it go this far.

"He won't let it go any further than a few kisses." Amy tells them.

"He's taking good care of you?" Penny asks.

"Sheldon is taking excellent care of me. " Amy confirms.

"How are you feeling after your fall? You look like you're uncomfortable." Bernadette asks while stealing one of Penny's mini egg rolls.

"A little sore but better. Sheldon's been giving me massages and that has definitely helped to loosen things up."

Amy wishes that she had a camera ready as her friends' jaws hit the ground at that revelation. Her phone beeps, finally, and she casually reaches for it, trying not to let on how eager she is to read Sheldon's message.

_"Can't take it anymore. I grasp your wrist and move your hands above your head, pinning them with one hand as I kiss you, letting our tongues dance with each other in an erotic tango. You..."_

_"Moan your name and wrap my legs around your hips trying to get you to take me. You..."_ "What?" Amy asks as she looks back up after texting Sheldon.

"Sheldon avoids touching other people on general principle. How are you... never mind, stupid question." Penny says.

"Generally speaking, yes, but he confided in me that I'm the only non blood relation with whom he is capable of both initiating and receiving physical contact. I'm the only one he trusts enough to let his guard down and be vulnerable with. He's not the same person that he was five years ago or even a year ago. I know that I'm not the same person either."

"You're good for each other." Penny smiles.

"Thanks. So... what's going on tonight? I'm going stir crazy being in here all day." Amy asks, trying to deflect some of the heat off of herself. Before Penny can answer, Amy's phone beeps again.

_"Slowly kiss my way down to the apex between your thighs and use my..."_ Sheldon replied.

_"Tongue to drive me wild. I'm screaming your name as wave after wave of ecstasy overtakes me. As I come down from my orgasm you..."_

"There's a dirty store for women not too far from here. We could go get Amy the essentials?" Penny suggests.

At the same time that Amy asks, "what are the essentials?" Bernadette says, "that could be fun!"

"We're going. Get dressed and we'll meet you in the lobby in 30 minutes?" Penny orders.

"Alright." She quickly shoos her friends out and grabs her phone to find, "R_elease your hands and flip you over so you're on your hands and knees, before quickly sliding into you, sans condom, taking you from behind. Oh Jesus you feel so wet and tight around my throbbing cock. I'm pounding into you, your moans filling the night air. You..."_

_"Reach down and rub my clit, coming again instantly. You explode into me seconds later. You..." _ Getting out of bed, Amy goes to her bag that Sheldon has moved into his room and retrieves clean clothing, throwing them haphazardly towards the bed. Spotting her toothbrush cases, she briefly wonders, _Do I have time for a quick session with Gerard? Probably not._

She just sits down when Sheldon texts back, _""whisper I love you into your ear before pulling out and guiding you to lay on top of me. Wrapping my arms around you, I rub your back as you listen to my wildly beating heart. You..."_

_"Whisper that I love you too, more than I can put into words, more than you'll ever know. Are you really wanting to have unprotected sex?"_

Almost instantly, Sheldon replies, _"I don't think that is a discussion that we should have via text message. How's it going over there? I'm getting grilled worse than a cow at a Oklahoma barbecue."_

_"I agree. LOL I'm sorry. What's the Burp Castle anyway? It doesn't sound appealing."_

As Amy is zipping her skirt, Sheldon sends her a reply of, _"It's a theme bar based on a monastery. They're playing chants right now. You'd love it. How badly are you getting grilled?"_

_"They've backed off. They're taking me to a dirty store. Any requests?"_

She laughs out loud when he returns with, _"Massage oil. I better let you go. Until tonight, Vixen. Love you."_

_"Until tonight, my effusive hippie. Love you too."_

00000000

"Hey, Ames, is Sheldon larger, smaller or about the same size?" Penny asks curiously as she walks over to Amy, holding a very large, very realistic replica of male genitalia.

"Sheldon would kill me if I answered that!" Amy protests. She stops at the display case of various types of oils and lubricants, having no idea where to even begin.

"What do you know about this stuff?" Amy asks.

"You can never have enough. What are you doing for birth control?"

"I'm on the pill and we're using condoms. I'm going to speak with my physician about other options when we get home."

"You'll need water based lubricants. Ooh, these ones water based and flavored." Penny exclaims as she picks up a pink and yellow bottle. "Bernadette gave me a bottle of the cherry vanilla kind when Leonard was coming home from the North Sea expedition. I caught Leonard and Howard squirting it directly into their mouths once." Penny confides as she looks at the different flavor options.

"I don't know if Sheldon would like flavored gel." Amy ponders. Picking up a green bottle, she scans the ingredient list on the back, " Hmm... this one is made from seaweed extract."

"Ooh, that's a good one." Bernadette says as she walks up to them and grabs three bottles of different flavored lubricants.

"I need massage oil." Amy says.

"Here, it heats up when you blow on it." Penny explains, putting two bottles into Amy's shopping basket.

"Just one bottle. I have a budget while I'm out here."

"I'm paying and you're getting two bottles. Consider it a thank you gift. You get all the sweet sweet loving you can handle and the guys aren't imagining 100 ways to kill Sheldon. It's win win. Now, we need to talk about getting you a more suitable replacement for Gerard. So I ask again, is Sheldon larger, smaller or about the same size as the beast in my basket?" Penny says.

"Let me look again?" Amy requests, grabbing the basket and looking down into it. Holding her fists together and mentally calculating, she responds, "about the same size."

"Ouch." Penny and Bernadette respond.

"Leonard and Howard?" Amy asks.

"Smaller, much smaller." Bernadette says.

"Slightly smaller." Penny confirms.

They walk to the back part of the store and peruse the options, turning on various toys.

"Oh, check this one out! It's the We-vibe 4. I read about it in Cosmo. You could be across town and Sheldon could control the vibration patterns and intensity from an app on his phone!" Penny says.

"Fascinating." Amy says, picking it up and turning it on. Using the display, she tests the intensity levels, instantly liking what she's feeling.

"I'm getting it." Amy decides as they wave down a salesperson to unlock the cage. As they are walking back to the front of the store to check out, Amy walks by some dirty dice and throws them into the basket without a second thought.

"No love spell required." Amy says as they laugh.

00000

The guys have gathered in Leonard and Penny's room as the girls arrive back at the hotel. Penny hands Sheldon Amy's purchases with a, "you're welcome" and goes to show Leonard what she purchased. Amy makes her way to Sheldon, who is sitting in the upholstered chair in the corner of the room, and sits sideways across his lap. He tucks the bag into the side of the chair before wrapping his arms around her and gently kissing her, mindful that they have an audience.

"You had a beer?" Amy asks as she breaks the kiss.

"Howard insisted on buying me one. What's in the bag and why did Penny say, 'you're welcome?'"

Amy whispers directly into his ear, "everything in that bag is adult themed and not something you want the guys to see. Penny purchased everything except for the item in the box."

Sheldon retrieves the bag and quickly looks inside, before putting it back on the side of his leg. He kisses her again, getting carried away.

"Hey, you two, get a room!" Bernadette teases. Sheldon winks at Amy as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"It's still early. Should we find something to do?" Howard asks.

"I know what Sheldon and Amy want to do!" Penny teases.

"You two are all lovey dovey and nauseating. Everything's good?" Leonard asks.

"Everything's great." Amy confirms, placing a quick peck on Sheldon's cheek. He turns to her then and his azure eyes are saying everything that he can't say aloud. They look over at Raj who is frantically wiping away tears from his eyes.

"What? We've watched their love story from the very beginning. They're soul mates. Shut up." Raj demands.

"I've never believed that in a world of 7 billion people, there's only a single person on the planet with whom I am meant to spend my life with." Sheldon states. This gets Amy's, and the group's, attention.

Amy looks upset as she looks up at Sheldon and requests of him, "truth, I need you to clarify that statement."

"Evolution has ingrained in us a need to pair bond for the sole purpose of reproduction and ensuring survival of the young child. I'm sure that you're familiar with the work of Fisher? She studied 58 different cultures around the world and found that on average, a couple who has pair bonded separate after four years. This separation occurs more often in couples of reproductive age, who have usually successfully raised a child through the early years of life. Once the child is weaned, mortality rates dramatically decrease and there's no longer a need for the couple to remain pair bonded."

"Do you believe that a couple is capable of spending the entirety of their lives together in a loving, successful, committed, monogamous relationship?" Amy asks pointedly.

"Yes." He kisses Amy's cheek and puts his mouth directly at her ear, his hot breath causing her to shiver, as he whispers to her, "You're my 1 in 7 billion from this day until my last day."

"And you're mine." Amy whispers back.

"Let's go." Sheldon softly suggests.

"We all know what that means! Let's get it on..." Penny sings, badly off key, as Sheldon and Amy make their way to the door.

"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel." Howard adds.

"I'll tell you what I want what I really really want" Bernadette croons.

"Getcho freak on, getcho freak on, getcha getcha getcha getcha getcha freak on." Leonard, Howard and Raj belt out.

Sheldon surprises everyone when he sings, "I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic!" Everyone laughs hysterically until they are out of breath and have tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party." Amy sings.

They say their goodbyes and make their way next door. Sheldon places the do not disturb sign on the front door handle then shuts and secures it. Going to Amy, who is at the sink, he wraps his arms around her from behind.

"Did I upset you by saying that I don't believe in soul mates?" He worries.

"No. It's a nice idea in theory but impractical for anyone with even a rudimentary understanding of statistics and probability to truly believe in."

"Why was everyone laughing when I sang? Was the point not to sing a one hit wonder from the 1990s and early millennium?"

"They were teasing us by using suggestive lyrics to indicate that they suspect we left in order to have sex. Plus, I don't think any of us expected you to even know that song!" Amy exclaims.

If you only knew what goes on in my head, Dr. Fowler." Sheldon says before peppering Amy's neck with kisses. Watching their reflection in the mirror, Amy can't help but notice just how happy and in love they look. Sheldon stops suddenly and catches her eyes in the reflection.

"Truth, what are you thinking about?" He asks.

"Just looking at our reflection in the mirror. Penny and Bernadette said that I'm glowing and can't stop smiling."

"I love your smile." Sheldon confesses. "I think that we need to talk about our text messages earlier."

"As do I. I need to change into something more comfortable first."

Sheldon's nimble fingers make quick work of each of the buttons of Amy's blouse before he peels it off of her arms, running his finger tips down the exposed skin. Taking his Green Lantern t-shirt off, he pulls it over Amy's head and tells her, "my clothes look better on you."

"You are so sappy lately! I'm beginning to think that the real Sheldon has been kidnapped."

"I can assure you that the real Sheldon is right here wondering how he managed to get such an amazing, intelligent, sexy woman to fall hopelessly in love with him. Should we move this to the bed?" Sheldon suggests as he unzips her skirt and it pools around her legs. Shedding his own clothing as he walks, he is only in his underwear as he crawls up the bed to his Vixen, who is laying on her back, shooting him a 'come hither' saucy grin. As Sheldon accidentally bumps Amy's injured leg, she cries out in pain, immediately putting a halt to any amorous activities.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He immediately asks.

"I'm okay. Should we try that again?" Amy suggests.

"Can we cuddle for now with the promise of more later?" Sheldon counter offers. With a smirk, Amy pulls Sheldon's shirt off and drops it to the floor, doing the same with her bra a few seconds later, leaving both her and Sheldon wearing nothing but their underwear.

"You're not playing fair." Sheldon groans in protest. Amy waits for him to get comfortable before laying her head in his lap. She trembles as Sheldon plays with her hair and runs his finger tips along her face. Closing her eyes and enjoying the calming effect of his touch, she picks up the conversation.

"I'm full of not fair, Mister. This is revenge. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to keep a straight face when talking to Penny and Bernadette? What got into you?"

"You started it. Raj, Howard and Leonard joined a group in a game of D&amp;D and it got me thinking about our D&amp;D love spell."

"Ironic, I was thinking about it as well today. You didn't play?"

"No, I was nursing a beer and had other things on my mind. Which brings us to the unprotected sex discussion. How do you feel about that?"

"I...um... well what you wrote to me was hot..." Amy stammers. "I'm of two minds about this, Sheldon. The girly, not entirely rational part of me is screaming ' do it' while the scientist in me is reciting facts about failure rates of birth control. We've discussed children in a hypothetical sense, but I'm not... _we're_ not ready for that step. I'm not the best about taking my medication on time every single day and occasionally I miss a dose. I've never had to worry about it before. Are you okay with waiting until I am able to get on a more reliable birth control method?"

"Of course. If we were to conceive a child, I'd take care of both of you. I'd take care of my responsibilities, even if we ultimately don't work out." Sheldon states emphatically.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will be an amazing father some day."

"You're going to be an amazing mother. I'm going to have to learn through trial and error."

"Hmm. That makes two of us. How many kids do you want?" Amy asks.

"Two. It's all laid out in the marriage agreement." Sheldon confesses without thinking that statement through. _Uh oh_.

"Marriage agreement? We're back to a contract controlling our relationship?" Amy asks as she sits up and moves away from him.


	19. Chapter 17: Metamorphosis

_A/N: Thanks for your continued support and for all of you who messaged me asking for an update, I hope the wait is worth it! _

_This chapter is dedicated to a good friend of mine- A little bit of Shamy lovin' makes the medicine go down in the most delightful way. ;) Best wishes for a speedy recovery!_

* * *

Chapter 17: Metamorphosis 

__Another flash of lightening lights up the Texas sky, and, as the booming thunder immediately follows, a frightened 3 year old Sheldon pulls a blanket over his head. __

__"The angels are bowling." Meemaw tells him from her rocking chair. Going to her, he lifts his hands in the universal "pick me up" sign. Grunting as she does so, Sheldon settles into her lap, burying his head into the crook of her neck.__

_"___Don't be afraid, Moon Pie. Worry and fear are like this rocking chair. They keep you moving, but you don't get anywhere. Don't be afraid. It's alright." Meemaw comforts him.  
__

* * *

__Don't be afraid__... Sheldon remembers those words echoing through his head the night of prom, the first time he said I love you to Amy. He_ was _afraid that night, afraid that he was giving up too much power in the relationship, afraid of admitting to Amy, and to himself, that he is just like any other human, capable of loving and being loved in return.

He's terrified as Amy sits on the edge of the bed, and the lightening flashes in her eyes.__"You're up shit creek without a paddle, son,"___ h_e hears his father tell him. Reaching for her, she flinches as Sheldon touches her back and he immediately withdraws his hand, letting it fall lifelessly upon the bed.

"Amy...sweetheart..." Sheldon attempts to comfort her. The look that she gives him could melt the ice berg that sank the Titanic. Feeling his heart sink to his feet, he stops talking, intent, instead, on listening.

"That's special. Please don't use that when we're about to fight." Amy begs, her voice just the faintest hint above a whisper.

"The last thing I ever want to see is that look in your eyes, _that_ look, right now, means that I failed you. I'd rather die than see that look."

"**YOU** caused this look, Sheldon. You're going to have to deal with it. I refuse, _REFUSE_, to sign a marriage agreement."

Sighing, Sheldon bows his head and looks at his feet as he says, "I know that."

"Do you, really?" Amy asks, bitterly. She's finding it difficult to talk around the grapefruit sized lump in her throat and is desperately fighting a losing battle to keep her emotions in check. "After everything we have been through in the past two months, Sheldon, I thought that we were finally on the same page... I see now that you haven't changed, not really."

"Before this goes any further, would you at least read it?" Sheldon begs.

Watching Amy out of the corner of his eye, Sheldon's only thought is, "_When, not** if**, but when I mess this up again, the job is your free pass to run away. I love you, please don't run away from me, Amy." _ Finally, he sees her give a single nod of her head, yes, she will read it. Sheldon gets out of bed and retrieves his laptop, bringing it, along with Amy's t-shirt and shorts, to her. She utters a thank you as she dresses and Sheldon quickly follows suit by putting his clothes on. He hears Amy typing his password as he sits to tie his shoes, hesitating as long as possible on the task before him.

"I'm going in search of tea. Please text me when you wish to continue this conversation? The document is saved to the desktop as 'I do'." Sheldon says.

"I want you to sleep in the other room tonight."

"No." Sheldon states angrily.

"I'm sorry, did you hear me say, 'if it please Your Majesty'? Either you go, or I go, but I can't even look at you right now. Sheldon... no, just go. I owe it to you to read it before I say anything further. Just go."

"Pause." he replies, "Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No, just go. Don't tell our friends about this until we have a chance to talk." Amy orders, seeing Sheldon nod before he exits the room. _T___he more Sheldon changes, the more he stays the same. __Opening the document, she takes several deep breaths as tears fall from her eyes. Settling back into the pillows, she enlarges the font and attempts to regain control over her emotions.

* * *

__**I do **__love you, _all of you_, just the way you are_**.**_

__**I do**___ realize that love is not regulated or controlled by a contract, or agreement. It is unpredictable and chaotic. _

__**I do**___ want to dive head first into the chaos with you. _

__**I do**___ want to be the man that I know I can be, and that you deserve._

__**I do **__see us as a team.

_And ___**I do**___ plan on working as a team__**.**_

__**I do**___ want to support your passions and dreams__**. **_

__**I do**___ want to be your shoulder to cry on, and the person with whom you share your fears, pain, and frustrations, as well as life's joys, satisfying simple pleasures, and elation. _

__**I do **__want you there for me, but more importantly, __**I do **__want to be there for you_**.**_

__**I do**___ want to fight your battles when you can't fight them yourself__**.**_

__**I do **__care_**.**_

__**I do **__worry_**.**_

__**I do **__want to hold onto you for as long as I can.

_Because ___**I do**___ know, that one day, I will lose you__**.**_

__**I do**___ fear losing you__**. **_

__**I do **__understand how lost I would be without you.

__**I do **__promise to never stop working on myself.

_Because ___**I do**___ know that you deserve a man even better than I._

__**I do**___ understand that I will need to make compromises and I will make them. _

__**I do **__understand that no one is perfect.

And __**I do **__know that we'll both make mistakes.

But __**I do **__promise to stick this out to the very end and _never_ abandon you.

_Because ___**I do**___ know that you're worth it__**.**_

__**I do **__want to be there with you during the inevitable hard times.

And __**I do **__want to be the driving force behind the good times_**.**_

__**I do **__want you to be my everything.

_And ___**I do**___ want to be yours__**.**_

__**I do**___ plan on being the best husband you could ever ask for or imagine__**.**_

__**I do **__want to wake up next to you every single day, and fall asleep holding you in my arms, every single night.

__**I do **__want to take care of you.

__**I do **__love you more than life itself, more than my spot, more than science, more than _anything_ and _everything_ else_**.**_

__**I do **__need you in my life.

__**I do**___ desire you in every way possible._

__**I do**___ want children, ideally one of each gender, just like you__**.**_

__**I do**___ want to grow old together__**.**_

__**I do **__want to be in this together, until death do us part.

__**I do **__want to be there for you when you take your last breath.

_But ___**I do**___ hope that you are not there for mine... I want to save you that heartache._

__**I do**___ want this- more than anything._

* * *

She can't hold back the laughing sob as she realizes that this document represents everything that she has ever wanted from Sheldon in all of its free-willed, romantic, binding glory.

After retrieving a bottle of water from the mini fridge, Amy texts two words, _"Let's talk." _

"_Did you read it?" Sheldon asks. _

"_I did. Where's the rest of it?" _

"_There isn't anything else. That's the document in its entirety."_

That's all she needs to see as she texts him, _"Come back to the room." _Getting out of bed, she retrieves the bag from her shopping trip earlier in the day and sets it on the nightstand, before once again removing her clothing, hopeful that they'll be able to pick up where they left off. The butterflies in her stomach are full aflutter as she hears Sheldon opening the door. _Why am I so nervous? _She wonders. Wearing nothing but a smile, she gets back into bed just as the door closes and Sheldon crosses the room, stopping short and falling slack jawed at the sight before him.

"I thought we could pick this up from you wanting two kids?" Amy suggests, shyly biting her bottom lip as she looks up at him.

"Um..." Sheldon stutters, uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

"Schrodinger's cat got your tongue?" Amy asks. Taking both of Sheldon's hands into hers, she pulls him to her and as he falls on the bed, hungrily kisses him, watching his eyes roll back into his head at the unexpected contact. She's fully in control and she slows the kiss while waiting for Sheldon to catch up. Keeping her eyes open to watch Sheldon, Amy sees the exact moment that his brain registers their kisses. Pulling away suddenly, Sheldon looks at Amy as if she has turned into an Oopma Loompa.

"Is it safe to assume that you are no longer mad at me?" He asks.

"That is a very safe assumption. Sheldon, that list was beautiful and so romantic. It's everything I've ever wanted from you. When did you write that?"

"I started it the morning after our first sleepover. I'm sorry I upset you." Sheldon says.

"Apology accepted." Amy replies as she nibbles first on his earlobe and then finds the spot upon his neck that always makes him moan. His hands slide from her back to her rear, giving a gentle squeeze as Amy graces him with a dazzling smile. Bringing his hands back up, he gently pushes Amy's head down for another kiss and nibbles on her lower lip, causing her to tremble in his arms.

"Are you... are you feeling well?" Sheldon asks as Amy's hands are busy unhooking his belt buckle and she continues her assault on his neck.

"Do you really want me to stop?" She questions.

"God, no. Are you sure you feel up to this? We don't have to..."

"Stop talking." Amy commands as she undoes the button of his pants, followed by the fly and trails her fingernails along the growing bulge in his underwear. There is a sudden gush of liquid pooling between her legs as he says her name on a breathy, wonder filled sigh.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that. Lift your hips up." They make quick work of removing his pants and underwear, followed by his t-shirts, throwing them to the wayside. Grabbing the bag, Amy dumps its contents onto the bed before handing Sheldon the blue and white box.

"What's a blow job?" Sheldon questions after reading the name on the box.

"Euphemism for fellatio. The kit was included in a class that Penny made us take: Blow Job 101. It was quite informative and you, Dr. Cooper, are the lucky recipient of my new found knowledge in this particular area of study."

"I'm not sure wherein the 'blowing' lies. Dirty dice?" Sheldon reads, picking up the package.

"Impulse buy." Amy admits. "Those are tame compared to some of the things Penny and Bernadette were attempting to purchase for us."

"Such as?" Sheldon curiously asks.

"Um... how to videos, handcuffs, oh, and the beast." Amy blushes.

"I'm afraid to ask. What else did you get?"

"Well this..." Amy picks up a second box, "is called the we-vibe 4 plus. It provides duel stimulation to the clitoris and Grafenberg spot. By downloading an application onto our cell phones, you'll be able to control the vibration patterns and intensity levels when we're not together."

"Fascinating. Have you ever attempted to stimulate the so- called G-spot?" Sheldon asks.

"No, but I've read several articles debating its existence."

"Would you..." Sheldon says between kisses..."want to..." "experiment with me?'

"Tonight is all about you." Amy promises. Grabbing the blue and white box, she removes a foil packet of flavored lubricant and a tension ring, ripping them open with her teeth. She puts the lubricant onto her fingers and then applies it to Sheldon's throbbing erection, making sure to tease the sensitive nerve endings on the underside of his shaft. When she is sure that he is at full attention, she removes the ring from the packet and Sheldon's hands immediately dart out to grab hers.

"Are you putting that rubber band around...?" he croaks.

"Around Marcel? Yes, yes I am."

"You named it?" He asks astonished.

"I did." Amy confirms, sliding the ring around his newly christened member, before kissing her way down his body and licking him from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the sensitive head and then humming her approval. She briefly lifts her head to tell him, "green apple," before whipping her hair to the left side, and, after covering her teeth with her lips, taking him into her mouth. Sheldon's hands fist the sheets as Amy works him, Sheldon loudly voicing his approval. They both stop and laugh as they hear the TV in Penny and Leonard's room click on and be turned up to drown them out.

"I don't... I want to be inside you...I'm so close." Sheldon tells her. "Can I reciprocate?"

"All about you, remember?" Amy reminds him. Keeping her injured right leg straight, she places it along Sheldon's side and gets onto her left knee, moving herself into position and slowly allowing Sheldon to enter her hot and wet core.

"Condom." Sheldon says frantically.

"Still talking. We don't need it." Amy reprimands, before she places her hands on his chest and lifts herself up, glacially sinking back down onto his shaft, relishing the indescribable sensation. Sheldon, flabbergasted at what is taking place, moves his hands to Amy's hips, guiding her as she continues to ride him. Their moans of pleasure get louder with each gyration of Amy's hips, as the corkscrew twists tighter and tighter within her and suddenly releases with a scream of "Oh God, oh God, Oh, Sheldon, yes, yes, OOOHHH!" as Amy climaxes. Suddenly, Sheldon lifts her up and off of him, placing her onto her hands and knees and with no warning, takes her from behind. They both gasp as he enters her.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon wants to know.

"Yeah. Penny and Leonard's TV is ridiculously loud."

"You were ridiculously loud... and I loved every second of it." Sheldon whispers directly in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He starts with slow and gentle thrusts, completely pulling out before sliding back in, burying himself to the hilt. Gradually increasing speed, it isn't long before he's pounding into her hard and fast, coming unhinged, unable to hold off his own climax any longer. Spilling into her, he feels his energy levels instantly zapped and his knees buckle. Sheldon is afraid of collapsing right on top of Amy, crushing her. Flopping onto his back, Amy momentarily snuggles into his side before he guides her to laying right on top of him, chest to chest.

"What is this?" Amy wonders.

"I need the physical contact right now. Is this okay?" he explains.

"Of course. I'm not crushing you?"

"No." he replies as he kisses her forehead. Pulling the flat sheet up and around Amy, he rubs her back and is able to fully relax.

"Truth?" Amy asks. Sheldon kisses her forehead in encouragement to continue, "did you delete any parts of the Marriage Agreement?"

"I did. When I came to the realization that we had outgrown any type of contractual agreement, I deleted the applicable sections, however, the 'I Do' list has always been included in the Marriage Agreement. It is my intention to use it as a guidepost of my duties and responsibilities towards you as your future husband."

"Romantic and binding." Amy sighs.

"Truth? Why did you tell me we didn't need a condom?"

"I refer you to the 'I do' list. We're in this together, until death. Additionally, as we are each others only sexual partner, there is zero risk or concern about sexually transmitted diseases." Amy explains. "Did it feel different?" she asks.

"Yes." Sheldon takes one of her hands and puts a finger into his mouth, grasping her wrist and thrusting it in and out a few times. "Now imagine that with a latex glove on your finger."

"It's akin to comparing Spock and Gandolf."

"Exactly." Sheldon says before yawning. "Sex makes me sleepy." He smiles at her.

"I''ll see you in dreamland. Love you." she whispers to him before closing her eyes.

"Love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

"Again? They're like the Energizer bunnies!" Penny laments as they hear Amy moaning.

"Let it go. They have 5 years to make up for, and, after all, they've heard us plenty of times." Leonard rationalizes.

"What is this, round 5?"

"Yeah. Turn the TV up so they know we can hear them."

In the other room, Sheldon has his head between Amy's legs, lapping and sucking her into oblivion. He stops when he notices that she is getting close to orgasm and looks up at her.

"Don't you dare stop!" Amy protests.

"I want to try to find your G-spot... but... I don't know what I'm doing." Sheldon confesses bashfully.

"Oh... okay, well I'm adequately lubricated. Put one finger into my vaginal opening until the first knuckle is in me. Do you feel that spongy area that has a different texture than the area around it?"

"Yeah." Sheldon confirms.

"Move your finger in a come-hither...ooh, just like that." Amy begs.

"Should I continue with clitoral stimulation?" Sheldon asks. He looks at Amy's flushed face, her eyes closed, mouth in an 'o' and he thinks that she has never looked more beautiful.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She questions.

"I'm trying to get you to forgive me, but if I happen to kill you in the process... well... mission accomplished, right?" Sheldon jokes as he uses his other hand to rub the bundle of nerves.

"I forgive you. Oh God, don't stop." Amy pleads while bucking her hips wildly against Sheldon's hands.

"Don't fight it. Let go. Let go, sweetheart." Sheldon urges.

Shattering into a billion pieces, Amy swears that she blacked out for a few seconds. She's gasping for air as he gets out of bed to wash his hands and returns a few seconds later with a bottle of water, which he hands to her, and a warm wash cloth, which he lays across her nakedness. Getting back into bed with her, Sheldon's worried that she hasn't moved or spoken since.

"Did I hurt you?" He worriedly asks.

"No. That was... amazing, incredible, ineffable... I can't find the right word. Thank you. Give me a minute to catch my breath and I'll reciprocate."

"No need. I'm worn out, Little Lady. Come here." Sheldon demands, as Amy moves to snuggle into Sheldon's side.

"You're fully forgiven." Amy insists. "Truth? What are your thoughts on marriage?"

"I thought that I've made that perfectly clear. I want to marry you, Amy."

"I know that. I'm asking if you see it as a formality."

"The day that I met you I never imagined we'd be planning on spending the rest of our lives together. I'm committed to you, Amy. The ceremony and the license is a formality in my mind. I don't need that to know that I'm spending the rest of my life with you, but, girls dream about the perfect wedding from the time they are young, and I will give you your perfect wedding day. There's also the legal aspect of ensuring you are taken care of should something happen to me. I have a two part question for you, would you be opposed to wearing a ring that we pick out together prior to being engaged?"

"Like a promise ring? No, I would not be opposed to that." Amy smiles.

"Excellent. We'll go shopping this morning before heading to the airport."

"Wait. Why can't I wear the ring you've already purchased?"

"It's cursed. I'm going to give it back to Meemaw and pick out a new ring for you. Part 2 of my question, are you planning on taking my name?"

" I love you and I want everyone to know that I am yours, however, I have worked very hard to establish myself in my field of study, Sheldon. As you know, name recognition goes a long way towards validity and funding. Women still have to work twice as hard to obtain even a mediocre amount of success. I was thinking of hyphenating it, Fowler-Cooper. Our children, if and when we have them, will simply be Cooper."

"I love you too. That is an acceptable compromise. Now, let me sleep, woman." Sheldon reprimands before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Marcel, go to sleep. I'll play with you later."

"That better be a promise."

"Oh, you can count on it." Amy says, waggling her eyebrows.

* * *

Sheldon holds the door open for Amy as they enter Tiffany and Company, the only jewelry store that Sheldon would agree to. Making their way to the counter, the same older, salt and peppered haired gentleman that assisted Sheldon when he picked up the necklace makes his way over to them.

"Hello again, Mr. Cooper. How may I assist you today?"

"We are looking for a ring, a promise ring, not an engagement ring." Sheldon clarifies.

"Is this your Amy? It's a pleasure to meet you dear." The gentleman says as he shakes her hand.

"You as well. Would you have a ring mandrel available?" Amy asks.

"Of course. I'll give you a moment to peruse while I retrieve it."

As the salesperson walks away, Sheldon places one hand on Amy's back and points to a ring in the case. "How about that one? 3rd row,4th from the left." A gold band with a 8 karat blue sapphire, priced at $1,400.

"That's too large and too expensive! That one is pretty. Last row, 2nd ring from the right." Amy says, pointing to a silver ring with a 0.08 karat aquamarine stone, priced at $150.

"Let me spoil you." Sheldon whispers in her ear, receiving a smile in return. "2nd row, 5th ring from the left." Sheldon offers for consideration, a 18 karat rose gold heart shaped ring with 3 diamonds, valued at $1,600.

"That's pretty, but still too expensive. I'd be afraid to wear it for fear of losing it. I do like the idea of a heart shape. What do you think of 4th row, 7th ring from the left?" Amy counters, a simple sterling silver ring with a silver heart and a 0.01 karat diamond set in the middle, valued at $300.

"I like it if that's the one you want."

"It is...on one condition? You wear a ring as well."

"Is that the social convention?" Sheldon questions.

"When have we ever been concerned with social convention? Please?"

"Alright." Sheldon easily gives in, unable to deny her anything when she smiles at him.

They quickly decide upon a stainless steel and midnight titanium ring for Sheldon and he whips out his debit card to pay for both purchases. They decide to wear the rings out of the store, grinning like fools as they place them upon each others fingers. Sheldon hails a cab and as they get into the car making their way to Serendipity 3 for their lunch date, he wraps an arm around Amy's shoulders and whispers, "Happy?" into her ear.

"Overjoyed. You?"

"Same. My mom text messaged back that they won't have time to meet us at the airport tonight. I was hoping you could meet Meemaw."

"We should plan a trip to visit. Thanksgiving is coming up."

"That is true. We also need to arrange a dinner with your mother, although I believe that I'll need copious amounts of alcohol to survive that particular evening."

"You and me both, brother. Oh, we're here already. I didn't realize it was so close."

"I looked it up on Mapquest earlier. It was a mile, but in your condition, we had to take a cab."

Sheldon had the forethought to make reservations and they are seated after waiting only a few minutes. Perusing the very large menu, they have no idea what to try.

"I think you need a big ol' slice of Humble Pie , Tex." Amy flirts.

He laughs, "I'm sure our friends would agree. Maybe we can split it for dessert? We should probably have an early lunch before our flight" Sheldon suggests as his phone buzzes upon the table, nearly knocking over his water. Picking it up, he quickly reads before setting it down again.

"Meemaw just sent a message saying that a precautionary tornado watch went up for the Eastern half of Texas and Western Louisiana, including Houston. As of right now, our flight is on time, but that may change."

"Oh." Amy says, shocked. "Should we get back to the hotel sooner than we planned?"

"I don't see a need. Let's enjoy our alone time before we get back to reality." Laying her hand over his, so their rings are side by side, he snaps pictures from each of their phones, followed by a selfie of the two of them, splitting a milkshake with two straws, carefully concealing the rings behind the glass.

Commenting, "Lady and the Tramp style," Amy posts the milkshake selfie to her Facebook page, immediately receiving likes and comments from Penny and Bernadette.

"_Too cute!" _ Bernadette commented.

"_Totes adorbs. Is this today?" _Penny asked.

"Don't post the ring one just yet." Sheldon requests. "We need to explain it in person."

"I agree. One more selfie?" Amy requests. Kissing Sheldon, she quickly snaps the picture with her camera, then breaks the kiss, mindful that they are in public. Posting it as, "With the love of my life, at Serendipity 3, NYC" she tags him then sets her phone on the table.

They chat amicably over lunch and reluctantly leave, having to get back to the hotel to meet their friends before going to the airport. Sheldon steals one last kiss by Penny and Leonard's door, whispers, 'love you, hands off or Marcel will think he can play." and does his signature knock. Penny answers and immediately notices the rings.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Penny exclaims.

"What's going on?" Leonard asks as Penny ushers her friends into the room.

"Rings! Left hand!" Penny explains.

"It's not what it looks like." Amy attempts to calm her bestie.

"Let us see!" Bernadette demands, grabbing Amy's hand as she, Penny and Raj gather around to admire it.

"Tiffany?" Raj asks.

"Yes. They're promise rings. Show them yours." Amy urges Sheldon, placing her hand on top of his to show off both rings at once.

"After what we heard last night... and this morning... they might as well be wedding rings." Leonard says.

"Dude, I need to know where you're getting the Viagra." Howard teases.

"I can assure you that I am not popping any pills in order to... satisfy our needs. However, I am uncomfortable discussing such topics." Sheldon says.

"We need some gal time. Go find luggage carts while we talk." Bernadette orders. The guys quickly leave the room, Sheldon reluctantly, and as they shut the door, Penny and Bernadette squeal and sit at the table as Amy sits on the bed, facing them.

"Five times by my count." Penny begins.

"Yes."

"It got loud. For a couple of noobs, you sure seemed to be enjoying yourselves last night... and this morning. Look at you, Ames. You're glowing! I've never seen you this happy and carefree. It's a good look for you." Penny smiles.

"Thank you. Sorry about how loud we got. We didn't realize." Amy apologizes.

"Hotel sex is supposed to be loud." Bernadette explains.

"These are just promise rings, right? You didn't run off and secretly elope?" Penny questions.

"Just promise rings. Not engagement, not wedding bands." Amy clarifies again.

Just like I told Penny, if we are not at your wedding, there will be hell to pay." Bernadette warns.

"Everyone will be there. I wouldn't have it any other way." Amy promises.

* * *

Their flight is delayed by 90 minutes and as they finally taxi away from the gate, Amy is on the verge of a panic attack at the thought of the possible turbulence they may encounter. Sheldon, noticing this, lifts the arm rest between them and scoots as close as possible to her, being mindful that they are in a moving aircraft, while taking her hand into his and whispering into her ear, "Close your eyes and concentrate on my voice. Are you in your spot?"

"Yeah." she replies.

"Good." Sheldon continues whispering to her,_"__You know what I am going to say. I love you. What other men may mean when they use that expression, I cannot tell; what I mean is, that I am under the influence of some tremendous attraction which I have resisted in vain, and which overmasters me. You could draw me to fire, you could draw me to water, you could draw me to the gallows, you could draw me to any death, you could draw me to anything I have most avoided, you could draw me to any exposure and disgrace. This and the confusion of my thoughts, so that I am fit for nothing, is what I mean by your being the ruin of me. But if you would return a favorable answer to my offer of myself in marriage, you could draw me to any good – every good – with equal force."_

"Dickens? Impressive, Dr. Cooper._ '__When you fall in love, it is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake, and then it subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots are to become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the desire to mate every second of the day. It is not lying awake at night imagining that he is kissing every part of your body. No … don't blush. I am telling you some truths. For that is just being in love; which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over, when being in love has burned away. Doesn't sound very exciting, does it? But it is!"_

"I'm not familiar with that text." Sheldon admits.

"Corelli's Mandolin by Louis de Bernieres. Thank you. I'm okay." Amy leans over and kisses his cheek. She winks at Penny, who has been watching them, before snuggling into Sheldon's side as he untangles their fingers and puts an arm around her shoulders.

"Something hurts." Sheldon notices.

"My ankle is throbbing. I know you don't like public displays of affection, but can you make an exception until I can get my medication? It's in the overhead bag."

"I think I can make an exception. I wish you weren't in pain."

"You've been amazing through this. I've thought about your offer to stay at my place while I recover and I see it as a necessity, with the added bonus that we'll have quality alone time to... get to know each other on a different level."

"I'd say we got to know each other pretty well this weekend, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. If you would've told me that kissing another guy would get us to... _that, _I would've done it years ago."

Seeing Sheldon make a face, Amy feels bad for bringing it up. "I'm sorry. I'm teasing."

"It's okay." he says, lifting her left hand to his lips and kissing her ring. "we're okay... better than."

"Love you." Amy tells him.

"Love you too." As the seat belt sign goes off, Sheldon gets out of his seat and retrieves the medication for Amy, handing it to her, before sitting down and getting the bottle of water from his backpack, offering it to her as she puts the pills in her mouth. He takes a sip of the water before capping it and pulling her into his arms, urging, 'try to sleep. I'm going to try to nap myself." Amy is almost asleep when Sheldon whispers to her, "What's the Mile High Club? Howard suggested we may want to join it aboard our flight."

Amy cryptically replies, 'Marcel, chapter 6. In your dreams."

"Hmm...oh." Sheldon says as realization dawns upon him.

They're able to sleep for a little over an hour, until they suddenly hit some turbulence and the plane rattles violently, jarring them awake. She buries her head into the crook of his neck and clings to him.

"Just a little turbulence. Did you have a bad experience while flying?" Sheldon asks.

"Yes. I don't want to talk about it right now though." Amy insists as the plane jerks violently again and the seat belt light comes on. Moving an errant strand of hair behind her ear, Sheldon wracks his brain for something to comfort her.

"Amelia sits upon a wooden stool in the barn, watching the chickens roost. _Who is this strange man? Why does my heart seem to skip a beat whenever I'm near him?" _Sheldon whispers to her. "She had never experienced feelings like his before and they both excited and terrified her. Could this be... love?_ Certainly it's not possible!_ Amelia thinks to herself,_ I've only known him for a fortnight. _Their kiss earlier in the day had been nothing short of magical." The plane lurches violently again and he stops his narration, waiting for it to calm down. Despite the terror in her eyes, Amy is smiling at him. He squeezes her hand in comfort and reassurance.

"Later, I'm going to show you the unrated version of what happens in the barn." Amy promises, as they hit another patch of turbulence.

Wrapping her in a bone crushing embrace, Sheldon catches Penny giving him a 'thumbs up' for comforting Amy. _Penny must know about Amy's fear of flying. _They remain in their embrace until the pilot comes on to announce that they should prepare for landing. Letting her go, Sheldon kisses her forehead and asks for the tenth time, "are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for breaking your rules in order to comfort me."

"I'll always break the rules for you." Sheldon promises.

"You may regret saying that, mister." Amy winks at him.

* * *

Entering the airport, they quickly learn that there is a ground stop and all departing flights are canceled. While standing in the mile long queue of people waiting to reschedule their tickets, the gang are all busy on their cell phones, looking for hotel rooms for the night.

"My mom has offered to put all of us up for the night." Sheldon informs them.

"We'd be imposing. You and Amy should go stay with your family while the rest of us get hotel rooms." Bernadette suggests.

"My mother and Meemaw will insist. Come to Sunday dinner. Meemaw makes the best fried chicken... and strawberry rhubarb pie." Sheldon says dreamily.

"Are you sure we're not imposing?" Amy asks.

"It's absolutely no different than when Debbie would have us over for dinner. You're my friends... and my girlfriend. In Texas, y'all are family." Sheldon explains

"I've called five hotels and everything is booked. We can keep looking once we get to Mary's. Ask if there's anything we can bring?" Leonard requests.

Amy texts Sheldon, _you know what that accent does to me. _To which Sheldon replies, _we won't be able to share a room while at my mom's, but we can test your toy later. I charged it and synced it to our phones last night._

Sheldon then calls his mom, holding the phone in his left hand, Amy's left hand in his right. After changing their flights for the following afternoon, they rent two vehicles and one hour later, arrive at Mary Cooper's home. They leave the bags in the vehicles and make their way inside, where a tiny toddler, contained in a play pen, raises his arms to be picked up.

Sheldon is beaming as he picks up his nephew and is greeted with a smacking kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Houston. Can you say hi to Auntie Amy?" Sheldon asks, turning so the toddler can see Amy wave at him.

"Hi! Toy!" Houston exclaims, causing everyone to laugh.

"That's right, I sent you your toy." Amy beams.

"Oh, goodness. I didn't hear y'all pull up. Come in, come in. Make yourselves comfortable!" Mary greets them as she walks out of the kitchen. Sheldon hands Houston to Amy, who looks nervous at holding the child, in order to greet his mom with a hug.

"Oh, you're certainly affectionate. I usually have to pry a hug out of you. That baby in your arms is a good look for you, Shelly. You two need to marry soon and bless me with more grandchildren." Mary demands. "Hello, Amy. It's nice to see you again."

"You as well, Mrs. Cooper." Amy extends her right hand.

"You're practically my daughter in law. Call me Mary. We're huggers around here." Mary says. Sheldon takes his nephew back into his arms so that Amy is able to hug Mary, however, the plan goes awry when Mary spots the rings.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, if you ran off and eloped..." Mary warns

"They're promise rings, Mom." Sheldon answers. "We're not engaged, nor are we married."

"What exactly is a promise ring?" Mary asks.

"It's exactly what is sounds like. We made promises to each other and the rings are a symbol of those promises. Where's Meemaw?" Sheldon wonders, changing the subject.

"Kitchen. I need to finish making dinner. Y'all settle in." Mary replies.

"Can we help?" Penny politely asks.

"That's quite alright. Dinner will be ready soon." Mary says, walking into the kitchen.

"Let's go into the kitchen so I can introduce you to Meemaw." Sheldon suggests to Amy.

"Meemaw cookie!" Houston exclaims.

"Yes, Meemaw makes excellent cookies, huh, partner?" Sheldon coos to the boy before tickling his belly, eliciting a laugh from his nephew.

"Sheldon's good with kids. Who would've thought?" Howard wonders in amusement and bewilderment.

The others stay behind in the living room as Sheldon, Houston, and Amy enter the kitchen. Mary attempts to take her grandson from Sheldon, however, Houston has other ideas as he screams, "No!" in protest and wraps his scrawny arms around Sheldon's neck.

"Alright, alright. I've got ya." Sheldon relents.

"Oh, Moon Pie! It does my heart good to see you." Meemaw exclaims.

"I've waited many years to introduce the two most important women in my life to each other. Meemaw, I'm tickled pink to introduce you to my girlfriend, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. Amy, this is my Meemaw."

After the introductions are made and hugs are exchanged, Mary and Meemaw shoo Amy, Sheldon and the baby back into the living room while they finish Sunday dinner. While the rest of the guys are engaged in a travel version of Mystic Lords of Ka'a, Sheldon sits on the floor to play with his nephew as Amy, Bernadette and Penny watch from the couch.

"I can't get over how much Houston looks like a mini Sheldon!" Penny exclaims.

"It's uncanny. Sheldon's so good with him." Amy beams.

"I'm surprised that Houston willingly went to Sheldon and knew who you were." Penny says.

"Sheldon, Missy and Houston talk on Skype every Sunday afternoon." The girls watch as Houston offers Sheldon a bite of his graham cracker, which Sheldon takes willingly. Penny and Bernadette see Amy mouth, "_I want one." _to Sheldon, getting a wink and huge smile in return.

"Will we soon be hearing the pitter patter of little Shamy feet?" Bernadette asks.

"Not too soon, but yes, children are part of the plan." Amy confirms.

"You must be having some pretty mind blowing sex in order to get Sheldon to agree to children with the germs, sticky hands, disorganization..." Penny lists.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Amy says, looking around to make sure that Mary or Meemaw aren't listening. "Mary can't know that we're quote, unquote, 'sinning."

They watch as Sheldon gets onto his stomach and the little boy crawls onto his back, wrapping his arms around Sheldon's neck, before Sheldon gets on his hands and knees, giving Houston a horsey ride around the living room. Sheldon comes over to the couch and has a smile of pure elation on his face as he neighs and Houston shouts, "yeehaw!"

"Yeehaw!" The girls respond before Sheldon gallops off.

"That is too cute!" Penny gushes.

"Horsey wants a kiss from Auntie Amy." they hear Sheldon declare as he comes back around the couch. Carefully grabbing the squirming toddler, Sheldon securely wraps his arms around his nephew and extends up onto his knees, leaning in to Amy for a soft kiss, which Mary is watching from the doorway of the kitchen. Not to be outdone by his Uncle, Houston extends his body and kisses Amy right on the lips as well.

"Hands and lips off, bud, she's mine." Sheldon teasingly warns.

"Mine!" Houston declares.

"Is that so?" Sheldon challenges, before kissing Amy again, this time a little bit more passionately.

"I'll tell you a secret, Houston. I'm only with your Uncle until you turn 18, then I'm all yours." Amy confides in him, winking at Sheldon.

"Owie." Houston says, touching Amy's injured foot.

"Yes. I want to see your toy. Can you go get it for me?" Amy asks.

Houston squirms to get down and bounces off to his toy box across the room.

"He's intelligent." Penny notices.

"Is he advanced for his age?" Bernadette asks.

"I'm not sure." Sheldon replies as Mary comes over to get the guys to bring in tables from the garage. Without thinking of the consequences of his actions, Sheldon leans down and places three soft pecking kisses on Amy's lips, before going to help with the tables. As he passes by Mary, she says, "Sheldon, we need to talk after dinner."

Knowing _exactly_ what that talk will entail, Sheldon mutters a, "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

"Are you sinning?" Mary pointedly asks Sheldon as she shuts her bedroom door.

"I'm sure I commit many sins on a daily basis, depending upon your interpretation of a historical, outdated..."

"You watch your mouth, Sheldon." Mary warns. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Have you and Amy fornicated?"

"I refuse to answer that." Sheldon meekly answers.

"I see. I raised you better than that, Sheldon. Fornication is an egregious sin. You give away a piece of your heart..." Sheldon interrupts her.

"I have given Amy _all_ of my heart, and she has entrusted me with hers. I love her, Mom. I love her so much it hurts. I know that she is the _only_ woman I will ever love like this. You were the one that told me to give Amy whatever she wanted, that it would only bring me happiness. Well, what she wanted was physical intimacy and for me to show her what she means to me. I'm happy, Mom. _We're_ happy. How is it wrong for us to physically express that love? How is it any different than what I saw you doing on your couch? How was _that_ not a sin? What Amy and I choose to do behind closed doors is nobody's business but ours. It's not our friends and it's certainly not yours. I do not respect your rules for my life, however, Amy respects you and we will respect your wishes to not, quote, unquote, 'sin' while under your roof."

With that, Sheldon exits the bedroom and returns to the living room where his friends and Meemaw sit in silence.

"Where's Amy?" Sheldon asks.

"The baby monitor was on, we heard everything. She went to the enclosed porch." Meemaw explains. "Go after her, Moon Pie."


	20. Chapter 18: Heaven, Hell or Houston

Chapter 18: Heaven, Hell or Houston

_Oh sugar, oh sugar... oh __shit. _ Sheldon swears to himself as he sprints from the living room, through the kitchen and into the enclosed porch at the back of the house, where he finds Amy standing by the windows, watching the lightening storm in the distance.

"Amy?" He says softly, announcing his presence. Going to her, he awaits any cues as to her current emotional state. She greets him with a watery smile and drops her crutches to the ground, leaning against Sheldon for support and wrapping her arms around his neck as he returns the embrace by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Truth? Talk to me. I need to know what's going on in there." Sheldon pleads, kissing her forehead.

Before anything further can be said, they hear a commotion in the kitchen.

"Mary Alice, you shut your mouth. I ain't never seen a man more committed to a relationship than my Moon Pie. A marriage license is simply a formality for them."Meemaw proclaims.

Ignoring her mother, Mary keeps making her way to the porch, stopping when a hand grasps her shoulder.

"Give them a few minutes. Amy was absolutely mortified. Let them talk it out." Meemaw begs on behalf of Sheldon. They hear receding footsteps and once again it's just the two of them.

"Is Meemaw right? Are you mortified?" Sheldon asks.

"Yes, I'm mortified! They must think I'm some whore who has seduced and corrupted you." Amy exclaims, hiding her head against his chest in embarrassment.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Amy. You're definitely a temptress, with your beautiful emerald eyes and that crooked smile...but you are not a whore. Furthest thing from it. You've put up with me for five years. Most would argue that qualifies you for sainthood." He's thrilled when she gives him a small smile.

"I worry about what your family thinks of me, Sheldon." Amy confesses.

"Meemaw lives by three simple rules,'do unto others', 'let he who is without sin cast the first stone' and 'judge not lest ye be judged.' She'll love you because I love you." Sheldon states unquestionably.

"And your mom?"

"I can fix that right now. Give me your ring." Sheldon demands.

"What? Why?"

"I'll give it back in a few minutes. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. What are you doing?" Amy questions, slipping the ring off and handing it to Sheldon.

"Come on." Sheldon says, leading her back to the living room. She sits next to Penny and Bernadette on the couch as Sheldon takes her right hand into his and drops to one knee. The only sounds in the room are the gasps from Penny, Bernadette and Amy.

"What are you doing?" Amy whispers.

Looking up at her, with tears threatening to spill from his eyes, he says, "Something I should have done a long time ago."

Realization dawning, tears fall from Amy's eyes. "Not like this, Sheldon, please. Get up. Please, not like this." she begs.

Houston, hearing the emotions in his Auntie and Uncle's voices, comes over to the couch, looks at Amy and touches her knee as he says, "no cry." Sheldon picks up his nephew, finding the little boy's presence and unconditional love oddly soothing.

"Okay, no crying." Amy ruffles Houston's hair. "Sheldon, we need to talk. Porch?" Amy requests. Meemaw comes over to take Houston, being stopped by Sheldon with a, "it's alright, he can come with us." as he follows Amy back to the porch.

"What was that?" Amy questions.

"The inevitable. I said I would propose within six months, but we never agreed that I was barred from doing so sooner than that. Additionally, a proposal would satisfy my mother."

"A proposal should be more than a desperate desire to end a bickering match with your mother. It should be well thought out and magical, Sheldon, with candles and music playing and a subtle build up to the popping of the big question. It should be more than this." Amy pleads, trying to make him understand.

"I'm sorry. I thought..."

"I know. Two birds, one stone. I'm not saying no to a marriage proposal, I'm saying, 'try again.' Do you understand that?"

"I do. Let's go sit on the swing." He suggests.

Setting Houston down momentarily, Sheldon stops at the table, where the remnants of dinner have yet to be cleared, and cuts a large slice of strawberry rhubarb pie, putting the whipped cream on one side of the plate since Amy doesn't care for it. Handing the pie to Amy, he picks up his sleepy nephew, who lays his head against Sheldon's chest and rubs his nose back and forth against Sheldon's shirt. Sheldon sits down next to Amy, wishing it was her head against his chest right now, and gently using his feet, rocks the swing as Amy feeds Sheldon a bite of pie before taking a smaller bite for herself.

"Mo' peas." Houston asks politely.

"What's he asking for?" Amy wonders.

"Houston, are you asking for a bite of pie?" Sheldon asks, receiving enthusiastic nodding.

"A small bite won't hurt him." Sheldon concedes as Amy gets a dab on the fork and hands it to Sheldon.

"You're so good with him."

"He makes it easy." Sheldon claims. "Did I read your lips correctly earlier? You mouthed, 'I want one?"

"I did." Amy confirms with a smile. "Sheldon, I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but I need to know what else was in the Marriage Agreement before you deleted it."

"Plans for cohabitation and the purchase of a marital home outside of the city, finances, procreation, and a clause that anything not covered in the agreement would be handled by a relationship summit as the need arises. The Relationship Agreement was to be merged into the Marriage Agreement in order to cover the remaining sections."

"I always assumed we'd just move into your apartment and Leonard would move across the hall." Amy states, feeding Sheldon another bite of pie.

"I considered that as an option and it may work temporarily, but I don't want to raise children in the city. I want a large backyard in which we can teach them about astronomy and physics, and how to ride a bike, maybe have a small garden, and a tree house, a dog... we can't do any of that in the city."

"Did you have all that here?" Amy asks. She looks at Sheldon's nephew who has fallen asleep. _That could be our child falling asleep in Sheldon's arms in a couple of years._

"I did. If it wasn't storming outside right now... and I didn't have a small human drooling all over my shirt... I'd take you on the grand tour."

"Should we go put him down for the night?" Amy suggests.

"Yes. I love you, Amy. Are we okay?"

"We're okay. I love you too." She says, pecking his lips with a kiss. He slips the ring onto her left ring finger then follows her out to the living room, carrying his sleeping nephew like a pro.

* * *

"Even if Sheldon doesn't respect your rules, I believe that Amy will respect your wishes. You can allow them to sleep in the same room or they will be sneaking around with help from me. A little hanky panky is nothing to fret about. Certainly with Amy's broken ankle, she's going to need someone close by."They hear Meemaw telling Mary as they enter the living room. Their friends are nowhere to be found.

"Where is everyone?" Sheldon asks.

"They all found hotel rooms for the night and couldn't get out of here fast enough. Your bags are by the door. Amy will take your old bedroom and you'll be in Junior's room tonight." Mary orders before standing up and taking her grandson, who awakens at the movement, from Sheldon.

"Go back to sleep, partner. Night night." Sheldon soothes.

"Night night." Houston says, opening and closing his little fist in a wave as Mary takes him to her bedroom.

"So cute." Amy grins.

"You need to give me more grand babies to spoil rotten, Moon Pie." Meemaw suggests. "Sit, sit. I need to get to know the woman that's stolen your heart away from me." Meemaw feigns wiping a tear from her eye. "The last I knew, you two were fighting like two dogs over the soup bone."

They sit on the couch and Sheldon immediately grabs Amy's hand, then thinks better of it and drops it.

"Well go on, take her hand, Moon Pie. I see you itchin' to."Meemaw exhorts.

"My mother..."

"I caught her and your Daddy doin' far worse than holdin' hands, so if she has a problem with it, she won't have one for long. Now, go on, I love a good story. Tell me what happened."

With his Grandmother's blessing, he grabs Amy's hand, entwines their fingers, and lays them on his lap, running his thumb up and down her smooth skin."Do you want to tell it, or should I?" Sheldon asks Amy.

"You go ahead."

"Wednesday night, was it?" He asks Amy, who nods, "After Penny, she's the blonde with the Justin Bieber haircut, caused Amy and I to have an argument in front of our social group, Leonard, Koothrapali and Walowitz, _supposed_ geniuses that they are, invited Amy downstairs where they proceeded to down shots of tequila. Amy had a little too much to drink so I saw her safely to her room. The next day, we decided that there's still something here worth fighting for."

"It's like that song says, 'Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off." Sheldon and Amy blush."Oh, come on now, you two are practically undressing each other with your eyes. I may be old but I'm not blind." Meemaw teases.

Feeling immediately comfortable around Meemaw, Amy informs her, "Sheldon was a perfect gentleman on Wednesday night and made sure I got safely to my room. Nothing happened that night."

"I'd expect nothing less of him. You turned into a respectable young man, Sheldon. I'm proud as punch."

"Thank you, Meemaw."

"That being said, you got a thing or two to learn about women. Whatever you give a woman, she's going to multiply. If you give her groceries, she'll give you a meal. If you give her a house, she'll give you a home. If you give her sperm, she'll give you a baby. If you give her a smile, she'll give you her heart. She enlarges and multiplies whatever is given to her, so, if you give her any crap, you'll receive a ton of shit in return." Meemaw counsels.

"I don't think he'll give me too much crap. I won't tolerate it for long." Amy teasingly warns him, squeezing his hand.

"If he gives you any lip, you let me know and I'll sort him out for you." Meemaw winks at Amy, who laughs. "I watched your presentation on Friday morning. Where on Earth did you and Leonard find wooden bow ties?" she asks.

"They were a gift from Amy, hand carved walnut, which is a symbol of knowledge and wisdom." Sheldon explains.

"Your Pop Pop had an affinity for bow ties. I've always thought you Cooper kids look more like your Daddy's side of the family, but when I saw you up there, for a moment I thought I had seen a ghost. Go fetch those photo albums over on the shelf, Moon Pie." Meemaw beseeches." I'm sure Amy would love to see pictures of you when you were a sprout."

"I would like that very much." Amy confirms. They move to the dining room table in order to have more room to lay out the photo album for all to see and as Meemaw opens the first page, she smiles fondly at a photo of two newborns, labeled "Sheldon and Missy, 3 days old, February, 1982."

"Oh my goodness! I've never seen a baby picture before. Who's older?" Amy asks.

"Missy is by four minutes and she's never let me forget it." Sheldon complains.

"Is that your dad?" Amy asks while pointing to a picture of a tall, scrawny gentleman with a bushy beard that would make Billy Gibbons proud, holding Sheldon and Missy.

"Yes, that's my father." Sheldon confirms. "There's Pop Pop and Meemaw." Sheldon directs Amy's attention to a different picture on the same page, and as advertised, Sheldon's grandfather is wearing a white dress shirt with a blue and pink striped bow tie.

"How did you two meet?" Amy ask Meemaw.

"Well, I met Joe when I was 15 and he was 23. I was walking along a gravel road looking for tin cans to turn in for change. He stopped and offered me a ride back to town and the rest was history. We got married when I was 16. We were together for 40 years and were blessed with 5 children, 3 sons and 2 daughters, 15 grandchildren and I now have 3 great grandchildren and one on the way. I've been very blessed." Meemaw appears choked up as she speaks. Sheldon reaches over and grasps Meemaw's hand in his, offering her comfort the best way he knows how as he says, "I miss Pop Pop too."

Changing the topic, Meemaw flips the page and they all laugh at the picture of a small boy covered head to toe in spaghetti, captioned, "Sheldon's first spaghetti dinner! More ended up on him than in him."

"Is spaghetti with hot dogs still your favorite meal?" Meemaw asks.

"Yes, with strawberry quik." Sheldon replies, smiling with Amy at their inside joke.

They continue looking at pictures from Sheldon's childhood, sharing stories and memories, until Amy yawns for the fourth time in ten minutes.

"Tired?" Sheldon asks.

"Yeah. Long day. Would you mind if I turn in for the night?" Amy replies.

"That's fine. I'll be in to say goodnight in a few minutes."

"Your mama still leaves for bible study every morning at 6. I'll keep your secret if you want to sleep in the same room tonight." Meemaw winks at them.

"We'll abide by her wishes." Sheldon confirms.

"You're a good man, Moon Pie. I'm going to turn in as well. Love ya, kiddo." Meemaw says, smacking his cheek. "Wait until I'm out of the room before you run to wash it off." She teases.

"Love you too, Meemaw. I won't wash it off." Sheldon tells her.

"Good night, Amy." Meemaw wishes before making her way to her bedroom.

'Good night." Amy replies.

Sheldon goes over and grabs Amy's duffel bag, then leads her to his childhood bedroom. Opening the door, it's as if time has stood still. The room is mostly how he left it when he went off to college at the age of 11, with pictures of super heroes cut from magazines haphazardly taped to every square inch of the walls, notebooks filled with equations and doodles lining the small desk in one corner of the room, and his lego town still taking up one entire wall. The only thing that is different is that there are clean linens on the bed. He sets Amy's bag down and then shuts the door before coming up behind her as she admires his Lego town.

"Did you build this?" She asks him in awe.

"Pop Pop and I built it over the course of a year, starting when I was 4. He died before we could finish it. This whole area here..." Sheldon points to the right side of the town, "is unfinished. I could never bring myself to finish it after he died."

"Oh, Sheldon..." Amy replies, feeling the lump in her throat.

"I hope to pass it on to Houston and some day to our children."

"That's very sweet. I feel like I've come out the other side of the TARDIS into 1995."

"13 year old Sheldon had no interest in having a beautiful woman in his room." Sheldon informs her.

"Does 33 year old Sheldon have an interest?" Amy purrs at him.

"33 year old Sheldon most definitely has an interest." Sheldon confirms. Embracing Amy from behind, he wraps an arm around her waist as she turns her head and they share a sweet kiss, filled with promises, longing and desire. Amy breaks the kiss after a few seconds, and smiles at him.

"That's all the sugar you are getting from me tonight." Amy informs him.

"I should go. Text me if you need anything?" He asks.

"I will." she confirms as he walks out the door.

* * *

After storing the leftovers from Sunday dinner in plastic containers and doing the dishes, Sheldon sits on his mother's couch, flipping channels on the tv. Stopping for a moment to check his cell phone as it buzzes in his pocket, the dialogue of the elderly women sitting around a kitchen table immediately catches his interest.

"We had a love so strong that it just seemed like we were one. I mean I would get ready to tell him something and he would open his mouth and say the very thing that I was fixing to tell him. You know how frustrating that was sometimes? And then there were those moments when I would just lay my head on his chest just to listen to his heart beat. And then one night I realized that his heartbeat matched mine. Rhythms off, now he's gone." The first woman says.

Sheldon smiles as he reads the message from Amy, _"__Are you awake?" _

"_Yes." _He replies. _"Watching TV." _

"Darlings, love is many things. It's varied. One thing it is not and can never be is unsure." Sheldon hears Dr. Maya Angelou deliver her line with such power that it gives him chills. _Is Amy still unsure? _Turning the TV off, Sheldon sneaks over to his old bedroom and foregoes knocking on the door, instead patting his leg and whispering, "Amy." Opening the door, he's surprised to find Amy sitting up in his bed, using her Ipad.

'What are you reading?" he asks as he sits on the bed next to her.

"I was playing Candy Crush. Just beat your high score on level 103." She smiles at her success.

"Not for long." Sheldon replies, sure of himself, as Amy hands him the ipad to place upon the bedside table and then hands him her glasses which he folds and places on top of the ipad.

"Can we cuddle for a bit?" Sheldon asks her.

"Does the door lock?" Amy questions.

"Yes." He quickly locks it and then gets back into bed, pulling the blanket up around them as he snakes his hand under Amy's t-shirt.

"PG rated, Tex. Over the clothes" she whispers to him while regretfully removing his hand. "Your mom's spidey senses could kick in at any time."

"You just woke up Marcel." He whispers in her ear, lightly nibbling on it. "PG or PG 13?" he asks her.

"Answer this first, where are your mother and Meemaw's bedrooms located in relation to yours?" Amy asks, quickly losing the battle over her raging hormones.

"Mom is upstairs and above the living room, out of earshot. Meemaw is on the other side of the house in Missy's old room. Want to try out your toy? I could be safely in the other room with plausible deniability. Can you keep quiet?"

"Yes, I can. You need to leave before we get caught. Text me when you're ready."

He gets up and takes two steps before turning back around on his heels and returning to Amy, leaning over her to share a heated closed mouth kiss. "Good night, love you." not waiting for a reply before making his way out of the room, and to the living room, where his mother is waiting expectantly for him.

"I was just saying good night." Sheldon explains.

"Is Amy alright?" Mary asks.

"Yes, thank you for asking after her. Mom, I need to apologize..."

"You will do no such thing, Sheldon. You are absolutely right that you are a grown man in a serious, committed relationship and what you choose to do behind closed doors is your business. I still see you as my little boy, mine to protect from harm and the evils of the world. The way you and Amy look at each other... it's like you're the only two people in the room. Even when you were lookin' at me, your eyes were still tracking her every movement. I know you want to emulate Meemaw and Pop Pop's marriage, the one example you have of what true love and a successful relationship look like. Well, Shelly, my Daddy never looked at your Meemaw the way that you look at Amy. That's true love, son, the kind that comes along once in a lifetime, if you're lucky. I give you my full, unconditional blessing and I will not interfere in your relationship any longer."

"Thank you, Mom." Sheldon says as she gives him a hug. He hesitates for a moment before patting her back.

"Now, have you given any thought as to how you're going to propose?" Mary questions.

"Amy's birthday is in exactly 7 weeks and 6 days. I was thinking..." _I have 7 weeks to get in 6 more dates and plan the perfect proposal. _Sheldon thinks to himself as he launches into his detailed plan.

* * *

Monday July 13th

6:03am

Sheldon is watching from the bedroom window as his mother loads his nephew into his car seat then gets into the driver's side and takes off down the street for early morning Bible Study. He waits exactly five minutes before getting out of bed and making his way to Amy, who is still sleeping. Locking the bedroom door before getting into bed behind her, he lays an arms loosely around her waist, falling asleep almost instantly. They awaken to Amy's cell phone ringing an hour and a half later. Half asleep, she grabs it from the night stand and doesn't check the caller ID, expecting it to be Penny or Bernadette.

"Hello?" She answers sleepily.

"This is Dr. Thomas Norton from NYU. May I speak with Dr. Fowler?" Amy puts the call on speakerphone and mouths "NYU" to Sheldon, who immediately sits up, afraid of what this call means.

"This is Dr. Fowler."

"First, please let me apologize, I see that you are in California. I completely forgot about the time difference."

"No apologies necessary, Dr. Norton."

"Thank you. I'm calling to inform you that you are our top choice for the position of Associate Professor of Neuroscience, Tenure Track position."

"Dr. Norton, I withdrew myself from consideration on Friday." Amy reminds him. She looks at Sheldon, who is showing no outward signs of emotion or panic. She takes his hand into hers, and mouths, _"I promise."_ to Sheldon.

"I understand, Dr. Fowler, but we are hoping you would reconsider. We are prepared to offer you $30,000 over your current salary as well as a signing bonus of $15,000."

"You have my answer, I am no longer interested in this position."

'What would it take to lure you away from UCLA? For a professor of your caliber I may be able to negotiate salary closer to the $100,000 range."

"There is no amount of money that will 'lure' me away. I am not right for the position. You'll have my written rejection letter by the end of the day. Thank you, Dr. Norton. Goodbye." Amy says, disconnecting the call before he can say anything further. As soon as she places the phone on the nightstand, Sheldon pushes her down into the mattress and heatedly kisses her, surprising her with the intensity. She moans as Sheldon kneads her left breast through her shirt and he takes the opportunity to dart his tongue into her mouth, teasing her tongue momentarily before retreating. Amy grabs ahold of Sheldon's rear and pushes him into her causing him to moan as Marcel grinds against her. Breaking the kiss, Sheldon pulls back and smiles at her.

"Are you able to remain quiet?" Sheldon asks her as he snakes his hand into her panties. She bites her lip as Sheldon's fingers work their magic, while staring directly into his eyes. He places a finger over her lips as a small moan escapes her and she seizes the opportunity to pull it into her mouth, licking and nibbling on it. Sheldon throws his head back and closes his eyes as his vivid imagination imagines that its a digit a little further south than his finger.

"I'm close." she whispers to him. Sheldon leans down and kisses her in order to limit the noises that may escape the room. Knowing that Amy prefers faster, harder strokes when she is approaching climax, Sheldon withdraws all but one finger, circling her clit faster and with more pressure, feeling a gush of hot sticky liquid seconds before she succumbs to the pleasure by his hand and shudders against him, silently. Withdrawing his fingers, he wipes them on the inside of her shorts then completely removes his hands from her body.

"Do we have time for me to reciprocate?" She asks.

"Even if we did, I don't think I could remain quiet enough." he replies. "I love you. Thank you for walking away from an obscene amount of money for me."

"Love wins." Amy informs him with a smile.

* * *

The movie that Sheldon watches is Tyler Perry's Madea's Family Reunion. It's one of my favorites.


	21. Chapter 19: Days Like This

Chapter 19: Days Like This

A HUGE thank you to Hazelra for taking time out from writing The Caustic Cohabitation Conundrum (Sheldon Five's Story) in order to beta read for the Noob.

**This is an M rated story for a reason!**

* * *

__Resistance is futile. I've become a sex crazed, hormone fueled, effusive hippie! Good Lord, we've been going at it like rabbits. Will I ever be able to resist her again?__Sheldon wonders as Amy applies a drop of lubricant to his erection, using her hand to pleasure him. "That feels wonderful_." ___I didn't mean to say that out loud but it made Amy smile... that special secret smile that's just for me and turns me into a non Newtonian fluid. The bigger they are, the harder they fall.__

She whispers in his ear, "Are you familiar with the work of Masters and Johnson? They found that there are four distinct stages of the human sexual response cycle; arousal, plateau, orgasm and resolution. The initial event, in the case of a male, penile erection, is a reflex response initiated by visual, tactile, olfactory, auditory or imaginative stimuli. Your response today is a combination of auditory, visual and tactile stimuli."

__She's using science to bring me to a pulse pounding orgasm? That Vixen! __He runs his right hand down Amy's silky thigh in an attempt to get her to move just enough that he can wedge his hand between them and make her climax again. She grins at him and moves her body out of his reach, never stopping her hand.

"I've already had mine. Enjoy this." Amy urges. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her to him, as close as humanly possible, before kissing any part of her he can reach, her cheek, her neck, her chin, finally finding her lips. She allows him to kiss her for only a few seconds before pulling away from him again. He groans in frustration and lays his head upon the pillow, fighting the urge to close his eyes and simply feel. He turns his head towards Amy, who is intently watching him fight for control.

"Close your eyes." She orders, surprised when Sheldon does so without protest. Her voice drops to a conspiratorial decibel as she continues:

"During the arousal stage, muscular contractions draw the testicles up and towards the body. Also voluntary and involuntary muscles tense up, the pulse rate quickens and blood pressure rises. 25% of men also experience a sex flush, as the vast majority of women do. Men can stay in the arousal stage for a significant period of time, although the average for a male in his sexual prime, such as yourself, is an hour. Should we test that theory, Dr. Cooper?" Amy asks as she stops moving her hand, still lightly grasping his penis.

"No, please no. Don't stop." Sheldon begs, eyes popping open.

He immediately recognizes Amy's 'teasing' face as she grins like the Cheshire cat and puts a finger over his lips as she continues pumping him with long, soft strokes. He closes his eyes again as Amy resumes whispering in his ear, enjoying every second of torturing her sweet baboon.

"The second stage of the sexual response cycle is the plateau, or for the male, 'the point of no return.' You know that you are going to come, hard and hot and fast, into my hand or into my mouth, or into my tight wet pussy. Which one do you prefer, Dr. Cooper?"

His eyes pop open at that. __We never talk like that. __"Your..." he says but she stops him by tapping his lips with her finger.

"Shh... don't tell me. I think I know. You like the good girl, but you need the bad pussy. There are only seconds before you orgasm once you reach the plateau stage. Changes in the body include a full elevation of the testicles, increased elevation in respiration, pulse and blood pressure, and a further tightening of the muscular skeletal system. There are also sometimes involuntary contractions of the facial muscles. You scrunch your eyes closed tightly and your mouth hangs open."

"During this stage, semen accumulates in the sacs known as the seminal vesicles, and when your orgasm begins, these sacks contract, releasing the fluid into the urethra. In the urethra, there is a tiny bulb just at the base of the penis, which doubles and can even triple in size, in order to receive the seminal fluid. Voluntary control is no longer possible as you reach the peak of orgasm. When your orgasm is imminent, that is when you lose control. Your pelvic thrusting becomes more forceful and frequent and your vocalizations become louder. Mmm... I'm getting wet just thinking about it."

His face is contorting in bliss as his breathing changes to small pants. __He's getting close.__

"Do you like losing control, Sheldon? I love it when you lose control. I love the feeling of completely surrounding you, knowing that I'm causing you indescribable pleasure. Knowing that I'm the only woman who will ever love you, touch you, bring you to climax... I'm the only woman you will love, will touch, will __fuck__... do you know what a turn on that is for me?"

That does it for him. Sheldon becomes animalistic as, grabbing Amy, he roughly kisses her, while at the same time yanking her shorts down and, slamming her into the mattress, enters her in one swift motion.

"Yes, just like that, baby. Lose control." Amy moans.

She bites down on the skin over his collar bone to stifle any further noises. __That's going to leave a mark___, _she thinks to herself.

He frantically pounds his member into her, no longer in control as he feels his orgasm building. __This is no longer the gentle, slow love making we have engaged in up until this point. No, this is best described as fucking. __Sheldon realizes.

"Come for me, Sheldon. Let go." She urges.

Amy begins purposely tightening her vaginal muscles rhythmically, milking him. He places his head on the pillow next to her and bites down on it, in a futile attempt to keep as quiet as possible. With one last thrust, he goes rigid as he spills into her in a series of hot spurts.

"I believe the phrase is 'hoo'? Using biology." Sheldon shakes his head in bewilderment at the enigma underneath him.

"You fell in love with a biologist, you should have expected it." She warns.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks, realizing just how tightly he's holding her hips. Letting go, he lightly massages them with his fingers.

"No, you didn't hurt me. You got a little rough but that was phenomenal. I didn't think you had it in you." Amy smiles.

"You'll tell me if I'm ever hurting you?" Sheldon asks in all seriousness.

"Eyes on me." Amy demands, waiting until he complies. She reaches up and cups his cheek. "Always. I promise... I trust you completely and know that you would never, __could never __hurt me intentionally."

"I trust you too. Completely." Sheldon flops onto his back next to her and grabs her left hand, running his thumb over her promise ring as he lays their conjoined hands over his heart. _She's too far away, _Sheldon thinks to himself as he brings Amy into his arms. They lay in silence for several minutes, almost falling back asleep, until they hear a car door shut.

What happened last night? I tried to stay awake and wait for you but I never received any messages." Amy asks as she lays her head on his chest.

"My mother was in the living room waiting for me." He explains.

"Spidey senses." Amy deduces.

"So it would appear. We'll have to play with SNARFS tonight when we get to your apartment."

"Snarfs?" Amy questions.

"Still Not A Replacement For Sheldon." He explains, being smacked in the chest by Amy's hand as she laughs.

"Watch it, bub. I have options now." Amy warns before kissing over his heart.

"You're mine and no one, especially that Conan O'Brien, Yankee miscreant, is going to steal you away from me." Sheldon says, teeth gritted.

"I was talking about Houston."

She scoots herself up in bed so she can look directly into Sheldon's eyes. __His eyes are so blue, like sapphires.__

_ "_I wish you could read my mind to see how deeply I regret kissing Opie... how I would do __anything __to go back and undo that. When I close my eyes, I can still see the pain and disgust that was written all over your face when you forbade me from going upstairs. I'd give anything to take it back. I worry that you're going to throw it in my face any time we fight. I can't handle that, Sheldon."

She closes her eyes, picturing that look on his face.

"He'll never come up again. I promise." Sheldon swears, sealing his promise with a kiss. __And it never did. For 62 years, 5 months and 12 days, Sheldon kept his promise to Amy.__

Deciding that they can't lay in bed together all day, as nice as that would be, Amy goes over to her suitcase and starts getting dressed.

Sheldon sits up, enjoying the view of her naked backside as she bends over.

"I need a shower. How are we going to explain __that __to your mother?" Amy wonders.

"We could go for a swim." Sheldon suggests.

"We?" She questions.

"There's a pool in the back yard. Meemaw maintains the perfect Power of Hydrogen level of 7.5. In addition, I designed the daily maintenance schedule. I have no qualms about using the pool if you would like to join me."

"That sounds great. We should check in with everyone else first." Amy suggests.

Picking up her phone, she sends a message to Penny, receiving a quick reply back that the rest of the gang is going to Space Center Houston at NASA's Johnson Space Center and will text when they are en route to Mary's house later in the day.

In need of sustenance, Sheldon and Amy dress and, after a series of kisses, make their way to the kitchen, where Meemaw is reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, while Houston is in his high chair, chattering away around a mouth full of cheerios. He squeals as he sees Sheldon enter.

"Good morning, Meemaw. Mornin', partner." Sheldon greets his nephew.

Picking up a handful of crushed cheerios, Houston offers them to Sheldon. 'That's alright, you eat them."

"Mornin', Moon Pie, Amy." Meemaw winks at them. "You're gonna want to dispose of any evidence and spray some air freshener in there before your Mama gets back from the grocery store. It's under the sink."

Seeing Amy turning beet red, Meemaw consoles, "It's alright, dear one. I only figured out what was going on when I came to get y'all for breakfast and heard The Dance of the Squeaking Bed Springs. If I hadn't been right at the door, I'd be none the wiser. You're young and in love. Enjoy sex. Have it frequently and loudly. It's good for what ails ya. There's biscuits and gravy on the stove and orange juice in the fridge. Are you a coffee drinker, Amy? I can put on a fresh pot."

"That's alright. Orange juice sounds great." Amy replies as she sits next to Houston.

He hands her a fresh cheerio off his tray, which she pops into her mouth and says, "thanks, buddy." Sheldon brings the pitcher of orange juice and two glasses to the table before going into the bedroom to 'dispose of the evidence.'

Meemaw folds her newspaper and places it to the side of the table, knowing she has just a few minutes alone with Amy before Sheldon returns. __And nobody dares to question his Lady Love. He'll go from zero to overly protective in 0.5 seconds.__

"Between us ladies, Sheldon was shaken up and distraught after he was told that you had an interview in New York. How did that go?" Meemaw asks.

"NYU called this morning to offer me the position, which I immediately rejected, as I promised Sheldon I would after we reconciled."

"Which explains what I heard. Be honest with me, sweetheart, are you only staying in Los Angeles for Sheldon?" Meemaw asks as she places one of her hands upon Amy's.

Shocked by Meemaw using Sheldon's new term of endearment for her, combined with asking such a personal question, Amy takes a moment to consider her answer.

"When I applied for the position in New York, things with Sheldon were at their lowest point of our relationship. I thought we were over. My social life revolves around him. I know that's not healthy. I decided that I had to make a clean break from him and my friends. I never expected to get past the initial resume screening. After reconciling, I told Sheldon that I have reached a crossroads in my life, one path led to him and our future together, and the other to advancing my career. I choose love. " Amy blushes and smiles as she replays Sheldon's reaction in her mind.

"Are you wanting to teach because from the way Sheldon talks about you and the research you are doing into addiction_, the ___world __needs you to stay at UCLA."

"While I would welcome the opportunity to teach, I went into Neuroscience in order to specifically conduct research into addiction." As Amy is talking she plays with the necklace that Sheldon gave her, thinking of the two most important men in her life as she does so.

"I'm sensing that you have a personal history with the scourge."

"My father. He died when I was 17." Amy confirms.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. Sheldon was 14 when his Daddy passed away. It's ironic that something so tragic is a common bond between y'all."

"Ironic and all too familiar." Amy agrees.

"Sheldon says you're going to win a Nobel Prize some day, maybe even before him."

Shocked, Amy's mouth drops open. "He... he said that?"

Before either can say anything further, Sheldon returns and, after thoroughly scrubbing his hands at the kitchen sink, gets to work preparing breakfast for him and Amy. Houston starts chattering away as Sheldon reenters the room, squealing in displeasure as Sheldon ignores him.

"He's trying to get your attention, Sheldon." Amy says.

Sheldon turns and with a smile on his face, says, "I'm listening, Houston. Use your big boy words."

They're able to make out, "mama", "no", and something that could either be "boats" or "toast", in between indecipherable baby babbling as Houston tells them his story.

"Is that right?" Amy asks Houston. "Then what happened?" Houston gives her a toothy grin and holds his hand up for a high five, which Amy reciprocates.

Bringing toast over to her, Sheldon sets the plate down and squeezes her shoulder, before going back to the stove to heat up breakfast. Houston, seeing better tasting food than what he is currently being offered, asks, "Mine?" as he reaches for a piece of toast.

"Move your plate out of his reach or he'll snatch it right off. You're a little mooch, aren't ya, Bubba?" Meemaw warns. Amy rips a piece of toast into small bites, feeding them one at a time to Houston.

"I know it's not any of my business, but after seeing the two of you with Houston, I know you'd make wonderful parents some day. Do you plan on raising a family?" Meemaw asks.

Sheldon drops the spatula to the stove_. Meemaw usually has more tact. _He turns around to see Amy grinning at him as he winks at her.

"We haven't discussed a time frame, but children are definitely a part of the plan." Sheldon confirms while sitting down in the chair next to her, placing breakfast in front of them.

Meemaw fans herself with her hand in a futile attempt to keep the tears at bay.

"Are you okay, Meemaw?" Sheldon asks, concerned.

"She's a keeper, Moon Pie. You do whatever it takes to make her smile like that every single day, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Sheldon replies automatically.

"I need to know about the rings." Meemaw demands.

"We got them yesterday morning. Do you know about the Relationship Agreement?" Amy asks.

"No, what is that?" Meemaw responds.

After a brief explanation of the origins and ultimate demise of the Relationship and Marriage Agreements, Sheldon explains that the rings, "serve two purposes, the first, obviously is as an outward reminder of the promises I made her in the 'I do' list. The second, is to mark her as mine."

"Sheldon! Women are not property!" Meemaw admonishes.

"I agree, however, there were quite a few men sniffing around the goods this weekend. What can I say? I'm half Anderson. One of the 23 chromosomes which I inherited from Mom must be the jealousy chromosome." Sheldon explains.

Shaking her head, Meemaw mutters under her breath, "That boy ain't right... bless his heart."

* * *

After helping Amy into the pool, Sheldon returns to the house, where Houston is impatiently waiting for his Uncle to take him outside.

"Ready, little fishy?" Sheldon asks as he picks Houston up and supports him by the stomach and upper chest.

Houston puts out his arms and pretends he is flying, laughing the entire time as Sheldon zigs and zags him around the living room and out to the pool.

Amy is laughing and grinning at her boyfriend's antics as well. __He's a completely different person around his family.__

Checking to make sure that Houston's life jacket is snug and secure, Sheldon cradles his nephew to his chest, and slowly enters the pool from the steps. As they clear the steps, Houston slaps his hands against the water, splashing Sheldon.

"You like breaking the surface tension of the pool water, huh? Surface tension is the property of the surface of a liquid, like water, that allows it to resist an external force, like your hands, due to the cohesive nature of its molecules. Molecules are a group of atoms that are bonded together and represent the smallest fundamental unit of a chemical compound. Chemical compounds make up everything in the world. Water is a chemical compound of hydrogen and oxygen. When you slap the water, you cause the molecules to shift rapidly. Let's go get Auntie Amy." Sheldon suggests as he and Houston float over to Amy, who is on her back with her head in the water, eyes closed.

"Shh..." Sheldon says as they get close, and, grabbing Houston's hand, together they slap at the water, making droplets go flying in the air, and land on Amy.

"Hey!" Amy protests as the boys laugh.

"I'm gonna get you, Houston!" Amy warns as she stands up on one foot, scoops a handful of water and dumps it over his head. He sputters and shakes his mop of brown curls like a wet dog, laughing uncontrollably. Amy then dumps water over Sheldon's head, which gets a bigger laugh from Houston.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Sheldon asks. Using his Uncle's arms and hands for support, Houston flips onto his stomach and puts his face in the water, blowing bubbles as he kicks.

"Has he had swim lessons?" Amy asks.

"He swims with Meemaw every morning." Sheldon explains as Houston lifts his head up, looking for praise.

"Good job, buddy!" Amy praises. "Sheldon..."

"Good job." Sheldon parrots, thinking that the blowing of bubbles is unworthy of such accolades.

Missy walks into the backyard from the house, stopping to watch as Sheldon places her son onto his stomach and guides him around the pool, humming the Jaws theme as they chase Amy. She pulls out her cell phone and records the action, posting it on Sheldon's Facebook page, then goes back inside.

"Sheldon's grinning like a possum eatin' a sweet tater. I know you got some gossip, Meemaw." Missy says as she sits at the table and pours herself a glass of iced tea.

"Don't tell your Mama, but I heard Sheldon pounding Amy like a screen door in a hurricane this mornin'." Meemaw confides.

"No wonder Mama was in such a tizzy. Golden Boy found his pecker and is goin' straight to hell." Missy says snickering and rolling her eyes.

Meemaw just shakes her head. "Did you hear what happened last night?"

"Nope."

"Well, you know how your Mama is. Moon Pie was giving Bubba a horsey ride around the living room before dinner. They went over to the couch and the boys took turns kissing Amy. It was adorable. Well your Mama saw it and had a hissy fit. After dinner, she drug Sheldon into her bedroom by his shirt collar. The baby monitor was still on and their friends, Amy and I heard everything. Oh, that poor, sweet girl. She was so embarrassed."

"Mama was in ripe form, huh?"

"That's not the worst part. Sheldon panicked. They went to the porch to talk, then when they came back, he attempted to propose."

"They're engaged?!" Missy exclaims, jaw dropping open in shock.

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure what happened after that. Judgin' by this mornin', they talked it out. I suspect we'll be hearing about an engagement very soon."

"What do you think of her?" Missy asks.

"She's perfect for Sheldon; intelligent, kind, patient, assertive when she has to be.. she understands him in ways that we never will. She brings out the best in him, and I'm certain that the he brings out the best in her. He has it all, a successful career, friends who accept him in spite of his... __uniqueness__, and his soul mate by his side through it all." Meemaw smiles as she thinks of how far her Moonpie has come in life.

"I think this time out was good for Sheldon. He fully realizes that he came within the width of an eyelash of losing her and he's not going to ever chance that again. This smiling, openly affectionate, happy Sheldon is a breath of fresh air. Amy's done the impossible... Pinocchio is now a real boy." Missy shakes her head.

"Missy, stop that!" Meemaw lightly admonishes, knowing that it's a term of endearment between the two.

"I gotta get going." Missy says as she downs the last of her iced tea. "Call me later to let me know what happens between now and when they leave?"

"I will. Give that baby lots of hugs and kisses for Meemaw."

"I will." Missy replies before making her way outside.

"Hey, y'all!" She greets.

"Mama! 'ishy!" Houston greets her.

"I see that baby!" She responds. Sheldon swims over to the edge of the pool and hands Houston to her.

"Sorry I don't have time to stay and visit with y'all but this one is getting s-h-o-t-s today and we have to skedaddle. Can you say thank you and bye bye to Uncle Shelly and Auntie Amy?" Missy asks her son.

"No bye bye." Houston pouts.

"I know. Once we let you in the pool you're not happy until you look like a California raisin. We have to go bye bye now."

"Bye, Houston. I had lots of fun with you." Amy tells him, waving.

"Bye bye." he waves.

"Bye, partner." Sheldon wishes as Missy walks into the house. Sheldon goes to Amy and whispers in her ear, "hello, little trouble maker." before he wraps his arms around her and pushes her under the water, dunking her.

She's sputtering as she comes back up and wraps her arms and legs around Sheldon, trying to dunk him as well. Unsuccessful, she comes up with the next best plan as she uses the angle, and limited visibility from the house, to her advantage and rocks her hips into his.

"Stop that." Sheldon admonishes before kissing her deeply.

From the enclosed porch windows, Mary is watching them as Amy breaks the kiss and says something which causes Sheldon to throw his head back in laughter. Sheldon kisses Amy again, lifting her up and out of the pool and setting her on the edge before going to the steps and exiting himself. Grabbing one of the towels, he hands it to her, then grabs the other towel and dries his face and hair. Amy laughs and motions with her hands over her own head, obviously telling him that his hair is sticking up in every which direction.

Mary's clenches her fists into balls and the fire is burning in her eyes as Sheldon openly defies her wishes. _I knew that letting him move to California, land of the heathen, would only bring him trouble, but I didn't expect that trouble to be in the form of a girl. _

"Let them be happy, Mama. Hold your peace." Missy suggests as she brings Houston back to say goodbye.

* * *

After long hugs goodbye and a promise that Sheldon and Amy will come to Texas for the holidays, they are finally on their way back to Los Angeles. As Sheldon helps Amy into one of the cars, Penny informs him, "this is the girls car. You're in the van with the guys."

"There is more than adequate room for me to ride in this car." Sheldon pouts.

"Alright, but we're going to be discussing all the sordid details of your weekend" Penny warns.

"I'll see you at the airport." Sheldon immediately responds, leaning through the open passenger door window to place a short peck on Amy's waiting lips as she tilts her head up.

The girls take off as Sheldon makes his way to the van. They barely reach the stop sign at the end of the street before Penny and Bernadette demand to know what happened, with one word, "So?"

Knowing that she's trapped, Amy quickly recounts the events of the previous evening.

"It took a lot of courage to say no, Ames. We all know how badly you want this." Penny comforts her friend.

"I do, more than anything. I shocked myself by saying no. It would be so easy to just dive in head first and let my heart lead the way, but that's not who I am. I've always been the person that over thinks, over analyzes everything. It would've been a mistake." Amy reasons.

"I agree. Sheldon doesn't do spontaneous. He was panicking after Mary confronted him." Bernadette states.

"You know that he's going to want to have the perfect proposal now and he'll be asking all of us for advice. What's your perfect fantasy proposal?" Penny asks.

"It's a full moon. We go up to the roof and there's electric candles everywhere and white Christmas lights. He asks me to dance with him to 3 different songs, "If I never Knew Your Name" by Neil Diamond, "I Do Cherish You" by 98 Degrees and "At Last" by Etta James. At the end of "At Last" he drops to one knee." She sighs.

"Sheldon doesn't do traditional romance. Realistically, I want to spend the day together doing all of my favorite things, have him make me those amazing chocolate chip pancakes, go to the zoo, the Cheesecake Factory... then we go back to his apartment, and have tea. We play counterfactuals and one of the questions is, "in a world where Sheldon asks Amy to marry him, would she say yes?"

"Aww!" Penny and Bernadette exclaim.

_Now ___**that **___sounds like Sheldon. Time for a little not so subtle hinting._ Bernadette thinks to herself.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Leonard confronts Sheldon the second he is inside the van.

"Two birds, one stone. I panicked." Sheldon points out. He looks down at his shoes, knowing that he messed up _yet again._

"How pissed was Amy from a little to She Hulk?" Howard asks, concerned about his fellow Diamond Head.

"She surprisingly took it well but I can not botch another proposal. The next one has to be perfect."

"Don't propose during sex. _That's_ a real mood killer." Leonard warns.

"Amy once said that if I proposed during sex, she'd latch onto me and never let go." Sheldon smiles.

"Ughh." The guys exclaim, with shudders and looks of disgust from receiving too much information

"Given your track record of failed proposals, I don't think that is the best idea. You're going to have to get all hippy dippy with the romance nonsense... traditional nonsense, not the unique brand of crazy that you and Amy seem to enjoy so much." Leonard explains.

"Do you have any ideas?" Raj asks, giddy.

"I'm going to propose on September 5th, her birthday. Last night, Amy said that a proposal should have candles, music and a subtle buildup to the popping of the big question. Can you help me? I botched my first two attempts... I can't screw up again." Sheldon admits, his voice shaking.

"Having the when figured out is half the battle. We'll help you with the how. How were you going to propose on your anniversary?" Raj asks.

"I had the ring in my pants pocket. I was waiting for the right moment. I thought I'd know when it arrived. I'm going to have every detail planned this time."

"We'll help you but it needs to be your idea, not ours." Howard says.

Sheldon is giddy with excitement as he details his elaborate plan for how he's going to propose to Amy.

* * *

Friday, July 17th

4:19pm

With a growl of frustration, Amy backs away from her computer before she throws it out the window, and, closing her eyes, takes a few deep breaths. Amy's boss e-mailed wishing to speak before she leaves for the evening. The cherry on top of the shit sundae that has been her day thus far. So far today, she spilled coffee all over her skirt, upon arriving at work was greeted by a feces throwing monkey and lost months of data due to an intern that downloaded a computer virus which wiped out the network. Everything gone, just like that. __Yep, crappy day.__

The one bright spot in her life is Sheldon. Since coming back from New York, he has doted on her, driving her to and from work, waiting on her hand and foot in the evenings, cooking dinner, giving massages, letting her control the TV remote and pick which games they're going to play, frequent kissing and exchange of I love yous... and there's also been sex... __lots __of sex, epic, toe curling, mind blowing sex. For years, she's fantasized about what it would be like to be in a sexual relationship with Sheldon, wondering if it would be clumsy and awkward? __Definitely not. __If he would enjoy _it?_ __Oh, does he ever! Hoo! __If he would even care if she reached climax? __Surprisingly, he does. He always makes me reach orgasm first. __Tonight is date night and Amy decides to get the festivities started early.

__"I need to talk" __She texts him.

Sheldon is just pulling into Amy's parking spot at UCLA as he receives the text message. Getting the flowers from the back seat of Amy's car, he shuts the door and hits the car alarm lock button before he calls her, all within two minutes of the incoming message.

Skipping over the formalities, Sheldon immediately asks, "What's wrong?"

"Bad day. Spilling the coffee was just the start. I got feces thrown at me, had to fire my intern after he downloaded pornography which contained a virus that wiped out months of data and now my boss just emailed me wishing to speak before I leave. How was your day?" She asks.

"Excellent. We tested the Pauli Effect." Sheldon explains.

"And in this experiment, who is playing the role of Pauli?" Amy asks, amused.

"Kripke. All of his experiments have failed today." Sheldon says, self satisfied.

"So, tonight is date night." Amy states, while biting her lip and twirling a strand of hair around her finger. __I'm like a nervous teenager with her first crush.__

"Indeed, it is, Dr. Fowler. In fact..." Sheldon says as he opens the door of the building where Amy's lab is located, "your present should be arriving right about now."

"You didn't have to get anything for me." Amy replies.

"I know I didn't have to, I __wanted __to. Is that okay?"

"More than okay." Amy says as there's a knock at the door. 'Just a minute." She puts the phone on the table and opens the door, to find Sheldon, holding the funniest looking plant either have ever seen. Amy bursts out laughing, grinning from ear to ear, as she disconnects the call.

"Sheldon, this is marvelous. I've never seen anything like it!" Amy exclaims as she examines the dusty copper-rose, slightly iridescent petals which looks eerily like a monkeys face.

"It's a _Dracula Gigas_, or Monkey Orchid. You like monkeys and you like flowers." Sheldon explains his reasoning.

"I love it, Sheldon. Thank you." She says, ushering him in and locking the door behind them, needing a moment alone. Wrapping her arms around him, she takes comfort in his warm embrace.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon asks worriedly.

"Better now. Do you have something elaborate planned for tonight because I would perfectly happy to go home, order a pizza and watch Star Wars with you." She buries her head into the crook between his long neck and his shoulder, inhaling his unique scent of talc and her favorite cologne, which smells like cinnamon, immediately drawing comfort from his presence.

"Counter proposal; takeout from Lemon Zest Cafe" Sheldon offers, not wanting to lose all of his planned evening, "then we go home and watch New Girl?"

"You're just full of surprises, Dr. Cooper." Amy smiles as she lightly kisses him.

"I'm sorry you're having a bad day." he squeezes her a little tighter.

__My mother told me there would be days like this... the best days of our lives. __Amy thinks to herself. "I think it's about to turn around."


	22. Chapter 20: Friday Night's Alright

_Chapter 20: Friday Night's Alright for Fighting _

_Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it._ Amy ponders as she makes her way back to the lab where Sheldon is waiting for her following her discussion with her boss. _Sheldon's going to flip out. I can't deal with that tonight. _

"What happened?" He asks as she shuts the door behind her.

"Um... do you remember me talking about my mentor from Harvard, Dr. Susi?" She sees Sheldon nod in response. "She's now a researcher at Stanford, which is conducting a joint 3 year project with UCLA investigating metabotropic glutamate 2 receptors in schizophrenia treatment. Carol... Dr. Susi called my boss this morning specifically asking for me to join the team."

"Amy, that's fantastic." Sheldon exclaims.

"Wait... in order to do that, I would have to relocate to the Bay Area for the first year of the study." She bites her bottom lip nervously awaiting his response.

Sheldon feels like he's been sucker punched as he processes Amy's news.

"Did you accept it?" He asks.

Amy won't look at him.

Trying again, he asks, "Amy, did you accept it?" enunciating each word.

"No... not yet." she confesses.

"Yet? You intend on accepting it?" Sheldon asks.

He's angry. He wants to cry, yell at her... hold her in his arms and beg her not to go... a million different emotions, emotions he thought he'd _never_ have to deal with again after their weekend in New York City race through his mind. He takes his ring off and briefly considers throwing it in the garbage, instead placing it in his pocket.

"Give me your ring." He demands.

"What? No!" She exclaims.

"Did you honestly expect that I would be okay with you wearing my ring after you just dropped that nuclear bomb on our relationship? I don't get it, Amy. You're running away. If you want to go, fine, go... but don't expect me to be waiting for you when you come back." He warns, bitterly.

"Sheldon... I haven't accepted it. I asked for the weekend in order to consider it." She explains.

"The fact remains that you're considering it! Crossroads, Amy. It's your career... or me. It seems you've made your choice. I move we terminate our relationship." His voice is shaking and he looks on the verge of tears.

"No... No... Sheldon, please..." She begs.

* * *

"Sheldon, please...no." She cries.

He doesn't know what he's doing to her in her dream, but it's breaking his heart.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he kisses her bare shoulder, then whispers, "It's okay, wake up, I'm here, Sweetheart. Wake up."

Amy jars awake suddenly and nearly breaks his neck as she rolls over and wraps her arms around him. Wracking sobs shaking her body as Sheldon holds her tightly. He strokes her hair and whispers sweet nothings into her ear as she continues to cry. After 10 minutes, with one last shuddering breath, Amy lets go of him. Sheldon rolls onto his back, bringing her with him to rest on his chest.

"You were talking in your sleep. Do you remember anything?" He asks.

"I don't remember." She lies.

It's not like her to lie to Sheldon and she instantly feels terrible for doing so. That dream was far too realistic for her liking and she decides then and there that she will not tell Sheldon about the job offer since she has zero intention of accepting it.

Closing her eyes, she listens to Sheldon's heartbeat as she lays in his arms. Sheldon holds her protectively. Fear and concern are etched on his face as he watches her closely.

_I couldn't go a whole year without this, _is her last thought before falling back asleep.

* * *

As the weeks fly by, Sheldon and Amy continue to repair their relationship and explore the new physical aspect, which both enjoy immensely.

Each passing date night is progressively more romantic than the last as Sheldon embraces his inner hippie.

They went to the Santa Monica Pier for a dinner date, followed by Sheldon spending $50 and two hours to win Amy a stuffed monkey from one of the carnival games. The smile she gave him was worth the aching shoulder.

They went to Matador Beach and had a romantic sunset picnic. Sheldon didn't complain once about the sand.

The following week, they went to a concert at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion and kissed at the fountain. Amy thought that Sheldon was going to propose when he dropped to one knee in order to tie her shoe.

Last week, they went to the Griffith Observatory, where it was just the two of them, spending an evening "under the stars." Amy again thought that Sheldon was going to propose when he compared their love story to that of Cupid and Psyche- a couple who had to overcome many obstacles to find happiness and true love.

Sheldon has one date left before his grand finale, the proposal. Tonight is supposed to be date night, however, due to having dinner with Amy's mother and stepfather, date night has been pushed back to Saturday.

Still needing to set his plan for this date into motion, Sheldon sits at his desk at Cal-Tech and brings up his e-mail account, sending Amy the following clue,

_Amy,_

_All the best sands of my life are somehow getting into the wrong end of the hourglass. If only I could reverse it! If it were within our power, would we? Meet me in the TARDIS at 7:30am. _

_Love, _

_Sheldon _

With one week left until the proposal, almost all of his thoughts have been of Amy. He still has one item left on his pre-proposal check list: finding The One Ring. It's not for a lack of trying. He's been to 7 different jewelry stores as well as conducted an intensive online search.

Pulling up his bookmarks on Google Chrome, he flips between the top 3 candidates for the engagement ring. He's so lost in comparing them that he doesn't see Amy enter his office.

"Working hard or hardly working?" She asks.

"Oh, hi, I'm.. sorry, I lost track of time." Sheldon explains as he frantically closes the browser tabs.

Shutting the door behind her, she takes her lab coat off and lays it on the chair by the door as he comes to greet her with a kiss.

"I'm open to suggestions as to why we are unable to attend dinner with my mother and stepfather." Amy pleads.

"Today is an inauspicious day for me? Gas is too expensive? Sheldon is ravaging me and won't allow me to leave the bed?" He suggests with the waggling of eyebrows which causes Amy to smirk and laugh.

"I'm still worn out from this morning, Stud." She informs him, loving that he blushes.

"I hope not too worn out because I got a glimpse of the dress you picked out for tonight and I can't wait to get you out of it."

"Let's hope you have testicles left at the end of the evening. My mother makes Hannibal Lecter look like a basket of puppies. Shall we go over ground rules for tonight?" Amy asks as Sheldon locks his office door and they make their way to Amy's car.

"I underwent years of cotillion training and as a Southern gentleman, I can behave accordingly. I'm going to, please pardon the term, wow the pants off your mother and stepfather." Sheldon informs her with a smug grin.

"Sheldon, I don't think you're adequately prepared for this evening. My mother is a Mental Health Court Judge in Los Angeles. She has a PhD in psychology as well as a J.D. She speaks her mind and will cut you to the quick while you're thanking her for doing so. I'm used to such remarks, however, you're fresh meat and she's going to be 'feeling you out.' I'm anticipating a blood bath that makes Saw look like child's play. " Amy explains.

Sheldon shudders as he thinks back to watching what Howard dubbed 'torture porn', disgusted and admittedly a little scared by the content.

"Alright, what are the rules?" He asks.

"Rule 1: all forms of affection, including but not limited to hand holding, kissing, hugging or putting your arm around me if we're in a booth instead of a table are strictly off limits."

"Rule 2, you will be expected to partake of an alcoholic beverage, therefore, since I know you don't want to lie to them, I'm instituting a new rule between us, if one of us is consuming alcohol, the other is de facto designated driver."

"Rule 3: hold the chair and the door for my mother and me."

"Rule 4: My mother will ask leading questions. If at all possible, answer directly with yes or no answers only."

" Rule 5: Never ever talk with your mouth full and keep your elbows off the table."

"Rule 6: Reach for the bill. My stepfather will insist on paying but if you don't reach for it, it'll be held against you in the Court of Mom. Any questions?"

"How should I address them? Your Honor seems too formal."

"Tom and Satan's Mistress?" Amy suggests, receiving a strange look from Sheldon. "Joking. Mr. and Mrs. Skinner unless they request otherwise."

They make their way into Sheldon's apartment and prepare for the evening. 43 minutes later, while Sheldon and Leonard play Mario Kart, Amy and Penny exit the bathroom, where Penny was doing Amy's hair and makeup.

"How do I look?" Amy asks, nervously. She's wearing a black and navy long sleeved lace sheath dress with a suede belt around her waist and 3 inch high heels. Her hair is down in soft curls and she has a minimal amount of makeup on.

"You're beautiful. Gorgeous." Sheldon informs her as he takes his time feasting his eyes upon her.

"You're looking quite handsome tonight. The burgundy brings out your eyes." Amy says as she fixes his tie.

"Alright you two, the eye coitus is nauseating. Where are you going that requires you to be so dressed up?" Leonard asks.

"My mother made reservations at Osteria Mozza. Ridiculous prices, minuscule portions, weird sauces. We'll be stopping at Big Boy on the way home." Amy informs them.

"Meeting the future in-laws. Good luck, Sheldon." Penny wishes.

Sheldon takes Amy by the hand and they exit the apartment.

"Wait! Rings." Amy exclaims, slipping hers off. Sheldon takes his off as well and returns to the apartment, placing them in the dish beside the door.

As they reach Amy's car, Sheldon stops and pushes her against her door for a slow, sweet kiss. Not wanting to wrinkle their clothes or ruin her makeup he breaks it after counting to ten in his head.

"Sex on a stick." he informs her, kissing her cheek. With a huge grin on her face, Amy reaches up and touches the spot on her cheek where he just kissed.

* * *

Amy doesn't see her mother's car as they arrive at the restaurant and breathes a little easier.

"Abandon hope, all ye who enter here." Amy mutters.

"You need to relax" Sheldon urges while placing his hand upon her thigh.

"I'll just be glad when this night is over. We will definitely be having a session of factual truths tonight."

"Alright." Using two fingers underneath Amy's chin to turn her head towards him, he looks straight in her eyes.

"There is absolutely nothing your mother could say or do tonight that will make me have second thoughts. " He informs her.

"Remember that two hours from now." She smiles at him.

"I love you." He smiles back.

"I love you too. Let's get this over with."

Walking into the restaurant, Amy spots her mother and stepfather waiting for them.

"Fashionably late, as per usual." Her mother greets.

"Hello, Mother."

"What on Earth are you wearing? I swear you get a secret thrill out of embarrassing me, Amy."

Quickly seeing how this night is going to go, Amy bites her tongue and remembers that Sheldon said she's beautiful. She's itching to take his hand for comfort, but knows it would only set her mother off. Out of the corner of her eye, Amy notices the slightest muscular twitch underneath Sheldon's right eye.

As they are walking to their table after Amy properly introduces Sheldon, Amy hangs back just a second to whisper in Sheldon's ear, "she's hoping to make Shamy Chum. Don't take the bait."

Luckily they are able to sit side by side at the small table and Sheldon reaches under it to hold Amy's hand as her mother's tirade continues throughout dinner.

"You don't drink, Sheldon?" Tom asks him as Sheldon orders ice water with a slice of lemon while Amy orders a glass of Merlot.

"Amy and I have an agreement that if one of us partakes of alcohol during an evening out, the other person is the designated driver and therefore remains sober." Sheldon explains.

"Do you often get drunk, Amy?" Helen asks.

_Way to twist his words, mom. _"No, mother." _However, tonight_ _I may be needing more than one glass of liquid courage. _

The rest of the evening goes much the same way. Sheldon hasn't said one word, however there have been several occasions where he wants to jump in to defend Amy. As dessert arrives, he realizes that the conversation has suddenly taken a heated turn and it takes everything within him to bite his tongue. _I am a gentleman and speaking my mind will only make things worse for Amy. _

"There are moments which define a person's whole life, moments in which everything they are and everything they may possibly become hinge upon a single decision. I believe this to be one of those moments for you, Amy. I've seen you make many mistakes in your life, but none so egregious as to walk away from not one, but two terrific job opportunities." Helen states before taking a sip of wine.

"_Two?_" Sheldon mouths to her, receiving a "_later._" Helen catches the exchange and pounces.

"You never told Sheldon about Stanford? Oh, dear. That's a pity." She hides her smirk behind her hand.

"Mother..." _For the first time in her life, Amy is biting her tongue so as to not add an expletive behind that. __"_It's not hard to decide what you want your life to be about. What's hard is figuring out what you're willing to give up in order to do the things you really care about."

"You have waited five years for commitment from this...philistine. How much longer are you willing to wait?" Helen questions.

Sheldon feels the white hot rage building within him as he listens to this barrage of insults against Amy. Gritting his teeth, he remains stoic, if only for Amy's sake.

"I plan on spending the rest of my life with Sheldon. I chose love over my career and I have not regretted that decision for a single second." Amy states matter of factly.

"Do you know what love is, Amy?" Helen questions, disparagingly.

That is the final insult for Amy. Gripping the edge of the table with both hands, she decides that she is no longer going to hold back. Standing up, Amy towers over her mother and lowers her voice as she unleashes her fury.

"Do you, Mother? When I was 9, you told me to not marry for love but for money and social standing! You all but admitted to me that you married Dad to further your political ambitions! Well guess what? I choose love. We may not have the mansion in Los Feliz, or the vacation home in the Hamptons, but we're in love. We're happy!"

She turns to Sheldon and sees the fear in his eyes. She grabs his hand and squeezes tightly, mouthing _it's okay. _Amy never breaks eye contact with Sheldon as she answers her mother's earlier question.

"You want to know what love is? Fine. Love is being with someone who wants you, who waits for you, who understands you; someone who helps you and guides you, someone who is your support, your hope, your best friend. Someone who wants to be with you every single moment of every single day for the rest of your lives. Love is laughter and smiles that make you weak in the knees. Love is not caring where we are or what we do as long as we're together. Love is giving everything of yourself to the other person, working together for a common purpose. Love is knowing that neither of us is perfect and we're going to make mistakes but trusting that together, we can get through anything that life may throw at us. Love is not being able to imagine a life without Sheldon in it. That is only a_ fraction_ of what love is, Mother."

"Let's go." She tells Sheldon as she makes to leave. He bolts out of his seat and wraps his arm protectively around her waist.

"Wait. I have something I need to say." He says.

"Sheldon, please, let's go." Amy begs, knowing that this is only going to aggravate the situation.

"All evening, all you have done is insult Amy and I have sat by in silence allowing you to tear her down. That ends now. I will be Amy's husband in the not too distant future and I must warn you that I refuse to allow her to ever be treated in such a manner again. It seems to me that you don't know your daughter at all, however, I know her. I know her in every way imaginable. Amy is brilliant, kind, funny, possesses the patience of a saint, and she's sexy as hell, while maintaining the modesty standards that you instilled in her. I've seen the good and the bad over the past five years, and I love her anyway. If this was a thinly veiled attempt to cause us to break up, it _failed_. Alright, now we can go."

They quickly make their way out to the car and Amy hands him the keys. Once they get in, Sheldon makes no move to turn the engine. Laying his head against the steering wheel, he feels bile burning the back of his throat as he closes his eyes. _Why did she keep this from me?_

"Stanford?" He asks fearfully.

Amy sighs and lays her head against the seat rest. _I need to thank my sister for telling mother. _

"This isn't a discussion I wish for us to have while you're operating a motor vehicle. I'll tell you everything, I promise, but can we go get some real food and go home? I half expect my mother to come pounding on the window at any moment."

"Fine." He says brusquely.

The drive back to Sheldon's apartment is fraught with tension. The only words exchanged are Amy's order as they stop at Bob's Big Boy for "real food."

They make their way into 4A and as Sheldon shuts the door, he grabs the rings from the dish and sets them upon the island, making no move to place his ring back upon his finger. As Amy walks over after changing her clothing and reaches for her ring, Sheldon grasps her wrist.

"Leave it. We need to talk first. Truth. Stanford." Sheldon demands.

_Deja vu. _Amy thinks.

"I need for you to hear me out before you say anything." Amy pleads. She's biting her lower lip, obviously nervous about what she needs to tell him.

"Of course." He promises, taking both of her hands into his. _This isn't good. _Sheldon concludes.

I've told you about Dr. Susi, my mentor at Harvard? Carol's now a professor at Stanford and has asked specifically for me to be lead researcher on a joint UCLA/Stanford study investigating metabotropic glutamate 2 receptors in schizophrenia treatment. I would need to relocate to the Bay Area for the first year, potentially longer."

He drops her hands and makes a hasty retreat to his spot. Placing his elbows on his knees, he holds his head in his hands, not believing what he's hearing.

"Do you remember when I was having a bad day a few weeks ago and got called into my boss' office? That was the offer. They solicited me, not the other way around." She explains

"You rejected the offer?" He questions.

"I did." She confirms.

They're both silent for several minutes, the only sound in the apartment is the humming of the fan.

When Sheldon does look up, there are unshead tears in his eyes.

"You've known about this for six weeks and you never said anything to me?" He questions.

Reaching for him, he stops her hand mid air, pushing it back in her direction.

"Sheldon..." she sobs. "I rejected it. It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? Amy, you were livid when I applied to go to Mars without telling you! How is this any different?"

He stands up and paces the apartment. Amy sits on the couch watching him, hurt by his reaction.

"Because I'm not leaving! I said no. I promised you forever and I meant that!"

"You still should have told me. I shouldn't have had to find out from your mother. Give me some time to think, okay? Can we pause?" He pleads.

Nodding, but not liking the sound of where this is going, Amy says, "Okay." Hey, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Do you believe me?" She questions, whispering.

He turns so he's not looking at her anymore, instead staring off in the distance in an attempt to regain control over his emotions.

"I don't know what I believe to be true any more, Amy. You're hurting me, and the worst part of this, it's intentional."

It takes all of his willpower to not look back at her as he walks out the door.

_Could this day get any worse? _Amy wonders as she walks to his bedroom and places her necklace and the rings in the small wooden box atop Sheldon's dresser before laying on the bed as she cries.

Waiting until she has calmed down, she grabs her cell phone and sends two text messages, the first, _3 hour rule, s_he expects to go unanswered, however, the second, _Impromptu girls night? r_eceives an immediate reply.

_Isn't it date night? _Penny asks.

_Canceled. I'm at Sheldon's apartment. _Amy responds.

_We're at Penny's. Come over. _Bernadette responds.

Ushering Amy in, they take in her appearance- bloodshot eyes, red nose and blotchy cheeks.

_Damn it, Sheldon, what did you do? _Penny wonders.

"What happened?" Bernadette asks.

* * *

"What the hell, Amy?!" Penny exclaims.

"You really should have discussed it with Sheldon before you rejected the position." Bernadette explains.

"Do you think he'll calm down and see that I did it for him.. for _us_?" Amy asks, on the verge of tears again.

"I really don't know, Ames. He's justifiably angry right now... but, he loves you... give him time to get over the shock of it all. Dinner, by all accounts, was a disaster, and then he had this bombshell dropped on him... that's a lot for _anyone_ to process, let alone Sheldon. I think you'll be okay, but like his mom says, you have to take your time with him. Give him time." Penny advises, feeling torn between her two friends.

Penny takes out her phone and texts Sheldon, _Hey sweetie, I heard what happened. Let me know you're okay? I'm here if you need to talk. _

Followed by a text to the guys, _Find him! _

"Why didn't you tell Sheldon?" Bernadette asks bluntly.

Amy's reaction is not what either of her friends were expecting. She wipes her eyes on the collar of her shirt and smiles.

" He hasn't officially proposed yet, but between the rings and the I Do list, he may as well have. I couldn't throw this away."

"I do list?" Penny asks, as a look of confusion crosses her face.

"Here." Amy says as she pulls her Ipad out of her purse, brings up the document, and hands it to them to read.

"I'm going to wash my face. Be right back." Amy explains as she gets up and goes to the bathroom.

"Thoughts?" Penny asks once Amy is out of earshot.

"I want to shake her until her teeth rattle. She knows Sheldon's afraid of losing her and I feel she's using these various job opportunities to force him into marriage." Bernadette fumes.

"I disagree. He had the first ring before he even knew about NYU."

Checking her phone, she lowers her voice and tells Bernadette, " The guys still can't find Sheldon. His phone is off."

"What do we do?" Bernadette asks.

"I don't want to alert his family yet. It's 8:30. He's been gone for an hour. Let's give him until 10. If he's not home in time for bed, then we panic." Penny says rationally.

"In the meantime, we need to convince Amy that nothing is wrong. God, can you even imagine? He's planning a proposal and then she drops this bomb on him." Bernadette questions.

"I don't want to take sides." Penny says.

* * *

Sitting on a bench, Sheldon pulls out his cell phone, quickly realizing it's dead.

He's found it, the perfect ring, or so he thinks, however, he now wants a second opinion from Penny and possibly Bernadette before he makes the purchase. He spots a T-Mobile close by and makes his way over there, where he is greeted immediately by a girl that looks no more than 13. _Be nice, be polite. _

"Hi, this is going to be an odd request but please, let me explain. I came to the mall tonight to purchase an engagement ring and now need a second opinion from my girlfriend's best friends, however, my cell phone is dead. Would you have a way for me to charge my battery so I can send a few text messages?" Sheldon asks, before turning on his "Houston" smile.

_Thank you for making me go to cotillion training, mom. _

"That is so sweet! Of course, I'll be glad to help you."

"Thank you... Jessica." Sheldon says as he looks at her name tag. "I'm Sheldon."

"It's nice to meet you, Sheldon."

A half hour, and a new Iphone later, Sheldon walks out of the T-Mobile store and sends a mass text message in response to everyone's question of "where are you?"

_I'm okay. In Glendale. Cell phone died. _

He then texts Penny and Bernadette in a joint message, _Ring shopping. Can I send a picture?_

After one last text message to Amy, _Can we talk tonight? _Sheldon goes back into the jewelry store.

"Would it be possible for me to take a picture of the ring?" Sheldon asks.

The same sales lady that was helping him before smells money and desperation, her two favorite things.

"Of course. Asking for a second opinion?"

"Yes." Sheldon answers bluntly.

Smiling as he pictures the look on Amy's face as he presents this ring, he sends the picture to Penny and waits for a response.

* * *

_Oh, my God, that is magnificent!_ Penny texts to Sheldon as they get the picture of the ring.

"Wow. I expected some gaudy monstrosity! It's simple but classic. Sheldon has great taste in jewelry." Bernadette says, impressed.

_I'm on my way to home now. Are you with her? _Sheldon texts back.

_Yes. _Penny responds, putting her phone back in her pocket as Amy returns from the bathroom.

"Sheldon wants to come talk tonight." Amy smiles.

"Good." Bernadette responds.

"You okay?" Penny asks.

"I think so."

"Be patient with Sheldon." Bernadette advises.

"I've been patient with him for the last five years. I'm tired of being patient. I'm going to propose to Sheldon." Amy states, as Penny and Bernadette's jaws hit the floor.


	23. Chapter 21: Let Me Blow Your Mind

Chapter 21: Let Me Blow Your Mind

* * *

"_I'm going to propose to Sheldon."_

* * *

Her mother's words from this evening are running through Amy's head as she sits on Penny's couch, awaiting Sheldon's return. __There are moments which define a person's whole life, moments in which everything they are and everything they may possibly become hinge upon a single decision. Sheldon said that marriage is inevitable for us. We're ready. Why wait?__

"Amy, I think you're overreacting. You need to talk with Sheldon but don't make any rash decisions tonight." Penny urges.

"Not tonight. Next week is my birthday. I can't fathom a better birthday than that." Amy explains with a dreamy smile upon her face.

Realization dawns on Bernadette's face and she takes her cell phone out of her pocket to text Penny. __Isn't that the night that Sheldon is going to propose?__

"Sheldon's a stickler for social convention, Ames. Wouldn't you be, I don't know, stealing his thunder?" Penny asks.

__Yeah. We should be good friends and let Sheldon have his moment BUT how fun would it be to watch dueling proposals? __Penny replies.

"I don't know, I think he'd be relieved. Sheldon does not like being put on the spot or the so-called romantic hippie nonsense." Bernadette counters.

__SO fun! $5 on Sheldon proposing tonight. Get the guys in on this! __Bernadette places the first wager.

"Since I called for the break, Sheldon has done everything he can think of to show me what I mean to him. It's my turn to prove that I'm all in." Amy decides.

__Good cop, bad cop? I see what you're doing. __Penny texts to Bernadette.

"Amy, I want you to really think about what you're doing. This could backfire." Penny pleads.

__Guys are in. Betting is now open. __Bernadette informs Penny.

"What do you mean?" Amy asks.

"First of all, Sheldon processes information differently than anyone else. Where you're seeing Stanford as 'I said no for Sheldon,' he __might __be seeing it as 'Amy's still not sure if she's in this." Penny explains.

"We also need to talk about __why __you're giving up everything for Sheldon because hello unhealthy relationship!" Bernadette adds.

"The 26 days without Sheldon were the worst 26 days of my life. Yes it was my doing, and yes, I could have ended it at any time, but we both needed that breather to figure out what's important to us and what we're willing to sacrifice in order to have it. I can't have it all. If I'm going to continue a relationship with Sheldon I will have to make sacrifices." Amy explains.

"If Sheldon can't support your hopes and dreams, then what are you even doing together?" Bernadette questions.

"He owes you for always supporting him through whatever he has gone through, like the train trip. That almost killed you but you understood his reasoning and let him go." Penny reasons.

"You're right." Amy mumbles quietly.

"Not communicating your needs and desires is what lead to the 26 day break in the first place. Amy, you __can __have it all, love, career, whatever you want. Stop making sacrifices for Sheldon... the Relationship Agreement, NYU, Stanford... when are you going to say __enough__?" Bernadette asks.

"NYU wasn't a sacrifice. That would have put too much strain on our relationship and, quite honestly, I was afraid of moving across the country and being alone. As for Stanford, I said no for two reasons. The first is that while I find it a fascinating topic , it is not my area of expertise and I feel overwhelmed by what I don't know. The second is that I had a nightmare the night of the job offer. Up until that point, I was considering it, but that dream was my answer."

"Stanford obviously thinks you're capable. You need to talk to Sheldon about what you need from him. We will lock you in a room together and make you talk if we have to." Penny warns.

"I don't think that's a good idea now that Sheldon has discovered he likes sex." Bernadette teases with a wink at Amy as she blushes.

"Still wanting to propose?" Penny asks.

"Yes, but you're right, we need to talk first." Amy realizes.

* * *

Sitting at a table at the food court of the Glendale Galleria, Sheldon ponders his Meemaw's advice from earlier this evening.

__Let her go. __He hears Meemaw tell him. __Support her hopes and dreams as she's supported yours.__

Pulling out his new cell phone, he spends several minutes searching the internet for contact information for Dr. Susi, to no avail. Frustrated, he puts his phone back in his pocket just as Leonard, Howard and Raj approach the table.

"Hey, buddy. You okay?" Leonard asks gently.

"If any of you have any connections to Stanford, I'll trade you my mint in package 1978 Kenner Darth Vader with the double telescoping light saber in exchange for contact information for one Dr. Carol Susi." Sheldon offers.

He's attempted all legal resources and has briefly considered hacking into Stanford's personnel files to find the information, before dismissing it.

"That's worth over $2,000." Howard says, shocked that Sheldon would so easily give up one of his most prized possessions.

"Yes, current estimates put it at $2,500. It would be invaluable if I had the forethought to ask James Earl Jones to autograph it."

"If all you need is contact information, you can access that through the university's web page." Raj explains.

"It's Friday night. I need to speak with her immediately. I need a cell phone number or an address." Sheldon explains.

"Kripke." Leonard, Howard and Raj say simultaneously.

Sheldon blanches and his face twitches as he realizes that he has run out of options. Like a lamb to slaughter, Sheldon accepts his fate.

"Do it... but do not offer him my Darth Vader. $1,000. Cash." Sheldon offers.

"Sheldon... that's too much." Leonard explains.

"I can not place a monetary value on Amy's happiness. Whatever it takes. Do it." Sheldon demands.

Leonard pulls out his cell phone and calls Barry. 15 minutes later and $20 lighter, Sheldon has what he needs and makes the call as the guys get into Leonard's car.

* * *

__I'll let her go to Stanford. It's an amazing opportunity... but she can only go if she's my fiancee, or better yet, my wife.__

"That is acceptable. Thank you." Sheldon says as he disconnects the call and enters his apartment. He places the new engagement ring in his top dresser drawer and gets the promise rings before making his way across the hall to Penny's apartment, where the door has been left wide open.

"Can we talk?" Sheldon asks meekly.

With a backwards glance at the smiling, reassuring faces of her best friends, Amy squares her shoulders and prepares to apologize to Sheldon.

"We're here if you need us." Penny reminds them as Amy shuts the door and she and Sheldon make their way across the hall.

"Shall we resume our conversation?" Amy asks.

"Yes." Sheldon replies.

He pulls the promise rings out of his pocket, grabs Amy's left hand and places her ring upon its rightful place, before placing his ring back upon his finger. Amy looks shocked and elated that he has done so. Taking her hand, they go sit on the couch, facing each other. Sheldon's calm demeanor is scaring Amy.

"What if I said that I think you should go to Stanford?" He asks.

"What?" She asks shocked. __That is the last reaction I was expecting. __"I don't even know if the opportunity is still available."

"Truth, Amy, if the opportunity is still available, do you want to do this?"

Amy sighs and takes a moment to consider her answer. __He acts like we're discussing quantum spin hall effect and topological insulators rather than our future together. How can he be so calm right now?__

"With the understanding that nothing changes between us?" She questions.

"Agreed." He quickly responds.

"Yes, if the opportunity is still available, I want this."

"I'm glad you said that. You have to be at Stanford on Wednesday."

Amy's jaw drops open in shock, which is exactly the reaction Sheldon was hoping for. He smiles reassuringly at her and watches as her expression changes from one of shock to what he thinks is anger.

"I... what? What did you do, Sheldon?" she asks.

"I spoke with Dr. Susi this evening. The lead researcher position is still available and she's eager to have you on board. It's yours if you want it. She's awaiting your phone call."

"Truth. I need to know __exactly __how you were able to speak with her."

"After using all the legal means to no avail, I obtained her cell phone number from Barry Kripke. He did his postdoc work at Stanford."

She's stunned by the new information and the lengths Sheldon went to to make it happen. With tears in her eyes, she leans forward for a soft kiss.

"Sheldon...I don't even know what to say." she whispers to him before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you."

"You should be thanking Meemaw."

"I don't understand."

"I called her after I stormed out and she knocked some sense into me. You've supported me and been by my side for the past five years. You were the only person who understood how I felt when I made the math error with the super heavy element stabilization, you supported me when I wanted to change my area of study, and you understood when I was overwhelmed and needed to go on my trip, even though I hurt you by leaving."

Sheldon gently grasps both of Amy's petite hands in his.

"You understood and supported me. Now it's my turn. I want to support your hopes and dreams, and we both know that one of those is to win a Nobel Prize. This is your opportunity, Amy. Seize it. I'll support you. It's one year... not even a year. Assuming one of us would travel every Friday, we'd be apart for a total of 210 days. We'll make it work if you want to do this."

"I do want to do this. I need to call Dr. Susi."

"Okay. Go make the call." Sheldon smiles reassuringly at Amy as he hands her the scrap of paper he wrote the phone number down upon. Amy leans down and places a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Sheldon." She says before walking back to his bedroom.

He lays his head upon the back of the couch and closes his eyes, conflicting emotions running rampant through his head... and his heart. _She's elated by the opportunity. I need to be happy for her, even though the thought of not having her nearby is causing me anxiety. Nothing changes. She's still my girlfriend, soon to be fiancee. Nothing changes. She's still mine. Repeat that as your mantra. _

30 minutes later, Amy comes back to the couch and launches herself at Sheldon, knocking him backwards on the couch with an "oof." Leaning down over him, she pauses just before their lips meet and looks directly into his baby blues. He tilts his head up slightly and meets her soft lips in an impassioned kiss, tangling one hand in the soft curls of her hair as the other rests on her back, pulling her closer.

__This is what should of happened on our anniversary. __Sheldon realizes.

Letting his hands drift lower, he soon works the hem of her skirt up and moves his hands underneath it, grabbing a hold of her firm posterior and squeezing, eliciting a surprised gasp from Amy as she breaks the kiss.

Supporting her weight on both hands, she looks down at him, smiling. Just then, there is a flash of blue light from outside and the power goes out.

"I think a transformer blew. We could be without electricity for a few hours." Sheldon informs her.

"How will we pass the time?" Amy flirtatiously wonders.

"I'm sure we can find a few ways." Sheldon answers while running a finger along the waistband of her panties.

"Should we continue this in the bedroom?" He questions.

"We could... or we could stay right here and live out a long harbored fantasy of mine..." She suggests in a throaty whisper directly into his ear. Her hot breath, combined with the suggested activity causes him to tremble.

"Is the door locked?" she whispers in his ear before nibbling on his earlobe, causing him to moan.

"Tell me... tell me about this fantasy." Sheldon begs.

"I'd rather show you." Amy responds as she stands up and motions for Sheldon to sit in his spot.

Together they remove his pants and underwear. Grabbing one of the throw pillows from behind Sheldon, Amy sinks to her knees in front of the couch and takes Marcel in her mouth just as the front door opens and Penny, Bernadette, Howard and Leonard enter.

"We thought that you might need candles... oh, God, sorry, sorry!" Leonard says as he realizes what they walked in upon.

"GET OUT!" Sheldon and Amy scream at them.

Their friends scramble to get out of the apartment and leave them to their amorous activities.

"There's not enough alcohol and brain bleach in the world to undo that mental image." Penny says.

"I need a mental enema." Howard concurs with a shudder.

"Do you think he proposed?" Penny asks as the group makes their way back into her apartment.

"No. Amy would've rushed right over to show you the ring." Howard responds as he grabs the six pack of Budweiser from the fridge and everyone takes a bottle.

"Sheldon made it possible for Amy to take the position at Stanford." Leonard explains.

"What? How?" Bernadette and Penny ask, shocked.

"When we got to the mall to pick him up, he offered us one of his most prized possessions in exchange for a cell phone number. Long story short, Kripke helped us. He may be a jerk, but he has a soft spot for a good love story. Sheldon called Dr. Susi from the car and Amy has to be at Stanford on Wednesday." Leonard explains.

"What did you say to him?" Bernadette asks.

"Nothing. This was all his idea." Leonard asserts.

"I can't believe he's letting her go." Penny says, still shocked.

"Me either." Bernadette adds.

"Pay up. I don't accept Monopoly money." Penny says as she holds her hand out to Bernadette.

"Sheldon uses a quote from Game of Thrones during the proposal, double or nothing." Bernadette counters.

"I'll take that bet. 10 bucks on Sheldon crying." Penny offers.

"I'm in. Sheldon won't cry but Raj will be a blubbering mess." Howard asserts.

"I don't know, Shelbot had a new emotions and empathy chip installed during their break. I think he'll cry." Bernadette claims.

"Are we bad friends for betting on our friends? Penny asks.

"The worst!" Bernadette exclaims. "$20, Amy proposes first."

* * *

6:15am

Saturday August 29th

Sheldon awakens at his usual time, finding Amy still sleeping beside him. Knowing that he's going to miss her terribly when she's at Stanford and wanting to store as many memories at possible, he stays in bed to watch her sleep, rather than going to watch Dr. Who.

He watches the way her eyes flutter as she dreams, the way her parted lips move as though she's talking to someone, he notices how her chestnut brown hair falls upon her pillow and how even in her sleep they are holding hands, their rings side by side. He notices just how beautiful she is and realizes just how lucky he is to have her in his life.

The engagement ring is 10 feet away in his overnight bag and he considers slipping it onto her finger while she's sleeping, quickly dismissing it. He has a plan, he decides, and he's going to follow through with it.

Amy sighs contentedly and snuggles into him, using him as her own personal pillow.

"We need a larger bed." She decides. "You're a human furnace."

"It's all those female hormones coursing through your veins which makes you the human furnace." he counters.

"There are 100 ways in which I can wake up all hot and sweaty. This is number 101 on the list. What time is it?" She asks.

"6:30."

"Go watch Dr. Who." She says before leaning up for a short good morning kiss.

"Have you read your e-mail?" He asks.

"No, I never got the chance."

"I need you to be ready to go at 7:30." Sheldon requests.

"What are you up to?" Amy asks with a smile.

"The e-mail will explain everything." He replies.

With one last good morning kiss, Sheldon gets out of bed to go watch Dr. Who. Curious, Amy grabs her cell phone and opens the text messages from Penny and Bernadette first.

__Sorry about walking in on you! __Bernadette apologizes.

__That didn't look like talking! __Penny adds.

Amy texts back, __We talked. Everything's fine. We need to have a girl's day. Are you free tomorrow?__

Opening her e-mail, Amy finds the clue from Sheldon:

__All the best sands of my life are somehow getting into the wrong end of the hourglass. If only I could reverse it! If it were within our power, would we? Meet me in the TARDIS at 7:30am.__

__What is he up to? __Amy wonders as she gets out of bed and after taking a record breaking shower, pours herself a bowl of cereal before curling up on the couch with Sheldon and watching the last few minutes of Dr. Who. As the episode ends, Sheldon shuts off the TV and walks over to the TARDIS. When Amy doesn't immediately follow him, Sheldon peaks his head out of the TARDIS, whistles to get her attention, and motions "come here" with his fingers, grinning wolfishly at her.

Sheldon turns on the Simon Says electronic game that he placed in the TARDIS the night before, then shuts the doors behind him.

"I've had to take some creative liberties since this is a non functional TARDIS." He explains.

Amy smiles and shakes her head at his antics.

"Do you want to explain all of this to me?" Amy asks.

"TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space, essentially, a time machine. The past five years have been the best years of my life but I realize there are things that I wish I could relive or do differently given the opportunity. I have that opportunity now. We're going to spend the day reliving the best, and the worst, moments of our five years together."

"Sheldon... we're in a great place now. I don't want this date to turn into a grand mea culpa or a form of self flagellation. We both made mistakes but each mistake brought us to where we are now."

"It's not. I promise. Our first stop is May 24, 2010."

"The day we met." Amy smiles.

"Are you ready?"

"Let's go." Amy says as Sheldon takes her by the hand and leads her to the car.

* * *

Arriving at the Malibu Coffee Shop, Sheldon easily finds a parking spot and pulls in. Racing around the car, he opens Amy's door for her and places his hand on the small of her back as they walk the short distance to the shop.

"Tepid water?" Sheldon asks as they get in line to place their orders.

Amy laughs at their inside joke. "I think I'll have a strawberries and creme frappuccino. I've tried several times over the years to remember what you ordered that day. All I remember is that it was green."

Sheldon laughs. "It was a iced green tea latte."

"Ah. That makes sense."

Orders placed and delivered, they find a table in a quiet corner of the busy coffee shop and Sheldon moves his chair so he's sitting on the same side as Amy.

She leans into him and whispers, "before this goes any further, you should know that all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus are __on __the table."

Sheldon turns to whisper in her ear, "Tonight, I'm going to make you scream my name and pray to a deity neither of us believe in as wave after wave of ecstasy overtakes you. You'll be a puddle of lust filled goo before I'm done with you. The record is five times. I'm going to shatter that." Sheldon promises.

"Oh my. What did you order?" Amy asks.

"A s'mores crème frappuccino. Try it." Sheldon urges.

Amy takes a sip from the edge of the cup, getting a dollop of whipped cream on her top lip. Sheldon leans over to kiss her, using his tongue to remove the white cream.

"Amy and whipped cream. Two of my favorite things." He licks his lips.

"Stop it or we're going to get arrested for public indecency." Amy softly warns while blushing at Sheldon's comment.

"I'd love to see the look on your mother's face when told what we were arrested for."

"Are you serious? My mother was civil last night. You do not want to see her when she is utterly and completely pissed off."

"__That __was civil?" Sheldon asks, shocked.

"Yes." She sighs. "I am so sorry that you had to find out about Stanford that way."

"Amy, I need to understand why you felt you couldn't tell me about Stanford."

"I lied to you." Amy confesses.

Sheldon looks down at the table, unsure what to say to Amy's confession. Taking a few moments, he schools his emotions before looking back up at her.

"I'm listening." He says.

"The last night terror I had? I did... I do remember what it was about. I dreamt that you were waiting for me in the lab after I met with my boss, and when I told you about the offer, you broke up with me on the spot. I considered that dream my answer on whether or not I should go to Stanford and decided that since I wasn't going to take the position, you didn't need to know about it. I should've told you, regardless. It's a decision we should've made, together."

"I agree."

"Are you mad?" Amy asks.

"No. I can see how excited you are about this opportunity."

"I am." She frowns. "I'm going to miss you so much. Rice Sheldon is an inferior replacement for my sweet, cuddly baboon." She winks at him.

"I'm going to miss you terribly. I'd like to make a proposal. We're both going to need time to adjust to our 'new normal' after having spent every possible second of the past 6 weeks together. I propose that we spend the first 30 days apart."

"Is the moratorium strictly on travel, or on all forms of communication?" Amy asks.

"Strictly on travel. We'll communicate via Skype and text messaging daily." Sheldon proposes.

"Deal."

Are you ready for our next stop along the trail of Shamy's greatest hits?"

"Can I take a guess as to which event we'll revisit?" Amy asks.

"Alright."

"November 17, 2011, my movie date with Stuart." Amy states assuredly.

"One of the great things about having a TARDIS is that we don't have to stick to a linear time line. One more guess?" Sheldon offers.

"Hmm... February 14, 2014, our first 'real' kiss."

"Am I that predictable?" Sheldon asks.

"Yes, and I love you for it."

"Our train awaits milady." Sheldon says as he takes her hand and they leave the coffee shop.

* * *

"Remember creative liberties." Sheldon reminds Amy as they board the Amtrak train from Union Station to UCLA.

Finding two seats near the back of the train, Sheldon leaves Amy while he goes to the lounge car to get 'wine.' Returning a few minutes later, he hands her one of the cups as he settles into his seat.

"Grape juice." He explains.

"To us, may we love as long as we live and live as long as we love. I love you." Amy toasts.

"I love you too."

After they take a sip of their drinks, Sheldon takes the cup from Amy and sets them on the fold down table trays. Wrapping his arm around Amy's shoulders, she leans her head into the crook of his arm.

"This is nice." Amy says.

"Good. I'm glad."

They sit in silence for several minutes, enjoying the quiet companionship and the click clack of the train along the rails.

"490." Sheldon states suddenly.

"Hmm?" Amy questions.

"How many kisses we've shared."

"Do you have a favorite?" Amy asks.

"Yes. Our train kiss. Do you have a favorite?"

"Train kiss as well."

"Tell me if this one is better than our first kiss." Sheldon says.

Pulling Amy closer to him, he tilts his head to the right as he finds her lips, kissing softly. He feels Amy trying to deepen the kiss and denies her, since they are in public. They part mutually and smile at each other before Amy resumes resting her head on Sheldon's shoulder.

"Well?" Sheldon asks.

"First kiss is still my favorite. Sorry." Amy confesses.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I'll have to try harder."

"You have a willing kissing partner." Amy replies.

* * *

"Go on in, I'll be there in a minute." Sheldon says as he unlocks the door to Apartment 4A.

Pulling the door shut behind Amy, Sheldon darts to the roof, where he finds his friends setting up for the recreation of prom night.

"Hey, sweetie. What you're doing for Amy is really sweet." Penny says.

"I don't have time for chit chat. Here's her apartment key. I moved the dress to the front of her closet last night." Sheldon says as he hands over the key.

"What order did you want the songs in?" Bernadette asks.

"I Do Cherish You, If I Never Knew Your Name, and At Last." Sheldon requests. He stops at the door before going back downstairs.

"We need some fast songs on this list." Penny suggests.

"Amy likes Uptown Funk." Sheldon asks.

"That's a good one!" Bernadette praises.

"I need to get back downstairs. You've done a great job decorating. Thank you." Sheldon says, smiling at the girls.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Penny replies.

Returning to his apartment, Sheldon makes sure that _this_ time, the front door is locked. Going to his spot, next to Amy, he feels the butterflies awakening in his stomach. _This can either be great or a complete disaster. _

"We have two more stops along our journey. I could've picked so many things over the past five years, Fun with Flags, Counterfactuals, our D&amp;D Love Spell... it was difficult to choose which moments to recreate. We're going to jump ahead... to the night I thought that I had lost you forever, May 7, 2015."

Amy gasps as she takes Sheldon's hands in hers.

"Sheldon, I thought we had an agreement that we weren't going to go down any rabbit holes today?" Amy asks.

"Please allow me this one indulgence."

"Pick something else. Anything else." She pleads.

"Truth." Sheldon states. "Train of thought."

"Why would you want to relive that night?" Amy asks.

"I want a do-over. I'm going to make it right. No distractions, no asinine comments that upset you."

Seeing that he's upset Amy, he stops talking and pulls her into a hug.

"That night should have been... I should have made love to you for the first time that night. If you truly don't want to re-do this, we can stop right now."

"I can't. I love you, but I can't relive that." Amy confesses.

"Okay. Do you want to cuddle?" Sheldon proposes as a consolation.

"I'd like that." Amy smiles at him as they make themselves comfortable on the couch.

He removes her glasses and places them on the end table behind him before running his fingers through her hair, smiling to himself when he feels Amy go as limp as cooked spaghetti. They fall asleep on the couch a few minutes later.

* * *

"Isn't that just the cutest?" Penny whispers to Bernadette as they find their friends still asleep on the couch in Apartment 4A. Taking her cell phone out of her pocket, she snaps a photo and texts it to Amy's cell phone.

The incoming message alert startles Amy and she jumps awake.

"Sorry, it's from me. You two were so cute, I had to take a picture." Penny explains.

"It's alright." Amy smiles.

"Ready to go?" Bernadette asks.

"Where are we going?" Amy replies, confused.

"Our last stop is my personal favorite... prom night." Sheldon explains. "I've arranged for you, Penny and Bernadette to have hot stone massages and facials at Cote d' Azure, then you'll come back here to get ready. Your dress will be waiting for you. Go have fun." Sheldon encourages.

"You're just full of surprises, Mister." Amy smiles at him and after a goodbye kiss, bounces out the door.

"I have something that I need to tell you." Amy confesses as the girls get in Penny's car.

"We know about Stanford and everything Sheldon did to make it happen. Amy, that's huge. Congratulations." Penny wishes.

"Thank you." Amy replies, with an air of melancholy surrounding her.

"You okay?" Penny questions worriedly.

"Sheldon's been incredibly sweet today, but there's been an underlying tension and sadness just beneath the surface."Amy explains. "I need you and the guys to look after him for me. We all know that change isn't easy for Sheldon but he's going to remain stoic and pretend he's fine so that I don't worry about him."

"Of course we'll look after him." Penny reassures.

"Have you discussed how often you'll come home?" Bernadette asks.

"Not in detail. Logistically, it makes sense for me to come to L.A., rather than Sheldon coming to Stanford."

"You better plan on coming home frequently!" Penny warns.

"I do. We'll be racking up those frequent flier miles." Amy smiles.

"When do you start at Stanford?" Bernadette questions.

"I have to be there Wednesday for a meeting with the department heads. Barring a disastrous meeting, I'd start at Stanford on September 8th."

"You'll be here for your birthday though, right?" Penny questions.

"Yes, I'll leave the next day. The 7th is Labor Day so I won't have to work that Monday."

"We're going to miss you. Our girl nights won't be the same." Penny says, choked up.

"Are you still planning on proposing?" Bernadette asks.

"Yes, I am." Amy confirms.

* * *

Sheldon turns on the last electric candle and places it upon his dresser, double checking that the ambiance is to his liking. Satisfied, he reaches into his right pocket feeling the cool metal against his fingertips. Taking a deep breath, he walks to the door, stopping momentarily to grab his keys from the bowl, and locks the door to 4A.

Going to Penny's apartment, the door opens before he can knock, as the girls step out into the hallway. Sheldon has the wind knocked out of him as he sees Amy, wearing the same blue dress she wore just a few short months ago, however looking completely different.

"Wow" is all Sheldon manages to say as he smiles at her.

"We'll be up in a minute." Amy says, hinting that her besties should make themselves scarce.

When they are finally alone, Sheldon places his hands upon her hips and greet her with a concupiscent kiss, moving to her neck when air becomes a necessity.

"Let's skip prom and move directly to the after party." Sheldon suggests as he finds her pulse point upon her neck and lightly sucks upon it.

"Enough of that, I have a job interview and can't go in with hickies on my neck." Amy reminds him.

"Sorry." he responds sheepishly.

"Play your cards right, and later, I'll let you give me hickies on places other than my neck." Amy promises.

"Don't tease." Sheldon pleads.

"It wasn't teasing... it was a promise. Ready to head to the roof?" Amy asks.

"I.. I need a minute." Sheldon confesses.

"I'll stand in front of you. They're waiting on us." Amy replies.

Making their way to the roof, they find it set up almost identically to the original prom night, with white Christmas lights, balloons, and tulle everywhere. Wrapping his arms around Amy, Sheldon embraces her from behind as they take it all in.

"When did you find the time to do this?" Amy asks.

"I didn't. Once I told Penny and Bernadette my idea, they took over planning every last detail." Sheldon explains.

"It's perfect." Amy responds as the first notes of Desperado play over the sound system.

"Can I have this dance?" He asks as Amy turns in his arms and they gently sway to the music.

"You told them?" Amy questions.

"No. Everyone was able to pick 5 songs. Coincidentally, this is not one of the songs I picked." Sheldon explains.

"What did you pick?" Amy asks.

"Patience, you must have, my young Padawan." Sheldon responds, smiling when Amy rolls her eyes playfully at him.

An hour later, they've danced to two of the three songs that Sheldon specifically requested be played. Sheldon is all but certain that Amy has not yet caught onto his plan, until the last song, At Last begins to play and a look of shock and realization crosses Amy's face.

"What?" Sheldon questions.

"Nothing. Nothing." Amy quickly responds.

"Truth. Tell me." Sheldon requests.

"You're going to think it's silly." Amy warns.

"I find most things in life 'silly.' You look shocked. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. A few weeks ago, I told Penny and Bernadette about my fantasy of how you would propose to me. It included us dancing to I Do Cherish You, If I Never Knew Your Name and At Last. At the end of..." She's cut off as the song ends and Sheldon drops to one knee in front of her.

"The past 6 weeks of waking up next to you every morning and falling asleep with you in my arms every night have been wonderful. I want to experience that for the rest of my life. I want you to always have a home to come back to. A safe place where you know you belong and I'll be waiting for you. Amy, will you move in with me?" Sheldon asks as he opens his fist to reveal a silver house key.

"Yes." Amy responds in a whisper.

"That wasn't the M word I was expecting tonight." Howard whispers to Bernadette, who elbows him in the ribs.

Sheldon stands up and wraps Amy in a bone crushing embrace. The world fades away and it's just the two of them, kissing as they lightly sway to the next song.

* * *

Tuesday, September 1

It's a normal Tuesday night at Apartment 4A, with one exception, his Amy is 250 miles away at Stanford. Sheldon fidgets anxiously on the couch, until the monitor upon the large robot lights up, signaling Amy's Skype call. Sheldon quickly presses the accept button on his laptop and sets it on the coffee table.

"Hello, can you hear me?" Amy asks.

"Loud and clear." Everyone responds.

"How'd it go?" Sheldon asks.

"Wonderful! Oh, I have so much to tell you but first I want to show you around my apartment! Look at that view! Isn't it breathtaking?" Amy asks rhetorically as she turns her Ipad around and shows them the view from her living room window, The Golden Gate Bridge visible in the distance.

As Amy continues showing them her new space, Penny sits next to him and whispers in his ear, "you okay?"

"No... but look at how happy she is." he whispers back as he smiles at the camera.

* * *

A/N: I want to take the opportunity to thank each and every one of you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story. We have one chapter left, but I'm already planning the sequel. I'm going to try something a little different for my next story and have it mostly written before I publish, in order to minimize these long delays between chapters. I wish it was possible for me to update more regularly, but I'm writing this story on the fly and real life responsibilities keep getting in the way of my Shamy fun time. Hopefully I can post the next chapter this weekend.


	24. Chapter 22: Four Little Words

Chapter 22: Four Little Words

September 5th

7:02am

Today is the day that his life will change forever, and Sheldon is shocked that he is not a jittery bundle of nerves or balled up in a corner somewhere eating glue and singing "Soft Kitty." No, he's never been more sure of anything in his life.

After kissing a still sleeping Amy's cheek, he gets out of bed and prepares to start the long day ahead of him by making her breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes. As quietly as he can, he starts her coffee before gathering everything else he will need in order to surprise her with breakfast in bed.

He's always enjoyed cooking, from the first time he made cookies with Meemaw at the age of 2. Cooking is science, he reasons, the measurements must be exact in order for the recipe to work. If anything is off, one ends up with an inedible mess. He retrieves the ring from its hiding spot, inside the Magilla Gorilla cookie jar, and finds a piece of ribbon in Amy's craft drawer, tying the ring to the single long stem red rose he sneaked into Amy's fridge the previous evening.

Plating the pancakes on the serving tray, he checks the time and makes his way into the bedroom to his sleeping beauty. Setting the tray next to the door, he gets back into bed. It's their last full day together before Amy leaves for Stanford and he intends to make every second count.

"Are you awake?" he whispers into her ear, laughing when she grabs his pillow and puts it over her head.

"Time?" She asks, sleepily.

"7:30. Happy birthday." Sheldon wishes her, kissing the top of her head before Amy lifts the pillow up, rolls over and finds his lips, instantly melting into their slow, sensual kisses as they move together fluidly in one of their trademark make-out sessions.

"You need to fall asleep naked more often." Sheldon encourages as he kisses a random trail from the top of Amy's head to her now healed ankle, completely skipping the area that they are both dying for him to touch.

"Tease." Amy complains as she playfully spanks Sheldon.

All thoughts of pancakes and proposals are forgotten as Sheldon sets about kissing every last square inch of Amy's silken skin, never staying on one area for more than a few seconds. Amy is making those little sounds he loves so much as he reaches her soft curls and flicks his tongue against her nub.

"Mmm. Breakfast of champions" Sheldon voices his approval, causing Amy to laugh. Sheldon brings her legs up over his shoulders, before peppering kisses along her inner thigh of her right leg.

"You're teasing again." Amy complains.

Sheldon takes a patch of skin into his mouth and sucks hard, before gently biting down to break the capillaries, leaving a hickey. Pulling back, he admires his handiwork, satisfied that he has marked her as "his."

Amy grabs fistfuls of her blanket as Sheldon returns his attention to her throbbing nub, flicking and swirling his tongue against her gingerly, attempting to prolong the pleasure for her for as long as possible.

Amy opens her eyes and looks at the clock, watching as 5 minutes go by, then 10, then 12, with her no closer to climax.

"Sheldon... Sheldon please." Amy begs, becoming increasingly frustrated.

He lifts his head up, surprised by the frustration tinging her voice.

"Hmm?" He questions.

"It's not working for me. I can't relax enough." She explains.

He lowers her legs to the bed before crawling his way up to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon asks worriedly.

"Am I making a mistake by going to Stanford?" She questions.

"What? No. It's going to be great. You're going to be great." Sheldon promises.

"Is our relationship strong enough to survive this?" Amy questions with a trembling lip, voicing her biggest fear.

"Yes." Sheldon replies instantly, tilting his head down to softly kiss her.

"How can you be so sure?" Amy questions.

" I love you too much to accept any other option." Sheldon explains.

_Calm her fears, go get the ring._ Sheldon thinks to himself.

Amy has other ideas as she wraps her arms around Sheldon's neck and one leg around his waist, effectively pinning him to the bed in an awkward hug as she tucks her head under his chin. He immediately wraps his arms around her.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Amy mumbles into his chest.

They fall back asleep holding each other, wishing they could make time stop.

* * *

Jarring awake suddenly, Amy glances at the clock on her side of the bed and goes into an instant panic.

"Sheldon, wake up! We have to meet my mother for lunch in an hour!" She exclaims.

"Hmm. Cancel it." Sheldon requests sleepily before dipping his fingers between Amy's folds, excited by the liquid he already feels pooling there.

"There's... mmm... that feels good... there's nothing I would like more than to stay naked in bed with you all day, but I can't cancel this."

Amy pushes him away as she sits up and grabs his t-shirt from the floor, pulling it over her head.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to eat your pancakes." Amy apologizes.

"I'm not." Sheldon replies.

"We're going to be late." Amy says worriedly.

__We don't have time for a proposal right now. I can't let her see the ring! __Sheldon thinks to himself. Darting out of bed, he pulls a surprised Amy to him and turns them so that her back is to the serving tray holding the pancakes, sidestepping out into the TARDIS. Once in the living room, he releases her from the awkward embrace and smacks her rear.

"Go shower." He commands.

__THAT was weird___. _Amy thinks to herself as she heads into her bathroom.

Sheldon darts back into the bedroom and unties the ring from the rose, then runs out to the kitchen and finds the ring box, safely putting the ring back inside. Hiding the ring box back in the cookie jar, he goes about cleaning up breakfast.

__Plan A was a resounding success___, _Sheldon thinks sarcastically to himself, __time to employ plan B... proposal by Boggle___. _He grabs the Boggle game from Amy's living room closet and finds a sharpie marker and the roll of masking tape, putting a small piece of tape on each of the 16 dice and writing one letter at a time. He's unable to finish his plan as he hears Amy moving about. Putting the lid on the game, he decides to finish it when they come back from lunch.

"Go shower." Amy demands.

While Sheldon is in the shower, Amy begins her preparations for how she's going to propose to Sheldon. Going into the bedroom, she grabs the promise rings from the small porcelain bowl atop her dresser and places them into a gray velvet drawstring bag, pulling it tightly closed. Placing the bag in her purse, she grabs her phone and texts Raj, Howard and Leonard.

__Status of Milk and Cookies? __Amy texts, using the code name they all agreed upon.

__We're testing it now. So far, so good___. _Leonard replies.

__Penny just finished the Super Mario ring box. It's awesome. __Howard adds.

__Nervous? __Raj asks.

__Yes. What if he says no? __Amy replies before setting her phone on her bed and getting dressed.

* * *

"Find out why Sheldon didn't propose this morning." Penny demands of Leonard as the gang sits gathered around Apartment 4B, awaiting news of the impending engagement.

__Are you engaged yet? __Leonard texts to Sheldon.

"Amy's getting cold feet." Bernadette shares as she reads Amy's latest text message.

"No! The World of Warcraft proposal is genius! We spent hours writing the code! She has to use it!" Raj whines.

"It is pretty cool, but I kinda want to see Sheldon beat her to the proposal." Howard voices.

__Lost track of time, lunch with her mother. Plan B, proposal by Boggle after lunch___. _Sheldon texts back.

"They're having lunch with Amy's mother." Leonard informs the group.

"Oh, no. Make sure Sheldon doesn't plan on proposing during lunch. If he thinks dinner was a disaster, that would be an epic failure." Penny warns.

Leonard texts Sheldon Penny's warning as Penny texts Amy, __didn't Sheldon say that marriage is inevitable? Maybe you need to wait for him to propose. I don't think it will be too much longer.__

__I'll see how I feel about it after lunch. We'll come over directly from the restaurant. __Amy texts back.

* * *

Sheldon double checks that he has the ring box in his pants pocket before picking up the other small birthday present he got for Amy and walking into the bedroom, where she is fumbling with the clasp of the necklace he gave her.

"Allow me." Sheldon requests as he gets behind Amy and easily clasps the necklace around her neck, before running his fingertips down her bare arms, igniting a trail of goose pimples. She's wearing a sleeveless red dress with a cinched waist and an A-line cut which hits her just below the knees.

"Hmm... you're missing something. I know." Sheldon says as he hands Amy a small box wrapped in white gift wrap with a silver bow. She smiles at him as she opens the present, a pair of two toned gold and silver heart shaped earrings.

"Take one out and turn it over." Sheldon asks.

As Amy does, her breath hitches as she sees the words, __love forever __engraved upon the earring.

"They're beautiful, Sheldon. Thank you." Amy turns to thank him properly with a pecking kiss.

"Slippery lips." Sheldon mildly complains.

"Oh, hush. You like kissing me." Amy scolds with a smile.

"I love kissing you." Sheldon corrects before kissing her again.

* * *

Arriving at Houston's Restaurant in downtown Pasadena, Amy pulls into the parking space and looks around for her mother's car, not seeing it.

"Same rules as last time?" Sheldon asks.

"With one exception, physical affection is allowed. I'm not going to make out with you in front of my mother, but it's our last day together and I am struggling to keep my emotions in check right now. I need to be able to hold your hand. Consequences be damned." Amy explains.

Sheldon takes both of Amy's hands into his.

"Truth. What are you so afraid of?" Sheldon asks.

"At the present moment, my mother's wrath. We don't have time to get into this right now, Sheldon." She sighs and releases his hands, quickly getting out of the car and coming around to Sheldon's side. He places his hand protectively on the small of her back as they walk.

Once inside, Amy goes to the register inside the lobby of the restaurant while Sheldon looks around, not seeing Amy's Mother or Stepfather. He reaches into his pocket, again checking that he has the ring, as Amy returns to him.

"You're designated driver. I need a drink." Amy informs him, not waiting for him to follow her to the bar.

They take a seat on two stools at the bar and Amy peruses her options. She feels someone step behind her as the waitress comes to take their orders.

"Put their drinks on my tab." She hears her brother saying.

Sheldon wheels around and shoots a death glare at the tall, browned haired, clearly athletic stranger, only relaxing when he sees Amy's reaction, a huge smile lighting up her face.

"Robbie?" Amy exclaims, while standing to give him a hug.

"Surprise. Happy birthday, sis." He greets her with a warm smile.

Amy is grinning from ear to ear as she steps back.

"It's Rob, by the way." He warns.

"Sorry, you'll always be little Robbie, baby bro." Amy teases.

"Fair enough... Jelly Bean." Rob snarks back.

Amy shakes her head and laughs, not having heard that nickname in years.

"It's... I want to say Steven?" Rob asks, holding out his right hand to shake Sheldon's.

"Sheldon." Amy corrects and then makes the proper introductions.

"Where's the Wicked Witch of the West?" Amy questions.

"Mother is awaiting our sister." Rob replies. "Charlotte's flight is delayed."

"Charlotte's coming too? I'm going to need something stronger than pinot." Amy warns.

"You and me both." The guys reply simultaneously, then laugh at their joke.

"Tell me about Stanford!" Rob demands.

"There's not much to tell yet. I leave tomorrow morning and start work on Tuesday." Amy explains.

"I'm proud of you. Dad would be over the moon at your success." Rob praises.

Amy stays silent but smiles in response.

"What are you doing with your apartment?" Rob asks.

"Sheldon has asked me to move in with him. I'm taking the essentials with me to Stanford and Sheldon and our friends will move the rest to Sheldon's... _our_ apartment once his roommate, Leonard, moves across the hall with his fiancee, Penny."

Amy's phone rings unexpectedly. Checking the caller ID, she sees that it's Penny.

"I need to take this. Excuse me a moment." Amy requests as she briskly makes her way outside.

Rob takes Amy's seat next to Sheldon. Both men remain silent, uncomfortable with the situation.

"So..." Rob begins, at a loss for what to say to his sister's boyfriend.

"So..." Sheldon echoes.

"Are you a sports fan, Sheldon?" Rob asks, settling on the first safe topic he can think of.

"Not particularly, although I have been known to watch football on occasion. Amy said that you work for the NFL?"

"Yes, I'm a orthopedic surgeon for the Seahawks and Sounders."

"Sounders?" Sheldon questions.

"Major league soccer." Rob explains.

"Oh." Sheldon responds.

"I can hook you up with tickets to the 49ers/Hawks game in San Francisco." Rob offers.

"Thank you but there's no need. Amy's only interest in football is what physiological and neurological effects repeated blows to the head have upon the brain. She'd be bored to tears." Sheldon explains.

"That sounds like Amy." Rob laughs. "What do you do for a living?" he asks.

"I'm a theoretical physicist specializing in M Theory, or, String Theory."

Rob whistles, clearly impressed.

"I heard about what you did to make Stanford possible for Amy. That's really cool."

"Amy did the hard work. All I did was make a phone call."

"You did way more than that. I've never seen her this happy. Sorry to do this, but I have to be a dick for a minute... what are your intentions towards my sister?" Rob questions.

Sheldon quickly pulls the ring from his pocket and slides it across the bar to Rob, who opens the box, nods, and slides it back.

"Well it's about time. When are you going to ask her?"

"Sometime today. My plans keep getting derailed." Sheldon explains.

"It doesn't need to be some grand gesture. Amy's not that type of girl."

"I realize that but she deserves the grand gesture. Are you married?" Sheldon asks.

"Happily single. I just got out of a three year relationship. A word of advice, do not pop the question in the presence of my mother. She's not a fan to put it mildly." Rob warns.

"I've noticed." Sheldon affirms as Amy comes back to them.

_She's smiling, that's a good sign. _Sheldon thinks to himself as Amy reclaims her spot. She looks over at Sheldon and sees that he looks pale. Rob makes a show of checking his cell phone, which nobody heard ring, placing his drink next to Amy as he walks away, giving the couple a moment of privacy.

"Truth. Are you okay?" Amy asks Sheldon.

"I wasn't prepared to meet your siblings today. Your mother is bad enough." Sheldon confesses.

"Rob and I will run buffer against Mother and Charlotte. I had no idea they were going to be here." Amy reminds him.

She leans into him and whispers in his ear, "I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you later." trailing a single' finger down the side of his face, around his ear and down his neck to his collar. Sheldon turns and places a short kiss on Amy's waiting lips, quickly taking a sip of his coke to wash away the taste of the alcohol. Amy throws her head back in laughter as her family approaches. Sheldon stands and immediately goes into "protective boyfriend" mode, ready to defend her honor at a moment's notice.

Amy introduces her sister to Sheldon and they are taken to a table in another part of the restaurant. Helen assigns seating, making sure that Sheldon is sitting next to her, on the opposite side and end of the table from Amy, so as to discourage any public displays of affection, having seen the kiss at the bar earlier.

Fortunately, lunch goes much better than dinner the previous week, and the siblings chat animatedly, barely stopping to eat. Sheldon relaxes and watches the interaction, glad that Amy gets this rare time with them.

As they stand to leave, Helen asks for a moment alone with Sheldon. He turns as white as a ghost as he looks to Amy for help. Not knowing what to do, Amy walks away with her siblings, attempting to stay within ear shot.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?" Helen asks pointedly.

Sheldon looks around, making sure Amy is not watching, before pulling the ring box out of his pocket, quickly opening the box for Helen to see that it contains a ring, and then shoving it back in his pocket.

"I'm going to propose tonight." Sheldon needlessly explains.

"Traditionally, you would ask the parents for their blessing prior to proposing."

"I realize that, however, Amy's father is no longer with us, and, to be perfectly honest, I have serious doubts that you would ever give your 'blessing' should I formally ask you."

"I do not approve of this match, and quite frankly, think that Amy is a damn fool for ever thinking that you are suitable husband material. You are absolutely right that I do not give my blessing."

"Lucky for me, Amy would be livid if I were to subscribe to such an archaic ritual. She has long been able to make her own decisions and I respect her right to do so... even if you don't."

"How dare you speak to me that way. I'll have you know young man..."

Amy and Rob come running over as they hear their mother's voice rising.

"That's enough, Mother." Amy warns.

"I don't know what you see in him, Amy. The man is uncouth." Helen shakes her head.

Amy takes Sheldon's hand, feeling the need to protect him.

"Mother, that's enough. Is there not one square inch of our lives that you haven't insinuated yourself into?" Charlotte questions.

"Don't you take that tone with me! I want my children to calmly follow me outside. Sheldon, please see yourself to Amy's car." Helen demands.

"I think not. I warned you that I will not sit idly by and allow you to belittle Amy. I'm staying right by her side." Sheldon insists. Amy squeezes his hand in response.

"Amy's glowing, Mother. I've never seen her this happy. Admittedly, I've just met Sheldon, but a blind person could see how much he loves Amy and how happy he makes her. I give them my blessing, as I know that Dad would." Rob states emphatically.

"How dare you presume to speak for your Father. Tell me, Sheldon, how do you plan to support my daughter?" Helen asks.

"Amy is financially independent, however, that is not your question. I am a theoretical physicist at Cal-Tech, specializing in M Theory, more commonly referred to as String Theory. My expenses account for 45% of my income. The rest is divided into three savings accounts: retirement, disposable income and an emergency fund. I make more than enough money to adequately support Amy and myself, however, I anticipate that Amy will continue working as well, in which case, we will open a joint bank account from which household expenses will be paid, as well as maintain separate accounts for disposable income, retirement, and emergencies. If and when we choose to have children, they will each have a separate savings account which is inaccessible until age 18 if they choose to attend a university, age 30 if they do not." Sheldon explains.

"Would you be agreeable to a prenuptial agreement?" Helen questions.

"Mother!" Amy exclaims. "Don't answer that." She pleads with Sheldon.

"You have a substantial inheritance to protect, Amy. It's ultimately your decision, but don't come crying to me if he leaves you destitute. He'll swear up and down that he'd never do that. They always do." Helen attests.

"Mother, that's enough." Rob warns.

"I know Sheldon, Mother. He's a good man, an honorable man. He would never leave me destitute. No matter what we were going through, Sheldon couldn't do that to me. I want to know why you haven't made the slightest attempt to be civil to Sheldon. What has he done to deserve this?" Amy questions.

"He's undeserving of any kind of respect after the way he spoke to me on that Skype chat!" Helen exclaims.

"I begged him to do that, Mother. It was all a ruse to get you off my case! At the time, we were just friends. I had to beg Sheldon to play along." Amy explains.

"I hardly believe that. You were about to copulate right in the bar when I walked in!" Helen spits out.

"Oh, my God! That was one innocent kiss, Mother! Couples, you know, normal people, kiss and show affection in public!" Charlotte exclaims.

"Far be it from me to be normal!" Amy adds.

"What you do reflects upon me, in this case, very poorly!" Helen huffs.

"Get over yourself, Mother." Amy replies.

Helen walks away in a huff, embarrassed beyond belief as every patron of the restaurant was watching their argument.

The younger generation of Fowlers, and Sheldon, walk to Amy's car and exchange hugs goodbye before Amy gets in the driver's seat.

"That went better than I expected." Amy informs Sheldon.

"That went __exactly __how I expected." Sheldon replies.

Amy leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Your... __our __apartment," she corrects herself with a smile, "is closer. Let's go debrief each other." Amy winks at him, hoping he picks up on the double entendre.

* * *

"They're here. So it's decided, we deliberately interfere with Amy's proposal plans so that Sheldon can pull this off?" Penny questions one last time.

"Agreed." The others respond.

Penny opens the door to her apartment just as Sheldon and Amy are reaching the 4th floor landing.

"Happy birthday! Come over here, we have cupcakes!" Penny demands.

"We need a few minutes alone to talk." Amy requests.

"Lunch didn't go well?" Penny asks.

"It was another classic episode of The Brady Bunch." Amy replies sarcastically while pulling her shiny new key out and opening the door to 4A.

Once inside, they go to Sheldon's room, instinctively knowing what the other needs as Sheldon locks the bedroom door and they strip their dress clothes off in silence before getting into bed to cuddle. Amy lays her head on Sheldon's chest and plays with the smattering of hair.

"I need you to know, Sheldon, I'm not hedging my bets or looking for a free pass out of our relationship." Amy quietly confides.

The last thing Sheldon expected was his words during an argument to come back to bite him now.

"Is that what's bothering you? I haven't thought that, not for a single second."

"Okay." She replies with a smile.

They lay in silence for several minutes, enjoying the quiet companionship that comes from years of knowing each other so well. Suddenly and without warning, Sheldon gets out of bed and goes to his closet, retrieving a medium white square box and bringing it back to the bed. Amy sits up on the edge of the bed while Sheldon gets on his knees in front of her.

"I was going to sneak this into your suitcase, but I think you need it right now." Sheldon explains as he hands the box to her.

Opening the lid, Amy pulls out the first item, airline tickets. Opening the long envelope, she reads the first ticket _Destination Honolulu, Hawaii Date of Travel February 12, 2016. _

"I've already approved your leave with Dr. Susi. We're going to spend Valentine's weekend in Hawaii." Sheldon explains.

"I can't wait." Amy smiles and pulls out the next item, a black metal frame surrounding the picture that Penny took of Sheldon and Amy holding each other while asleep on the couch.

Amy reverently strokes it and places it on the bed next to her before pulling out the next item, a bag of Hershey Kisses, and reading the note taped to the front of the bag;

"_You've got to kiss an angel good morning and let her know you think about her when she's gone, kiss an angel good morning and love her like crazy till she's back home. These will have to do until I can kiss you again. I love you. I miss you. I support you." _

"Sheldon..." Amy says, overcome with emotion.

"There's one more item." Sheldon says as Amy pulls out a gray Stanford t-shirt, which Sheldon has sprayed with her favorite cologne. Amy holds the shirt to her nose and inhales deeply, a sense of calm overtaking her as she breathes in the soothing and familiar scent.

_Now! Do it now! _Sheldon thinks to himself. He stands up and goes to his dress pants, getting the ring out of his pocket. Just as he takes the first step to return to Amy, his plan is foiled by a knock at the door.

"Ames, hurry up! Bernadette and I have a surprise for you and we're on a time schedule here!" Penny yells through the door.

Sheldon puts the ring box back in his pocket as Amy shakes her head and stands up.

"Be right there!" Amy promises.

Amy runs over to Sheldon and surprises him with the fervor in which she kisses him.

"You always know exactly what I need in any given moment. Thank you, Sheldon." Amy smiles at him.

"You're welcome. Penny and Bernadette are waiting."

"Let them wait." Amy replies as she closes the distance between them for a long, slow kiss.

* * *

As the girls arrive back at 2311 North Robles, after a surprise outing for mani/pedis, Penny texts Sheldon 2_ minute warning! _

Sheldon grabs one of the cupcakes from the box and places the finishing touch, a red candy ring, on top. Walking into the middle of his apartment, he gets down on one knee and the guys place the giant gift wrapped refrigerator box over him.

"You good?" Leonard asks.

"Yes." Sheldon replies.

The guys scramble to turn out the lights, illuminating the room in the soft glow of the electric candles that they have placed in a heart shape around the box Sheldon is hidden under.

"We are live and your mother is viewing." Howard says, after checking the live webcam feed from his cell phone.

The guys run across the hall to 4B with seconds to spare.

_This is it. Breathe. Why am I so nervous? _Sheldon wonders as he hears the door open and close with a soft click, followed by Amy's gasp.

He hears her heels on the wood floor as she walks to the box. All he hears is his heart beating in his ears as the seconds tick by like hours. Finally Amy finds the hand holes on the box and easily lifts it up, revealing Sheldon holding a cupcake. She smiles and laughs, instantly relaxing him.

"What is this?" She asks.

"I've been trying all day to do this... I had all these immaculate plans and a long speech memorized, which completely flew out of my mind when I saw you just now. I love you, more than I ever thought it was possible to love somebody. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, from this day until my last day."

"Wait" Amy requests suddenly as she bolts to Sheldon's spot, removing the cushion to retrieve the box that Penny and Bernadette made for the promise rings. Going back to Sheldon, she gets on her knees in front of him and hands him the box.

"Don't open it yet. I promise to love you, all of you, just the way you are, from this day until my last day. I want to be your shoulder to cry on and the person with whom you share your fears, pain and frustrations, as well as life's joys, satisfying simple pleasures and elation. I promise to support your hopes and dreams. I promise to be there for you and fight your battles when you can't fight them yourself. I promise to stick this out to the very end and never abandon you. I promise you are my everything and I do hope I am yours." She softly murmurs to him.

"You are. You are." Sheldon promises with a soft kiss.

"Together on 3?" Amy asks. Sheldon nods.

"1...2...3. Will you marry me?" They ask simultaneously.

They smile at each other as each reaches to wipe tears from the others' eyes.

"You're proposing to me with a candy ring?" She asks amused as she takes the cupcake from Sheldon and sets it between them.

"Is this more to your liking?" Sheldon asks as he pulls the ring box out of his pocket and opens it to reveal a white gold solitaire diamond ring with the biggest diamond Amy has ever seen. She gasps as he takes her hand, awaiting her answer.

"Amy, will you marry me?" He asks again.

Once again, Amy says his favorite word in the world, "yes."

~Finis~

* * *

What a ride! This story had a life of its own. I never intended for it to be this long! I would like to take the opportunity to thank each and every one of you for reading. Please be watching for the sequel, "You Only Get Married Once (Theoretically)."


	25. Epilogue Ch 1

Howdy, folks! For a plethora of reasons, I have decided to delete You Only Get Married Once, the (former) sequel to Ten Dates, and instead post mini epilogue chapters to this story, ending the series and my time as a fanfic author. It's been quite a ride and I have enjoyed every single moment of it! Thank you so much for all of your support!

This is a series of random scenes that I have written over the past two years as inspiration struck. As it is _significantly longer (coming in at a whopping 40,200 words and counting- I'm not finished with it!) _than any other chapter I have ever posted, for your convenience, I am going to be posting it as chapters. I'll be posting every Saturday.

* * *

_"By_ the power vested in us by the State of California, we now pronounce you husband and wife!" Leonard, Howard, and Raj recite, as all three men frantically wipe at their eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are thrilled to present for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Sheldon Cooper!" Bernadette and Penny exclaim, barely containing the urge to jump up and down for joy in their lavender dresses and silver high heels.

Sheldon inwardly cringes as he hears them referred to as Mister and Missus, rather than Doctor and Doctor. That had been a months-long debate between him and Amy, which he lost because Paper disproves Spock. It barely matters now, though, as he sees his wife, _his wife!_**, **grinning back at him as tears flow down her cheeks.

Whispering "_I love you, Mrs. Cooper,_" in Amy's ear, his declaration of love is almost lost amongst the loud cheers, applause, and whistles from those who have gathered to witness an event that many believed would never occur.

As the recessional, "This Will Be (an Everlasting Love)" starts, Sheldon gently grabs Amy's hand, lacing their fingers, and helps her down the stairs, retreating down the aisle and to the honeymoon suite before locking the door.

Back in the Royal Chapel of the Queen Mary, the luxury liner in Long Beach, the gathered guests turn to each other in confusion, obviously noticing that something was missing from the end of the ceremony.

"It was Sheldon and Amy's desire that they share this unique and precious time alone, and their first kiss as husband and wife be private. So if I could just have your attention for the next three hours..." Leonard relays to those gathered, before laughing at his own joke.

"Please make your way to the Sports Deck, just out the doors to the right, where the reception will begin shortly. Thank you," Bernadette yells, which is picked up by Leonard's lapel mic, amplifying her voice to deafening levels.

"We did it," Sheldon murmurs as Amy gracelessly removes her shoes with a swift kick of each leg, sending her silver high heels flying across the room, before they collide with the tv stand and fall to the floor.

"That we did, _husband," _Amy emphasizes his newly minted title as she admires her custom designed, by Sheldon, wedding ring- white gold with two diamonds mounted in the openings of the infinity symbol, encased by interconnected rose gold hearts around the band. Amy went more traditional for his band, choosing a simple gold ring with the words, "I know" inscribed in beautiful, cursive script.

"Read the inscription," Sheldon requests as he notices Amy admiring her ring.

Taking her band off, Amy laughs as she sees a bunch of random letters and numbers, that Sheldon engraved into the ring.

"Klingon? You just lost sex tonight," Amy teases as she turns her head to smile and wink at Sheldon while he comes behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "What does it mean?" she wonders.

"April 2nd, 2016, our wedding date and our initials," Sheldon whispers as he places the ring back upon his wife's slender finger, never to be removed again if he has any say in the matter, "bangwI', chaDo'maq Hoch. It's what I whisper to you after we make love, _my sweetheart, my spot, my everything._

_"_Why Klingon?" Amy wonders as she entwines their left hands so their rings are side by side.

"I chose that phrase because I want there to never be any doubt what you mean to me. Those words... it's intimate, it's private... it's sacred, Amy. I want that to stay between us, hence using Klingon," Sheldon requests.

"I love you, Mr. Cooper..." Amy murmurs as she turns her head to kiss his cheek, "my effusive hippy," she adds as an afterthought.

"I love you too, Mrs. Cooper, my Vixen," Sheldon instantly replies. "You are gorgeous, Amy. I've never seen you look more beautiful than you do right now," Sheldon compliments before kissing her cheek.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, dear husband. You're very handsome in your tuxedo," Amy replies as she turns her head to smile at Sheldon.

"It's itchy," Sheldon complains. "Do you need help unzipping?"

"Yes, please," Amy requests as Sheldon brushes aside her perfectly curled brown locks and trails kisses along her neck.

"Mmmm...No funny business, Mister Cooper. We have... twenty minutes until we are due to the reception," Amy relays as she glances at the Dr. Who watch she gave Sheldon for Christmas. "Raj will hyperventilate if we are even a minute behind schedule."

"Twenty minutes is plenty of time," Sheldon counters as he continues unzipping Amy's dress, kissing along her spine with each new patch of exposed skin, before standing and offering his hand to help Amy as she steps out of her wedding dress.

"I'm glad we decided on doing pictures before the ceremony," Amy shares as she retrieves the dry cleaning bag containing her clothes for the reception. "I've needed to use the restroom for the last hour."

As Sheldon takes care of hanging her beautiful Oleg Cassini dress back up on the hanger and placing the bag over it, Amy locks the bathroom door before retrieving the brown paper bag that she had stashed in there earlier in the day.

With trembling hands, Amy goes about her business and dresses in her reception dress, the yellow floral dress that she was wearing the night they consummated their relationship, a compromise with Sheldon after he pouted about losing their game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock. Since Amy won their game, Sheldon allowed them to be referred to as Mr. and Mrs. Cooper for tonight only.

"Can I kiss you now, _wife?" _Sheldon huskily questions as he greets her at the bathroom door.

As Amy sees Sheldon with the emblazoned Superman symbol on the dark blue shirt Sheldon requested he and the men of the wedding party be allowed to wear for the reception, she's glad that she gave into the guys' "ridiculous" request, as she, Penny and Bernadette first deemed it.

_My husband is one hot Superman! Okay, Mrs. Cooper, you have some business to attend to and only... eleven minutes in which to do it. Stop ogling your husband! Tick tock, Little Lady! _

"Wait. I need to tell you something first... then I will gladly kiss you, _husband," _Amy requests as Sheldon hands her his cufflinks to be placed beside her tiara.

"What is it?" Sheldon soberly asks, instantly panicking.

Going back into the bathroom, Amy retrieves a Ziploc sandwich bag from near the sink. With trembling hands and while biting her lip nervously, she hands it to Sheldon who just stares at in in disbelief. It feels as though time has stopped as Amy counts each breath and heartbeat, waiting for Sheldon to say something. As it registers what he's holding, he looks up at her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You're... we're..." Sheldon attempts to ask before looking down at the item in his hand once again as Amy nods. _Pregnant_, the digital screen reads.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry. I know it's unplanned and...mmph," Amy apologizes, being silenced by Sheldon wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her to him before laying a blistering kiss upon her lips.

As Amy relaxes, smiling into the kiss, she wraps both arms around Sheldon, practically climbing him to get as close as possible. Lightly nibbling upon his bottom lip, she elicits a groan from him before he suddenly pulls back.

"Now that was a first kiss worthy of the name," Amy decides as they gasp for air.

"Shh..." Sheldon encourages, waiting until he's sure that Amy is going to allow him the chance to talk, as he drops to his knees and kisses her abdomen.

"I don't ever want to hear the words, "I'm sorry," come out of your mouth again when speaking of your pregnancy. We created this child with love and that is all that he... or she... will know," Sheldon insists as Amy nods in agreement.

"Greetings, Benign Overlord. I am your father," Sheldon murmurs as he kisses Amy's stomach again.

Amy's choked laughter gets his attention and he looks up at her with the biggest smile Amy has ever seen.

Whispering, "Daddy loves you, Little Homo Novus," Sheldon kisses Amy's stomach one more time before he rises from his knees and brings Amy into his arms.

"You're not upset?" Amy questions.

"Amy, no, of course not. I'm elated. How long have you known?" he asks her.

"A week. I wanted to tell you so badly, Sheldon, but I wasn't able to see a doctor until yesterday morning and with the rehearsal and relatives flying in, it just wasn't the right time. I'm seven weeks pregnant. I have ultrasound pictures in my purse," She lays her head against his shoulder, enjoying being in his arms, even for a few short minutes. "I regret not telling you. I wished you were there when I heard the heartbeat. That was incredible."

"May I see the sonogram pictures?" Sheldon requests.

"Oh, of course," Amy apologizes as she goes to her purse as Sheldon sits on the edge of the bed.

As Amy returns to his side, she decides to sit in his lap and in doing so, she wiggles her bottom against him, feeling him already fully aroused.

"Amy, please. I want to take my time making love to you for the first time as your husband- slowly, methodically, bringing you pleasure in all the ways you love. If you continue, this will be over in two minutes. Please?" Sheldon pleads.

Having rarely heard desperation and pure unadulterated desire from her husband, Amy immediately crawls off of Sheldon's lap before retrieving the sonogram pictures from the floor and hands them to Sheldon, who moves them closer and then further away as he tries to find an object in the black and white photo.

"I can't see it," Sheldon whispers, ashamed of himself, as Amy smiles and then laughs.

"I couldn't either at first. It's alright," Amy reassures.

Leaning over, Amy points to a tiny white peanut shape towards the bottom of the photo.

"That... is our baby," Amy whispers, as Sheldon reaches to wipe away tears from his eyes.

"Our baby," Sheldon repeats, as though still in shock.

"I need to continue getting ready," Amy reluctantly murmurs before planting a quick kiss on her husband's lips.

Still sitting on the bed, Sheldon stares at the ultrasound picture of their child. He never could've imagined how much his life would change in a year, from their sudden breakup and the horrible days that followed, wondering if he'd ever have a chance at making things right with Amy, to their mutual proposal, and now their wedding night and finding out they're expecting their first child. Doing some quick mental calculations, Sheldon realizes that Baby Cooper is due on one month to the day after Amy finishes her year at Stanford.

"Are we telling anyone tonight?" She wonders while changing her earrings.

"I would like to tell Meemaw, however, once she knows, all 200 guests will know within the hour," Sheldon points out. "I don't want anyone under the impression that this was a shotgun wedding."

"I want to tell Meemaw in person as well. We are having breakfast with your family and our friends tomorrow morning. Let's tell those we are closest to then. Oh, I need to request that I am served the sparkling cider rather than the $250 per bottle champagne that mother insisted on," Amy remembers. "Ready?"

"One minute," Sheldon requests as he goes to Amy and wraps her in a tender embrace, gently pushing her head onto his shoulder.

"Thank you for giving me the greatest gift I could ever imagine. I love you more than I can ever put into words, Amy Cooper," Sheldon murmurs.

"I love you too, Sheldon Cooper. We made a baby," Amy whispers as Sheldon grins at her.


	26. Epilogue Ch 2

If you were to ask Sheldon what his favorite day of the week is, without hesitation, he would say Friday. If you were to ask him what his least favorite day of the week is, he would immediately answer Sunday. Asking him why would instantly get you a raised eyebrow and shake of his head.

Friday has always been his favorite day of the week- the last day of the school, and later, work week, retro video game night, and Chinese food with his friends. Friday has come to mean something else in the last year- Amy comes home from Stanford, and for 39 hours, all is right in Sheldon's world. After picking Amy up at LAX, they go home, where Sheldon has prepared dinner (usually consisting of something spicy for Amy and spaghetti and hot dogs for himself), and then Amy will go across the hall for exactly 90 minutes as the guys come into 4A for video game night. After 90 minutes, Sheldon kicks them out, goes across the hall, gives Amy _"the look," _and they come home where they do something Amy refers to as, "Netflix and chill." He's not sure why she can't just say that they pretend to watch a movie while making out on the couch.

Sunday mornings have their own routine too. Every Sunday morning for the past year, Sheldon wakes up at 6:15 am, rolls over and spoons Amy. Since April, this has included his hand resting on her swollen belly, protecting their unborn child. He then waits for her to wake up around 7:30, and they either make love or more recently since Amy's doctor recommended they no longer engage in sexual activity, Sheldon will place the doppler machine upon Amy's abdomen and they listen to the baby's heartbeat until Amy's growling stomach signals that it is time for Sheldon to go make breakfast- chocolate chip pancakes. Amy will shower and finish her packing while Sheldon makes breakfast.

The unspoken rule during breakfast is that they always keep conversation light- Factual Truths is off limits, and so is any talk of work, stories about what Amy has missed during the week, or any discussion of their relationship. The last few minutes they spend together each week is instead filled with banal chit-chat- discussion of a scientific principle, movies they both want to see, a magazine article one of them recently read or Counterfactuals.

After breakfast, Amy does one last check to make sure she didn't leave anything important behind, and then he wraps his arms around her as she fights back tears, whispers, "I love you, I miss you, I support you," in her ear and they kiss until Amy inevitably starts sobbing and he has to hold her while she composes herself. He'll drop to his knees to kiss the baby, then off they go to the airport. She won't allow him to go in to see her off- another rule. He's come to loathe Amy's rules.

It's Sunday morning and the last time Amy will leave his arms, and their home, for her final full week at Stanford before she goes on maternity leave. Rolling over without opening his eyes, Sheldon reaches out for Amy, and cocoons himself around her.

She hates Sunday mornings. She hates looking into her husband's eyes and seeing the unspoken plea, "_please don't go._" He'd never voice that request aloud- in fact, he encouraged her to take the position in the first place; but every Sunday morning, she looks into his soulful azure eyes and she sees it. The past year has been difficult for them, and she is thankful she has one week left before she goes on maternity leave. Sighing contentedly, Amy leans back further into Sheldon and closes her eyes.

"Good morning," she sleepily mumbles. "You've been awake for a while."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Sheldon apologizes as he kisses the top of her head.

"You didn't. I'm regretting that second helping of chicken vindaloo," Amy explains.

Rolling back over in order to reach his nightstand, Sheldon retrieves the bottle of antacid tablets and shakes out a handful, making sure he gets two yellow ones for Amy, her favorite flavor, before handing them to her and putting the remaining tablets back in the bottle.

"Do you need to sit up?" Sheldon wonders as he pops on his slippers in order to go get a glass of water for Amy to rinse her mouth.

"I should, but I really want to snuggle with you," Amy requests.

"I'll be right back," Sheldon reassures as he goes to get water for Amy.

Coming back into the room, Sheldon hands the water to Amy then requests that she scoot towards the end of the bed.

"I'm nine months pregnant. There will be no 'scooting," Amy insists as she sits up.

"I want you to sit up in order to relieve the acid reflux and you want to snuggle. In order for both of us to get what we want, you should sit between my legs and lean against my chest," Sheldon explains as he holds his hands out for Amy to grab onto as she adjusts herself.

"Truth? Train of thought, " Amy requests after settling into his arms, sensing that something is on Sheldon's mind.

"You are 4 weeks from your due date. As it is not an accurate calculation of the day the baby will be born, realistically, you could go into labor in as soon as 14 days or as long as 6 weeks. We're not ready. We have not purchased a single item for the baby," Sheldon worries.

"I'm going shopping with Penny and Bernadette next weekend," Amy explains. "It feels like we're unprepared because I only have 39 hours a week with you and I don't want to spend that time shopping."

"I'm going with you," Sheldon demands, leaving zero room for argument. "Get the Ipad. We need to research and decide what we are purchasing and from where."

"I didn't think you'd want to spend all day shopping with us," Amy replies, shocked and pleased by his demand.

"Did you really expect me to turn you gals loose with my credit card?" Sheldon teases as he kisses the top of her head.

"Yes," Amy replies, mock hurt tinging her voice. "We don't need much- clothing and diapers mostly. In Finland, new parents receive a gift box, which doubles as a bed for the newborn child. We could use a laundry basket," she jokes.

"Amy, this isn't funny. We are completely unprepared! By this point in her pregnancy, Missy had the nursery fully prepared and more clothes than the kid could wear in a hundred lifetimes! We haven't discussed names, bottle or breastfed, if we're using disposable or cloth diapers, your birthing plan, cribs, car seats, strollers, to vaccinate or not to vaccinate, found a pediatrician, a daycare, preschools...oh, good Lord," Sheldon mutters as he starts panicking.

Reaching over to her night stand, Amy grabs the doppler from its spot by her lamp and pushes Sheldon's hand off of her so she can lift her t-shirt. Turning on the machine, Amy places the wand upon her stomach and moves it around for a few seconds before the gentle woosh-woosh-woosh of the baby's heartbeat fills the room, instantly silencing its worrying Daddy as a huge grin lights up his face.

"Say hi, Daddy. I love you," Amy says to the baby.

Taking the wand from Amy, Sheldon holds it to her stomach as he sighs contentedly and leans further back against the headboard.

"I love that sound. It's like a train," Sheldon whispers.

"I know that you fall asleep listening to the baby's heartbeat every night," Amy confesses.

"How?" Sheldon wonders.

"I used your phone a few months ago to call mine when I misplaced it. When I unlocked your phone, it was still loaded onto your playlist where the only tracks were "Baby Cooper's heartbeat May 2016, June 2016, July 2016 and so on," She explains. "It appears that you secretly recorded every time we've heard the baby's heartbeat during my checkups."

"Drats. That was supposed to be my secret," Sheldon mumbles under his breath.

"It's cute, Sheldon. I haven't told anyone. That's just between us. I've already made a list... several revised lists of everything we need and where it will be purchased from," Amy reassures.

"Thank you," he whispers as he kisses the top of her head again.

"Everything is about to change forever. Are you scared?" Amy wonders.

"I'm a little scared... but mostly happy and excited. How about you?" he wonders.

"The same. I know nothing about babies," She worries.

"For the first few months, all it will do is eat, sleep, cry and soil itself. As long as we care for its basic needs, and avoid pressing the self-destruct button, it should be easy," Sheldon reasons.

"Self-destruct button?" Amy asks with a hint of laughter tinging her voice.

"The infant's fontanel, or soft spot. I'm borrowing Howard's term for it. It was supposed to remain our secret, but all 6 of us have been preparing by reading What to Expect when You're Expecting and we took a prenatal class from the hospital together," Sheldon explains as Amy laughs.

"You're just full of surprises, Sheldon Cooper," Amy praises as she turns her head for a soft kiss.

"Amy, I want to be in the room with you, but I'm scared that with the blood and... _icky_ stuff... I may pass out," Sheldon confesses in the barest whisper.

"I want you in the room when I give birth, Sheldon, and I will be extremely disappointed if you're not, but I do understand you have a valid medical reason for not being there," Amy reassures. "I don't want you watching... _down there..._ because you will never want to touch me again by the time this is all over."

"I can assure you that will never happen," Sheldon replies, "but we're in agreement, I don't want to look and you don't want me looking."

With a sudden, sharp kick from the baby, the wand goes flying out of Sheldon's hand and lands a few feet away on the bed, bringing their attention back to enjoying the moment and the little time they have left together.

"Someone says stop spying on me!" Amy exclaims as she laughs.

"It's strong," Sheldon comments as he picks up the doppler and places it back on Amy's stomach.

"Just like Daddy," Amy gushes.

* * *

Pulling into the expectant mother's parking spot, Sheldon kills the engine before looking over at his visibly miserable wife in the passenger seat. Reaching into the insulated black and red Trader Joe's bag behind her seat, he retrieves a bottle of orange Gatorade for Amy.

"Thanks," Amy murmurs with a thankful smile as she downs most of the Gatorade in six large gulps. "Remind me what's on our list from this store?"

"The car seat and stroller, your breast pump, the diaper bag, the swing, and the bathtub," Sheldon rattles off from memory. "Stay right there," he warns as Amy starts to reach to open her car door.

Fully reprimanded, Amy holds up her hands in surrender and waits for her husband to circle the car to open the door for her. Grabbing both of Amy's hands, Sheldon helps pull Amy up out of the car, before reaching in to grab her purse, slinging the black strap around his shoulders. He double clicks the car alarm button to lock the door, sticking the key in his back pocket, then takes five steps to catch up with Amy.

"I don't know how we're going to get all of this home, never mind up four flights of stairs," Amy wonders as she slowly waddles towards Penny, Leonard, Bernadette, Howard, and Raj, who are waiting for them at the entryway.

"Why do you think I let the pack mules come along?" Sheldon asks as they approach their friends.

"I heard that!" Penny exclaims as she pitches her Starbucks cup into the garbage and they follow Sheldon and Amy into the store.

Barely getting through the doors, Sheldon and Amy freeze as they hear Raj exclaim, "Oh my goodness! That is too adorable!"

"Now hold on," Sheldon reprimands as he goes to see what all of the commotion is all about, "As we do not yet know the child to be's gender, it is a little premature to be purchasing clothing."

"But this is _too_ cute!" Penny chimes in as she holds up the black t-shirt with, "Mad Scientist in Training" written in lime green block letters.

"It is pretty cute," Amy decides as she attempts to take it from Penny to place into the cart.

"Auntie Penny is getting it for Baby Shamy," Penny decides.

"Let's get the 3-6 month size so that the baby can grow into it," Leonard suggests. "Oh look, pink Super Girl onesies!"

"Did you see the Rogue One stuff at the front of the store? I think Uncle Howie is buying Baby Shamy a lightsaber before we leave the store today!"

"Can't even hold its head up, but it's going to own a lightsaber," Bernadette snarks as she shakes her head.

"You're going to condone this blatant disregard for our pre-established rules of only buying gender neutral items until after the baby's birth?" Sheldon questions of Amy.

"Yes," Amy replies smugly as she sees a rack of white onesies which have been marked down to 75% off and goes over to select the appropriate sizes. "

"You can't win them all, Buddy," Leonard empathizes with his friend.

"Since marrying and impregnating Amy, I can't win _any_ of them," Sheldon gripes, causing Howard and Leonard to snort as they attempt to hold back laughter.

"Is there anything in this store that you can pick out without Amy's input?" Leonard wonders.

"She said I could pick the baby's diaper bag," Sheldon perks up, "and, if I'm 'not too much of a handful' I get a new Lego set."

"They have a new robotic T-rex demo in aisle 12, or there's the new Madden demo in aisle 20," a dad passing by with his very recently born child strapped to his chest in a carrier shares as he walks by.

"To the dinosaur!" all of the guys, minus Sheldon, exclaim.

"Do you ever think about having one?" Penny asks Bernadette as they wait for Amy to finish using the restroom.

"I already have two, I don't need another one," Bernadette points out as she sees Howard and Stewart excitedly chatting about the toy dinosaur. "How about you guys?"

"I don't know, maybe. We've never really talked about it in anything more than a 'someday' hypothetical sense," Penny explains. "Out of all of us, I thought that Sheldon and Amy would be the last ones to procreate."

"Me too," Bernadette confesses. "I can't believe how excited Sheldon is. He's going to be a good dad."

"I think so too. Have they told you what they're having?" Penny wonders.

"No. Do you know?" Bernadette questions.

"No. Apparently Amy's going old school. I just thought maybe they know but aren't telling us."

"We don't know," Amy reassures as she walks out of the restroom. Looking around for Sheldon, she spots him at the baby monitors with two boxes flipped over so he can compare specifications.

"We forgot about baby monitors," Sheldon points out without looking up.

"I don't think it's necessary. With how small our apartment is, if we can't hear our child crying, we are terrible parents," Amy decides.

"But it's included on all of the lists of necessary items to have for the nursery," Sheldon argues. "Now, the range on the white box is better, but the blue box comes with 2 parent monitors so we could have one in our bedroom and one in the living room. There's also a camera option on the yellow box, however, I don't know how I feel about having our baby's monitor running through WiFi. This one has an option to link it to our phones..."

"Is this going to turn into our Xbox or PS4 fiasco?" Amy questions.

"Pick one before it does," Sheldon requests, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the choices and being unprepared.

"I like the idea of having two monitors and agree with you about not wanting cameras on our child," Amy decides as she places the appropriate box into their shopping cart.

Behind that box, somebody placed a Cat in the Hat mobile, which Sheldon smiles at as he picks it up to show Amy.

"Isn't that cute?" Sheldon asks her as he places it into their cart.

"I thought we were going to decorate the nursery in trains if we have a boy and butterflies if we have a girl?" Amy questions as she takes the mobile out of the cart to look closer at it. "I've already purchased the white sheets for the crib, as we agreed to."

"I thought it was still Winnie the Pooh?" Bernadette questions, having already purchased several themed items for the baby.

"They have a whole section of Dr. Suess nursery sets," Penny points out, "but they seem a little gender specific."

"I'm glad I budgeted away extra money for impulse purchases," Amy mumbles to herself. "Should we go look?"

Reaching for Amy's hand, Sheldon allows Penny to push the shopping cart and lead the way over to the bedding sets, where they see a wide assortment of butterfly, Disney, and gender neutral selections. They find two Dr. Seuss sets left, one in baby blue, clearly for a boy, and the other in a soft pink, definitely for a girl.

"What do you think?" Amy asks Sheldon.

"I have no preference as to the theme for the nursery. My concerns related to the nursery are the baby's safety and your comfort as you will be spending a majority of your time in there. I want you to test the rocking chairs next," Sheldon requests as he sees a row of them lined up behind them. "Do you like the Dr. Suess theme or would you rather choose something else?"

"I love the Dr. Suess theme," Amy confirms, "and as you read Dr. Suess to the baby every night, it makes sense for us to continue with that in the nursery. Do we purchase both and return a set once we have the baby?"

"As you wish," Sheldon agrees, getting his smile from Amy.

"You can register for the sets you like now and receive a discount for anything you purchase off of your registry list after the baby is born," a salesperson points out as she overheard the conversation. "It sounds like you don't know what you're having yet?"

"No, we want to be surprised," Amy confirms.

"What are you hoping for?" Penny asks.

"Officially, I have no gender preference. Unofficially, as my brother pointed out, if we have a boy we only have to worry about one penis, whereas, if we have a girl, we will need to worry about every penis in the Los Angeles Metro area," Amy explains as Penny, the sales person, and Bernadette laugh.

"Sheldon, do you have a gender preference?" Bernadette wonders as they walk over to the bedding sets.

"No. All I want are a healthy, happy baby and Mommy," Sheldon shares as he smiles and winks at Amy.


	27. Epilogue CH 3

Thanks for your continued support! I forgot to pack my laptop charger so I wasn't able to properly beta this prior to posting. Please forgive any grammatical errors!

* * *

When Amy was a little girl, she often wished that she had a crystal ball in order to look into the future and see what life had in store for her, what cards she had been dealt. Not that she believes in reincarnation or God or what have you, but if her life has been pre-ordained before she even took her first breath, she would like to be clued into the game plan. She wonders what her child will grow up to be- possibly a scientist, like its parents, or will it favor something in the liberal arts? Will it have above average intelligence, or be "dumber than a box of rocks" as its paternal grandmother refers to Sheldon's siblings? Will it be athletic like its maternal uncle or musical like its maternal grandfather? Will it find love, have children, a career it enjoys, be happy?

As she sits on the couch, drinking chocolate chai tea, and catching up on the latest episode of Son of Zorn, her and Sheldon's favorite new show, she rubs her abdomen as she feels the baby kick.

"I know you're running out of room in there, little one," Amy coos to the baby, "but Mommy would very much appreciate it if you would stop using my ribs as your own personal xylophone."

She surprised herself by how much she talks to the baby throughout the day, telling it about what she's working on, or what she sees when she's driving or going for a walk, telling it stories about its Daddy and their friends, or just about her hopes and dreams for it. The only thing that surprised her more than the swollen ankles, the sleepless nights, the constant need to urinate, the cravings _(Chocolate covered potato chips dipped in sriracha? What was I thinking?!)_ and the inexplicable need for total strangers to want to touch her stomach, is how excited Sheldon is... or he would be if he wasn't currently in nesting mode, scrubbing their already spotless apartment from top to bottom with "nursling innocuous" (his words) white vinegar (her words.) Her official due date is tomorrow, and for the last week, Sheldon refuses to let her move off of the couch for anything other than using the bathroom. While she thought it was sweet at first, that "sweetness" quickly gave way to pure annoyance.

_It smells like a pickle factory in here. Mmm pickles, _Amy thinks as she attempts to stand in order to go to the fridge.

"What do you need?" Sheldon asks as he looks up from scrubbing the oven and sees Amy struggling.

"I can get it," Amy insists as she attempts to adjust her center of gravity and push herself off the couch, failing again.

"You stay right there," Sheldon demands as he peels his yellow rubber gloves off and sets them on the island. "It's my job to take care of you. What do you need?"

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid, Sheldon. I can take care of myself," Amy snaps as she finally is able to get off the couch and go into the kitchen.

"I know that, Amy. I'm only trying to help," Sheldon quietly replies as though he just had his feelings hurt.

Sighing, Amy makes her way to him and wraps her arms around his waist from behind as Sheldon turns on the hot water tap at the sink and starts filling the mop bucket.

"Sorry," She whispers as she kisses his shoulder. "I'm sure you won't miss the pregnancy related mood swings."

"It's alright," Sheldon reassures as he turns around and pulls Amy in closer. Seeing her wince in pain as he does, he immediately lets go of her.

"Another Braxton Hicks contraction," Amy grunts between breaths as she rests her elbows upon the island and leans over it.

"Nice deep breaths, Amy," Sheldon coaches as he times it."Good. Let me know when it eases," he requests before he coaches Amy through another breath. "You're doing great. In and out," Sheldon says as he mimics the slow breathing, matching Amy perfectly.

"Get behind me," Amy requests before her next breath, and when she feels Sheldon behind her, she slowly raises herself to her full height and leans against his strong chest before wrapping his arms around her in order to keep her from keeling over from the pain.

"Bad?" Sheldon asks as he places a lingering kiss along her temple.

"Yeah," she hisses before going back to the deep breathing.

The longer it goes on, the more concerned Sheldon becomes that maybe she is finally going into labor. He's been in near constant worrying mode 24 hours a day for the last ten days and he knows that he is driving Amy crazy with how protective he's being, but he reasons it away as being a loving, concerned husband and soon-to-be first-time father. Holding Amy as tight as possible so that she doesn't fall to the floor and hurt herself or the baby, he tries to remember what Amy's OBGYN told him about signs of false labor when compared to signs of the real thing.

_Amy's been restless all night, unable to get comfortable and now rolling over, she sighs heavily as she sees the clock read 3:02 am. Face to face with her sleeping husband, she briefly considers putting a pillow over his face as his warm breath from his snoring brushes her cheek. Deciding that maybe a cup of tea will help her relax enough to get a few hours of sleep, Amy rolls back over and places her legs on the floor. She then uses her arms to push her torso up and sits on the edge of the bed, placing her arms behind her in order to gain enough momentum to push herself up. Successfully getting out of bed on the first try, Amy grabs her Ipad from the nightstand and makes her way out of the bedroom, softly closing the door behind her. _

_Going to the kitchen, she has just placed the filled tea kettle on the burner when a sudden sharp pain in her back causes her to see stars. _

_"Sheldon! Sheldon!" Amy calls out as she frantically and blindly grabs for the island to keep herself from falling to the floor and hurting the baby. _

_"Jesus, what was that?" Amy wonders as it ends as quickly as it began. _

_Taking a few seconds to catch her breath, she leans against the island. This is how Sheldon finds her as he comes running out, clearly still half asleep, to see why she was calling out for him. _

_"Intense shooting pain in my back. It lasted just a few seconds," She explains as she stands to turn the burner off. _

_"Is that the first time you've felt something like that?" He wonders, as he wraps his arm around her waist and lets her lean on him as he walks her to the bedroom. _

_"Yeah," Amy confirms as she sits on the edge of the bed. _

_"Lay down and rest," Sheldon requests. _

_"I haven't packed my hospital bag yet," She worries. _

_"It's alright. Rest. I'll take care of everything," Sheldon reassures as he bends over and kisses her forehead. "I need for you to try to relax, Amy. We don't want you or the baby becoming distressed." _

_"Okay. Can you bring in the Ipad? I'm going to turn on some music," Amy requests as she lays back into Sheldon's pillows and breathes him in, instantly calming her. _

_Sheldon runs out to the kitchen and grabs the Ipad, then decides that since Amy was making tea, she must be thirsty, so he pours her a glass of the pineapple cranberry juice that she's been drinking by the gallon, grabs the Ipad and already has the music loaded by the time he reaches the bedroom. Laying the Ipad on the bed beside Amy's head, he places the cup of juice on his night stand as he sees tears in Amy's eyes and notices she has a white knuckle death grip on their quilt. Getting into bed with her, he places his arm just under her breasts as he holds her snugly.  
_

_"Keep breathing," Sheldon whispers to her. "You're doing great, Amy. Each contraction brings us one step closer to holding our baby."_

_"Not...timing...it," Amy pants between breaths._

_"It's alright. All I want you to focus on right now is the sound of my voice. Let the pain fade from your awareness. We're in Hawaii, at Makapu'u Point, on the cliff overlooking the Pacific Ocean at sunset. You just force fed me the pineapple tidbit and as the juice dribbles down my chin, you lean up and kiss it off," Sheldon whispers in her ear as he notices that she visibly relaxes and takes his hand to rest on her baby bump._

_"We made our baby that weekend," Amy whispers in amazement._

_"Yes, we did," Sheldon confirms. "We made love six times that weekend. I wish we knew which time was the one in which we conceived."_

_"I think it was the second time," Amy decides- outside on the wrap around porch where they made love under the stars during a full moon as the waves crashed into the shore _a mere_ 100 yards away._

_"I hope it was not the first!" Sheldon exclaims._

_"Call my doctor, Sheldon. I think I need to go to the hospital," Amy requests, bringing them back to reality. "Then I need you to go into the nursery and grab the baby's diaper bag. I'd like you to pack the Winnie the Pooh onesie, a blanket, wipes, three diapers and a pacifier before bringing the bag in here for me. We'll have to worry about installing the car seat later." _

_"Okay. Please don't move out of the bed. I'll be back in a few minutes. Yell if you need me," he demands as he kisses her cheek, __grabs the phone from the cradle and goes into the nursery to make the phone call._

_Opening the door, he smiles as he sees the dark oak crib fully set up with the Cat in the Hat mobile that he picked out attached to the headboard. As he dials the OBGYN's office from memory and waits for the call to connect, he walks over and lightly runs his finger along one of the cat's heads, picturing a little girl, who looks just like Amy, reaching out for it as he holds her in his arms. _

I hope I can hide my disappointment if it's a boy, Sheldon thinks to himself.

_He'd never confess it to anyone, least of all Amy, but he's been hoping for a little girl ever since Amy handed him the pregnancy test. He's spent countless hours studying the multitude of ultrasound pictures but for all of his intelligence, he can not discern any hint of genitalia. As the call connects, Sheldon relays what Amy told him to the on-call staff, then runs to the bedroom as they request to speak with Amy. _

_ After speaking with her, they determine that it is likely Braxton Hicks contractions and they make her an appointment for 9am, just to be safe. Hanging up, Amy rolls so her back is now facing her side of the bed and requests that he holds her. _

_Getting into bed once again, his brain feels itchy due to being on the "wrong side" but he fights the urge to request Amy move, glad he bit his tongue when Amy has another bout of pain, lasting longer than the last one. _

_"I don't care what some menial employee of the month at a call center in Timbuktu says, you're going to the hospital," Sheldon decides when the pain causes Amy to vomit all over the floor. _

_While Sheldon cleans it up, Amy quickly dresses, well as quickly as one can when nine months pregnant, and after finding her purse, Sheldon wraps his arm around her waist and helps her down the stairs. _

_"I'm okay," Amy reassures as they reach the lobby. "I feel better. Let's go back upstairs. The pain is too sporadic to be true labor." _

_"Better safe than sorry, Amy," Sheldon reasons as he tries to lead her to the car. _

_"Proposal, if they start occurring more regularly I will go to the hospital, but for now, let's go back upstairs and monitor the situation," Amy suggests. _

_"Counterproposal, you go to the hospital and then on the way home, after letting you say, 'I told you so,' I take you to Krispy Cream Donuts and won't even count it towards your daily 15-gram sugary snack restriction," Sheldon promises. _

_"Final offer, If they become 5 minutes apart we'll go to the hospital Regardless, can I have a banana nut muffin for breakfast?" Amy requests, knowing she has him when he doesn't make a sound of protest but grabs her hand and walks side by side with her up the stairs. _

In hindsight, he's glad they didn't go to the hospital and make fools of themselves since it did turn out to be Braxton Hicks contractions, a form of false labor. He then remembers that Dr. Strange, their OBGYN, told them that true labor will not get better while changing position, the contractions will get closer together, and last 60-90 seconds at a time. Glancing at his watch, Sheldon sees that it has been 57 seconds, and Amy is still in pain.

"Any better?" He asks, really wishing he could see Amy's face.

"No," Amy breathlessly confirms as she grits her teeth against the pain.

"Don't tense up. Nice deep breaths," he requests as he keeps coaching her through the breathing techniques.

After a few more breaths, it finally eases up and he feels Amy relax in his arms as she nods her head to signal it's over.

"That lasted for 90 seconds," Sheldon states as he writes it upon the list on the fridge. "Is that the only since last night?"

"Yes," Amy confirms as she decides she no longer wants a pickle and instead grabs a small bottle of apple juice from the fridge. "If labor is anything like this, you will not want to be anywhere near me."

"You can yell at me all you want, but I am not leaving your side for even a minute," Sheldon promises, kissing her cheek.

"You say that now," Amy teasingly warns.

* * *

Her due date arrives with no fanfare, no beeping of a timer, or popping of the red button out of her navel to signal that the baby "has finished cooking." _That's a rather morbid, albeit, funny analogy, _she decides. Exhausted from a lack of sleep, both from her general discomfort and Sheldon's constant worrying, Amy catches herself nodding off on the couch as Sheldon sits next to her on her laptop, reading Amy's first draft of the report on her research at Stanford.

"So?" Amy asks as she looks over his shoulder to see what he's reading.

"But why?" Sheldon asks, as he continues reading, never responding to Amy. "Why?" He asks again before bringing up Google to search for a term he is unfamiliar with. "Oh, that's why," he decides as he reads the definition.

"Just like when we consummated our relationship," Amy replies, smiling at the memory.

"Do you want me to read this or not?" Sheldon wonders, giving Amy a brief glance in her direction before going back to the screen.

Sitting in silence, Amy closes her eyes as she envisions the words upon the screen while Sheldon continues reading. She knows she's onto something, and if correct, a Nobel prize is definitely in her future. Hearing Sheldon shut the computer lid and set it on the coffee table in front of him, Amy feels as though she is once again defending her doctoral dissertation, rather than sitting in her living room with her husband.

"Well?" She quietly asks.

"It's good. It's _really_ good, Amy. If you're correct, you may have cured Altheizmer's disease," Sheldon replies, grinning at her.

"But my study was for schizophrenia. I don't know if I should even go down this path, Sheldon. I could lose all credibility, funding..." Amy worries as Sheldon silences her.

"Or you could win a Nobel, bring in trillions of dollars in additional funding for research and influence a whole generation of scientists. Throughout history, many discoveries came by accident or pure luck. Nevertheless, they changed the world. In 1879, Constantine Fahlberg discovered saccharin after he spilled chemicals and didn't wash his hands. When he ate a sandwich later that evening, he noticed that the bread had an unusually sweet quality to it. Alexander Flemming discovered penicillin after leaving dirty dishes while he went on vacation. When he returned, he noticed a strange fungus that killed off all surrounding bacteria. John Pemberton invented Coca-Cola when trying to cure a headache," Sheldon rattles off, loving that he can impress Amy with his brilliant brain. "Amy, do you remember what you said to me on our 4th of July camping trip?" he asks.

"The story about my father?" she wonders as Sheldon nods in confirmation. "What about it?"

"You told me that if you could save even one family... one person... from experiencing the hopelessness and pain associated with addiction, then you consider it a Mitzvah, a commandment that you must, and a blessing to do so. Leonard doesn't speak of it, but his grandmother, Alfred's mother, suffers from Alzheimer's Disease. The last time Leonard saw her, she didn't know who he was and became combative when he tried to hug her, hitting and scratching him."

"That's horrible," Amy gasps.

"Yes, it is. All diseases in some way rob a person of their dignity, but diseases that affect the brain are especially cruel. Amy, I think you already have the answer. You must pursue this, even if it amounts to nothing," Sheldon encourages. "I believe that you have an ethical and moral obligation to do so."

"Okay. I'll pursue it," she agrees. "Right now, though, the baby is sitting on my sciatic nerve and I am ready to cut this kid out myself. I'm going to go lay on the ice pack for awhile," she informs him.

"Okay. Do you want me to come cuddle?" he wonders.

"I'm fine either way," Amy replies.

"Alright. If you don't mind, I'm going to tackle the bathroom while you rest," Sheldon decides.

"Sheldon," Amy whispers, as she takes his left hand and brings it to her lips, kissing his wedding ring, "I know that you are expounding your nervous energy into a useful outlet right now, but once I go into labor, I need for you to stay calm. I'm going to need you when the pain gets intense, and you're no good to me if you're exhausted or have pulled a muscle."

"I know that, Amy, I do... but I've never been good at being patient and waiting for something I have no control over. I keep running through scenarios in my head... I feel helpless knowing that there is nothing I can do to ease your pain or make the baby come sooner," he confides as Amy smiles at him.

"Well, there is one thing..." she hints before wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Anything you want," Sheldon offers, not picking up on the hint until Amy begins kissing his neck and unbuttoning his plaid pajama top.

"Amy!" Sheldon exclaims, instantly putting a stop to their amorous activities.

"What? Sex is supposed to induce labor," Amy responds. "You said anything I want. I want you."

"Dr. Strange ordered us to abstain from sexual activity," Sheldon reminds her.

"That was to prevent labor. I'm trying to start it," Amy reasons.

"I could hurt you... or the baby. I'm sorry. I love you, but I'm not going to have sex with you today," Sheldon apologizes before kissing her cheek. "Would you settle for a consulation prize of cuddling?"

"Counterproposal, naked cuddles," Amy offers.

"From the waist down, my shields are up, Little Lady. No funny business," Sheldon teases as he lightly smacks her rear when she's walking to their bedroom.

"We can do lots of things from the waist up," Amy flirts as she turns her head and winks at Sheldon.

Entering their bedroom, Sheldon stops in the doorway and stares as Amy pulls her pajama top over her head and folds it before placing it on top of their dresser. Pregnancy has made Amy more self-conscious than usual about her body- every new stretch mark brings with it a groan of dissatisfaction, she thinks her nose is too big or her, "boobs could be used as flotation devices," and she cried for 20 minutes when her favorite blouse became too tight around her midsection, but to Sheldon, she has never been more beautiful.

"You're doing it again," Amy chastises as he continues to unabashedly admire her naked body.

"I wish you would realize just how beautiful you are," Sheldon whispers as he goes to her.

"I'm a whale. Besides, evolutionary biology shows us that what you're experiencing is typical alpha male behavior as my pregnancy is proof that you have successfully reproduced," Amy points out.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't make you any less beautiful," Sheldon whispers in her ear.

Using the pads of his fingers he softly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before trailing his fingertips along her cheek, tilting her head up untlil they lock eyes and she places her hand upon his, holding it to her cheek.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," she replies. "Let's take a nap."

* * *

_A_re you sure you're feeling alright?" Sheldon questions two hours later as Amy sits on the couch texting Penny to confirm their plans.

"I'm fine, Sheldon," Amy snaps after the thirteenth time Sheldon has asked if she feels well enough to go shopping while the guys go to play paintball.

"But..." Sheldon attempts to argue, being cut off by his frustrated, hormonal wife as she grabs his hand and places it on her stomach.

"Sheldon, it is statistically unlikely that our child will be born on its due date. I'm a whale, my back is killing me and I am really looking forward to the pregnancy massage that I have booked. Please let me relax and have this day with Penny and Bernadette before the baby comes," Amy pleads with him, before kissing his cheek as Penny knocks at the door.

"You have the phone number for the paintball range saved to your contacts list?" Sheldon wonders.

"Yes, Sheldon," Amy replies as she attempts to bend over to get the hospital bag from beside the door.

"I've got it," Bernadette offers as she sees Amy struggling.

"You have timed the fastest routes to the hospital?" Sheldon asks.

"Stop worrying, Daddy! If Baby Shamy decides to make its grand debut today, you will be the first to know," Penny promises. "Let's go, girls! I've got Leonard's credit card burning a hole in my pocket!"

"Love you," Amy whispers to Sheldon as she gives him a perfunctory kiss and is out the door.

"Onward! To Waffles!" Leonard exclaims from the lobby where they await Sheldon.

"Waffles, ho!" Raj and Howard shout in reply.

"Waffles, ho," Sheldon solemnly answers as he locks the door.

* * *

Standing in a grove of trees, the red and yellow leaves crunch underneath their feet as the guys quickly retreat to relative safety in a gulch, separating them from Kripke's team. Taking position behind boulders and trees, Howard holds up his right fist to signal silence from his friends, followed by three fingers as he uses his scope to search the horizon.

Awaiting a clear shot of all three targets, their cover is blown as all four cell phones ring simultaneously, followed immediately by a barrage of gunfire as Kripke and his team rapid fire into the Hell Hole.

"Point Blank!" Leonard yells, a term meant to cease fire on a team being ambushed.

"Crap! Cease fire, cease fire! We surrender!" Raj yells as he drops his phone into the leaves.

"Never give up, never surrender!" Kripke yells back as he pops two more rounds, hitting Raj again.

"Retreat!" Sheldon yells as he runs for the shed and reads Amy's text message. "_Call me immediately." _

The other guys enter a few seconds later, already on their phones, to find Sheldon's hands shaking as he attempts to text Amy back.

"Sit down on the hay bale," Howard encourages as he and Raj lead Sheldon to the spot and hand him a bottle of water.

"We're on our way," Leonard replies before hanging up. "Sheldon, I need you to stay calm, buddy. Amy's in labor. We're going to get you to the hospital," he calmly reassures.

His heart stops after hearing the words _Amy...hospital._ It doesn't start beating again until he dashes through the doors of the elevator as it reaches the third floor, only to be met by a set of locked doors.

"You need to use that phone," Someone informs him. He realizes that someone is Penny, who has wrapped him in a hug.

"What's going on? Where's Amy? Is the baby okay?" He asks, panicked.

"You need to keep calm and coach her through this. Can you do that?" Penny questions.

"Yes. The baby's okay?" Sheldon questions.

"They're both just fine, _Daddy._ Amy's scared, but she's okay," Penny confirms.

"What happened?" Sheldon wonders as he slams the phone back upon the wall after the tenth ring and pounds on the door.

"Amy's water broke while we were waiting in line for ice cream. She's dilated to four, but her contractions are still very irregular. They're keeping her for observation. Are you alright?" Penny wonders as the doors open and they stop briefly at the desk to get a visitor's pass before running down the hall.

"Ice cream? She already had her allotted 15 grams of sugar when she insisted on having baklava for breakfast!" Sheldon complains.

"I would not mention that to Amy right now if I were you," Penny advises.

Making his way down the hall to Amy's room, he hears his wife yell "Don't fucking touch me!" before seeing the look of relief cross Bernadette's face as he enters the room to find Amy sitting on a birthing ball, with no one behind her to catch her if she should start to fall.

Immediately dropping to his knees, Sheldon wraps his arms around Amy and holds her steady against his chest while she's in the middle of a contraction.

"Don't tense up. Nice deep breaths. Concentrate on my voice," Sheldon urges.

"You're getting a vasectomy! No, forget a vasectomy, all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus are _off_ the table!" Amy demands.

"Okay," Sheldon easily agrees as he looks up to see Penny and Bernadette place their hands over their mouths as they attempt to hold back laughter. "Deep breaths, Sweetheart. Keep breathing."

"I hate you! You did this to me! You and your gorgeous blue eyes and that smile that makes me weak in the knees. I hope our baby has your eyes," Amy decides as the contraction eases and she relaxes.

"I hope our baby looks just like you," Sheldon counters.

"I don't really hate you," She whispers in his ear after turning her head.

"You can yell at me all you want," Sheldon promises as he scoops out a spoonful of ice chips from the cup that has been placed on the hospital tray, holding it to his grateful wife's mouth.

Catching sight of Sheldon still in his camoflouge paintball clothing, and covered in orange spots of paint, Amy bursts out laughing.

"I need a picture of this!" Amy requests before taking the proffered spoonful of ice chips into her mouth.

"Of what, me feeding you?" Sheldon questions as he scoops out another spoonful.

"No, of you in the camoflouge. You look ridiculous," Amy teases.

"I'm going to change in a minute. I wanted to check on you first. Status report, Dr. Cooper," Sheldon demands, loving that Amy turns her head to smile at him.m

"Amniorrhexis occurred at 2:37 pm while we were waiting in line at Cold Stone. The poor teenagers working the counter were terrified. I'm dilated to 3.5 centimeters, however, contractions are sporadic and occurring at irregular intervals. I've had three more contractions, occurring at 20, 45 and 10 minutes apart, respectively. There is talk of induction by Pitocin if labor does not progress naturally on its own. As my water has broken, I will be admitted to the hospital," Amy relays, watching Sheldon for any type of reaction. When he manages to not show any emotion, she reaches out for his hand, which he quickly and freely gives her, squeezing hers three times in quick succession. "I want that picture and then you need to go change and eat something. If I am induced, the contractions will be more intense and coming at regular intervals. I'm going to need you at that point."

"I'll send the guys to get me something. I'm not leaving your side," Sheldon promises as he kisses her cheek.

Stepping into the in room bathroom, Sheldon struggles to pull his camoflauge clothing over his boots, but finally manages to remove it without removing his shoes. He quickly uses the facilities and washes his hands before exiting, hitting the hand sanitizer container on the wall and scrubbing his hands as exits to find that Penny and Bernadette have left when two nurses entered the room.

"Has Dr. Strange been in to examine you?" He asks as he monitors the vitals for both Amy and their unborn child, seeing that they are both perfect.

"Not yet. She's performing a cesarean," Amy replies before grunting as the nurse pokes her with a needle to start an IV. "Would you rub my back when they're finished?" Amy requests.

"Of course. Do you have your hospital bag?" Sheldon wonders.

"It should be on the couch where Penny was sitting," she replies as Sheldon gets in the bag and retrieves the tube of lotion.

"Sorry but we don't allow lotion use during labor, just in case we need to give you a ceseran section" one of the nurses says as they see Sheldon returning to Amy's side with it.

He sets it on the tray and helps Amy roll onto her left side, automatically grabbing one of the pillows from behind her head and tapping her knees so he can place the pillow between them.

"Comfy?" Sheldon asks. He looks up to see Amy smile at him, impressed with how attentive he's been during the entire pregnancy.

"I can't believe our baby is actually coming on its due date," Amy says in bewilderment

"Of course it is. It's a Cooper," Sheldon replies smugly.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" The other nurse asks.

"We don't know," Sheldon confirms. "Amy wanted it to be a surprise."

"Old school, nice," the nurse that is inserting the IV replies.

"Ow, ow ooooh!" Amy screams as another contraction starts just as Penny knocks on the door and peeks her head in.

"We're going to go to the In-and-Out Burger across the street,' Penny explains. "I know it's not Big Boy, Sheldon, but you really should eat something."

"Yeah, just get me something," Sheldon distractedly replies, as he strokes Amy's hair from her face and whispers to her.

"Five bucks says she takes the epidural," Bernadette whispers to Penny as they shut the door.

"I know this is completely evil of me, but I hope she doesn't, only to hear what will come out of her mouth next. Poor Sheldon was shell-shocked that Amy demanded he get snipped," Penny points out.

19 excruciating hours later...

"I can't do it!" Amy exclaims before flopping back against the pillows, utterly exhausted.

"You can do it, Amy. You have to do it," Sheldon argues. "You are too far along in the process for an epidural."

"I've been pushing for the last three hours! You're just standing there!" Amy complains, barely resisting the urge to demand Sheldon leave the room.

"Amy, look at me," Sheldon requests, as he uses a washcloth to wipe away the sweat from her forehead. "I know you're tired. I know it hurts. You can do this. You are the strongest person I know. Let's meet our baby," he whispers before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Alright, Amy, we're going to play tug of war with the next contraction. The baby's head should be gliding under your pelvis, but your little one has decided instead to headbutt your pelvic bone with each contraction. I'm going to help guide your baby under your pelvis with the next contraction," Dr. Strange informs them as she watches the monitors. "Dad, I need you to help Mom give the strongest pushes yet."

Grabbing behind Amy's right knee, Sheldon never complains as she grabs his hand and crushes it as she pushes with all of her might. Sheldon promised Amy he wouldn't look, but as he sees his baby's head crowning while looking in the mirror that is set up for him and Amy to watch as she delivers the baby, he looks down to witness the miraculous moment.

"Amy, I can see it! It has hair!" Sheldon exclaims.

"You promised me you wouldn't look!" Amy snaps at him as the next contraction hits and she squeezes his hand again, bringing him back to reality.

"Almost there, Amy. I'm attaching a plastic vacuum cup to the top of the baby's head in order to assist with delivery," the doctor explains.

"Is the baby alright?" Sheldon wonders.

"Yes, but I'd like to place Amy on oxygen," Dr. Strange requests before calling out the orders to her team. "The vacuum is used as a last resort in order to prevent cesarean delivery."

"Nice deep breaths, sweetheart," Sheldon encourages as the mask is placed around Amy's mouth.

"Dr. Cooper, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" One of the nurses asks Sheldon.

"I'd like to if it's okay with you, Amy?" Sheldon requests.

"I don't care!" Amy screams as she experiences a ton of pressure when the vacuum is turned on.

Looking down at the baby, now completely out and covered in all kinds of goop and blood, Sheldon has to look away, lest he pass out with scissors in his hand. He allows Dr. Strange to guide his hand to where he needs to cut and gently squeezes the scissors, afraid that it will hurt the baby if he's too rough. Realizing he's not going to get through the muscley tissue, he has to squeeze the scissors a little tighter. As the baby starts crying, Sheldon looks over at Amy, who has tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. Sheldon is surprised to feel is own tears flowing as well as he moves back up to Amy's head when the baby is placed against Amy's chest for kangaroo care.

"Congratulations, Dr. and Mrs. Cooper. It's a girl!" Dr. Strange exclaims

"Look what we made," Amy whispers, barely getting it out as she continues crying.

"She's perfect, " Sheldon replies as he leans down to kiss Amy's cheek. "

"Thank you for making me a Mommy," Amy murmurs.

"Thank you for giving me a beautiful daughter," Sheldon whispers back.

"Was it as gross as you imagined?" She wonders.

"I didn't enjoy seeing you in so much pain but watching our daughter be born was the most beautiful, amazing thing I have ever experienced. I can't believe how much I love her already and she's only a minute old," Sheldon explains.

"Do you want to hold her?" Amy wonders.

"All the books said that she needs to stay skin to skin with you for the first hour. she will instinctively root for your breast in order to nurse," Sheldon reminds her. "She's so much smaller than I imagined her to be."

"I know, me too. She needs a name, Daddy," Amy insists. "She doesn't look like a Sheldon."

"No, she certainly doesn't," Sheldon decides with a smile.

"Mary Alice?" Amy suggests as the nurse comes over to place a warm blanket over the baby.

"Amelia Mary Alice," Sheldon decides as he strokes the baby's cheek, never looking away from his daughter and wife.

"That wasn't funny six months ago when Penny and Bernadette suggested it and it's not funny now," Amy scolds.

"I'm serious, Amy. I want to name her Amelia Mary Alice Cooper, after the three most important women in my life up to this point," Sheldon requests, thrilled when Amy smiles at him, his special smile, and nods her head in confirmation of their daughter's name.

"Happy birthday, Amelia," Amy whispers to her daughter. "Welcome to the world, my sweet baby girl."


	28. epi CH 4

Coming up the last of the stairs of the Los Robles apartment building, Amy grunts as she lifts her giant suitcase up and sets it upon the foyer of the fourth floor. Glancing down at her watch, she groans as she realizes that it is 4:14 AM and she hears the muffled cries of her six-month-old daughter. Knowing she will get no sleep after spending the last 20 and a half hours on a flight home from a neuroscience conference in Barcelona, Spain, Amy digs her keys out of Sheldon's messenger bag, which she borrowed for the trip, and opens the door.

"I don't know what's wrong, Wookiee. I've tried feeding you, burping you, changing your diaper, singing to you, and rocking you. I'll buy you all of the stuffed animals at the toy store if you** just stop crying**," Sheldon pleads with his infant daughter, not having heard Amy enter.

Suppressing what she's sure would come out sounding somewhere between a gasp and a laugh at her husband's disheveled appearance-greasy uncombed hair, a full beard, a once white t-shirt now stained with various colors of baby food, gray sweatpants and the way he is slowly moving, it's obvious that the last seven days have been rough on Sheldon.

"Maybe she just needs her Mommy," Amy suggests as she pulls Sheldon's blue Superman t-shirt over her head and unclasps her nursing bra, feeling herself leaking as her daughter cries.

"You're home. I didn't hear you come in," Sheldon apologizes. "Hi," he whispers as he leans down for a soft peck.

"Hi," she whispers back as she takes Amelia from him and sits in his spot on their couch. "Wookiee?" Amy asks, having never heard that nickname.

"It's the perfect nickname. Wookiees are loyal, devoted friends and distrustful of strangers. Our daughter has caused four separate nannies to quit working for us, most within a day of being hired. Wookiees are fast learners. Amelia had no difficulties with the baby sign language you insisted on teaching her. She is a vital member of our honor family. Our social group only decided to procreate after Amelia was born, to the detriment of the men's social gatherings, might I add," Sheldon complains. "I missed you. I support you. I love you." he whispers between kisses at the end of each statement.

"I love you too. Sleep," Amy demands, snapping her fingers and pointing in the direction of their bedroom. "Correction, shower and then sleep," She amends as she catches a whiff of what she is sure could be considered a weapon of mass destruction emitting from Sheldon's general direction.

"Okay," Sheldon concedes, showing just how exhausted he is.

"What's the matter, Pumpkin?" Amy wonders as the baby refuses to latch on in order to nurse and continues to cry.

Pacing the floor with Amelia, Amy jumps in shock as Sheldon comes out after his shower, stopping her as he leans down to kiss the top of Amelia's head before kissing Amy's cheek and going back to the bedroom without another word.

Going back to the couch, Amy wonders if Amelia's diaper is pinching her. Unbuttoning Amelia's _"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are other than a luminous ball of_ _ultra-hot gas a minimum of 4.2 billion light years away and one of the approximately 6,000 objects visible to the naked eye from Earth under ideal viewing conditions"_ onesie, Amy is shocked by the heat radiating off of her daughter and surprised that Sheldon didn't notice it.

Trying to remember where she placed the thermometer that Missy sent them as a part of the wonderful baby emergency kit she put together for Amelia's baby shower, Amy goes back to Amelia's bedroom, taking a quick glance into her and Sheldon's bedroom as she passes by to find that he is already asleep, appearing as though he belly flopped face first into their bed.

"You put Daddy through the wringer," Amy scolds her daughter.

Going into the nursery, Amy sets her daughter in her crib, quickly realizing that was a bad idea as her crying turns into full high pitched screaming.

"I know, Amelia. Give me just a minute. Mommy's trying to fix it," Amy coos as she frantically digs through the drawers under the changing table.

"Aha!" she exclaims as she triumphantly pulls out the thermometer and bottle of baby Tylenol.

"Oh, sweet baby, it's alright," Amy soothes as she picks up Amelia once again and takes her temperature.

After taking Amelia's temp and giving her a few drops of Tylenol to bring down her fever, Amy goes to the rocking chair and cuddles Amelia close, as the baby seems to calm down and close her eyes.

"I missed you so much," Amy murmurs to the baby. "I was right that 7 days is too long for me to be away from you when you are so young, but your Daddy insisted that I go to the conference. Talking to you and Daddy on Skype helped some, but just between you and me, I am never going that long without holding you in my arms ever again. I hear you have a new trick, baby girl. You couldn't wait three days so Mommy could see you crawl for the first time?" Amy gently teases her daughter before tickling her little belly. Gasping as Amelia laughs for the first time, Amy's hand freezes mid-air in shock.

In the other room, Sheldon listens over the baby monitor, thinking, _that's my girl! _Amelia laughed for the very first time earlier in the week, a result of Bernadette dropping an F-bomb as she stepped in a "present" Cinnamon left on the kitchen floor. It was quickly decided that they needed a more "G-rated" first laugh story and since Sheldon had been on the receiving end of all of Amelia's other firsts- first smile, first time rolling over, first wink and first babbling conversation, Sheldon feels that Amy deserves a "first memory" of her very own. He closes his eyes and falls asleep to the sounds of his daughter having a babbling conversation with Amy.

An hour later, Sheldon's internal baby alarm clock awakens him, just in time for Amelia's 6 am bottle. Hearing only silence in the apartment, Sheldon gets out of bed and goes to check on Amy and Amelia first. Cracking open the nursery door as quietly as possible, he stops and watches as his wife dozes in the rocking chair while Amelia nurses.

"Amy," Sheldon whispers as he gently squats down next to her and brushes his knuckles along her cheek, "how's Amelia?"

"She has a fever and keeps covering her right ear with her hand. I think she may have an infection. I'm waiting until 9 am to call her pediatrician. What are you doing up?" she wonders.

"I was going to prepare Amelia's 6 am bottle but it seems that's unnecessary. I'm going to make tea. Would you care for a cup?" he questions.

"Yes, please. Do we have any of the chocolate chai tea left?" she requests.

"I'll check," Sheldon promises.

Taking three steps into the hallway, Sheldon freezes as he realizes that Amy only drinks the chocolate tea when she is...

"Pregnant," he murmurs to himself.

Going into his bedroom once again, Sheldon quickly dresses and checks his appearance in the antique mirror Amy picked up at a flea market shortly after they married. After placing his wallet in his back pocket, Sheldon makes a mental list of everything he needs to purchase at the grocery store, _diapers, wipes, chocolate tea, and a pregnancy test. _Going back to the baby's room to let Amy know he's leaving, he gently opens the door and smiles as he catches Amy singing in as high of pitched voice and with a faux English accent imitating the ring from 10th Kingdom, "there's no doubt and there is no maybe, the three of us are having a baby! Yippee!" Causing Amelia to laugh.

"I'm going to the store," Sheldon informs Amy. "Do you need anything?"

"Pedialyte and diapers ooh and could you make chicken cordon bleu for dinner tonight, with Meemaw's garlic potatoes?" Amy requests.

"It's pizza night. Everyone is coming over. Howard and Bernadette have news," Sheldon informs her.

"Please?" Amy pleads.

"I'll make it for lunch," Sheldon concedes as he turns to leave the nursery.

"Hold on. I have news," Amy shares. "As you know, I went to the doctor the morning that I left for Barcelona because I suspected that I had a urinary tract infection... and, well... we're pregnant!" Amy exclaims.

Going to Amy, he takes Amelia from her, laying the baby in the crib, before returning to his wife, who is now standing, as he wraps his arms around her and passionately kisses her.

"Say something," Amy whispers as they part for air and Sheldon drops to his knees kissing her stomach.

"I'm never taking you to a hotel again," Sheldon teases. "You always come back pregnant."

_My wife and her two best friends are pregnant at the same time. Welcome to the 10th circle of hell, Sheldon Cooper, _he thinks to himself.


	29. Epilogue Ch 5

"Babies- they eat, they sleep, they defecate," Sheldon narrates as he writes the subject line of the first lecture of his patented series upon one of the six whiteboards set up in the living room. "If they are crying, they are having difficulty doing one of the three. It's really not that difficult."

"Forget babies, I need advice on handling the crazy pregnant lady mood swings," Howard pleads. "One minute she loves me, the next she's wishing she had laser eyes or the phaser from Men in Black to make my head explode. Amy is the only one that isn't certifiably insane. What's the secret?"

"You're still in the 'morning noon and night sickness, I'm getting so fat, sucky first trimester' part of pregnancy. It gets better in the second trimester... _much_ better," Leonard coyly hints.

"What happens in the second trimester?" Howard wonders.

"I now understand why Sheldon was always walking funny on Monday mornings," Leonard replies with a wink.

"Really?" Howard questions with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Like rabbits, my friend, like rabbits. I can't keep up with Penny. I briefly considered purchasing a few toys for her but I'm afraid of where they could possibly be lodged if I catch her in a bad mood."

"Jerk!" Penny yells from the lobby before the guys hear the sounds of crying as Raj rushes through the door.

"Schmuck!" Bernadette yells as a solid object, presumably a shoe, hits the door.

"What did you do?" Howard asks as Raj slams the door and deadbolts it behind him.

"Nothing!" Raj exclaims in protest.

"That doesn't sound like 'nothing," Leonard points out as he stands up to go comfort his wife.

"I suggested that Penny lay off the potato chips because she looks much further along than 5 months," Raj confesses as the guys groan and immediately rush to their secret chocolate stash hidden in Sheldon's wall safe.

"Chocolate covered gummy bears?" Howard asks.

"No, I think this calls for ice cream," Leonard decides.

"I liked it better when you couldn't speak to women," Sheldon reprimands as he locks his apartment door behind the guys and goes across the hall to check on Amy.

Throwing open the door to 4B, the guys rush to their respective wives, wrapping them in hugs and whispering consoling words to them as Raj stands in the doorway wordlessly watching.

"What are you waiting for? Ice cream, Man. Go, Go!" Leonard yells as Penny sniffles and then buries her head in his shoulder as she continues to cry.

And so is life for the guys- one of them says something stupid, the girls cry, and they apologize with chocolate. _10th circle of hell indeed. _

Unlike her first pregnancy, this time has been especially grueling for Amy and Sheldon has, admittedly, been overprotective. She developed hyperemesis gravidarum, a severe form of morning sickness, very early on and has been losing weight. All of her favorite foods from her first pregnancy have been banned in the apartment. When Amy was pregnant with Amelia, one of Sheldon and Amy's traditions was to go to Carney's Restaurant on Saturday afternoons. Now, if Sheldon wants a hot dog, he must put on his "hot dog clothes"- a black t-shirt with Slink, the dog from Toy Story, on the front, and his bus pants. The hot dog must be consumed on premises and he has to thoroughly wash his hands three times, use Purell and then a baby wipe on them. He then must go into Penny and Leonard's to change his clothes and immediately proceed to do laundry as well as brush his teeth, floss and use mouthwash before reentering their apartment. Needless to say, he's given up hot dogs.

Coming out of his hunger fueled stupor as Amy passes the baby to him and runs for the bathroom, it takes just a few seconds for him to realize what made her sick this time.

"I swear that she has a nose of a bloodhound," Penny jokes from the couch.

"May I change Amelia in your room?" Sheldon asks of Penny and Leonard as he looks around for the diaper bag.

"Would you mind if I change her? I need the practice," Leonard requests as he grabs the diaper bag from the side of the kitchen island.

"Yes, that's fine," Sheldon decides as he hands Amelia to Leonard and goes to the bathroom to check on Amy.

"Go assist. You need the practice too," Bernadette encourages Howard.

"We're having twins. I'll be a pro by day two," Howard jokes but goes to watch for mocking purposes later.

Reaching Amy, Sheldon kneels on the cold floor behind her and pulls her hair back into a ponytail as she hurls over the toilet bowl before leaning back against him as she tries to catch her breath.

"You better be cute, kid," Amy teasingly warns her barely existent baby bump as she lovingly rubs it.

"I'm sure it will be just as cute as its big sister," Sheldon reassures, as he lets his hand rest over Amy's.

"Meemaw e-mailed me more home remedies for morning sickness. She's convinced we're having a boy," Amy shares.

"Do you want to find out the gender this time?" Sheldon wonders.

"I do, actually. Is that okay with you?" Amy questions.

"Yes. Do you have a preference?" He asks.

"I really want a little boy this time," Amy whispers. "Do you have a preference?"

"I want another girl," Sheldon confesses.

"Really?" she replies with a gasp of shock as she turns her head to look directly into Sheldon's eyes. "May I ask why?"

"**Sheldon! We need you out here!**" Leonard calls out, interrupting their discussion. "She rolled over before we got her cleaned up!"

"You passed off diaper changing duties to two rookies?" Amy questions as she laughs at her daughter's shenanigans.

"Train them well, our young Padawan will," Sheldon replies as he goes to help clean up Amelia.

* * *

Standing in front of his whiteboard in his office at CalTech, Sheldon taps the red dry erase marker against his bottom lip as he mentally works through his latest dilemma- baby girl names. While he and Amy agreed relatively quickly that a boy will be named Sheldon Jr., they have each used up all 10 alotted vetoes for baby girl names without agreeing on a single one.

As a name pops into his head, he writes it on the board, _Olivia Farrah Cooper _then wrinkles his nose and shakes his head no before erasing it.

_Sally Anne Cooper. _"Nope."

_Caroline Marie Cooper. "_That has potential," he decides as there's a knock on the door and it opens before he has a chance to grant entry.

"Hi, Daddy!" Amy says in a high pitched voice as she waves Amelia's hand for her. "Solving the mysteries of the universe?" She teases in her normal voice as she leans up to peck Sheldon's lips before he leans down to kiss the top of Amelia's head.

"I'm deciding what our future Nobel laureate's name should be," Sheldon explains as he motions to the whiteboard.

"Speaking of Nobels," Amy replies as she takes a seat in Sheldon's desk chair, "I need you to clear your schedule for the week of September 18th."

"The whole week? Amy, I love you, I wholeheartedly support your career, but the answer is no. We'll have a two-month-old child at home by then. I barely survived you being gone to Barcelona for a week and Amelia was substantially older."

"Cooper, I hear your wife is showin' you up! Congratulations on the Lasker Award, Amy. I'm glad there's a Cooper making a real contribution to science," Kripke says as he passes by the open door.

"Thanks, Barry," Amy replies, giving a genuine smile as Sheldon's jaw hits the floor in shock.

"The Lasker? America's Nobel?" Sheldon confirms, seeing Amy nod. "Amy, that's incredible," he exclaims as he goes to give her a hug and kiss.

"How did Kripke know before me?" Sheldon wonders as Amy leans toward him for another kiss. "Amy, we're at work."

"You were remiss this morning on your husbandly duties, Mr. Cooper. I realize we had extenuating circumstances due to a power outage, but I didn't get my good morning kiss. You owe me, plus you're not getting away with a hearty handshake, husband of mine," Amy teases as she grabs either side of Sheldon's face and pulls him down for a loud smacking kiss. "As for how Kripke found out, I can only assume that it came from a colleague at Stanford. It's not public knowledge yet."

"Eighty-six Lasker winners have gone on to win a Nobel. Congratulations Doctor Cooper. Amelia and I are incredibly proud of you," Sheldon quietly murmurs as he holds Amy in their embrace a little longer, which is how Howard, Leonard, and Raj find them.

"Everything alright?" Leonard asks as he lightly raps on the open door to make their presence known.

"Yes," Sheldon confirms as Amelia happily squeals her hello to her uncles from her car seat.

"Hi Wookiee! Are you ready to find out if Auntie Penny and Uncle Leonard's baby is going to be your bestie or your future husband?" Leonard asks as the baby babbles a reply to him.

"How did Penny's appointment go?" Amy wonders as she follows the guys out of the office and Sheldon locks the door as they make their way to the cars in order to go to The Cheesecake Factory for the gender reveal party.

"Great! The baby is perfect. I still get teary when I hear the heartbeat," Leonard replies with a grin. "Penny and Bernadette are already at the restaurant and Penny just texted that she could eat the ass out of a dead rhinoceros. We better hurry."

"Rule number 2: do not come between a pregnant lady and food," Howard jokes.

As they reach the car, Sheldon removes a bottle of pills from Amelia's diaper bag and hands Amy one, which she takes with a thankful smile. As Sheldon gets in and shuts the door, Amy stills his hand from turning over the key.

"Tonight is about Penny, Leonard and the baby. No mention of the Lasker," she warns.

"But.." Sheldon starts.

"Sheldon, please. I'll have plenty of time to be the center of attention. Tonight let's be happy for our friends," Amy pleads.

"Fine," Sheldon grumbles in agreement. "Take your anti-nausea medication."

Turning over the engine, Sheldon takes a few seconds to set the radio to play Disney songs from his and Amy's joint Pandora account and before he knows it, he's singing along to, "Heigh Ho." Hearing Amy laugh, he turns to see her grinning at him.

"What?" He wonders as he stops for the red light.

"Welcome to the dark side, Sheldon Cooper," Amy teases as she turns her head to check on the baby, who has fallen asleep in her car seat.

"The dark side?" Sheldon parrots as the light turns green.

"You were singing along," She points out as she turns down the radio. "You never sing."

"You've heard me sing before," He replies as he moves into the turn lane for the Cheesecake Factory parking lot and waits for a break in traffic.

"Yes, but these little moments of spontaneity are occurring much more frequently since Amelia's birth," Amy reasons.

"You're a bad influence, Amy Cooper," Sheldon teases as he pulls in next to Raj's car and kills the engine.

"You have no idea just how bad I can be, Sheldon Cooper," She whispers in his ear before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek immediately adjacent.

"Amy... I... can we discuss the recent drought in our sex life when we get home tonight?" Sheldon requests.

"Yes, we can discuss it," Amy promises. "Sheldon...," she says, halting his exit from the car, "it has nothing to do with how much I love you or desire you. I know it's been a few months, but please believe me when I say that it's not because of anything you've done."

"I know," Sheldon reassures as he exits and retrieves Amelia from the back of the car.

"She's already knocked up, Sheldon! I swear if it was possible to reproduce solely through eye coitus, you two would have a thousand kids by now," Bernadette teases as Sheldon and Amy walk through the door of the Cheesecake Factory. "Seriously, stop looking at her like you can't wait to get her home. It's gross."

"It's suddenly a crime to love my wife?" Sheldon wonders as he sets Amelia's car seat on the floor next to Penny and pulls out the nearest chair for Amy.

"In all 50 states and the District of Columbia, yeah. I don't think you can run fast enough," Howard points out as Sheldon looks to Amy for an explanation.

"He's referring to public indecency," Amy explains before taking a sip of water from the glass nearest to her. "Been there, done that, didn't get caught," she adds under her breath.

"Okay, eww. I sometimes miss asexual Shel-Bot," Pennys says in disgust.

"Well, I, for one, don't," Amy sharply replies. "So, tell us already!"

"Leonard will be making the big reveal. I'll text him that we're all here," Penny replies.

A few seconds later, Raj comes out of the men's restroom and motions for Howard and Sheldon to rise. Standing a few feet away from the table, the guys huddle as Raj quickly explains what they are going to do. Nodding in understanding, Sheldon and Howard move into position as they are joined by some of Penny's waiter friends from her time waitressing and they form lines on either side of the pathway from the restroom to the table. Being handed lightsabers from Raj, a tunnel is formed as the two lines hold the lightsabers high and proud, crossing them at the tips. As one of the waiters gives the signal for the lights to be dimmed, Raj hands the microphone to Penny and takes his position next to Howard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry to interrupt your evening. My name is Penny Hoffstader and I used to waitress here. For our long time customers, you'll probably remember me best as the blonde waitress that never got your order right. Anyway, my husband and I are expecting our first child later this year..." she says as applause breaks out, the loudest from their table, "thank you, and you're about to be witness to our gender reveal. Raj?"

Handing the microphone back to a waiter, the Imperial March plays over the sound system as Leonard emerges from around the corner and is saluted by a tunnel of blue lightsabers. Slowly walking through them, he reaches the waiter holding the microphone and excitedly reaches for it. He can barely contain his elation as he yells,

"Luke, I am your father! It's a boy!"

"That is a gross misrepresentation of the actual quote!" Sheldon attempts to correct, only being heard by Amy who quickly shushes him as the friends gather around Penny and Leonard to congratulate them.

"Are you really naming him Luke?" Bernadette asks.

"Yep. Luke Wyatt Hoffstader," Leonard confirms.

* * *

The next few months fly by in a blur and now, as she lays on a cold metal table about to learn the genders of her children, Bernadette wonders why she isn't as excited as Penny and Amy seem to be. Sure, she's happy she's pregnant, but she's also freaking out about the added cost of multiples- they have to purchase two of everything plus now it will be double the diapers, double the crying, double the middle of the night feedings. At least she only has to go through it once. She and Howard have decided that, regardless of genders, they are done at two children, and Howard will be "getting neutered" as he refers to it, next week.

As the technician squirts the gel onto Bernadette's stomach, she looks over at Howard, who squeezes her hand and gives her a reassuring smile. She has to admit that he's going to be a great dad, even if the kids are into all the nerdy stuff he is.

Moving the wand around, the technician chuckles as he explains, "Baby A is letting it all hang out. I can tell you the gender right now if you want to know?"

"Yes, we'd like to know," Howard confirms.

"Baby A is definitely a boy," the technician relays before rapidly moving the wand to the other side of Bernadette's stomach and moving it around for different angles of the baby. "and Baby B isn't going to show us. I'll continue with the anatomy scans and try again before the end of your exam."

"There's my boy!" Howard exclaims as the technician goes back to examining Baby A and a few seconds later turns on the sound so the room is filled with the baby's heartbeat.

"I love that sound," Bernadette whispers as she grins up at Howard.

"Heartrate of 145 beats per minute. That's perfect," The technician relays before turning off the sound.

The technician continues the exam, pointing out different things to the parents-to-be before trying one last time to get the gender of Baby B before Bernadette needs to rush upstairs for her doctor's appointment.

"Come on, Little One, show us the goods," Bernadette coos to the baby as the technician continues moving the wand.

"There we go!" The technician exclaims. "Baby B is a girl!"

"One of each!" Howard excitedly exclaims.

* * *

_As Amy cooks dinner, Sheldon sits on the floor with Amelia in the living room, where their daughter is producing her first chart-topping hit as she bangs a wooden spoon against a metal pot, laughing hysterically._

_Pulling out his cell phone, Sheldon brings up the Facebook Live option and hits record as Amelia continues her one-woman band, babbling some nonsensical song as Sheldon chuckles._

_"All of those toys and her favorites are pots, pans_,_ and boxes," Amy gripes as she wipes her hands on a dish towel, sets the kitchen timer for 20 minutes and comes over to play with Sheldon and Amelia. _

_Grabbing a large plastic bowl from the cupboard as she walks by, she sits on the couch and taps it with her fingers, creating a duller sound than the metallic ping Amelia is creating, causing the baby to stop what she's doing, fascinated by the new sound._

_"Want to try this one?" Amy asks as she hands the bowl to Sheldon who places it in front of Amelia. Crawling over to the bowl, Amelia immediately whacks it with her spoon, barely missing Sheldon's face on the back swing._

_"Nope, the pot is more fun," Sheldon narrates as Amelia crawls over to it and continues to hammer on it._

_Hearing a knock at the door, Amelia stops mid swing and starts crawling in the direction of the noise._

_"We have an escapee," Sheldon warns, not moving quick enough to stop Amelia._

_Quickly standing up and slightly wobbling on his still asleep leg, Sheldon makes his way to the baby and swoops her up into his arms with a "gotcha!" as Amelia laughs at their game. Opening the door, he is surprised to find an unexpected visitor on the other side._

_"Meemaw! What are you doing here?" Sheldon wonders as he moves aside to grant entry._

_"I can't come see my Moon Pie and Baby Cakes whenever the mood strikes me?" Meemaw wonders as she enters. "Hello, Amy!" she greets as Amy starts to rise from the couch. "No, no, you stay put. I'll come to you. Oh, goodness, it looks like I interrupted Amelia's jam session."_

_"Oh, it's alright. We were just about to put everything away for dinner. This is certainly a surprise, not that you're unwelcome to visit," Amy responds as Meemaw comes to give her a hug._

_"Oh, you're getting huge, Baby Cakes!" Meemaw exclaims as Amelia shyly hides her face in her daddy's shoulder._

_"She's 7 months old today. What brings you to Pasadena?" Sheldon wonders as he motions to one of the two recliners for Meemaw to take a seat._

_"Well, Moon Pie, I have some news that best be delivered in person. When you and your Mama finally convinced me to join the Facebook, I decided one night to look up a few of your Pop Pop's friends and I got in touch with his friend, Bob. We've really hit it off... and well, Moon Pie, Bob has asked for my hand in marriage. He currently lives in San Diego, but is going to move back to Texas."_

_"I..I...I don't know what to say," Sheldon stutters, flabbergasted. "Is he a good man, Meemaw?"_

_"He is, Sheldon. He makes me very happy," Meemaw confirms with a smile. "Oh, Sheldon, I will always love your Pop Pop but the Bible says that man shouldn't be alone. I've been lonely for many, many, many years. I don't have much longer left in this life. I don't want to spend my last days alone."_

_"You certainly don't need my blessing, Meemaw," Sheldon murmurs as he looks at his feet._

_"No, I don't," she confirms, "but... I would like it," she requests. "Amy knew I was going to be in town and made sure your schedules are cleared so you can come down to San Diego and meet Bob tomorrow. Now, enough of that. I'm going to spoil my favorite grand babies! Go across the hall and get my suitcase from Leonard's, Moon Pie. I come bearing gifts!"_

And that is how Sheldon now finds himself standing in the far corner of his childhood church in Galveston, Texas, sipping a glass of iced tea, while Amy is in the bridal dressing room fussing over his grandmother. Looking up as he hears footsteps, he smiles as Amy holds up their daughter, wearing a light pink silk dress with white embordered butterflies along the skirt, for inspection.

"How do I look, Daddy?" Amy asks as she approaches and allows Amelia to go to Sheldon when she reaches for him.

"You are the prettiest flower girl I've ever seen," Sheldon replies with a smile as Amelia grins at him. "It's supposed to be 100 degrees today. I don't want to see you without something to drink in your hand for the rest of the day," he demands as he shuffles Amelia and retrieves a cold bottle of water from the ice cooler by his feet, handing it to Amy.

"I didn't keep down breakfast," Amy softly explains as she uncaps the water and takes a small sip. "I'm going to be starving by the time the reception starts."

"If you're able to watch Wookiee, I'll make a quick trip to McDonald's for you," Sheldon offers, seeing Amy shake her head no in disgust.

"Too greasy," she explains. "What else is nearby?"

As Sheldon rattles off a list, she wrinkles her nose and shakes her head no at each offering.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," Sheldon sharply replies in frustration, "starve."

"Hey, do not cop an attitude with me. Now, I am sorry you presume that I'm purposely being difficult, but I am exhausted and tired of vomiting every time I eat. I can't spend all day in the bathroom. Not today. I need for you to understand that this is not normal morning sickness that goes away within a few hours. It lasts all day long. The mere thought of food makes me queasy but I am 15 pounds lighter than my pre-pregnancy weight so I force myself to eat in order to get nutrients to _your_ homo novus. I'm scared, Sheldon, and turning on each other will not help anything. You have two, and only two, choices right now- option one, watch Amelia while I go to the store to get myself some breakfast, or 2, you go to the store and when you get back, apologize to me. So, which is it?"

"Option two," Sheldon sheepishly whispers.

"That's what I thought," Amy replies.

"Amy... I think that we need to have a serious discussion ... about our options... with regards to the pregnancy," Sheldon whispers.

"No. _That_ is not an option, Sheldon. It will only ever be an option if it is deemed that continuing the pregnancy puts my life in jeopardy or if the fetus is not viable outside of the womb. Unless and until that determination is made, this is the last time we will ever discuss it," Amy insists.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Amy. I have a lot of conflicting emotions about today. I didn't mean to take it out on you," Sheldon apologizes.

"I know. But you like Bob and he makes Meemaw happy. Smile and wave, Sheldon, smile and wave," Amy encourages.

"You watched Madagascar again didn't you?" Sheldon knowingly asks.

" I just let Houston borrow our IPad to watch it. I'm apparently the coolest aunt ever," Amy shares.

"Plain or flavored instant oatmeal?" Sheldon wonders as he passes Amelia back to Amy.

"Surprise me," Amy challenges before walking away to calm down.

_Years later, Sheldon would reflect on this as the day everything changed... _


	30. Epilogue ch 6

_**Thank you so much for your continued support and feedback on these epilogue chapters! I'm planning for it to be around 10 chapters total, but I keep getting new ideas as I edit and prepare the chapters for publication, so it may be more than 10. :) ** _

Due to circumstances beyond my control, I am unable to post on my regular update day (late Friday night/ early Saturday morning.) I've had this and the following chapter fully written and sitting on my computer for over a year, so I am sending the first part out early.

**WITHOUT GIVING TOO MUCH AWAY, THERE IS A CONTENT MATTER/ SUBJECT WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO SPOIL IT FOR YOU IN PM IF YOU'RE UNSURE ABOUT READING IT. If you would rather not read it, I thank you for reading this far and please exit now. **

* * *

26\. A rhombicuboctahedron. The atomic number of iron. The Greek Strongs number for "Agape," which translates to "Love," the number of days that he and Amy went without speaking after "the Flash incident," the number of days Meemaw has been married... but most significantly, the number of days since he and Amy last exchanged "I love you's."

37\. The normal body temperature in degrees Celcius. The number of plays Shakespeare is thought to have written. The age he is turning today.

Rolling over, he glances at the clock on Amy's night stand as it turns to 12:00 am, officially marking the start of his 37th birthday. His wife is sound asleep on the very edge of the bed, leaving a mountain of blankets and pillows between them, a very visible barrier which screams, "do not touch me." In the last 26 days, their relationship has deteriorated into an icy standoff. They only communicate when it is absolutely necessary, and only when it concerns the well-being of their daughter. Sheldon sadly wonders if this is the last birthday he will spend as a married man.

He gets out of bed and pulls on his robe, knotting it tightly around his waist as he leaves the room and goes into Amelia's nursery. She is the single bright spot in his life, and even if he and Amy don't work out, he will always be thankful that she gave him Amelia and their unborn child. He crosses over to his daughter's crib and watches her sleep for a few minutes before going to the old leather sofa in the corner of her room and pulling out his blanket and pillows from the side of the couch between the arm and the wall. Laying down, he finally lets out the pent up emotions of the day as he does every evening after Amy and Amelia go to sleep, in the form of hot tears that run down his face and soak his t-shirt.

Amy rolls over as she hears Sheldon leave the room and reaches for his pillow to muffle the sounds of her sobs. Every night when she gets into bed with her husband, she silently waits and hopes that he will roll over and want to hold her in his arms as they fall asleep. Each night as he rolls so his back is facing her, doesn't say "I love you," doesn't kiss her good night, breaks her heart a little bit more.

_The honeymoon is officially over. _She blames Sheldon, but the real culprit, she realizes, is her. Even though he apologized, she feels that it was coerced from him and has been holding a grudge for him telling her to starve. It's petty, she realizes now and although he has become much much better at recognizing nuance, sarcasm and emotional cues, he's only human, and nobody is perfect. Amy shakes her head in dismay as she realizes that the number 26 keeps occurring in their relationship. Today is his birthday and in Amy's mind, it is her last ditch effort to save their marriage. She prays to any deity that is listening that it works.

He sneaks back into bed at 6:25 am, five minutes ahead of Amy's alarm. Most days she is still asleep. Today, however, is not one of those days. Rolling over to face him, her brain cries out to her to initiate physical contact, kiss him, hug him, _do something!_ Instead, she quietly wishes him a happy birthday and gets out of bed, heading for the shower before he can see her tears.

Sighing, he barely flops his head against the pillows when Amelia lets out a very small whine, signaling she's awake. He goes back into the nursery and lifts her up as he kisses her good morning. He and Amy have perfected their morning routine. He changes Amelia's diaper and gets her dressed while Amy showers and then the girls will have breakfast while he gets ready for the day. This morning, however, Amelia has different plans as she immediately vomits all over his shirt.

"Dadgummit Amelia!" Sheldon yells as it slides down his pants and onto the floor where he accidently steps in it, causing him to slide on the wood floor and hit the dresser on his way to the baby wipes, sending all of Amelia's pacifiers, the baby monitor, and various other items crashing to the floor.

Not used to either of her parents raising their voices, especially directed at her, Amelia's tiny little lips quiver as tears pool in her big blue eyes.

"Daddy's sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you," Sheldon apologizes as Amelia releases the first loud wail. "Shhh. It's alright, Wookiee. Shhh."

"What's wrong?" Amy wonders as she hurries into the nursery from the bathroom after hearing Sheldon yell and the resulting crash.

"She puked," Sheldon explains.

"You yelled at her for puking?" Amy questions, venom in her voice.

"Yes," Sheldon admits, knowing he likely just started World War 3.

"Get out," Amy demands as she forcibly removes Amelia from his arms.

"Amy..." he attempts.

"Go!" She shouts at him while starting to strip Amelia's soiled pajamas.

Deciding not to make a bigger mess than there already is, Sheldon strips his pajamas off and uses the clean leg of his pants to wipe his foot. Slamming Amelia's bedroom door shut, he makes his way into the bathroom and is immediately assaulted with the smell of Amy's body wash, causing his nether regions to stir, as it always does. Pulling his underwear down over his erection, Sheldon adjusts the temp of the shower, that Amy left running, hoping the sudden shock of cold water will help cool his raging temper... or at least his raging hormones.

He always feels guilty when he uses his eidetic memory to recall images of Amy while in the throws of passion- the sweet taste of her lips mixed with the slightest hint of chocolate when he kissed her on the train, the softest gasp of pleasure as he made her climax for the very first time, the wet, slick feel of her tongue as she licked a drop of pre-ejaculate from the tip of his throbbing erection when surprising him with his first blow job, the way her perfect breasts bounced as she mercilessly rode him minutes after arriving home for her first weekend visit after starting her job at Stanford, the whispered, "I love you's" in the darkness of their bedroom, the feel of her heart racing under his fingers, the saltiness of sweat on her skin as he kisses his way down to taste her...

He bites his lip as he comes, lest Amy should hear him calling out her name. Overridden with guilt, he sinks to his knees and huddles in the fetal position as the sobs wrack his body.

_How did they get here... again?_

* * *

Coming out of their bedroom, Sheldon stops at Amelia's playpen which has been set up where his desk once stood and reaches in to pick up Amelia.

"Daddy's going bye bye for awhile. I love you, Wookiee," he softly murmurs to his daughter before kissing her cheek and placing her back in the playpen.

"You're leaving?" Amy asks from the island where she is plating dinner.

"It's new comic book night," Sheldon replies as he places the strap of his messenger bag around his shoulders.

"You didn't stop to consider that I might have plans for your birthday?" Amy wonders, "Of course you didn't. Why would you? You never think of anyone but yourself."

"How was I supposed to know you had plans when you never informed me of such?" Sheldon questions as he removes his messenger bag strap and pulls out his cell phone to text the guys that comic book night is called off.

"Fine. Go. Whatever," Amy dismissively replies as she carries the two plates of food to the garbage can and ceremoniously tosses them in, allowing the glass to break against the metal of the trash can.

"Fine," Sheldon huffs as he grabs his bag and storms out of the apartment, this time making sure he doesn't slam the door.

* * *

"Now that Amelia is attempting to walk, I need a bird's... or rather, baby's eye view of potential safety hazards that Amy and I may have missed when Wookiee started crawling," Sheldon requests of the guys as they come up the stairwell of the Los Robles apartment building.

"In other words, you are asking us to crawl on your floor so that you don't have to do it," Leonard rightfully points out.

"Yes," Sheldon answers honestly. "As Amelia's honorary uncles, it is your sworn duty to keep her safe from harm. In addition, as expectant fathers yourselves, I am saving you hundreds of dollars in parenting classes by allowing you to train for fatherhood by caring for my daughter. You're welcome."

"It was for free babysitting while you worked on baby number 2!" Raj teases with the wiggling of his eyebrows.

"It is nothing more than a happy coincidence that we conceived that weekend," Sheldon corrects. "Getting back to the task at hand, gentlemen, as Amelia is becoming increasingly mobile, we need to conduct the safety check tonight."

"I still don't understand how neither of you anticipated that Little Shamy would destroy your Lego Death Star," Howard asks again.

"She shouldn't have been able to make it fly across the room!" Sheldon whines.

"You're surprised by your daughter being capable of using The Force?" Leonard teases. "She is nicknamed Wookiee and her favorite lullabies are the Star Wars Theme and Imperial March."

As they reach the door of Sheldon and Amy's apartment, they hear Amelia screaming her displeasure, instantly putting Sheldon on high alert as he retrieves his keys from his messenger bag.

"Another ear infection?" Raj asks sympathetically.

"She hasn't had one since having the ear tubes put in. This cry sounds different," Sheldon worriedly replies.

He opens the door to find the teapot whistling while left unattended on the stove. After shutting it off and removing it from the heat, Sheldon goes about preparing two mugs of tea and takes one with him to the baby's room for Amy.

As he approaches Amelia's room, he looks towards his and Amy's bedroom to see the dim glow of lit candles as they flicker in the dark. Thinking it's unusual for Amy to leave either the teapot on the stove or lit candles unattended, he tries to open the door but keeps hitting something, preventing the door from opening further than the one inch it is currently cracked.

"Amy?" He calls out, not receiving an answer.

Going into Amelia's room, Amy is nowhere to be found as his daughter continues to cry. _Amelia usually goes right to sleep after being placed in her crib, _Sheldon thinks to himself, as he quickly reaches over and grabs the thermometer to check his daughter for a fever. Running the thermometer across her forehead, he sighs in relief as it reads a perfect 98.6 degrees.

"Where is your Mommy?" Sheldon asks his daughter.

Lifting Amelia out of her crib, she continues to cry as she snuggles against her Daddy's chest. Going to give Amy a piece of his mind for not attending to their daughter's cries, Sheldon exits the baby's room and turns on the light in the hallway.

The Earth rotates at a speed of 1,040 miles per hour, but for Sheldon, in that moment, it stopped spinning. Just happening to look down at the floor, he notices a trail of bright red blood seeping out from underneath his and Amy's bedroom door.

"No... No, no, no, no, no, no...** AMY!**" Sheldon screams at the top of his lungs.

Mindful that he still has Amelia in his arms, Sheldon rushes back into her nursery and sets his now screaming daughter in her crib as the guys rush back to see what in the world caused Sheldon to scream like that.

His world suddenly goes black and he falls to the floor as Leonard watches from the doorway of Amelia's bedroom.

"There's blood coming from underneath Sheldon and Amy's bedroom door," Howard points out to Raj and Leonard as he pulls out his cell phone to dial 911.

As Sheldon comes to a few seconds later, he immediately knows that he has to get to Amy. All that matters is getting to her, protecting her.

Howard is the first to enter Amy and Sheldon's bedroom. Reaching the light switch near the door, he flips it on and the sight before him causes his blood to run ice cold in his veins. Laid before him on the floor is his fellow Diamond Head, pale and unconscious in a pool of her own blood. Her phone is still in her hand and as Howard reaches her, he notices that she was attempting to dial 911, only getting the 9 dialed before she lost consciousness.

"Find a pulse, find a pulse," Howard chants to himself as he places his fingers upon Amy's neck, noticing that her skin is still warm. _There's still hope. _ He feels a very weak pounding under his fingers before he checks the other side of Amy's neck to confirm that it is indeed her pulse, not his, that he is feeling. Feeling the same weak thudding, he yells out, "She has a pulse! It's weak but there's a pulse!"

"Don't move her neck! She may have broken it when she lost consciousness!" Leonard yells out from Amelia's room, where he is sitting next to a hyperventilating Sheldon.

"Amy, it's Howard. I don't know if you can hear me, but we're here. Sheldon's here. We're getting you help. Stay with me, Amy." Howard pleads to his friend. "Pulse rate of 40 beats per minute. She's in hypovolemic shock," he calls out to Raj who is relaying the information to the 911 dispatchers.

"Sheldon, how far along is Amy?" Raj questions as he looks into the nursery.

"18 weeks," Sheldon immediately answers. "She's alive?" he questions.

"She's alive," Leonard confirms. "Help is on the way. She's going to be alright."

"You can't possibly know that," Sheldon snaps. "Helen. I need to call Helen."

"Wait until you have more information. A few minutes won't matter in the grand scheme of things. Right now, I need for you to focus on your breathing and trying to remain as calm as possible. I know you're scared. I'm scared too, but she needs you right now, Sheldon. You need to remain as calm as possible, for Amy. For Amelia," Leonard pleads.

"Okay. Please call Penny and Bernadette. I need for one of them to watch Amelia," Sheldon requests. "I don't want her seeing Amy like this."

"We need to decide who's going to the hospital with Sheldon and who is watching the baby," Raj questions.

"I think that Leonard and Penny should be with Sheldon. Raj, Bernie and I will watch Amelia," Howard decides.

"I agree," Leonard murmurs as they hear sirens and go out to the living room to make room for the paramedics in the cramped hallway.

"Should Penny be at the hospital while pregnant? This is a lot of stress," Raj wonders as Penny and Bernadette enter the apartment ahead of the paramedics' arrival.

"I need to be there for Sheldon and Amy tonight. Leonard, sweetie, if you can't handle it..." Penny offers.

"I can handle it. I have to be there for them," Leonard reassures. "Sheldon is going to be beating himself up and I need to keep him off the ledge."

"Beating himself up?" Penny and Bernadette question. "Why?"

_In the middle of a mad craving for brownies, Penny reaches into the fridge for the egg carton. Not finding it, she moves the carton of Leonard's soy milk, as well as the gallon of orange juice. Still not finding eggs, she closes the fridge door with more force than necessary._

_"What are you looking for?" Leonard wonders as he looks up from the floor where he is putting together his son's crib. _

_"Eggs. Baby Luke wants brownies," Penny relays as she takes out her phone to Google how to make an egg substitute._

_"Sorry, I had the last one this morning for breakfast. How many do you need?" Leonard questions as he decides to take a break and go across the hall to Apartment 4A in search of eggs. _

_"Two please," Penny requests as she sets the oven to preheat. _

_As Leonard reaches the lobby he pauses midway as he hears Sheldon and Amy having an argument and briefly considers going back inside to Penny. Seeing Amelia grin at him through the baby gate placed in front of the open door, Leonard waves to her as he eavesdrops upon the conversation, never making his presence known. _

_"You already had your allotted 15 grams of sugar this morning!" Sheldon reminds Amy as he looks up from solving an equation on his whiteboard to see his wife putting the ice cream back in the freezer._

_"I'm eating the ice cream, Sheldon. Do you have a problem with that?" Amy snaps, hoping from the tone of her voice Sheldon will realize he needs to back down. _

_"Yes, I have a problem with it! The excess prenatal sugar intake could lead to behavioral problems later!" Sheldon complains. _

_"There is absolutely no scientific basis for that argument!" Amy points out as she holds up a heaping spoonful of Rocky Road ice cream, on which she has poured chocolate syrup and sprayed whipped cream, and moans in pleasure as she takes the bite, simply to spite Sheldon. _

_"I refer you to the American Journal of Epidemiology article entitled, "Maternal Licorice Consumption and Detrimental Cognitive and Psychiatric Outcomes in Children," "Sheldon replies as he brings up the article on the Ipad and lays it in front of Amy. _

_"Not only am I pregnant, I am still nursing our daughter! I need the additional calories, Sheldon," Amy points out. _

_"Then eat some fruit or a sandwich!" Sheldon argues. "If it were possible, I'd carry this child myself to protect it from your abysmal eating habits!" _

_"You wouldn't survive five minutes of labor!" Amy snarks as she takes another heaping spoonful, shoving it into her mouth. _

_"You're being unreasonable, Woman!" Sheldon yells in frustration. _

_"And you are being a controlling ass, Man," Amy murmurs, lowering her voice so that Amelia will not hear the swear word. _

_Realizing that they have been neglecting their daughter, Sheldon takes a quick glance to locate Amelia, relieved when he sees that she is still in the living room. _

_"Amy," Sheldon whispers, hoping to get her attention. _

_"What, Sheldon?" Amy snaps, quickly running out of patience with him. _

_"Look at our daughter," Sheldon whispers as he points to the couch, where Amelia has pulled herself up to stand for the very first time. _

_"She's growing up so fast," Amy whispers back as they watch their daughter with pride. _

"The paramedics were unable to locate a fetal heartbeat," Sheldon softly confirms their worst fears as he enters the living room ahead of Amy and the paramedics. Taking Amelia from Bernadette, he places a lingering kiss upon the top of her head.

"I love you, Amelia. Be a good girl," Sheldon requests as he takes his daughter's tiny hand and places a kiss on top of it before handing the baby back to Bernadette. "Daddy loves you."

"We're ready to go. Mr. Cooper, we need you to take a private vehicle to the hospital," One of the male EMTs requests.

"We'll be right behind her," Leonard reassures.

"So much blood, there's so much blood. Too much blood," he realizes as the enormity of the situation hits him in a series of gut-wrenching hysterical sobs as he collapses onto the floor of the living room.

"Mr. Cooper... Mr. Cooper, are you alright?" The female EMT asks as she notices Sheldon visibly pale at the sight of his wife's rings, which are now covered in blood, as she holds them out for Sheldon to collect.

"I'm fine. Go. Please. Get her to the hospital," Sheldon pleads.

"We're going to do everything possible to save your wife," she promises as she places the rings into his hand and makes her way to the lobby in order to help carry the gurney down the stairs.

He looks around for a place to store the rings for safekeeping, not wanting to leave them out in the open. Not sure where to put them, he closes his fist around them.

"Her blood is on them," Sheldon softly murmurs as he finally allows himself to cry.

"Sheldon, she's in good hands. They're going to do everything they can to save her. I know it's scary. We're all scared too, but Amy needs you right now. She needs you to be strong for her, to envision her getting better, celebrating Amelia's birthdays and first days of school, growing old together. She needs you to be her Superman," Bernadette softly murmurs to him as she hands him a Kleenex to blow his nose.

"Here," Penny offers as she holds out her hand for the rings. "Go wash your hands."

Taking the rings from Sheldon, Penny immediately rushes to the kitchen sink and hunts for the sink drain stopper, finding it in short order. She turns on the tap and quickly rinses each of the 3 rings under the running water until it runs clear. Grabbing a dish towel from the drawer, Bernadette thoroughly inspects and dries each ring in turn, before laying them on the island. When all three are washed, she and Penny take turns washing their hands as Sheldon comes back and patiently waits for the rings.

"Sit on the bench," Penny requests as she finishes her task

Doing as ordered, Sheldon is shocked when Penny removes the gold heart shaped locket necklace from around her neck, places the three rings upon it and clasps it around his neck. He feels silly with a woman's necklace but he smiles at Penny in appreciation for her thoughtful gesture.

"Amy is going to be asking for them when she wakes up," Penny reassures as she gives him a long hug.

"Ready?" Leonard wonders from the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sheldon confirms.

* * *

_Absolute, true and mathematical time, of itself, and of its own nature, flows equitably without regard to anything external. _As Sheldon glances at the clock upon the wall of the waiting room he thinks that is absolute malarkey when he sees that only one minute and 30 seconds have passed since the last time he glanced at it.

Amy has been in surgery for 3 hours 22 minutes and 39 seconds and he still has not received an update on her condition. He glances at the tv screen, which displays the status of all patients in the hospital for surgery that day, and looks for her patient number, _296328\. _As it flashes once again to the next screen, Sheldon sighs in relief as he sees it switch from "proc", meaning she's in surgery, to "Recv" meaning she is now in the recovery room.

"She's in recovery. She made it through," Penny needlessly says while squeezing his hand.

He wordlessly nods as tears well in his eyes and he swallows the sob that is caught in his throat.

"_Do something_," Penny mouths at Leonard as he looks at her for help when Sheldon starts crying once again.

"Do you want something to drink, Sheldon?" Leonard wonders, seeing Penny roll her eyes at him.

"That would be nice. The doctor will be coming out to speak to me soon," Sheldon relays.

"There's a soda machine right on the other side of the waiting room. I'll be just a few feet away," Leonard reassures as he gets up and goes to get sodas for everyone.

"Penny," Sheldon softly questions, "Do I need to plan a funeral... for... for the baby?" he wonders.

"I don't... I don't know, sweetie. I think you and Amy need to do whatever feels right for the both of you," she offers.

"Okay," he murmurs as the hospital assigned pager indicating the doctor is on her way to speak with Sheldon buzzes and flashes.

Dr. Kamaria Strange has been fortunate enough to practice medicine in the field of obstetrics and gynecology for 8 years. Still, all that practice never prepares her for having to deliver the news of a miscarriage or stillbirth to her patient's family.

As she finishes scrubbing out of surgery, she takes one last look at Amy Cooper's vitals through the window looking into the operating room. It was a touch and go procedure for quite awhile, but, luckily, Amy has pulled through. Amy's not out of the woods yet, by any stretch of the imagination, but she has never lost a mother yet, and she will do everything in her power to make sure that Amy is not the first.

_"As'alu Allah al 'azim rabbil 'arshil azim an yashifika," (I ask Allah, the Mighty, the Lord of the Mighty Throne, to cure you), _Kamaria softly whispers Du'a as she turns off the water with a paper towel and dries her hands.

She would be sanctioned if her superiors knew that she prays for her patients. Still, what they don't know doesn't hurt anyone. She's often questioned by her friends and colleagues, how can a woman who believes in science, who saves lives on a daily basis, also be a believer? She doesn't have an answer for them, other than that it was how she was raised. Knowing that she's kept Sheldon waiting long enough, she walks out of the surgical wing and makes her way to the surgical waiting room, where she finds Sheldon sitting in a corner crying. The sight alone is enough to almost bring tears to her eyes.

_Robot mode, Kamaria. Stone cold. No emotions. Just the facts, Ma'am, _she reminds herself as Sheldon notices her presence.

"How is she?" he raspily asks before having a coughing fit, a sign of prolonged crying, possible respiratory obstruction or the early stages of an asthma attack. She makes a mental note to keep an eye on Sheldon's breathing and to possibly suggest he receive treatment in the urgent care center if it continues.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Dr. Cooper, Amy is by no means out of danger yet, but we were able to successfully stabilize her condition for now. She lost a substantial amount of blood. She's received two liters thus far and there is the potential she may need more," She relays as Penny gasps.

"That seems like a lot. Is it a lot?" She asks Leonard.

"It is. Scientists estimate the volume of blood in the human body to be roughly 7 percent of a person's body weight. For a person of Amy's stature, that equates to approximately 4.5 liters of blood. I daresay if you had not discovered Amy when you did, she likely would not have lived longer than a few minutes more," Dr. Strange replies.

"And the baby?" Penny asks. "Did it make it?"

"Sheldon," Kamaria softly murmurs, "I regret to inform you that your son did not survive. My condolences."

"Thank... thank you. When can I see Amy?" he wonders.

"We will be moving her into the critical care unit at some point tonight. I would guess it will be two or three hours yet. I suggest you go to the cafeteria and force yourself to have a small snack and then make any necessary phone calls you need to make. It's going to be a long night for you. Do you have somebody who is able to stay with your daughter tonight? She will not be allowed to see her mother while Amy remains in the critical care unit."

"Yes, yes, we'll work it out," Leonard reassures. "How long do you expect her to be in the critical care unit?"

"I'm cautiously optimistic that she will improve and we can move her to a regular room within two to three days," Dr. Strange replies.

"What type of long-term complications might we expect from this amount of blood loss?" Penny wonders.

"The most serious complications include risk of heart attack, organ failure and gangrene of the arms or legs," Sheldon replies. "I want her to have all of the necessary tests to rule out complications. Cost is not an issue for us. Run every test."

"I've already sent the orders to the critical care unit," Dr. Strange confirms. "Dr. Cooper, I apologize for my bluntness, but I am required by law to inform you of your right to have an autopsy conducted on your son."

"No... no, I don't want an autopsy," Sheldon decides, as Penny and Leonard look at him in shock.

"Sheldon, are you sure?" Leonard asks.

"It won't bring him back. He's suffered enough. Amy will only torture herself wondering what she could've done differently. It's better if we don't know what happened. Is there a death certificate form I need to fill out?" he wonders.

"Yes. The nurses will handle all of that before Amy is discharged. Again, I am very sorry for your loss, Dr. Cooper," she offers.

"Thank you for everything you did to save my Amy," he whispers.

"I'm just doing my job," She whispers back before patting his hand.

* * *

Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick.

The clock is mocking him, telling him what a fool he is, that the recent problems with Amy are entirely of his doing and Amy deserves better than a man who doesn't fully appreciate and love and cherish her.

He sent Leonard and Penny home shortly after 2:30 am when he expected he'd be taken back to see Amy within the hour. It's now 5:36 am, and he hasn't received any information on his wife since speaking with the doctor at 12:15 am. To say that he's getting a little bit impatient is an understatement.

Looking up again, he notices a new code next to Amy's patient number, "Phase II."

"Phase 2? What the hell is phase 2?" Sheldon wonders as he searches for information on the paper he was handed when arriving at the emergency room.

_Phase 2: your loved one has been transferred from the recovery room to our short term stay observation unit for patients who will be going home the same day or to a floor unit room for patients being admitted._

_Please wait to be escorted by hospital staff to see your loved one, generally 15 minutes after the code changes upon the tv screen._

15 minutes, a short amount of time considering how long he's been waiting, and yet, his anxiety is getting the best of him and 15 minutes feels like an eternity.

"Last name Cooper?" Someone calls out.

"Here," Sheldon replies as he sees someone approaching from the other side of the room.

"We're Cooper too, but we're not together," a man says as he stands next to Sheldon.

"My wife might be listed as Fowler Cooper," Sheldon provides as the woman holding the clipboard checks the other man's information sheet.

"Can I see the patient number you were provided?" She requests, before nodding as she quickly confirms that she's looking for Sheldon. "I'm Erica, one of your wife's nurses. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to see her."

His legs feel like they contain 50 pounds of sand as he slowly makes his way through the long corridor, and to the elevator in silence. Counting his breaths, he tells himself that no matter what, he must remain stoic in Amy's presence. As the elevator reaches the correct floor and the doors open, he looks out of the floor to ceiling panoramic windows, seeing the Hollywood sign lit up in the distance.

Following the nurse, Sheldon's first thought upon seeing Amy is that she's too pale. His second thought is that this is all his fault.

"How is she?" He asks as he sits next to Amy in the chair that has been placed next to her bed and immediately reaches for her hand, entwining their fingers and giving a gentle squeeze.

"It's a very good sign that she made it through the night. She's stable. Right now, we're giving her fluids and antibiotics. She's heavily sedated, but I suggest you talk to her and let her know you're here. There have been studies that prove that even while sedated and unconscious, patients can still hear," Erica encourages as she fills a syringe to inject into Amy's IV line.

_Talk to her... and what, exactly am I supposed to say?_

"Code blue, ICU room 2," rings out over the loudspeaker. Erica drops the needle she was preparing for Amy and runs out of the room to assist.

Code blue. Someone is near death, Sheldon realizes. When it hits him that it very easily could've been Amy having the code called, he completely loses the last grasp upon remaining composed as a loud sob rips through his lungs.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here and I'm not leaving your side until you get released from the hospital. I love you, Amy. I love you," Sheldon whispers as he stands and kisses her pale blue lips. "Don't leave me, Amy, please, not yet. Not for a very long time. Please... I need you... Amelia needs you... please Amy... I love you and I'm sorry... please sweetheart, don't leave me... I love you...please..." he pleads as his tears rapidly fall and land on her forehead.

_Why is Sheldon begging me not to leave him? Is he crying? Where am I?_ Amy wonders.

She can hear him through the brain fog but every time she attempts to respond, she can't get it out. _Too sleepy. _

Sheldon is unaware that she can hear him, but he takes the nurse's advice and keeps talking. He quickly notices a trend- when he stops talking, Amy's pulse rate rapidly rises by 10 to 15 points in a matter of seconds, as though she's afraid he's left her side, and so he keeps talking. He tells her about growing up in Texas and being chased by his neighbor's chicken, his latest theory at work which he is going to collaborate with Leonard on, and he reads to her from the books saved on her Ipad, which he was able to bring up on her phone.

"Amy, I've never told you about the song that helped me realize that I love you," Sheldon confesses at 3 pm that day. "It's called Darlin' by The Beach Boys. I was on day 40 of my cross country train adventure, just crossing into Utah from Colorado when this song came up on my playlist. You know that I don't believe in coincidence, or divine intervention, or any of that hootenanny, but Amy, for a split second, my mother's voice went through my head, 'God's tellin' ya something, Shelly."

Leaning down so that his mouth is right next to Amy's ear, Sheldon whispers, "I was living like half a man. Then I couldn't love, but now I can. You pick me up when I'm feeling sad. I love the way you soften my life with your love. That is my second favorite song. I know you consider "Desperado" our song, but I will always believe that "Darlin'" is our song. Several years ago, you asked me to kiss you where you've never been kissed and I stupidly replied "Utah?" Amy, I'm going to take you to Utah someday. I'm going to kiss you at the very spot where I realized that I love you."

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Sheldon whispers, "my phone is ringing. I'm right here, Sweetheart. I'm not leaving the room," before he pulls it out and sees that it is Raj attempting to initiate a video call. Quickly accepting, Sheldon smiles as Amelia appears on the screen, laughing hysterically as Cinnamon licks her face.

"Cinnamon is giving Amelia kisses," Sheldon narrates for Amy as he holds the phone closer to her ear and watches the video.

"Sheldon, can you hear me?" Penny wonders over the laughter.

"Yes. Who put Amelia's hair in pigtails?" Sheldon wonders as he sees his daughters brown locks perfectly parted and sticking straight out on either side of her head. "It's cute."

"That would be her Auntie Penny," she confirms, grinning at Sheldon referring to it as, 'cute.' "What's the latest?"

"We're in a state of limbo. She's stable but still unconscious," he replies as he looks at her vitals monitor once again.

"Missy called. Meemaw, Bob, and Mary are flying in tonight to be with you. I'm picking them up in two hours. Would you like for them to come to the hospital tonight?" She wonders.

"No, no that's not necessary. Meemaw will be tired after the flight. I'll see them tomorrow," Sheldon decides.

"Can we bring you anything?" Leonard wonders.

"My cell phone charger," Sheldon requests before hearing Amelia laughing in the background. "If there's nothing else, would you please let me listen to Amelia laugh?" he requests.

"Okay, sweetie," Penny softly replies before swinging her Ipad around to focus on Amelia once again.

"Wookiee Wookie wooooo, Wookiee Wookie, wheeee," Raj calls out as he lifts Amelia up by her stomach and pretends that he's going to throw her as he swings her back and forth, getting a huge smile and happy squeal.

"Say, 'hi daddy, I love you," Penny coaches the baby. Hearing the word, "daddy," Amelia immediately stops what she's doing and looks for him.

"Right here," Raj shows her as he takes the Ipad from Penny and shows her Sheldon's face upon the screen.

Placing her tiny palm flat against the screen, Amelia babbles a string of "Dadadadadada" before pounding the iPad with her open palm.

"Hi, Wookiee. Daddy loves you," Sheldon says as he gives his koala smile.

Amy says that she knows when he is genuinely smiling because it always reaches his eyes. He knows that this time, at least, it did not reach his eyes.

"Okay, we're going to try to get her down for a nap. Keep us updated," Penny requests as she ends the call.

Placing his phone back in his pocket, he immediately returns to Amy's side and takes a seat in the chair next to her bed.

"I'm still here," he whispers. "Penny put Amelia's hair into two pigtails. She was wearing a blue shirt... turquoise, aquamarine? I'm not sure, but you would know. It's a shirt I've never seen before. She had on blue jean overalls which were also new. I remember seeing a picture of you at about the same age in which you were wearing blue jean overalls. Everyone says that Amelia looks like me, Amy, but when I look at our beautiful daughter, all I see is a younger version of you staring back at me. She has my eyes, but everything else- her pouty lips, her forehead, her chin, her nose, even her hammer toe, that's all you. I love Amelia with my whole heart, Amy, and I believe I do an adequate job in being a good father... but she needs her Mommy. She needs you. Please, Amy, please... don't leave us," he pleads once again.

_Adequate? _Amy thinks, outraged that Sheldon doesn't think more of himself. _H_e _is an amazing father! _

Determined that she is going to set the record straight once and for all, Amy fights through the mental fog and although her limbs feel as though they are filled with osmium, she is able to move her fingers and squeeze his hand, hearing him gasp in shock.

"Amy? Amy, can you hear me?" He questions. "Squeeze my hand again if you can hear me," he requests, immediately receiving another squeeze.

"Amy, open your eyes, Sweetheart," he begs as he hits the call button on the side of the bed to alert her nurses that she's awake.

"Too... bright," she raspily mutters as she blinks trying to clear the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he smiles at her, her second favorite smile in the world after Amelia's.

"Where am I?" Amy wonders as the smell of antiseptic hits her full force. "I'm in the hospital. What... what happened? Where's Amelia? Sheldon, where's our daughter?!" she yells, instantly fearing the worst.

"Shh... shh, I need for you to remain as calm as possible, Amy. Amelia's alright. She's at home with Penny and Raj. She's just fine," he reassures. "You're in the hospital, Amy. I came home last night to find you unconscious in our bedroom. You... you were bleeding."

Sheldon... the baby," she questions as he shakes his head no.

"It was a boy. He didn't survive," Sheldon whispers.

"No..." Amy gasps. "No..."

Lowering the side rail of the hospital bed, Sheldon sits next to Amy and allows her to bury her face into his chest as she sobs. Kissing the top of her head, Sheldon decides that he can be stoic another time, but for today, he needs to grieve and Amy needs to see his grief.

Holding Amy, he allows himself to cry with her, whispering his love and devotion to her. Feeling the necklace chain move against his neck, he realizes that Amy noticed that he's wearing her rings as she rubs her finger against the rose gold promise ring they picked out in New York City.

"My rings..." Amy gasps between sobs, the gesture somehow making her cry more.

"I'm keeping them safe until they can be returned to their rightful place upon your fingers," Sheldon explains as he squeezes her hand.

"Please forgive me, Sheldon. I need you to forgive me, please... please..." she pleads with him.

"Shh..." he consoles.

"Sheldon, please..." Amy pleads with him. "Please. I'm so sorry. I love you. Please..."

"I forgive you, I forgive you," Sheldon whispers repeatedly as he strokes her hair. "Shhh. We're a team. We'll get through this together, just like always."

"Together..." Amy whispers in response as she rolls onto her side so that Sheldon can hold her, and just for a little while, be her Superman, loving her, protecting her. _Just like always. _


	31. Epilogue 7

_**Thank you for the incredible response to the last chapter! I was able to find time to edit and post this chapter as normal after all. I'll be resuming my weekly posting date of late Friday night/ early Saturday morning from here on out. **_

* * *

_Lean on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, _Amy sings to herself as she awaits Sheldon's arrival.

She's been in the hospital for ten days. All she wants right now is a hot shower, to cuddle Amelia, and to fall asleep in Sheldon's arms. He's been incredible- fiercely protective, thoughtful... loving... throughout this whole ordeal. Amy was worried that he would shut down and revert back into using Kohlinar but, shocking her, he's been brutally honest about the emotional roller coaster ride he's been on. They've had several deep conversations about life, love, and death and Amy believes that if any good can come from losing their son, it's that it has brought his parents closer than ever before.

As her breakfast is brought in, Amy thanks the nurse and adjusts the bed so she's sitting up, keeping the blanket still tightly wrapped around her for modesty. Removing the dome, she wrinkles her nose and exclaims, "blech," in disgust at what she sees- a giant blob of yellow congealed goop haphazardly ladled into the middle of the plate next to two pieces of toast.

Parched from not having anything to drink all night, Amy takes the apple juice off the tray before placing the lid back over the plate, knowing that Sheldon is not going to be pleased that she didn't eat. They both don't eat much when going through emotional trials, they discovered. Sheldon's t-shirts are fitting him a little looser these days and she decides that when she gets home, they are going to have a serious discussion about nutrition and exercise.

Looking up as Sheldon opens the door and enters the room, Amy can't help but wolf-whistle at his new black suit. Bob purchased the suit for Sheldon after sharing a story about making the mistake of wearing his only suit to his mother's funeral. Long story short, he and Sheldon's Pop Pop had a bonfire with it that night, knowing Bob could never wear it again.

"I'm busting you out of here, Little Lady," Sheldon jokes as he leans over to kiss his wife hello. "Good morning. I love you."

"Good morning. I love you more," Amy replies, tilting her head up for an Eskimo kiss as Sheldon grins at her playfulness.

"Not possible," Sheldon whispers as he brushes a strand of hair back behind her ear.

Going to her breakfast tray, Sheldon opens the dome and makes the same disgusted sound she did before pushing it away.

"We'll stop for breakfast on the way home," he decides.

"You didn't eat before coming here?" Amy wonders as Sheldon takes a seat next to her and reaches for her hand.

"I had a very restless night and had breakfast at 4 am," he confesses.

"Talk to me. What's going on in there?" Amy wonders as she leans over and kisses his forehead.

"Anxiety about today. I'm so sorry that my mother forced her way into our private grieving process by demanding a funeral on the same day you're going home."

"It wasn't just your mother, mine was in on it too," Amy points out.

Life is about compromises, Amy decides. Mary decided that they need to have a funeral, they pointed out that neither of them are religious. Her mother replied that it's social convention, they argued that in grief the rules of social convention do not apply. Meemaw even got in on the act, requesting that they go along with it to afford the family some closure. They responded by telling both families that this child was hers and Sheldon's alone and only they decide how and where to bury him. They won in the end, though, Amy believes. While the funeral service will be public, only she and Sheldon will spread their son's ashes at Convict Lake after receiving the proper permits.

"Sheldon, I don't think I can set foot in our bedroom tonight. I want to. We need to face that together but today is already going to be difficult enough."

"I can't either, Amy. I tried this morning. My hand was shaking before I even placed it upon the knob. Proposal, I'll have a bed delivered and set up in Amelia's room."

"Counterproposal, air mattress in the living room. We set up a blanket fort," Amy suggests, seeing Sheldon smile.

"Will you be comfortable on an air mattress?" Sheldon wonders.

"If we purchase one of the more expensive models, I believe so. How's our baby girl doing? I can't wait to hold her," Amy smiles as Sheldon pulls out his phone to show her more pictures that he took.

As she flips through, she stops on a picture of Sheldon holding Amelia and guiding her hand as she pets a brown rabbit. Amy recognizes it as the petting zoo at their local farmers market.

"When was this taken?" Amy wonders as she grins upon seeing the smile on Amelia's face.

"Yesterday," he answers. "Meemaw wanted fresh vegetables for dinner and thought that we all needed to, 'get away from it' for awhile. Wookiee might become a veterinarian when she grows up. She loves animals. The dairy calf was a big hit," he shares as Amy flips to the next photo of a black and white Holstein calf sticking its tongue out to take the pellet, commonly known as cake, out of Amelia's hand. Amelia is laughing hysterically in the photo as Sheldon grins from ear to ear.

With two quick key presses, she forwards the picture to her phone before continuing on to the next photo, of her wearing his blue Superman t-shirt, and nothing else, on their honeymoon.

"How'd that get on there?" Sheldon teasingly wonders as he quickly grabs for his phone.

"I had some pretty wild sex hair in that photo," Amy decides while winking at Sheldon.

"This one is my favorite," Sheldon whispers as he pulls up another photo.

_The champagne had flowed freely, the cake had been cut and eaten, and most of the guests had made their way back home or to the hotel for the evening. Sheldon and Amy, however, were not ready for the day to end. _

_After saying their goodbyes to their wedding guests, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper make their way to the honeymoon suite of the RMS Queen Mary. As Sheldon places the 'do not disturb' sign on the handle and shuts the door, Amy is right by his side, grabbing either side of his t-shirt as she attempts to get her husband naked as quickly as possible. _

_"Slow down. We have all night," Sheldon whispers. "We still haven't had our last dance." _

_"We haven't?" Amy questions, her hot breath against his ear sending shivers down his spine. _

_Stepping into the middle of the room, Sheldon holds out his right arm to Amy, placing his left behind his back. _

_"May I have this dance, Mrs. Cooper?" He asks, as his wife lights up the room with her smile. _

_Taking her hand, Sheldon places his left hand on her back, before they change position moments later as Amy wraps her arms loosely around his shoulders and lays her head against his chest. _

_"There's no music," she whispers. _

_"I know. It's acapella," Sheldon whispers back. "Having my baby, what a lovely way of sayin' how much you love me," he whispers in her ear while lightly swaying to the tune in his head. _

_"Sheldon," Amy whispers as tears fill her eyes. _

_Not knowing the rest of the words to the song, Sheldon hums the tune while gently swaying back and forth holding his wife in his arms._

_"Today was a fairytale," Amy murmurs as she leans up to kiss Sheldon, long and slow._

_"I know that one," Sheldon divulges with a smile, coming up for air, as Amy hums the tune for him to sing the first verse. He decides instead to pour his heart out to her. Bringing her left hand to his lips, Sheldon gently kisses her rings before laying their clasped hands over his heart. _

_"Today I make the most sincere promise one person can make to another. I vow to be your constant love and support, your devoted partner in life; to allow myself to grow through your remarkable love for me. I vow to be your spot, your place for comfort and calm. You mean everything to me, Amy. It's because of you that I wake up smiling every day. I will always put you... and our child... before anyone and anything else. I will be there to revel in the good times and to be your shoulder to cry on and your rock during the hard times. I will never give up on us. I will always believe in us. We are a team, Amy. I will never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. You are my sweetheart and I promise I will try to be the man that deserves the most sacred honor of being called your husband. I, Sheldon Lee Cooper, take you, Amy Farrah Fowler, as my beloved wife. To have and to hold... to cherish...to love beyond measure... from this day to my last day," Sheldon whispers as he gently rocks to and fro. _

_"Are you trying to make me cry?" Amy asks as she looks up at Sheldon with tears rapidly streaming down her cheeks. _

_"No," Sheldon promises as he wipes away her tears. "Those are the vows I wrote... minus the part about our little secret... to say at our ceremony... however, when you opted for the more traditional vows, I decided to share this with you privately."_

_"I would've dissolved into a blubbering mess if those had been our vows during our ceremony," Amy decides. _

_Taking both of Sheldon's hands into hers, Amy brings his newly donned wedding ring to her lips and lays a gentle kiss on top of it. _

_"When I walked into that coffee shop six years ago, I never could have imagined how much my life would change. Sheldon, you are not only the love of my life, you are my best friend. I will always love you. I will always support you. I'll be your spot, your rock, your fiercest defender. When I see the way that we love... you could search the farthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful. I want to laugh with you until our sides ache and I want to hold you in my arms and cry with you during the hard times. I won't give up on us even with the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love because I know you're worth it. I, Amy Farrah Fowler, take you, Sheldon Lee Cooper, as my beloved husband. To have and to hold... to cherish... to love beyond measure... from this day until my last day," Amy whispers back. "I love you, Mr. Cooper." _

_"And I love you, Mrs. Cooper. Leonard said you would get mad if I promised to always kill spiders for you," Sheldon confesses as Amy laughs._

_"Thank you. I promise... to always buy you a package of Red Vines for movie nights," Amy decides. _

_"I promise... to always leave the toilet seat down," Sheldon vows. _

_"I promise... to always pick the pineapple off of your pizza," Amy murmurs. _

_"I promise... to always let you warm your feet by sticking them under my legs" Sheldon murmurs. _

_"I promise... to cut my toenails before I stick my feet under your legs to warm them," Amy whispers. _

_"Thank you" Sheldon whispers, smiling at his wife. _

_"Welcome," Amy replies, smiling back. _

_"I promise... to always make you reach orgasm," Sheldon whispers, his face turning a deep scarlet as he blushes. _

_"Mmm... I'm going to hold you to that one mister," Amy warns, rubbing the tip of her nose against Sheldon's in an Eskimo kiss. "Let's go watch the sun set on our perfect wedding day," she suggests as she walks over to the balcony door and opens it. _

_Grabbing the bottle of sparkling apple cider and two plastic champagne flutes, Sheldon follows Amy out to the balcony and sets the drink and the cups on the table before going to the railing to wrap his arms around his wife and watch the sunset in silence. _

_From across the ship, Missy watches as Sheldon and Amy step out onto the balcony. Quickly grabbing her camera, she zooms in on the happy couple as they take in the view, completely oblivious to their spying, nosy sister watching them. _

_Letting his hands drift lower, they come to rest on Amy's abdomen, as he symbolically holds their baby in his arms as well. Turning her head, Amy leans up for a tender kiss, being captured with perfect timing by Missy as she snaps pictures of their private moment._

"You should get dressed," Sheldon decides after showing Amy the picture and sticking his phone back in his pocket.

Going to the corner where he stuck her bags, Sheldon brings it over for her and helps her to sit up. Although doing much better, she's still slightly weak and tires easily. Standing in front of Amy for her to grab onto if she feels as though she's going to fall, he can't help but peek as she undresses before Amy catches him blushing.

"The hero always peeks," Sheldon explains as he sees his wife smirking at him as he looks away blushing.

As she pulls her new black dress on, she turns her back to him so he can zip her up. It's only when he hears her sniffle that he realizes she's crying. Gently, he wraps his arms around her and holds her against his chest as he whispers, "what's wrong?" in her ear.

"I still look pregnant," she sobs before turning around and laying her head against his chest as she cries. "I've been wearing baggy hospital gowns so I hadn't noticed..."

Hearing a knock at the door, it opens before Sheldon has a chance to ask the visitor to come back later.

"Oh, I can come back," the nurse says as she sees the emotional scene in front of her.

"No, it's alright," Amy reassures as she sniffles, thankful for the distraction, and wipes at her eyes with her hand, "please, come in."

"I'm Nuan, with social services," she explains as she shows them her hospital credentials. "I have some paperwork that is required by the State before you are able to be discharged."

The baby's death certificate, Sheldon realizes. He's been dreading this moment for the past ten days._ It makes this nightmare real._ Squeezing Amy's hand, he guides her back to her hospital bed and sits on the edge next to her as she leans against his shoulder for support.

"Okay," Amy replies, as she steels herself and attempts to slip into the same mindset she used when she would have to work in the cadaver lab.

_It helped her to not think that it was someone's loved one, someone's son, father, friend- who she was watching be dissected. She concentrated instead on how amazing the human body is, how each nerve root coming out of the spinal column did something different, yet it all was interconnected, how each wrinkle in a brain contained a memory, known only to that person, how each fingerprint was unique._ That doesn't help her right now though, when this is so deeply personal.

"Have you decided upon a name for your child?" Nuan softly asks.

"Yes," Sheldon confirms as Amy squeezes his hand.

"If you could spell it for me, last name first, slowly and one letter at a time," Nuan requests.

" Last name: C-o-o-p-e-r, First Name: S-h-e-l-d-o-n Middle name: L-e-e, Suffix, Junior," Amy replies as she sees Sheldon wipe away tears from his eyes and squeezes his hand.

After signing and dating the appropriate forms, a wheelchair is brought in for Amy and as Sheldon wheels her out of the hospital, they stop to thank all of the staff for everything they did to save Amy's life. Reaching the car, Sheldon can't possibly leave the parking lot of the hospital fast enough, closing one painful chapter of their lives and starting the process of healing.

_Six weeks later..._

As Amy sits on the couch slowly sipping on the pumpkin pie smoothie that Penny insisted on making for their girls' night, a sense of melancholia strikes her when the conversation turns to baby shower planning and commiserating about the various trials and joys of pregnancy. Placing her hand upon her now barren abdomen, Amy once again fights the tears springing to her eyes as Bernadette recounts the moment that Howard felt the twins kick for the first time. Focusing instead on her pillars of strength, Sheldon and Amelia, Amy zones out as she replays her husband's excitement when he felt Amelia kick for the first time.

_Amy was laying in bed exhausted after arriving home late Friday evening from a particularly grueling week at Stanford. Glad to be home with Sheldon, Amy rolls over and buries her head further into his pillow, inhaling deeply to draw in the comforting scent of his cologne. Blindly reaching behind her, Amy grabs a hold of The Giant Book of Baby Names and finds Sheldon's list neatly tucked inside. Curious, she listens for noise to indicate that he has finished showering. Still hearing water running through the pipes, Amy realizes that she has a scant few minutes to sneak a glance at her husband's baby names list._

_"Leonard... I assume that's for Nemoy, not Hoffstader... Peter... that's a possibility... Henry, that's actually cute... Benjamin... wow, he's really putting thought into this... Anakin? Nope. Jedi? Really, Sheldon? Only one name for a girl? That's interesting," Amy mumbles to herself as she hears the water turn off. Quickly putting Sheldon's list back, Amy haphazardly throws it on her nightstand and picks up her iPad, opening a random book and reading the same passage repeatedly._

_As Sheldon entered the room after his shower, he stopped to light the candles atop their dresser before turning out the lights for the evening. _

_"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I'm too exhausted for sex right now," Amy apologizes as she turns off the iPad and sets it upon her nightstand. _

_"That's alright. Having you fall asleep in my arms is more than enough," Sheldon reassures as he retrieves Amy's peppermint and eucalyptus scented lotion from his nightstand while Amy removes the t-shirt she's wearing. _

_Sheldon stops Amy from rolling over as he places his hands on her hips to still her. Leaning down over her rapidly growing baby bump, Sheldon places a lingering kiss upon it as he murmurs, "Welcome home, Little One. Daddy missed you... and Mommy, of course. Where were we? Oh, yes, we were working through the tales of Dr. Seuss. Tonight's selection is, Oh, Baby, The Places You'll Go."_

At the time, Amy thought it was quite silly of Sheldon to want to read to their unborn child every evening, but looking back on it with a clearer lens, it was Sheldon's way of bonding with Amelia, both while she was in utero, and after her birth, as he still reads to her every evening after her bath.

_Placing his lips upon her stomach, Sheldon kisses the baby again, jumping back in shock as he feels the slightest muscle spasm where he kissed. _

_"Was that the baby kicking?" Sheldon whispers to Amy as he places his hand over the spot he kissed._

_"You felt it?" Amy questions as she places her hand over her husband's. _

_"Yeah," Sheldon dreamily confirms as he grins up at his wife, obviously excited. "I feared I was imagining that I felt the kick. I know you've been feeling the baby move for a few weeks now and I've been patiently..." _

_"Impatiently," Amy teases her husband. _

_"Fine, __**im**__patiently," Sheldon emphasizes, "waiting for this moment. Does it hurt?" He wonders. _

_"No. It feels like I'm being tickled from the inside. I'm sure as the baby grows it will become more painful," Amy reasons before rolling to spoon with her husband as he stretches out beside her. "Are you sure you don't want to find out the gender at my ultrasound tomorrow?" Amy questions again. _

_"I'm sure," Sheldon reassures. "While it is true that I am not a fan of surprises, in this instance, I'm willing to make an exception. I know you love presents and part of receiving a present is the surprise immediately before opening it, of not knowing what lies beneath the wrapping. In addition, we will avoid the stereotypical gender assigned block colored gifts which have been monogrammed with the baby's name," Sheldon reasons, barely containing the shiver of horror at the thought. "It's better this way." _

_"Especially since you still naively believe that I will allow our son to be named anything other than Sheldon Junior," Amy adds, as she closes her eyes and relaxes into her husband's embrace. _

Pulling out her phone, Amy feigns interest as Penny and Bernadette discuss circumcision, inserting mmm hmms and ohs intermittently as she checks her cell phone for updates from Sheldon's weekly Father/Daughter Date Night. Sheldon was very secretive about the plan for tonight's outing, leaving Amy wondering just what he is up to. The last time he was so secretive, he brought home the cutest orange and white striped kitten for Amelia, which was promptly adopted out to Stuart three days later when it was discovered that Amelia is severely allergic to cat dander.

Receiving a text message from Sheldon, Amy smiles as she opens the picture to see Amelia's smiling face covered in brown sticky goop with the caption, _"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream! Just arrived home." _

Downing the last of her smoothie, Amy takes her dishes to the sink to rinse them, completely missing the question posed to her.

"Earth to Amy!" Penny exclaims, waving her hand in front of Amy's eyes.

"Sorry, what?" Amy wonders as she dries her hands on a dish towel.

"Are you alright?" Bernadette questions.

"Yeah, just tired, sorry. I'm finishing up the Stanford study and have been working 12 hour days this past week. It will be nice to have a few days alone with Amelia and Sheldon," Amy explains before yawning to emphasize her point

They decided that this is the weekend that they will spread their son's ashes at Convict Lake, just her, Sheldon and Amelia. The past six weeks have been a roller-coaster of ups and downs for them, and truth be told, they need the closure, the finality that will come from this last step of saying goodbye to the son they never knew.

Oh, she is acutely aware that she is no longer pregnant. It first hit her when Leonard and Penny came to visit and she saw Penny not-so-subtly place Leonard's hand on her stomach, reassuring both of them that their baby is still alive and well. It happened again when she was moved out of the Critical Care Unit and into the birthing center wing, where she could see mothers entering in labor, and leaving with a baby in their arms, hear newborns crying at all hours of the day and night and see the excited faces of new fathers. Sheldon fought tooth and nail to have her moved to a different floor, feeling it was unnecessarily subjecting both Amy and himself to emotional abuse, however, since Amy's doctor exclusively practices on the birthing center floor, it was decided that moving Amy would be too much of a burden for the hospital staff.

Returning to reality as there's a knock at the door, Amy smiles as it opens and she sees Sheldon and Amelia.

"Mama!" Amelia yells as she spots Amy across the room. Kicking her legs wildly in excitement from her Ergo baby carrier which is still attached to Sheldon's chest, Amelia lands several blows directly in her Daddy's stomach.

_He is so adorable in Daddy Mode,_ Amy thinks to herself as Sheldon grabs the foot that just kicked him and tickles it, getting Amelia to laugh.

"Hello my little chocolate monster," Amy greets her daughter while kissing her still ice cream covered cheek, raising an eyebrow in question at her husband.

"The baby wipes were mysteriously missing from the diaper bag and the restroom of the facility was disgusting. I refused to take our daughter in there," Sheldon explains. "It is now 7:35 pm and Amelia's bedtime is 8:15. Shall I start bath and story time?" Sheldon wonders.

"I'll be right there to help. I just need to get the laundry from the dryers," Amy explains as she gathers her things and makes her way out behind Sheldon.

"Is that a new blouse? I like it. It makes your eyes sparkle." he whispers in her ear as they enter the lobby."Be quick, Mommy. It's your turn to read our story tonight," Sheldon reminds her in his normal tone of voice, for Amelia's benefit, as he places a quick peck upon her cheek.

As Amy finishes folding the laundry in the living room, she hears Sheldon laughing as Amelia releases her happy squeal. Amy smiles and decides that the laundry can wait. She's missing out on bath time and making memories. Walking into the bathroom, she finds Sheldon soaked from head to toe, no doubt having a splashing contest with Amelia, who is happily chattering away as Sheldon pretends to eat her toes with a toy shark.

"Having fun, Daddy?" Amy asks from the door.

"Hi, Mommy. I was just telling Wookiee about all of the different exhibits we're going to see at the aquarium tomorrow. I can't wait to see her reaction to the seals," Sheldon explains as he checks the temperature of the water coming out of the handheld shower head.

"Me either. Who's getting the bath here?" Amy asks as Amelia splashes Sheldon again.

"I rue the day that you taught her how to splash. We need to teach Mommy a lesson, don't we Wookiee?" Sheldon asks his daughter as he sprays Amy with the detachable shower head, causing Amy to scream as Sheldon and Amelia laugh.

"Mamamama," Amelia babbles happily as she splashes her father again.

"I think that's a no," Amy decides as she returns her towel to its hook.

"Traitor," Sheldon pouts before forming a lather of shampoo in his hands and applying it to Amelia's brown locks.

"We chicks have to stick together," Amy replies before sticking her tongue out at Sheldon.

Pulling out her cell phone, Amy decides to take a picture of Amelia who is grinning from ear to ear with a head full of suds as she sits in the bathtub surrounded by her toys.

_Amelia has Amy's smile and my dimples_, Sheldon decides as he sees the grin upon his daughter's face, somehow knowing that her parents are talking about her, and smiles back at his baby girl.

"That's my new screen saver at work," Amy decides as she shows Sheldon the picture.

"Send it to Mom?" Sheldon requests as he begins rinsing the baby's hair.

Bringing up the Facebook Messenger program, Amy quickly finds the group for Sheldon's family and sends the picture.

"Hold still, Wookiee," Sheldon demands as Amelia levels a look of haughty derision, eerily like her father's, upon him after she ends up with a face full of water while fighting against Sheldon rinsing her hair.

"She hates this part. Need me to help?" Amy questions as she kneels next to the tub beside Sheldon, instantly getting splashed by Amelia. Reaching into the tub, Amy splashes her daughter in return, receiving a huge belly laugh from her little girl as Amy matches her daughter's grin.

They've both been making an effort to live in the moment and appreciate the little things that happen throughout the day- a stolen kiss as they pass each other in the hallway, the sound of Amelia's babbling as she has a conversation with them, a mug of tea in the evenings as they relax after a long day, taking a walk in the nearby park after dinner, the random "just thinking of you/I love you" text messages while they're at work, watching Amelia sleep.

"It's the small moments like this that I missed the most," Sheldon whispers to her as if reading her thoughts.

"Alright, Pumpkin, almost done," Amy promises as she uses her fingers to rub the conditioner from root to tip while Sheldon uses the Elmo washcloth to soap up their daughter.

"I think I forgot to grab the new bottle of her lotion from the grocery bags on the counter," Sheldon realizes as he rinses Amelia off then stands and picks her up to carry her to the changing table.

"I'll get it," Amy reassures as she hands Sheldon the pint-sized Winne the Pooh bathrobe. "Alright, squirt, no trying to give Daddy a heart attack tonight," She warns. Amelia almost rolled off of the changing table and onto the floor three feet below this morning, only being caught at the last second by Sheldon's quick reflexes.

Going to the kitchen, Amy finds two cloth grocery bags sitting on the island. Looking in the first one, she realizes that it is full of fruit, vegetables and dried goods that need to be put away. Looking into the second bag, she pulls out Amelia's baby lotion before taking a glance at the other items that Sheldon purchased- things that were not on her list; a bottle of her favorite wine, a container of Doli Frutta hard chocolate shell, massage oil, KY Jelly, and condoms. _Hmm, I think someone is a little anxious for our weekend away, _Amy decides with a smirk.

She had her six-week checkup this morning and was given the all-clear to resume sexual activity with Sheldon. After a long discussion, they decided that while they are not ruling out the possibility of having another child, right now they are still healing emotionally, and for Amy physically, and are not ready to start trying again, and so, Amy went onto birth control and Sheldon requested that they use condoms. She wasn't sure about it at first, but if it gives him some peace of mind, she'll go along with it and hopefully they can revisit it later when things aren't so emotionally raw.

Returning to the bathroom, Amy hands the lotion to Sheldon, who shakes his head and explains, "she likes it when you do it. I think it's almost like a baby massage for her."

"Mommy likes massages too... especially when Daddy gives them," she adds, hinting to Sheldon that she saw his extracurricular purchases.

Deciding to leave it at that and see how long they can hold out, Amy opens the new lotion and massages it into Amelia's skin. Judging by the way Sheldon's eyes darkened, she won't be waiting very long.

As Amy carries Amelia out to the living room after getting her dressed in her pajamas, Sheldon is sitting on the couch, where he has prepared Amelia's bottle and picked out their book for the evening, Stephen Hawking's George and the Big Bang.  It pains her that she had to wean Amelia from breastfeeding while she was in the hospital, but like most things in life, it must come to an end at some point. She passes Amelia off to Sheldon, who readjusts her so that she can drink her bottle before Amy snuggles into his side so they can all see the pictures on the pages and reads to them.

"Good night, Amelia. Mommy loves you," Amy whispers to the baby as she kisses her fingers and lays them on Amelia's forehead after closing the book.

Sheldon promises, "I'll be right back," as he takes Amelia back to her room, whispers, "Sweet dreams, Amelia. Daddy loves you," and lays the baby in her crib before turning on the baby monitor and closing her door.

Going back into the kitchen, he finds Amy washing the day's dishes at the sink as he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"How was girl's night?' he wonders as he kisses the top of Amy's head.

"Bittersweet," Amy replies. "I'm sure it's completely unintentional but they don't realize how much they talk about pregnancy around me."

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Sheldon wonders. He's been looking for an opening to talk to Bernadette after eavesdropping on a conversation between her and Howard that he was never meant to hear.

_Pulling Amy's door shut as they leave the room so that Sheldon and Amy are able to speak with Dr. Strange in private, Bernadette and Howard stand in the hallway of the critical care unit at the hospital, sad for their friends and thanking the powers that be that so far Amy seems to be pulling through it. _

_"Come here," Howard requests as he pulls Bernadette in closer to give her a hug and kiss before letting his hand come to rest over her baby bump. _

_"Does Amy seem a little cold and distant towards me or am I imagining things?" Bernadette wonders. _

_"No, it's not your imagination," Howard confirms. _

_"I should say something," Bernadette decides. "She has no right to treat me horribly because I'm pregnant." _

_"Hey, you will not upset Amy. You will not upset Sheldon. Bernie, I can't even imagine what they're going through. I don't want to imagine it. When we leave the hospital, we will have two beautiful babies. When they leave, all they'll have is a piece of paper and a memory. Have some f..." stop talking! His brain yells. _

_"I advise you to choose your next words very carefully, Howard Walowitz. They may be your last," Bernadette growls in warning. _

_"Have some fructose!" Howard exclaims as he spots the bottle of juice in his wife's hand._

_"Nice save," Bernadette replies with a smile, knowing he was about to say, 'fucking respect.' _

_"Thanks," Howard replies. _

_"_No. I think that it needs to come from me," Amy decides. "Amelia seemed happy to have had time alone with you."

"I think she needs the routine and predictability as much as we do," Sheldon decides. "Your doctor appointment was today," he whispers as he leans down and leaves a trail of kisses along Amy's neck.

"Mmm...hmm," Amy confirms as she tilts her head to give Sheldon better access. "I was given the all clear and the implant was placed in my arm. We're good to go."

That is all the invitation Sheldon needs as he roughly turns Amy around in his arms and his lips crash into hers, releasing all of the pent up fear he's been feeling over the last six weeks. Pressing her against the island, he lifts her up and sets her upon it as Amy gasps in surprise. Taking the invitation, Sheldon uses it to slip his tongue into Amy's mouth as he steps into the space between her legs. Wrapping her legs around Sheldon, Amy pulls Sheldon as close as possible and kisses him back as good as she gets until they are both gasping for air. Resting his forehead against hers, Sheldon brings Amy's hand to his chest and places it over his pounding heart.

"My sweetheart, my spot, my everything..." he whispers in her ear as she uses her free hand to wipe away his tears. "I love you, Amy Cooper, so very much."

"I love you, Sheldon Cooper. Make love to me," she whispers in reply.

They're still not able to set foot in to their bedroom, despite multiple attempts by both of them, together and separately. Holding his hand out, Sheldon helps Amy down and leads her to the blanket fort they have set up for themselves in the corner of the living room. It's a full moon tonight and they decide that it adds a romantic glow to their lovemaking, so they leave the rest of the apartment unlit.

Laying Amy down on the air mattress, Sheldon is just as nervous as the first time they made love in a hotel room 3,000 miles away. He decides to take it slow and knows that if either of them need to stop, it will be accepted with love and reassurances that it's alright.

Using the pad of his fingertips, Sheldon lightly traces Amy's lips before he leans down and softly kisses them. He then softly cups her cheek with the palm of his hand as he kisses her again, melting into the familiar sensations as Amy sighs and leans further back into the mattress, pulling him closer as she wraps both arms around his back. They spend what feels like hours simply kissing, reconnecting, taking their time to slowly put back together the pieces of their broken hearts.

"Amy, Amy I'm scared. I love you, I want this, but I'm... I'm experiencing erectile dysfunction from the thought of going any further than kissing," Sheldon whispers as he pulls away from Amy some time later and catches his breath.

"Shh, it's alright. We're in no rush, Sheldon. It's alright. I'm scared too. Kissing you is enough. It will always be enough," Amy reassures as she grabs his hand and entwines their fingers, laying their joined hands next to her head as he hovers over her. "I love you so much, Sheldon. I will never push you to give more than you're capable of."

"I know. Thank you for being so loving... so understanding. Can I hold you in my arms?" he requests.

"Remove your shirt and we have a deal," Amy counters as Sheldon immediately complies.

Removing her shirt as well before she settles into Sheldon's arms, she plays with the smattering of his chest hair as they fall asleep, content that what they have is a once in a lifetime love.

She thinks she's dreaming at first as she feels Sheldon rubbing his erection against her rear in the middle of the night. Laying still, she feels his tell a few seconds later as he starts drawing random patterns on her stomach with his fingertip and kissing her neck.

"Are you awake?" she murmurs to him when he tweaks her nipple, causing it to immediately pebble beneath his fingertips.

"Mmmhmm," he confirms, "is this alright?"

"mmm... yeah," she moans as his free hand dips into her panties, finding her core already soaking wet.

She removes her panties and throws one of her legs back so it's resting between his, allowing him better access as he draws soft circles against her clit and sucks on her ear lobe.

"You're so wet," he whispers in amazement.

"You did that to me. Just you, only you," she replies.

Just then, somebody chooses to interrupt their intimate moment as Sheldon's cell phone rings. They have a hard and fast rule, they do not answer calls after 10 pm. Ignoring it, Sheldon hits the volume button so that it doesn't wake Amelia and sets the phone back on the floor before he goes back to tormenting his wife. A few seconds later, her phone rings.

"Sheldon, Sheldon let me see who's calling," Amy requests, having a foreboding feeling that something's wrong.

"It's 3:45 in the morning. They can call at a decent hour," Sheldon replies as he dips two fingers into her, making her hips thrust up off the bed as he finds the perfect spot.

"Sheldon, please," Amy requests as his phone rings for the second time. "Something's wrong. Nobody calls three times in a row this late at night."

"Okay," Sheldon concedes, knowing Amy's right.

Grabbing for his phone, he's shocked as he sees that it's Missy calling. Immediately answering it, he hopes he doesn't sound as out of breath as he feels.

"It's about time!" Missy yells at him as he answers.

"You better not be drunk dialing me, Missy," Sheldon warns.

"Is Amy nearby?" Missy wonders.

"I'm here. You're on speakerphone," Amy confirms as she sits up and takes the phone from Sheldon. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for callin' at butt crack thirty, but from the way y'all are panting like dogs in heat over there, it's obvious that I didn't wake ya. It's Meemaw. She had a massive heart attack. We've been told to get everyone here to say... to say..." Missy can't finish her sentence, _to say goodbye. "_Come home, Shelly. We need you._" _

Amy sees Sheldon's world crumbling around him as he digests the news. He's shaking as he attempts to keep his emotions in check. Reaching for him, he shakes his head no before standing up and going in to the bathroom.

"Are you there?" Missy wonders when the line goes silent.

"Yeah, sorry. We're digesting the news. Sheldon needs a few minutes alone, "Amy relays. "Missy, I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" She wonders as she immediately jumps out of bed and turns on the floor lamp in order to start packing, knowing that they will need to leave for Texas immediately.

"Take care of Sheldon," Missy requests.

"Of course. Are you okay, Missy?" Amy questions.

"I have my moments but I am trying to stay strong for Mom. I'm sure I'll lose it when Sheldon starts crying. It's a twin thing," Missy explains with a half-hearted laugh.

"Is Derek working?" Amy wonders, hoping that Missy has someone there for her emotional support.

"No, he's at home with the kids," Missy replies.

"Good. How're Bob and Mom doing?" Amy wonders as she gives up on packing and flops down on the couch.

"Barely keeping it together. I'm honestly not sure who is going to be worse when Meemaw passes, Mom or Sheldon."

"If there is anything I can do, please ask. I'm in shock. We just saw Meemaw last month and she seemed perfectly healthy," Amy reminisces.

"It's funny how quickly life can change. Sheldon is going to be a wreck, Amy. I'm worried about him already," Missy replies

"I know. I'm worried too. How long are they giving Meemaw?" Amy wonders as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"They just said that we should gather the family. I don't know anything else," Missy explains.

"We'll be on the next flight out," Amy promises.

"I'm going to call Junior and Mom's pastor and then I'll call you back." Missy decides.

"Okay. Love you, Missy. We'll be there soon," Amy softly murmurs.

"Thank you, Amy. Love you too. I just opened the picture. That is adorable. It will definitely bring a smile to Mom's face right now," Missy decides.

"I'm glad," Amy says with a sad smile.

"Talk soon," Missy promises right before Amy hears three beeps to signal the end of the call.

Grabbing both phones, Amy places them upon the island as she goes back to the bathroom to check on Sheldon. Opening the door, she is surprised to find that he's in the shower. Looking through the curtain, she can see his hand moving in fast powerful strokes as he takes care of himself.

What surprises her is the noises he's making... particularly the " fuck me, Amy," that she hears. In the seven and a half years they have known each other, Sheldon has not once uttered the 'F' word. She's a little shocked that he felt the need to masturbate after talking to Missy but realizes that he'd only do so if being aroused was becoming physically painful for him, and it is not meant as any type of comment on his love for his grandmother.

"Sheldon?" she calls out to him after he climaxes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he confirms, his voice soft and full of emotion. "I'll be out in a moment," he reassures, dismissing her.

Softly closing the bathroom door behind her, Amy stops at the hall closet and grabs the largest suitcase they own before taking it to the living room where she starts piling random clothing into it. As promised, Sheldon returns to the living room a few minutes later, with just a towel around his waist. He goes to the suitcase and pulls out clean clothing, dressing right in front of her. Once dressed, he stops her as she attempts to pass by him with a handful of clothing, wrapping his arms around her, drawing strength from her presence.

"I'm not ready for this, Amy. I'm not strong enough," Sheldon confides.

"Don't try to stay strong for anyone, not even yourself. You are not the emotionless robot that your imbecile relatives believe you to be. You have emotions and it is perfectly normal to show them. Let me be your rock. You fall apart, cry, scream, rail at the universe, whatever you need to do. I'm here for you, Sheldon. Amelia and I love you more than you can ever fathom."

"If I hog the baby, please don't get mad," Sheldon requests.

"I won't. You are an amazing father and I love watching you with Amelia. I sometimes get jealous that if she is given a choice, her preference is to go to Daddy first, but then I realize that I... that Amelia... is so lucky to have such a doting and loving father in her life. I need to stop being jealous and be thankful," Amy decides.

"I love you," Sheldon whispers

"I love you too," Amy whispers back.

"When Meemaw was sick last month, I knew something was wrong! I was dismissed as a worrywart and now... it's too late," Sheldon whispers as it finally hits him and he breaks down, sobbing as Amy holds him.

"Please don't... don't go there. Don't go down that rabbit hole, Sheldon. Please. It's not your fault. I promise, it's not your fault," Amy begs him. Unable to fight the tears anymore, she feels terrible about falling apart in front of her husband.

"I'm sorry. You need me to be your rock and I'm falling apart." Amy whispers to him.

"Don't try to be strong for me, Amy. If you need to cry, that's okay," Sheldon promises.

"I've done enough crying over the past six weeks. Death always comes in 3's. Our son, Meemaw... I can't help but wonder who's next?" Amy sobs.

"Shhh. Don't think like that." Sheldon requests as he wraps his arms tighter around her and kisses the top of her head.

"My heart is breaking for you... for Mom... for Missy," Amy whispers as she lays her head against his shoulder.

"Losing our son is the worst heartbreak I have ever experienced. Nothing will ever match that... not even losing Meemaw." Sheldon whispers in her ear.

"Sorry, I'm such a mess. Hormones." Amy apologizes.

"Shh, it's alright. " Sheldon promises. "Don't apologize for showing your emotions. Not to me."

"The hits just keep on coming," Amy replies.

"We weeble, we wobble, but we don't fall down," he sing-songs, a song that Amy's father sang to her as a child, and she now sings to Amelia. Getting the desired result as Amy chuckles and smiles at him, he winks at her. "

"Does Missy have an extra car seat?" Amy wonders.

"No. Our car seat is a nightmare to install in her car." Sheldon complains.

"I know it is. Do we take it or purchase a spare to leave at Mom's?" Amy asks.

"We travel to Texas enough that it may be worthwhile to have a spare on hand. If I purchase it online now, do you think that Missy could pick it up for us?" Sheldon asks.

"You should text her before you purchase it. She may be too busy," Amy explains.

"Can Amelia sleep in the pack and play again?" Sheldon asks.

"Yes, or worst case scenario, we put blankets on the floor and co-sleep with her," Amy decides.

"I'm anxiously looking forward to her being old enough to enjoy building forts," Sheldon confesses, sharing a smile with Amy as they remember their first fort adventure.

"I bet you could get Houston to build a fort with you," Amy suggests.

"Maybe. I sure hope that Ellie is out of the biting stage. We're lucky that Amelia hasn't gone through that yet," Sheldon decides as he zips up the only suitcase that they will take to Texas.

"It's coming. Amelia is only 11 months," Amy warns.

"You'll probably hear rude comments from my extended family about our choice to use donated breastmilk for Amelia," Sheldon worries, having been witness to Amy and his mother going toe to toe just a few weeks earlier over this very issue.

"I know," Amy reassures. "It's the least of my concerns right now. What are we going to do about milk for Amelia? It won't keep unrefrigerated."

"We'll have to switch her to formula," Sheldon decides. "I know you're struggling with not being able to nurse her anymore," he whispers to her, as he sees her trying to hide that he just upset her. "You nursed her for ten months and she's all the healthier for it. You did good, Mommy."

"It's just... this, all of this..." she stutters as she tries to explain, failing to find the words.

"It's hard... it's unfair..." Sheldon supplies as Amy nods. "Life, to borrow a turn of phrase from Penny, sucks the big one right now, but it will get better. It will get easier. We have each other and we have Amelia."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm going to call the airline," She decides.

"Amy..." he calls out to her, causing her to turn around, "Once we get to Texas, I'm worried about how I will react. When my father died, I went into a very dark place. No one could reach me for days. I was physically present and went through the motions, but emotionally, I was just... gone. I only remember snippets of that time. Please know, Amy Cooper, I love you and anything I say or do during this is not meant to hurt you." Sheldon begs.

"I love you, Sheldon Cooper. I'll be there for you." Amy promises.

* * *

They made it to Texas in time, Amy sighs with relief, as Sheldon walks her and Amelia to the waiting room of the cardiac care unit. Only two visitors are allowed in Meemaw's room at any time and it was decided that Bob will remain by his wife's side as they wait for Meemaw to pass. The only things certain in life are death and taxes, Amy's father once told her, and the older she gets, the more she realizes the truth of that morbid phrase.

"We're here. We'll be right here waiting for you," Amy whispers in reassurance as Sheldon gets ready to go in to see Meemaw. "I love you."

"I love you too, Amy," Sheldon whispers as he squeezes her hand.

Missy stops Sheldon at the door of the family waiting room as she passes by, "Mom's called a family meeting."

Sheldon groans in response and takes a seat next to Amy, who looks confused by his reaction.

"Family meeting means 30 minutes of prayer and a short sermon, followed by an hour long discussion about how this is God's will," Sheldon explains. "Please tell Mom that I will get the cliff notes from you later," he requests.

"You can tell her yourself," Mary replies as she enters the room. "You're not going anywhere, Sheldon Cooper. This is God's will and we will sit here, as a family, and hear His word," she demands as Pastor Jim Bob, Sheldon's 3 aunts, 2 uncles and a smattering of cousins crowd into the small room.

"Do not try to shove religion down our throats right now. Don't do it, Mother. I'm warning you," Sheldon growls in anger.

"The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away. God is merciful, loving and all knowing Sheldon," Mary replies.

"Was he merciful and loving when he took Sheldon Junior from us? What did my innocent unborn child do to deserve such a violent death, Mom? HUH?! My son was capable of feeling pain! Where was your merciful loving God when my wife laid unconscious, barely clinging to life, as she bled out on our bedroom floor? When my daughter was scared and alone in her crib screaming at the top of her lungs because she heard her mother calling out for help but she was too little to do anything about it, where was your God then?!" Sheldon angrily questions.

He storms out of the room without another word and exits the double doors into the main corridor. Finding a bench, he sits down and stares out the window at the courtyard at the flowers and trees, now in full bloom. Feeling a hand on his shoulder a few seconds later, Sheldon reaches back and squeezes Amy's hand as she comes around to sit next to him.

"Welcome to Texas," he morosely jokes. "Where's Amelia?"

"Missy offered to watch her so we can talk. God, if he exists, had nothing to do with what happened to our son, Sheldon. I don't understand where this anger is coming from," Amy honestly questions. "Are you angry at me? Do you blame me?"

"No, Amy. Never. I have not, do not, and will never blame you," Sheldon reassures as he turns to face her. "You're not angry that we lost our son?"

"I haven't reached that stage of grief yet," she admits. "I'm still in the denial stage. You need to calm down and go see Meemaw."

"I don't want to say goodbye," Sheldon confesses, barely holding back tears.

"Someday, you will regret it if you don't. You've been through so much in the past few weeks and I know you're not in a good place right now, but Sheldon, please listen to me. The last words my father ever spoke to my mother were, "bend over and do what you're good at." He got in his car, stormed off and killed himself in an automobile accident. Granted, my parents didn't have the best relationship, but, my mother will have to live with that memory for the rest of her life. If... if I hadn't survived, what would be the last words I said to you?" she questions.

"You never think of anyone but yourself," Sheldon instantly recalls, finally understanding what Amy is attempting to say.

"What were the last words you said to Meemaw?" she wonders.

"I love you," Sheldon whispers.

"If those have to be your last words to her, I can't think of better ones," Amy replies as she fights to hold back tears.

"I had my own notion of what grief is. I thought that it was the sad time that followed the death of someone you loved and you had to push through it to get through to the other side, but I'm learning there is no "other side." There is no pushing through. Rather, there is denial, anger, bargaining, depression. Grief is not something you aim to complete, but something you endure. There is no moving on. I'm drowning, Amy. I don't know how to process everything that I'm feeling. I just want for it to stop hurting," he whispers as he pulls Amy as close as possible, tucking her in perfectly underneath his chin while crying. " My selfish desire to have another baby almost cost you your life. You could've died that night. The doctor said that 5 minutes more and you wouldn't be here right now. Amelia wouldn't have her mother... I wouldn't have my wife. I thought I lost you..." he explains before the sobs overtake him completely.

_Ah, guilt, the gift that keeps on giving, _Amy deduces. Being able to count on one hand the number of times she has seen Sheldon cry over the years, Amy is taken aback that Sheldon isn't crying for Meemaw, but rather because of her. Lips trembling, Amy takes a shuddering breath to regain control of her emotions as she wraps her right arm around Sheldon's waist and places her left hand over his heart. Feeling her husband's tears splash against the crown of her head as Sheldon places a lingering kiss, Amy doesn't even attempt to hold back the pained whimper as she too cries in her beloved's arms.

He's never thought of Amy as fragile before. She's always had a larger than life personality- along with the temper and ego to go with it. Seeing her now as she sobs uncontrollably in his arms, she looks incredibly tiny to him, like the locus coerules that he tried to remove from the brain Amy dissected so long ago.

"No, don't," Amy whispers as she feels Sheldon start to pull back so he can wipe away her tears. "We need this. We need to cry together. Please..." she pleads with him.

"I don't like seeing you cry," Sheldon answers.

"Nor I you," Amy whispers while placing a gossamer kiss upon his chest.

"It's my fault that our son died," Sheldon remorsefully whispers as he returns to holding his wife as tightly as possible without hurting her. "If I had just let you eat the ice cream... he'd still be here."

"It's not your fault, Sheldon. I promise it's not your fault," Amy mumbles against his chest. "I'm so sorry that I lost our son. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain."

Absolution is a term that Sheldon had never really understood until that moment. Sure, there's the religious connotation, in which one admits their sin to their local priest or bishop, says a few Hail Mary's and whatever wrong they believe they have committed is magically forgotten until the next time they do it. The non-religious context, however, has left him baffled. Is absolution the right word for what he's feeling now? He can't begin to measure the magnitude of what Amy is offering him- a personal release from guilt, an exoneration, forgiveness... "I see your sins and I love you anyway," selfless, endless, unconditional love.

"I do not, have not and will _never_ blame you, Amy," Sheldon reassures.

"Really?" Amy wonders as she looks up at him and sniffles.

"Really. You are blameless," Sheldon whispers as he places another lingering kiss upon her forehead before using his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Truth? I know we agreed to not having an autopsy done on Sheldon Junior, but for my own peace of mind, I need to know if it is something that could affect Amelia or a future pregnancy. I've had the results for two weeks but I can't open the envelope," Amy confesses, not daring to look into her husband's eyes.

"Truth? I called Dr. Strange the next day to request an autopsy. I need to know too," Sheldon shares as he slowly uses two fingers to rub his wife's back.

"The envelope is in my purse," Amy murmurs as she reaches to get it.

"I can't... not with potentially losing Meemaw today. It's too much," Sheldon whispers.

"It's alright. It can wait," Amy reassures.

As both of their phones buzz simultaneously, Sheldon immediately knows what he's going to find when he checks it. Whispering, "I love you, Amy," he releases her from their embrace and takes the phone out of his pocket as Amy rests her hand on his leg, giving a reassuring squeeze.

Bringing up the text message from Missy, he tilts the screen so Amy can see the two-word message before the loud sob rips through his throat and echoes down the hallway, causing passersby to give him curious and sympathetic looks.

_She's gone. _

* * *

He's not sure how she does it, but his wife is amazing. She stifles her own grief to take care of him and his family. Every time he feels that he's about to fall into the abyss, she's there throwing him a life raft in the form of a squeeze of his hand, a quick smile from their daughter, a whispered I love you. Bob told him that he's a lucky man to have a woman like Amy. Sheldon wholeheartedly agrees.

He lays on the bed next to Amelia as she watches Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on his Ipad. He's been trying to get her down for a nap for the last half hour, to no avail. His little Wookiee is wide awake, despite the numerous interruptions to her REM sleep throughout the night. He smiles as Amelia looks over at him, waiting for him to sing along to the Hot Dog Dance, one of their silly rituals.

"Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggity dog," Sheldon sings for her, causing Amelia to laugh and babble along as she wiggles as if dancing along.

"Mickey went night night, and so must Miss Amelia," Sheldon explains as the show ends.

Handing the Ipad to her Daddy to lay on the table, Amelia holds her arms up indicating she wishes to be cuddled. As Sheldon reaches for her, Amelia forms an "L" with her thumb and index finger and holding up her pinky as she folds her middle and ring fingers, giving the baby sign language symbol for, "I love you" that Amy taught her.

"I love you too, Amelia," Sheldon whispers as he brings her to lay on his chest and strokes her hair.

Suddenly, he's transported back 30 years in time to hours after Pop Pop died. He laid in this exact bed as his Meemaw held him, much like he's holding his daughter right now, and sang "You are my Sunshine" to him.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray... you'll... never... know... how... much... I love you..."_ Sheldon haltingly sings as the tears finally start to fall.

If this innocent little creature only knew how unworthy of her love he truly is. Sobbing uncontrollably, Sheldon doesn't hear the bedroom door open as Amy softly pads in. Hearing Sheldon sobbing, she immediately goes to the bed, sitting on the edge next to Sheldon as Amelia looks at her, utterly confused by both of her parents crying.

"Take her," Sheldon manages to eek out before succumbing to a coughing fit.

Quickly grabbing Amelia from Sheldon, Amy shushes her now screaming daughter as she quickly carries Amelia downstairs to the living room, hoping to avoid waking Mary.

"I know, Pumpkin. Shh," Amy soothes as Derek, Missy and Sheldon's aunts look up from the couch. "Daddy needs to go night night and so do you, baby girl," she encourages.

Hearing a loud crash coming from upstairs, making the chandelier in the living room shake, Amy gasps as she fears the worst.

"Go. We've got her," Derek reassures as he takes Amelia. "Let's go play with Houston and Ellie!" he exclaims, hoping to distract Amelia as Amy sneaks back upstairs.

"**MAMA!**" Amelia screams as Amy disappears around the corner. "NOOOOO!"

Leaning against the stairwell wall, Amy tilts her head back and takes a shuddering breath as she listens to her daughter cry. Frozen on the stairwell, her heart is conflicted about who to comfort first, her daughter, or her husband. She jumps as she hears Mary clearing her throat from the top of the stairs in order to get her attention.

"Sheldon needs you more," Mary counsels, knowing that Amy's heart is torn between the loves of her life.

"I'm sorry that we woke you," Amy apologizes.

"I couldn't sleep and I'm being rude by hidin' in my room," Mary points out. "I have never heard Sheldon sob like he is right now. He needs you, Amy. Don't worry about Amelia."

"Thank you, Mary. She barely touched her breakfast," Amy relays.

"She's never had Nana's special chocolate chip pancakes," Mary replies with a grin and a wink.

"If she's too much of a handful, please bring her to us," Amy requests as she turns to allow Mary to pass by.

As Amy comes back upstairs to Sheldon's childhood bedroom, she opens the door to find him on his hands and knees in the center of the room, surrounded by hundreds of Lego pieces. Glancing over to the far right corner, Amy gasps as she sees that the Lego town Sheldon and his Pop Pop spent an entire year building has been destroyed, flipped over in a fit of rage, explaining the loud crash she heard. That Sheldon would destroy one of his most prized childhood possessions terrifies Amy. Coming into the room, she gets on her knees next to her husband and places her hand over his to still him as he attempts to pick up the dozens of pieces that are strewn about.

"Sheldon, what... what happened?" Amy gently asks, trying to sound as nonaccusatory as possible.

"I broke it. I broke _us_," he whispers, pained by the confession. "When I came home on my birthday, it was with the intention of asking you for a divorce and then... well, you know the rest," he sums up as Amy gasps. " You can have everything- the apartment, the car, our joint banking account... all of it. All I ask is that you don't take Amelia away from me. I'm requesting joint custody, with you having primary physical custody. I also want weekly visitation with Amelia on Tuesdays from 5 to 8 pm and Saturdays from 8 am to 8 pm. I'm certain that we can reach an amicable holiday schedule at a later time. Is $1,000 per month in child support sufficient? " Sheldon rapid fires, catching Amy completely off guard.

"Divorce? Child support? Where is this coming from? Sheldon, look at me," Amy requests as she places her hand on his cheek and turns his head towards her. " Is this really what you want?"

"I love you, Amy, but it's for the best... for you... and for Amelia," Sheldon reasons.

"I don't understand, Sheldon. Help me understand why," She pleads, making no attempt to hide her emotions from him as tears run down her cheeks.

"This is too much for you. **I'm** too much for you," Sheldon whispers.

"No, you're not," Amy counters, completely confused by Sheldon's sudden change of heart. 'You are just hurting right now, so you're pushing me away... but you need someone who is going to be on your team, and I want to be that person. The fact that you're struggling doesn't make you a burden. It doesn't make you unloveable or undesirable or undeserving of care. It doesn't make you too much or too sensitive or too needy. It makes you human. You can be struggling and still be loved. You can be difficult and still be cared for. You can be less than perfect and still be deserving of compassion and kindness."

"25 percent of couples who have lost a child divorce within 3 years," he murmurs with resignation in his voice.

"_**Fuck**__ statistics_," Amy angrily growls. "We've had this conversation before, Sheldon. The only two people who decide what happens in our relationship are you and me. Not our friends, nor our parents, and certainly not some "statistics" from the social quote, unquote, 'sciences!' "Please, please, talk to me, Sheldon. You don't have to shoulder this alone."

"Did I wish this upon us?" he wonders after a few minutes of silence. "When I suggested that we discuss... our options... regarding your pregnancy because you were so sick... did I bring some twisted karmic fate upon us?" he questions as he pulls Amy into his arms.

"You don't believe in karma," she points out.

"No... but you do, Raj does, Penny does..." he reasons.

"Fate, karma, God, whatever you want to call it, had nothing to do with this, Sheldon. It's nothing more than a sad and tragic plot twist in the tale of our lives. It was out of our control and nothing we did, good or bad, caused it or could've prevented it. You said it best earlier this morning, sometimes life sucks the big one. You also keep reminding me that we are a team and we'll get through this together. Dark times lay ahead for us and we have come to the point where we have to choose what is easy _or_ what is _right_. If you really want to walk out on our marriage, on _our daughter_, at the first sign of trouble, if you want..." She stops to swallow the lump in her throat and wipe away her tears, trying to find the courage to voice the sentiments she's feeling in her heart, "if you want to break my heart," she whispers, "more than it already is, I'm not going to stop you... but I'm begging you to only do this if you believe it is the best thing for _you." _

"It shouldn't take something like this to make me realize how much I love you... need you... don't want to live without you," he whispers.

"No... it shouldn't... but that's reality, Sheldon. Marriage is not always flowers, love songs, and incredibly hot sex. Sometimes we're going to love each other but not like each other very much. This time, it was my fault that we ended up in such a bad place. I'm going to start counseling when we return home and I wish you would come with me, even just to one session. I think it would be really good for us to have a safe space in which to talk and get everything out into the open," she points out.

"Okay, I'll come to counseling... if you agree that you and Amelia will come to Comic Con with me this year," he bargains.

"Always a catch," Amy teases as he laughs.

"I'm sorry. Divorce is off the table." he apologizes.

"You're overtired and overstressed. Try to sleep, Sweetheart," Amy encourages as she leans down to kiss him good night.

"Okay. Please bring Amelia to me?" He requests as Amy yawns. "I think it's family nap time."

"So do I," she decides. "I'll be right back. I love you."

"I love you too," he whispers as he closes his eyes.

Sheldon is already asleep when Amy returns to the room with her now sleeping daughter in her arms. Laying Amelia in the bed between them, she smiles as Sheldon reaches for her hand and lets them come to rest on Amelia's stomach as the three Coopers finally get some rest.


	32. epilogue 8

_"I want another baby,"_ she blurts out suddenly.

It comes in the most unexpected and inappropriate way. Amy had been thinking about how to approach this conversation with Sheldon for weeks now. Sitting in the last pew of the 18th-century barn turned church at George Junior's wedding while Amelia colors at their feet was definitely not one of the choices.

"Okay," he replies while trading Amelia a green crayon for the red one she's holding up to him. "Make an appointment to have the birth control implant removed from your arm when we get home."

And so, just like that, they are trying to conceive. No pleading her case that she's very close to 35 and time is not on their side. No pulling out the incredibly tiny, I-can't-believe-our-daughter-wore-that _"I'm already being taught about the blue police box, Quidditch and Muggles, the ways of the Force and the One Ring"_ onesie that they brought Amelia home from the hospital in and "accidentally" leaving it out for Sheldon to find. No borrowing Joel and Debbie, Howard and Bernadette's twins, to babysit and show Sheldon that they can totally handle more than one kid at a time.

Next week will be a year since they've lost their son. They decided well in advance that they would both take the day off from work. Sheldon will go with Amy as she gets a tattoo, in their son's memory, on her ankle and then they will go home and spend the day with Amelia. They never did spread his ashes after returning home from Meemaw's funeral. One night, a few months later, Sheldon confessed that he likes having their son close and requested that they keep his ashes in a special urn. He's safely nestled into a Superman cookie jar which rests in Sheldon's display case in the living room.

Sheldon's birthday will be low key this year, celebrated the day before his actual birthday. He doesn't want a party, doesn't want a cake. His single request was that Amy makes breakfast burritos with chorizo sausage. They have a special dish they make for every holiday; for Valentine's Day Amy makes chocolate silk pie which they take turns feeding to each other, they make green eggs and ham for Saint Patrick's Day, for their anniversary Sheldon makes lasagna and garlic bread, Amy always gets Sheldon's chocolate chip pancakes on her birthday, and recently they added Amelia's favorite, homemade Canadian bacon and pineapple pizza, to the menu for New Year's Eve.

Life has slowly returned to normal. They've just purchased their first home, directly across the street from Howard and Bernadette. Amy won the Lasker Award and one of her colleagues accidently let slip that he has nominated Amy and she's in serious contention for the Nobel prize. Sheldon has been making his own professional advancements. He is currently collaborating with Raj on a project involving solar physics. Personally, their love for each other and their friendship, the foundation of their marriage, has been the glue that's kept them together. Amelia continues to flourish. She's now walking and talking a mile a minute and keeping both of her parents busy. They wouldn't have it any other way.

Sheldon is upset that neither he nor Amelia are a part of the wedding party. Amy pointed out that Amelia is an unreliable flower girl, at best, and there was likely concern about a "terrible two's" tantrum taking place. It also allows them to come and go as they please should Amelia throw said tantrum, Mary start with the "come to Jesus nonsense" or one of George Junior's friends start bullying Sheldon, as happened at the bachelor party. Sheldon was arrested for assault after throwing a retaliatory punch and breaking the best man's nose. Other than a bruised right hand, which is nothing in comparison to his bruised ego, Sheldon is just fine, thankfully.

"I give it a year," Sheldon whispers in her ear. "She's much too good for him."

"Sheldon, that's something we think but don't say... at least not in public," Amy reprimands as she hands Amelia the blue crayon.

"See that bottle blonde that Junior is talking with? That's Naomi, his high school sweetheart. They are still having coitus, despite Junior being in a relationship with Stacey," Sheldon whispers in explanation.

"That's horrible," Amy gasps in shock, "but it's not our circus and they are not our monkeys. The truth will prevail. Secrets of that magnitude are always eventually found out."

_Sheldon was right. Junior's marriage lasted exactly 12 months. Stacey came home to find him in bed with Naomi. She chased him through the house with a rusty meat cleaver until cornering him in the bathroom where she chopped off his penis and threw it across the fence to the neighbor's dogs. The doctors amputated a toe to use as his replacement penis. Missy, as next of kin, chose the little piggy that went wee wee wee all the way home._

"Mama, hungy peas (hungry please)," Amelia requests as she hands Amy the crayon.

It's 30 minutes before the start of the wedding, enough time to take Amelia to get her a small snack. Grabbing Amelia's hand, Amy just stands up to take her to their rental car, where they left her diaper bag, packed with plenty of snacks when Missy rushes into the sanctuary.

"Can you sew?" Missy wonders as she squats down to softly talk with Amy as Amelia shyly waves to her auntie.

"Heya, Wookiee," Missy greets with a soft smile for her niece.

"That doesn't sound good," Amy worries while picking up Amelia and following Missy.

"Stacey is a sweet gal but she's a bit of a klutz," Missy explains shortly before they reach the door to one of the classrooms, turned bridal dressing room.

Stacey and Amy instantly hit it off, being the only two females who were not related by blood to the Cooper clan at the family barbecue two days ago. She's an elementary school special education teacher, which Amy found interesting as a scientist who studies some of the diseases that Stacey's students are afflicted with. They both agree that Mary lays the religion on a little too thick and that they wish George Junior and Sheldon had a better relationship.

"Amy! Oh, thank God," Mary cries out. "She ripped the back of the dress after trippin' over her two left feet."

"Not used to walking around in heels?" Amy questions as Stacey nods in confirmation.

Crouching down to get a better look, she spies the rip at Stacey's tailbone, leaving little to the imagination as it exposes the lacy white thong underwear underneath. Amy has to pretend to cough in order to cover her smirk when imagining Mary seeing that.

"I think I can fix it," Amy reassures. "Could someone please get Amelia a snack? We were heading to get it when I was summoned."

The wedding goes off without a hitch, thanks to Amy, and as they sit at the Hawaiian luau themed reception, she softly smiles at Sheldon as he takes his favorite munchkin for a spin on the dance floor. It's a beautiful rendition of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" playing, obviously chosen for its Hawaiian sounding background music. She pulls out her cell phone and records Amelia and Sheldon's first of many dances, posting the short video clip to Facebook as the song ends.

Coming back to the table, where the floating tea candle centerpiece is now lit, Sheldon leans down and softly kisses his wife's lips before taking a seat next to her and stealing one of Amy's Jordan almonds from the pile in her hand, popping it into his mouth before grinning at her look of outrage.

"Don't touch. You'll get an owie. It's hot," Sheldon warns as Amelia reaches for the candle.

"Pretty," Amelia defiantly informs them as she intently studies the flame and reaches again.

As her Mommy reaches over and firmly slaps her hand, Amelia snuggles up to her Daddy, looking for sympathy after getting in trouble.

"Yes, it's very pretty. We just look, though, Wookiee. No touching please," Amy reinforces.

"Sorries," the little girl apologizes to her parents.

"Do you want to dance with Mommy?" Amy wonders, hoping to avoid a meltdown as Amelia nods in confirmation.

Taking Amelia from Sheldon, Amy goes out to the outer edge of the dance floor. As Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) comes on, Amy shows Amelia how to wave her hand like Beyonce, and before she knows it, Amy is joined by half a dozen little girls who copy her every move, giggling the entire time.

"Amelia, would you please sit with Nana so I can dance with Mommy?" Sheldon requests as Amy comes back to the table after the song ends.

"Otay, Daddy," Amelia happily replies as she runs over to sit on the grass next to her Nana's feet, where Missy's daughter, Ellie, is waiting to play.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Cooper?" Sheldon whispers in her ear before kissing her cheek as, "The Luckiest" by Ben Folds plays.

Following Sheldon, Amy is lost in his eyes and the way he smiles at her as he holds her in his arms and guides her around the dance floor.

"I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you," Sheldon softly sings to her in time with the song.

"I am the luckiest," Amy sings the chorus in reply as she lays her head on his shoulder and they get lost in their own little world as Amelia watches her Mama and Daddy from across the lawn with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

The day before Sheldon's birthday arrives, and with it, a stark reminder of what tomorrow brings. Amy tries to push that out of her mind for today, though. _I__'ll deal with it tomorrow. _

One of their traditions is that they awaken each other with oral sex on birthdays, Valentine's Day and their anniversary. Amy waits until the clock strikes 5:30 am before she moves her hand, which had been resting on Sheldon's chest, down to awaken Marcel.

"Good moooorning, Sheldon," Amy drawls, "Time to wake up sleepyhead. We have a big day planned."

There's a spot on Sheldon's neck, which, when lightly sucked upon, renders him nearly catatonic. Amy initiates sex only 49 percent of the time. The chance of this move leading to sex? 97.2 percent. She once referred to it as his hard-on switch and Sheldon joked that with great power comes great responsibility. Going in for the kill, she smiles as she feels Sheldon growing in her hand.

"Let me sleep, woman," Sheldon groggily whines before rolling over onto his stomach.

Reaching over, he grabs a fistful of the blanket from atop of Amy and yanks, taking all of it with him and leaving his naked wife fully exposed.

"Really?" Amy questions, receiving only snoring in response from Sheldon.

Cuddling up to Sheldon's back, she lays down and falls back into a deep slumber for another hour. Waking up, she smiles at the realization that Sheldon is now wrapped around her, his chest to her back, drooling on her pillow.

In the last year, not a single day has gone by where she doesn't fall asleep and wake up in his arms. The night that he told her that he can't fall asleep if she's not in bed with him is one of her favorite memories. She had just put Amelia to bed when he asked to, "Netflix and chill" on the couch. Halfway through an episode of Freaks and Geeks, Sheldon paused it and whispered his confession to her.

"Mama!" Amelia yells through the baby monitor.

"Just a minute, Wookiee!" She yells back.

And so they go from snuggle time to potty training time in 6.2 seconds. She quickly pulls on Sheldon's robe and ties it securely around her waist as she leaves the bedroom and makes her way past the neatly stacked moving boxes in the hallway to Amelia's room just a few feet away.

"Good morning, Amelia!" She greets her daughter with a hug and a kiss. "Are you ready to use your big girl potty?"

"Uh huh," Amelia confirms as she lightly strokes the plush of her Daddy's robe.

"Such a big girl!" Amy praises as she retrieves a penny from the drawer by the fridge and hands it to Amelia as her reward a few minutes later.

Taking it over to the box which contains all of her coolest toys, Amelia waits for her Mommy to open it and retrieve her Hello Kitty piggy bank. As her Mommy holds it so she can reach, Amelia proudly puts her penny into the opening. The bank is then placed back into its spot and when Amelia runs off to play, Amy tapes up the box and writes "Wookiee toys" on the box in black marker.

Going to where Amelia is playing with her Duplo blocks, Amy bends down and picks up her daughter, swinging her up so that Amy is carrying Amelia upside down, with her feet thrown over Amy's right shoulder.

"Mama put me down!" Amelia squeals between laughs.

Carrying her to her bedroom, Amy gently tosses Amelia on to her toddler bed, then immediately bends down to blow on her exposed stomach and tickle her daughter until she's breathless with laughter.

"How many days are left until we move to our new house?" Amy asks Amelia once the laughter has stopped.

"Zero days!" Amelia excitedly yells.

After getting Amelia dressed and settled with a bowl of fruit loops and Miraculous on the TV, Amy goes about getting herself ready for the big day- moving day into their new 4 bedrooms, 2 1/2 bathroom home located across the street from Howard and Bernadette.

Going into the bedroom, Amy stops in the doorway and stares as she notices that the blanket has now ridden up to expose Sheldon's very nice ass. _Yum._

"Sheldon," Amy calls out. "Hey, handsome, it's time to wake up."

Grabbing the clothes that she left out for today, a pair of snug-in-all-the-right-places blue jeans and a Wonder Woman t-shirt, which Sheldon purchased for her to wear at Comic Con, she quickly dresses, not trusting Amelia to be left unsupervised for more than a few minutes.

Seeing her husband still sleeping, Amy walks over and yanks the blanket off him as he assumes the starfish position, legs and arms spread across the entire bed as he hogs up the middle of it.

"Sheldon... babe, I'm running away to marry Faisal," she teases him to see if he's really awake.

"Have fun," he replies as he turns his head and opens his eyes to see her softly smiling at him. "I'm sorry about brushing you off this morning. Rain check?" he asks as he reaches for her hand and kisses her palm.

"Mmmhmm," she confirms as he yanks on her arm to pull her onto the bed.

Grabbing her around the waist, Sheldon flips Amy underneath him in one smooth move as he seeks out her lips for a sizzling kiss. Amy has a spot along her clavicle, which when lightly sucked upon renders her into putty in his hands. This move leads to sex 98.9 percent of the time. Going in for the kill, he freezes as he hears their bedroom door squeak upon the hinges.

"Daddy? Mama?" Amelia calls out. "What you doing?" she wonders from the doorway.

"Mommy and Daddy are hugging," Amy calmly answers as she reaches for their flat sheet and covers Sheldon.

"Why?" Amelia wonders, asking her favorite question.

"Because we love each other very very much. Can you please go play legos? Mommy and Daddy will be out in just a minute," Amy requests as she sees the wheels of her daughter's brain turning, trying to figure out why her Daddy is naked.

"Otay," Amelia calmly answers before going back to the living room.

"We're getting a lock on the door," Sheldon decides as Amelia leaves and his wife laughs. Their bedroom door in 4A does not have a lock, nor did they install one.

"Stay calm when you see her this morning. Leave it alone unless she asks questions," Amy recommends as she reassuringly rubs his back.

"And if she asks questions?" Sheldon wonders as he sits up.

"Then we sit her down, and in an age-appropriate way, explain private parts and good and bad touch. We've been needing to have that talk with her anyway," Amy points out. "She's going to be asking questions once I'm pregnant."

"I believe you're in need of a good spanking for your little stunt this morning, Mrs. Cooper," Sheldon whispers in her ear, his hot breath causing Amy to shiver as he teasingly trails wet kisses from her ear lobe to the curve of her neck where it meets her shoulder, knowing he's driving her crazy.

"And what stunt is that, Mr. Cooper?" Amy wonders as she trails a finger along the trail of hair from his navel to his pelvic bone.

"Mmm... stop it, Vixen. Our daughter is awake and very capable of finding mischief in 2 seconds flat if left unsupervised," he points out as he places one more kiss along her neck before forcing himself to pull away and go get dressed. "I'll rock your world later tonight."

"Promises, promises," Amy teases with a wink. "Get dressed. Everyone will be here soon and I still need to make breakfast burritos, as requested, birthday boy," Amy requests before stealing another kiss and pulling the door shut behind her

"You should've used that to get me out of bed!" Sheldon yells at the closed door.

Going to the kitchen, Amy starts browning the meat and chopping vegetables as Amelia comes over to see what she's doing.

"Mama, I help please?" Amelia requests as she pulls her white apron and chef hat, a Christmas gift from Nana Mary, over her head and stands on her wooden pink and white Hello Kitty step stool, which her Auntie Penny painted and Amelia decorated with stickers.

"Okay, baby. We're making Daddy burritos for breakfast. Let's wash your hands and then I'll give you a list of everything we need from the fridge," Amy explains as she lifts Amelia up to wash her hands at the sink.

After they finish, Amy sends her daughter to the fridge to grab the bag of shredded cheddar cheese as Amy retrieves the eggs. Bringing them back, Amy pulls down a large bowl and after cracking the eggs, sets Amelia on the island so she can whisk them.

"What goes into the eggs?" Amy wonders as she turns around after stirring the meat.

"Milk!" Amelia exclaims as Amy pours a splash in the bowl.

"What does Mommy need to do next?" She asks as Amelia finishes with the egg batter.

"Eat cheese," Amelia replies. She and her Mommy always take a pinch of cheese from the bowl when Daddy isn't looking.

"Shh. ... Daddy doesn't know we do that," Amy stage whispers with a wink as Sheldon appears around the corner. "After that."

"Ummmm... kissies daddy!" Amelia requests as Sheldon comes over and pinches a bit of cheese for himself. Lifting her off the counter, Sheldon whispers, "good morning, Wookiee. I love you," in her ear before placing a smacking kiss on her cheek.

"Love you, Daddy!" she replies as Sheldon places her on her bench.

Sheldon has a special smile that's reserved just for their daughter. Amy has tried to identify everything that's different between Amelia's smile and the one reserved for her. Sheldon's smile for Amelia is softer. His upturned lips bare his teeth. The apples of his cheeks upturn. There's also something indescribable that happens to his eyes. He has a beautiful smile, but his "Amelia smile" is her favorite.

"It's starting to smell good in here," Sheldon praises. "Do you want Daddy to cook your eggs, Wookiee?"

Amelia is a very picky eater, they've discovered. Sheldon always makes her breakfast, since she's caught onto Amy trying to sneak yucky things like spinach into her smoothie or making spaghetti noodles from zucchini.

"I eats," Amelia answers as someone knocks on the door.

"She had fruit loops," Amy explains as she starts the eggs.

"I gots it!" Amelia decides as she abandons cooking and runs for the door.

Standing on her tip toes to reach the knob, Amelia grunts, thinking it will make her taller, as she's not quite able to reach the handle.

"I _will_ _get_ it," Sheldon corrects, "I'm afraid you are too short yet, Wookiee," Sheldon sympathizes as he unlocks and opens the door for Leonard, Penny, and Luke.

"I saw Daddy's butt!" Amelia informs her Aunt and Uncle as they enter the living room of Apartment 4A.

"Good morning to you too, Amelia," Penny chuckles. "I don't even want to know," she says as she passes by to start the coffee pot.

* * *

Walking through the halls of the Cal Tech physics department one month later, Amy keeps her head down as she quickly makes her way to Sheldon's office and lets herself in without knocking. He's standing at his whiteboard, working on a rather complex equation when she enters. Not looking up, he stretches out his arm and wraps it around her waist, pulling her close.

"I cannot refute your claim that Superman would kick Iron Man's ass any day of the week," Sheldon whines as he caps the marker and looks at his wife who is giving him a watery smile as she fights back tears.

"What's wrong?" He whispers.

"I got my period. I know I'm being ridiculous. We've only been trying for a month and..."

"Shhh. Do you want a hug?" Sheldon wonders as Amy silently nods in confirmation.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Sheldon rests his chin on top of his wife's head. He was blindsided by Amy telling him that she wants another baby, at Junior's wedding, no less. Truth be told, Sheldon had been considering the possibility for a few days himself but was still trying to work through his fear when Amy made the decision for them. He didn't even have to think about his answer. It was an immediate yes. Her reaction to getting her period surprises him. They've only been trying for a month. _Surely Amy, as a biologist, knows that the odds are not in their favor for conception on the first try._

Hearing a knock at the door, Sheldon ignores it as he holds his wife and strokes her hair away from her face.

"Sheldon! It's 5 o'clock. If we're going to eat and make it to the Halo tournament in time, we need to leave now!" Leonard calls out as he knocks again.

"Sorry," Sheldon whispers.

He scribbles something on a piece of paper and shoves it under the door to the guys before returning to Amy and once again holding her.

_Not going. Needed at home. _

"It's crazy, right? I'm acting crazy and irrationally," Amy decides as she sniffles and wipes at her eyes.

"No," Sheldon attempts to reassure her as he reaches for a Kleenex.

"Truth," Amy requests as she notices the slightest muscle twitch under his eyes.

"Can I plead the 5th? Anything I say can and will lead to me sleeping on the couch," he jokes, causing Amy to snort as she laughs. "I love you, crazy lady."

"I love you too," Amy replies. "Go play Halo. I'm taking Amelia to mommy and me art night."

"Call me or text me if you need me to come home," Sheldon requests.

"I won't," Amy decides as she follows Sheldon out and they go to the on campus daycare to get Amelia.

* * *

"What's that?" Amelia wonders as she comes over to the couch where Penny is changing Luke's diaper.

"That's his penis," Penny replies as she lifts Luke's legs to place the new diaper and secures the tabs. "Could you be my big helper and go throw the diaper in the garbage for me?" Penny requests.

"Otay, Auntie," Amelia happily replies as she takes it to the garbage can in the kitchen and tosses it in. Coming back to the couch, she sits on the floor where Baby Luke is now on his stomach and smacks the red button on her little Einsteins musical turtle, laughing as Luke squeals.

Later that night, Sheldon, Amy, and Amelia are at a two Michelin star restaurant in downtown Los Angeles, about to meet Amy's mother and stepfather for dinner. Taking Amelia into the bathroom, they go into one of the stalls while Amelia does her business.

"Mama! My penis! It fell off!" Amelia shouts before she completely melts down.

Through the stall, she hears a shocked gasp on one side and somebody laughing on the other.

"You don't have a penis, Sweetheart. You're a girl. Girls down have penises. Boys, like Daddy, Luke and Joel have penises," Amy explains as she pulls up Amelia's tights. "Girls, like you and me and Auntie Penny have vaginas. I promise you nothing fell off and went down the potty."

"Oh. Okay," Amelia replies, the answer seeming to calm her down.

After washing their hands, Amy carries Amelia out and sits on the bench next to Sheldon, who immediately reaches for Amelia as he notices her red eyes.

"Slight incident in the bathroom. I'll tell you about it later," Amy whispers in his ear as her mother walks in.

"Grandmother! I have a 'gina!" Amelia exclaims, getting a shocked gasp from Helen and nearby patrons of the restaurant.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Sheldon whispers to Amy as he tries not to laugh.

* * *

"Daddy?" Amelia softly murmurs one night, three months since they moved into their new home. "Where do babies come from?" She questions as Sheldon is about to shut her bedroom door for the night.

Sheldon turns around and goes back into the room, sitting on her bed next to her.

"Well, um...um...um," Sheldon stammers as he tries to think of an age-appropriate way to explain the birds and the bees to his daughter. "We've explained to you that Daddies have a penis and Mommies have a vagina, correct?" he questions as Amelia nods in confirmation. "Well, Mommies carry eggs in their tummies and Daddies carry swimmers. Neither one alone is a baby, but together, they combine to make a baby."

"How?" Amelia wonders.

"Mommy can explain the biological process better than me, but after a lot of kissing and touching each other, I place my erect pen..."

"Buh buh buh buh!" Amy interrupts as she comes into the room, hearing Amelia's question over the baby monitor in their bedroom as she was working on her laptop. "Malapropos tete-a-tete with the Homo Novus!"

"Mommy eats baby," Amelia decides, having touched her Aunt Penny's tummy to feel Penny and Leonard's daughter kicking just this morning.

"Yes, Mommy eats the baby," Amy parrots, stifling laughter at Sheldon's look of shock and horror at Amy giving their daughter false information.

"Story!" Amelia requests before yawning again.

"I've already read you your story for tonight, Wookiee. It's time to sleep," Sheldon encourages.

"Please, Daddy?" Amelia sweetly begs.

"Alright," Sheldon relents. "Close your eyes."

Looking over, he sees Amelia comply with his demands as Amy mouths, "sucker" at him and winks as he silently laughs.

"This isn't a Daddy sized bed," Sheldon complains as he twists so his knees and feet hang off the side of the bed.

Racking his mind for story ideas, he comes up blank as he realizes that all of the stories coming to mind are for his Dungeons and Dragons or Pathfinder campaigns, which would scare his two-year-old. Shaking his head, he knows that his only option is to tell Amelia about his life.

"Once upon a time, in a coffee shop, far far away from here, there was a beautiful brown haired, green eyed princess named Amy Farrah Fowler. The fair princess had agreed to meet Prince Sheldon for coffee that day. Little did she know that it would change their lives forever..." Sheldon murmurs as he settles onto the bed and Amelia lays her head on his arm. Smiling at Amy, he mouths, _"stay, mommy"_ before reaching out to have her sit on the bed by Amelia's feet.

* * *

They've been trying to conceive for five months, to no avail. Sighing as the test turns negative, Amy wraps it in toilet paper and tosses it into the garbage can near the toilet before washing her hands and going out to where Sheldon is sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Negative," she softly informs him as he reaches out to bring her into his lap. "What are we doing wrong? It's not that difficult. Insert Tab A into slot B, make you pop and bam, we have a baby... or so it seemed the last two times."

"We weren't attempting to conceive either time and your cycle is still irregular from the birth control," he points out as he kisses her cheek.

"We have Amelia and I will always be thankful and grateful we have her. Maybe she's meant to be an only child," Amy whispers as she lays her head on his shoulder and plays with the longer hairs at the back of his neck. _He needs a haircut. _

"If you want to keep trying, we will. If you want to stop trying, we will," he offers, hating that she is so stressed out.

"I don 't know, Sheldon," she sighs. "Do you want to stop trying?"

"You are the one that has to carry our child, go through weeks on end of vomiting, getting fat, sleepless nights, labor..."

"So you do think I looked like a beached whale when pregnant with Amelia?" she asks.

"I'm simply repeating your words back to you," he points out. "I thought you looked beautiful and I told you that repeatedly. This is entirely your call, Amy. My role in this is only the proffer of sperm."

As her cell phone beeps with a new text message, Amy dismissively replies, "to be continued," as she slips on her shoes and goes across the street to retrieve Amelia, who has been playing with Joel and Debbie.

As Amy leaves, Sheldon pulls his laptop out from his nightstand and brings up Amy's work calendar. Her birthday is coming up and Sheldon has decided to surprise Amy with a long weekend away in San Francisco, just the two of them.

Maybe the secret to getting her pregnant, he reasons, seeing no empirical evidence otherwise, is the inclusion of a hotel room into the equation. Amelia was conceived in a hotel room in Hawaii over Valentine's Weekend, and Sheldon Junior was conceived in a hotel room in Las Vegas when Amy was invited to speak at a neuroscience conference.

He's already made arrangements with Penny and Leonard to take Amelia over Labor Day weekend and is going to pay them what he deems, "a ridiculous amount of money" for them doing so. As for how to get Amy to San Francisco without their daughter? Well, he hasn't figured that part out yet.

Not only are they trying to conceive, which is stressful enough, they now have to find time to fit lovemaking into their schedule twice a day, every day. Amy has been under a tremendous amount of stress as of late. Rumors are swirling that she is a finalist for the Nobel, which has added an additional, unwelcome amount of scrutiny, not to mention several late nights every week, to her work.

At first, trying to get Amy pregnant was great, fun, deepening their emotional bond... and as an added bonus he got to see his wife's naked body. _He is a man after all. _Lately, though, it feels like another thing to check off of the to-do list, a business transaction. The passion that it once held as they kissed, whispered their eternal love and devotion to each other in the dark, united in the way that only lovers can, has disappeared, replaced with reminders to pack Amelia's lunch for daycare or requests for the honey do list. His favorite was when Amy rolled off him and asked him to go remove the mouse trap from the water heater closet. _Nothing better to kill the mood than a discussion of mouse guts._

To top it all off, Amelia is currently in the throes of the Terrible Twos. At first, Sheldon thought it was a ruse or excuse for parents who were unable or unwilling to properly discipline their child, but oh, how his little Wookiee proved him wrong.

_Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Amelia yells as she comes running from her toy room to the living room._

_"No running in the house, Amelia. That's strike three. You need to go sit on your time out bench," Amy requests from the island as she finishes preparing dinner._

_"But..." Amelia attempts to argue._

_"Strike one was erasing Daddy's whiteboard without permission, strike two was throwing your cereal to the floor when Daddy and I decided not to have pancakes for breakfast and running in the house is strike three," Amy explains to Amelia._

_"No!" Amelia whines. "Wookiee be good girl!"  
_

_"Don't argue with your mother. You broke the rules three times today. Timeout, Amelia," Sheldon orders from the kitchen table where he is working on his laptop. _

_"Nooo!" Amelia screams before she unleashes an ear piercing scream and lays down on the floor kicking her feet in protest. "Mama a__...a...a bitch!" Amelia exclaims before screaming again._

_Hearing Amy gasp as his daughter tests out the only swear word she knows, Sheldon immediately rises from his chair, marching over to Amelia, and gives her a firm swat on the behind, instantly stunning her into silence._

_"You have three seconds to get your nose in the corner. Do not make me tell you again, Amelia Mary Alice Cooper," Sheldon warns._

_Seeing Amelia finally following orders for the first time all day, Sheldon glances into the kitchen, noticing that Amy has left the stove unattended. After turning off the heat for the burner, Sheldon goes back to their officce, where he finds Amy looking out the window as she sits on the built in bench crying. _

_"Amy..." Sheldon murmurs as he goes to sit next to her._

_"Walk away, Sheldon," she growls in warning._

_"But..." Sheldon tries again. That must be the word of the day, he decides. _

_"Walk. Away. **NOW**," Amy demands, leaving zero room for argument._

_"Truth," Sheldon requests from the door._

_"I'm furious with you for spanking Amelia. I'm angry with myself for not being able to curtail Amelia's temper tantrums and for using that word in front of our little sponge. My mother deserved to be referred to as such, but that conversation never should've taken place in front of our daughter. Let me calm down. Please go finish dinner," Amy gently requests, never meeting his eyes._

"Okay," Sheldon murmurs as he pulls the door shut.

He immediately apologized when Amy came out of the room a few minutes later and promised he would never strike their child as a form of punishment ever again. The one positive thing about fighting with Amy is that the makeup sex is always very tender and passionate.

After looking at Amy's calendar, he confirms that she has not yet scheduled any meetings, conferences or lectures for the first week of September. He hits the button to black out the Friday before and the Tuesday after the holiday then quickly logs out. He brings up Facebook on one tab and Priceline on another, making sure he can easily switch between the two if Amy should walk in. After looking at two hotels on Priceline, Sheldon decides upon The Palace Hotel and books a King room overlooking the Bay and Alcatraz. While he's on the site, he books their airline tickets as well, making sure to put his work e-mail address in and use his personal bank account debit card in order to avoid arousing suspicion when Amy pays the bills later today.

He decides that he's going to tell Amy about San Francisco tonight, giving her something to look forward to. Bringing up his secret, "Amy" file on his laptop, Sheldon types in the date and that the test was negative. If he has calculated correctly, Amy should be ovulating during their trip.

* * *

The day of their trip, Amy comes home from work to find all of their friends gathered in the living room for pizza night. Penny and Leonard will be staying the weekend at Sheldon and Amy's in order to watch Amelia. Walking to the kitchen, she places her purse on the counter by the phone as Sheldon comes over and she leans up to greet him with a soft kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, Sheldon pulls Amy as close as possible as he deepens the kiss, placing one hand on the back of her head, the other on her rear as Amy wraps both arms around him.

"Well, hello, sailor!" Penny cat calls from the couch.

Sheldon and Amy had been teasing each other all day with flirty text messages. Around lunch time, the conversation turned in a rather salacious direction.

_I have a sexual fantasy, _Sheldon wrote in a series of text messages. _I'm sitting in my Fortress of Solitude reading a new comic. You come in, wearing the blue Star Trek science officer uniform. You tell me that you have information that I have been poisoned. The only way to remove this poison is by sucking my cock. _

_"Hoo, _Amy thought as she checked the message, squirming in her office chair. _Wouldn't I get poisoned too? _she wonders.

_No. As El-Aurian, you are not fully human, and therefore immune to the effects. Tell me one of yours. _

_One of my favorites when I was at Stanford. We're taking a shower together and you request to shave me... there. After you finish shaving me, you take me to bed and restrain my arms and legs, spread open for your viewing pleasure. I can't see you because I'm blindfolded. I can't touch you... I'm completely at your mercy. You spend hours touching me, but it's not sexual. You run your fingers across my face and body, touching whatever interests you, learning the location of every single mole, curve, wrinkle... until I'm begging you to make me come. You tease me. You bring me to the brink of orgasm, then stop and go back to running your fingers across my chest, my arms, my legs. You do this several times until all it takes is the slightest touch of your finger to make me have the most intense orgasm I have ever experienced, _She texts to him.

_This was a bad idea,_ Sheldon texts back a few minutes later. _I'm sitting in the cafeteria with a bit of a problem. _

_Oh really? _Amy replies. _I'm sure Howard has a robot for that in his lab. ;) __Gotta go. Meeting with the current Nobel-winning faculty for lunch. Love you. _

"The things you do to me, Vixen," Sheldon whispers as he breaks the kiss, grinning at the shocked expression on Amy's face.

"Me go!" Amelia insists as she drags her pink and purple tote bag behind her from her toy room to sit next to Amy and Sheldon's suitcases by the couch.

"I am going too," Sheldon instantly corrects as he goes to pick her up. "We talked about this already, Wookiee. This is an adult only trip."

"Me go, Mommy? Please?" Amelia begs again.

"You are going to spend the weekend with Joel, Debbie, and Luke. Won't that be fun?!" Amy explains again as she sits on the couch next to Sheldon.

"But they babies!" Amelia whines. "I no like them!"

"But they are babies and I don't like them," Sheldon corrects again, receiving the look he's come to know as 'stop talking' from Amy.

"Amelia, you are almost three years old. Joel and Debbie are only one-year-old," Amy explains as she holds up first three and then one finger. "Since you are older, you are able to do things that they are too little to do. I want you to promise me that you will be nice to the other children."

"I promise, Mommy," Amelia solemnly vows, as she raises her arms for a hug from her Mommy.

"That's my girl," Amy whispers in her ear as she squeezes her daughter.

"No girl baby, okay?" Amelia requests of her parents, spilling their secret as Penny and Bernadette gasp and place their hands over their mouths.

"Sorry, Pumpkin, but Mommy and Daddy don't get any say into the decision on whether you're going to have a baby brother or sister. It's a surprise," Amy whispers as she puts one finger over her lips. "I love you."

"Love you, Mama," Amelia replies before turning to her Daddy who is waiting with open arms for hugs and kisses.

"Have fuunnnn," Penny teases as she ushers them out the door with a wink. "Okay, kiddo, you and Auntie need to have a little talk..." they hear Penny grilling their daughter for details as they walk to the car.

* * *

As they wait for an Uber to take them to their hotel room in San Francisco, Sheldon holds the umbrella to protect himself and Amy from the torrential downpour currently cleansing the city.

"I love the smell of a rainstorm," Amy says dreamily as she takes Sheldon's hand and entwines their fingers, swinging their hands between them.

"Did you know that the name of that smell is known as petrichor? It's derived from the Greek words petra, meaning stone, and ichor, which in Greek mythology, is the fluid that flows through the veins of the Gods. Petrichor is caused by spores being released from the dry soil by the rain, creating an aerosol effect," Sheldon explains, laughing at his wife as she starts humming "Singing in the Rain." "You're in a good mood," He points out.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm in a city that I love with the man that I love...and later, we are going to make love all night long..." she whispers in his ear, grinning as he blushes and shushes her by growling her name, low and deep in that incredibly sexy timbre that instantly turns her on.

"I'm going to call to check on Amelia," Sheldon decides as he hands the umbrella to Amy and pulls out his cell phone.

Hanging up without leaving a message as Penny's phone goes to voicemail, Sheldon immediately dials Leonard's number, frustrated when it too goes to voicemail. He texts both of them a harsh reprimand before roughly shoving the phone back in his pocket.

"Who doesn't answer their phone when babysitting someone else's child?" Sheldon grumbles.

"I'm sure she's fine, Sheldon. I know that it's the first time she's been away from both of us for more than a few hours. Amelia is in good hands," Amy reassures as she sees Sheldon telepathically willing his phone to ring as he takes it out of his pocket again.

Quickly reaching over, Amy snatches Sheldon's phone out of his hands with a "hey!" of protest from her husband and, not having anywhere else to place it, sticks his phone inside her bra, the one place Sheldon would not go hunting for it while in public.

"It is my birthday weekend and we are not going to spend it on our phones. For the rest of the weekend, we are Amy and Sheldon, not Mommy and Daddy or Drs. Cooper and Cooper and Amy wants to propose that we turn off all of our electronic devices while in our hotel room." Amy requests.

"But what if Amelia develops another ear infection, or there's an earthquake, or she has a nightmare or you are awarded the Nobel tonight..." Sheldon rattles off, being stopped by Amy quickly planting a kiss on him.

_That's an effective way to shut him up. Why didn't I think of that nine years ago? _Amy wonders.

"First of all, Penny and Leonard are capable of handling any emergency that arises. Amelia hasn't had an ear infection in over a year. She will be fine. Secondly, the call will come minutes before the announcement is made in Stockholm next month. Thirdly, If Stephen Hawking, one of the most well-known and well-respected scientists in the world, is unable to win a Nobel, I certainly will never win one," Amy reasons.

"First of all, one of our phones can remain on but must be placed on vibrate. Secondly, it is almost impossible to win a Nobel for theoretical work. It can never be proven. Nobody disputes that Hawking is the greatest scientific mind of our time, however, you, Dr. Cooper, discovered a previously unknown neuron that may lead to a cure for Alzheimer's disease. While not the original intent of your study, your findings are revolutionary. I hope you know how incredibly proud of you I am, Nobel or no Nobel," Sheldon wonders as he takes both of her hands into his and squeezes them. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sheldon. This is Professor Hawking's year. His theory on resolving the violation of the Copernican principle in relation to Ecliptic alignment of CMB anisotropy was a game-changer for the field of theoretical physics. Give the man a prize already," Amy says to no one in particular as their Uber pulls up and Sheldon reaches for her hand as they get in the back seat.

20 minutes later, they pull up in front of their hotel and Amy gasps in shock as she realizes that they will be staying at The Palace, a beautiful historic hotel built in 1909. Getting out of the car, Sheldon goes around and opens her door before retrieving their suitcases from the driver and leading Amy up to the lobby where he checks in as Amy looks around at the marble archways, domed ceiling and Corinth pillars. It is stunning and she can't believe Sheldon chose this hotel when they both know they will not be leaving the room until checking out on Monday morning.

"It's stunning, isn't it?" He asks as he comes up behind her and takes her free hand to lead her to the elevator.

"It's beautiful. You really shouldn't have, Sheldon," Amy insists.

"Happy birthday. I wanted to spoil you this weekend," he whispers in her ear as the elevator door closes. They are not the only people in the elevator so he puts a respectable distance between them.

Reaching the room, Amy gasps again as Sheldon opens the door, revealing a dark oak poster bed in the center of the room and the open curtains showing the Golden Gate Bridge lit up in the distance. As the door shuts, Amy shows her appreciation by roughly pressing Sheldon against the wall nearest the door and kissing him senseless as his eyes roll back in his head.

Coming to his senses, Sheldon grabs Amy's hips and spins her around, pushing her against the wall. Roughly sucking on her neck, he's sure he's left a hickey as he bites down when Amy reaches for his pants, slipping the button through the hole and drawing down the zipper as they fall to his ankles.

"Bed?" he questions as he slips a finger into her underwear, finding her sufficiently aroused.

"Too far," she counters as she helps Sheldon remove her underwear. "Right here," she pleads, "fuck me, Sheldon."

Working out the physics in his head, Sheldon nods as he places his arms under Amy and lifts her, using the wall to support her weight. Angling his hips, he roughly enters her and she clings to him for dear life.

Typically, Amy is rather loud while in the throes of passion. She's gotten better since they became parents, however, she still moans as he fills her, whispers, "yes" or "that feels incredible." Not tonight, though. Tonight she's silent.

This is, Sheldon decides, the worst sex they have ever had. _This can't be good for Amy either, _he decides. Coming to a stop, he pulls out and lightly kisses her reassuringly at her confused look. "Amy, I love you but this is not working for either of us. Can we please go to the bed?"

"Oh, thank God! That was..." she stops, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Horrible," he finishes for her. "Did I hurt you?" he questions as he lightly traces his finger along the ugly bruise on her neck.

"No," she reassures, smiling at him. "But I much prefer our slow, gentle lovemaking to that animalistic display. That's not us."

"No, it certainly isn't," he agrees as he lays down beside her and brushes his fingers along her cheek.

"qamuSHa' vo' jaj Qav jaj" _I love you, from this day to my last day,_ Amy whispers as she finds his lips for a slow and loving kiss.

"When did you learn Klingon?" Sheldon wonders, not giving her a chance to respond before capturing her lips again.

_There it is,_ Sheldon thinks, as Amy happily sighs and melts like a popsicle on a warm summer day into the mattress. Rolling so they're on their sides, Sheldon lets his hands wander along Amy's back, successfully unhooking her bra with one hand, a trick that took several hours to master. He lifts up just enough to create some space between them, and pulls at the hem of her shirt, tossing it over his shoulder in the direction of the other clothing before removing his own shirt, leaving both of them naked.

"Still alright?" Sheldon wonders, awaiting permission to continue.

Amy decides actions speak louder than words as she places both hands on her husband's hips and pushes down so he rubs against her.

"You shaved," Sheldon realizes .. "_there."_

"Mmmhmm," Amy confirms. "I wanted to try it. Unfortunately, it is incredibly itchy."

"I'm sorry. That must be uncomfortable," Sheldon whispers as he places his hand between them and lightly scratches his nails along Amy's lower lips before dipping a finger into her and using her natural lubrication to moisturize the area.

"Tease," Amy pouts before she decides to have a little bit of her own fun by taking Sheldon into her hand.

Letting out a loud moan in response, Sheldon lays his head against Amy's chest and closes his eyes as he thrusts into her hand.

"Circle the right side," Amy requests, "yes, just like that. That feels amazing, Sheldon. I'm so close."

"Already?" Sheldon asks, amazed that his wife is rapidly approaching orgasm.

"I've been on the edge since you texted me about your little fantasy," she confesses before moaning as he hits a particularly sensitive spot. "Don't stop," she pants before clinging to him as she silently tumbles over the edge.

Waiting until she's come down, Sheldon hugs her close as he allows her to catch her breath. "I love watching you come for me," he whispers. "I want to taste you."

Rolling Amy onto her back, Sheldon starts by sucking on her big toe. He never considered them an erogenous zone until Amy requested it on their wedding night. Now he makes sure to include it in their lovemaking a minimum of three times a week. He kisses his way up her leg, stopping at her superman emblem tattoo on her ankle and placing a lingering kiss, before continuing on. Spreading her legs in invitation, Amy combs her fingers through his hair as he pleasures her. She reaches her second orgasm almost instantly and Sheldon inserts two fingers into her, unrelenting as he continues licking her. She's gasping for air now, unable to make anything other than nonsensical noises letting him know she's enjoying every moment of this sweet torture. She releases a long steady moan as she shakes violently with the third orgasm, as Sheldon smugly grins when it continues on for over a minute.

Spreading her legs in invitation, Amy combs her fingers through his hair as he pleasures her. She reaches her second orgasm almost instantly and Sheldon inserts two fingers into her, unrelenting as he continues licking her. She's gasping for air now, unable to make anything other than nonsensical noises letting him know she's enjoying every moment of this sweet torture. She releases a long steady moan as she shakes violently with the third orgasm, as Sheldon smugly grins when it continues on for over a minute.

"Get up here!" Amy insists as she gasps for air after coming back to Earth.

Pulling her husband to her, Amy pushes him so he's on his back and ferociously kisses him until he's the one that can't breathe.

"Do you have any idea how hot it is when I can taste myself on your lips?" She huskily questions.

"Almost as hot as tasting chocolate on yours," Sheldon whispers.

Amy's laying on top of him now, her breasts pressing into his chest as he holds her close. They passionately kiss for several minutes until Amy can't wait any longer. Reaching down, she guides Sheldon inside her and sighs into his ear.

"I'll never tire of this feeling. We've made love dozens of times..." Amy whispers,

"102 and a half," Sheldon confirms.

"A half?" She asks.

"Amelia was ten weeks old and started crying mid-coitus," he reminds her.

"I forgot about that," Amy responds. "As I was saying, we've made love dozens of times, but each time we unite in this way... it's incredible. I never feel closer to you than I do right now when we're united in the most intimate of ways possible. Physically, emotionally... I love you."

"I love you, Amy. You are my sweetheart, my spot, my everything. This isn't the optimal position for conception."

"I know, but it feels incredible and I want to be close to you right now," she whispers as she moves her hips, rendering him into silence before leaning down to kiss as they make love once again.

"I have something for you," Sheldon shares as they come up for air 45 minutes later in the afterglow of their first round of lovemaking that evening.

Getting out of bed, he goes to their bags and retrieves a small black velvet jewelry box which he brings back to the bed and hands it to Amy. She feels like crying as she opens the lid and sees a breathtaking 14 karat gold ring with four stones set in hearts. She immediately recognizes her birthstone, blue sapphire, on the far left, next to an Opal, Amelia's birthstone. Next to that are two amethysts, Sheldon and their son's birthstone.

"It's a mother's ring," Sheldon explains. "There's room for another stone or stones if and when we have more children."

"It's beautiful," Amy whispers as she takes it out of the box and slips it onto her right ring finger. "Sheldon, thank you."

"Happy birthday, Amy," he replies as Amy lays him backward on the bed and straddles his hips.

Little did they know that when they left that hotel room on Monday morning, they would be returning home with the 51st President of the United States.


	33. epilogue 9

**Thank you for your continued support! The response to the epilogue chapters has been incredible! **

* * *

Walking through the door after taking Amelia for their monthly Daddy-Daughter Date Night trip to the bookstore, Sheldon stops at the alcove off the front entry way and smiles as he hears Amy singing. Amelia fell asleep on the ride home, so Sheldon takes a seat on the couch and gently removes her coat and shoes, causing her to wake up.

"It's alright, Daddy has you," he whispers to Amelia as she whines in her sleep.

She opens her breathtakingly beautiful indigo eyes and looks up at Sheldon, smiling at him as she reaches out a hand to touch his cheek.

"It's scratchy," Amelia decides. "I don't like it."

"I guess I'll need to shave. Mommy doesn't like it either. Mama's singing in the kitchen. Can you hear her?" Sheldon wonders as he picks Amelia up.

Placing his finger over his lips to signal to Amelia to be quiet, receiving a nod of confirmation that she understood, Sheldon stands in the hallway between the front entrance and living room. The dining room is to his left and he can see Amy through the entrance to the kitchen, standing at the island as she frosts two dozen chocolate cupcakes while singing, "_He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing. Never would again. Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!" _

Amy has always used music to express herself; she sings when she's happy, when she's sad, when she's being goofy, and for no reason other than a song she likes is playing. She sings with Amelia and to comfort her husband when he's sick. She even conducted an experiment to see if singing to her houseplants helps them grow.

"It's just a jump to the left, then a step to the right," Amy says as she follows the moves, "with your hands on your hips, you bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thru..."

Looking up, Amy startles as she sees Sheldon and Amelia laughing at her. Taking out her earbuds, she bends down to give Amelia a hug.

"Did you have fun with Daddy?" Amy asks as Sheldon returns with a pile of new books, which he sets on the kitchen table.

"Yep! I got... one, two, three, four... five new books! Come see!" Amelia demands as she pulls on her mother's hand.

Lifting Amelia onto her chair, Amy pours each of them a glass of chocolate milk before she comes to look at how Amelia spent her allowance... and then some.

"Totally Irresponsible Science?" Amy asks as she holds up the book to show Sheldon the one she's talking about. "I better check our health insurance policy before letting you anywhere near this one."

"Haha," Sheldon sarcastically replies as he leans down to kiss Amy hello. "We have 5 PhDs between us, and a combined total of 9 in our group of friends. We are more than capable of conducting simple science experiments designed for children," He promises.

"You say that now," Amy mutters under her breath, fully expecting some type of mishap to occur, hopefully without bodily injury.

"Mama, look!" Amelia demands as she holds up The Star Wars Cookbook. "It has Wookiee cookies!"

"Wow!" Amy exclaims, turning back to her daughter with a grin at Amelia's excitement.

Amelia affords them the best of both worlds. She loves Star Wars, Legos, and koalas like her Daddy, but she also loves music, all things Disney, and cooking with her Mommy. Sheldon wishes Amelia liked trains or dinosaurs, but there's always hope for the next kid.

She's having a safari themed party at the zoo for her third birthday and as a special surprise, they got a membership which allows Amelia the chance to come face to face with a hippopotamus, her favorite animal thanks to the dancing hippo scene in Fantasia. They could hardly get her to sleep tonight due to her excitement for her birthday party tomorrow.

"Good night, Wookiee. Daddy loves you," Sheldon whispers as he tucks the blanket around his daughter and turns on the bat signal projection night light before closing her door. Amy gave him a load of grief for the night light until Amelia pointed out that she picked it out and Daddy was trying to get her to buy the butterfly one to match the pink, purple and green paper mache butterflies hanging from the ceiling of her room.

"I can't believe she's turning three," Amy says in greeting as Sheldon walks into their bedroom.

"Me either," Sheldon replies as he comes to sit on the bed next to Amy. "You've been hinting about that bubble bath for two followed by a full body massage all week. Put your laptop away and come join me," he whispers in her ear.

"My proposed syllabus is due by Noon on Monday, Sheldon. I have to finish this first," Amy apologetically explains. "It shouldn't take longer than 45 minutes."

"Alright. One last question and then I will leave you to finish," he promises. "Did your menses arrive today?"

"No," Amy confirms, as she looks up to see Sheldon smiling, "I was waiting for you to get home so I can take the test. Please let me finish this and then I will be yours for the rest of the evening."

"Type quickly, Dr. Amy Cooper, Professor of Neuroscience, UCLA," Sheldon encourages before kissing her cheek.

He exits the bedroom and goes into his Fortress of Solitude. Turning on the floor lamp, he pulls out his new graphic novel, DMZ, Volume 1, and begins reading. Sheldon typically prefers to read superhero comics: Batman, The Avengers, even the occasional Wonder Woman comic, since Amy seems to like her, but tonight he took the recommendation of the green mohawked stranger with more piercings and tattoos than should be legally allowed, simply because he too had his daughter with him. The little girl was about the same age as Amelia. They first ran into each other in the children's section, where the other little girl pointed to My Neighbor Totoro and told Amelia, "I like that one!" Sheldon took the book down and showed Amelia a few of the pictures. She instantly had to have it.

He knows that he won't be able to read his new book, at least until he knows the result of the pregnancy test Amy has yet to take, so he goes back into Amelia's room and sits on the floor next to her bed. Watching his little big girl sleep, Sheldon can't help but notice her impossibly long eyelashes, a gift from her Meemaw, as Amelia's eyes flutter. Three years ago, Amelia was just a figment of his imagination. He had never tried to comfort a crying baby, never changed a diaper, never played a game of peek-a-boo just to make a baby laugh or sat at its bedside just to watch it sleep. Some... alright, _most_... days he doesn't know if he's doing this Daddy thing correctly, and then Amelia will laugh at something he does or say, "love you, Daddy!" and he decides he can't be doing too badly. Sheldon has many titles; son, husband, friend, doctor... but his favorite is Daddy.

He reclines against Amelia's purple bean bag and closes his eyes as he attempts to quell his nerves while waiting for Amy. He hates seeing her disappointment each time the test has been negative. Sheldon is almost certain Amy is pregnant. She's having the same craving for salt as she had with both pregnancies, her basal body temperature has been elevated, she suddenly becomes nauseous at the smell of hot dogs, as Sheldon, unfortunately, found out last night when he microwaved hot dogs for his spaghetti, and her breasts are sore, as he found out this morning when she pulled out her nursing bras.

He must've dozed off because he awakens to Amy snuggling up next to him on Amelia's floor.

"What are you doing in here?" she whispers.

"Watching her sleep," Sheldon replies as Amy smiles at him. "Is that weird?"

"No. I do it too," she confesses.

Standing and offering Amy his hand to pull her off the floor, Amy stops to retuck the blanket around Amelia, who has somehow managed to kick it into a ball at the edge of her bed.

"Sweet dreams, Birthday Girl," Amy whispers as it is now after midnight. "Mommy loves you."

"I believe I was promised a bubble bath?" Amy questions as she pulls the door shut behind her.

Wrapping her arms around Sheldon, they hold each other tightly for several minutes, simply in need of physical contact after a long week of drive-by meetings. Amy has accepted a tenure-track position at UCLA, where she will be teaching undergraduate neuroscience courses. With the Nobel prize winner to be announced next week, both of them have had to meet with attorneys, publicists, personal dressers, security and the presidents of Stanford, UCLA, and CalTech to make contingency plans should Amy win. The media attention surrounding Amy's breakthrough discovery, which to this point has miraculously managed to be kept out of the news, is expected to be nothing short of a three ringed circus. It has been decided that Amy's findings will be announced next week, even if she does not win a Nobel prize for her research. Mary is flying in, both for Amelia's birthday party and in order to watch Amelia until the hype dies down, keeping her away from the cameras and media attention.

"New perfume?" Sheldon asks as he kisses along her neck, teasing her.

"I met Penny and Bernadette for lunch at the mall and was lured into Bath and Body Works. They released their fall scents recently. This one is golden pear and brown sugar."

"It's intoxicating... divine... sexy," he whispers the last word before finding her lips for a gossamer kiss.

They kiss their way through the door into the master bath, while Sheldon works on unbuttoning Amy's blouse. Needing to break the tension in the air, Sheldon leans down and blows a raspberry on her neck, just like he does to Amelia, causing Amy to laugh and grin at him.

He starts the tub and adds Amy's almond vanilla bath fizz, the one scent they can both agree doesn't smell too girly. He'll still shower later with his own soap, but just between him and Amy, he enjoys smelling like her.

While Sheldon fills their whirlpool tub, Amy takes her googolplexth pregnancy test and immediately flips it upside down on the box she placed on the back of the toilet without looking at the result.

"Three minutes," she calls out to Sheldon as she flushes and goes to wash her hands.

He sets the timer on his phone as she comes over to him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head against his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he wonders.

"Just in need of some affection right now. Stressful day," she mumbles against his chest. "Amelia thought it was so cool that she can make Wookiee cookies."

"I know. I didn't want to pay that much for the book but once she saw it we were not leaving Barnes and Nobel without it," Sheldon shares. "Are you really upset about the irresponsible experiments book?"

"No. I was teasing you. I like that you foster Amelia's interest in science by conducting experiments with her. I just wish she'd take more of an interest in biology. She still thinks it's yucky squishy things," Amy replies.

"It is, but if we can relate it to animals and avoid discussion of necropsy and dissection, she may become more interested," Sheldon suggests.

"Speaking of biology, how..." Amy whispers, letting her actions do the talking as she finds his lips. "About we... have a pop... she suggests between kisses.

"Pun intended?" Sheldon wonders as he unzips Amy's skirt and allows it to pool at her feet.

Running her hand along the hem of his shirt, Amy snakes her hand underneath to caress his abs. Although still thin, he's put on a bit of weight in the past year and now has a slight pooch, only noticeable to her when he is shirtless. She's always found him attractive but as he fills out he looks more like a man and less like the gangly teenager he portrayed when they first met.

"Happy accident," Amy replies as she removes his shirts and caresses his chest. "If you'd let me finish... quiz on reproduction? We still haven't christened the tub."

Hearing the alarm beeping, signaling three minutes, they look at each other nervously as they walk over to look at the results of the test.

"You do it," Amy requests.

She's known she's pregnant for days. She has the same light cramping in her pelvis as she had with Sheldon Junior, a constant headache as she had with Amelia, and is exhausted as she was with both of her previous pregnancies.

Sheldon, takes a deep breath and slowly releases it through his mouth as he picks up the test. Flipping it over, he looks then puts it back on the toilet before going to Amy and dropping to his knees to kiss her abdomen.

"Daddy loves you," he whispers as tears cascade down his cheeks, falling to the white tile below.

* * *

Waking up on the morning of her third birthday, Amelia Cooper doesn't feel any different. She doesn't feel older. She knows she isn't taller because her feet are still under her favorite blanket. She still likes all the same things- butterflies, Legos, cooking and singing with Mommy and snuggles with Daddy while watching Star Wars. So far, Amelia isn't sure how a birth day is different from any other day. Then she remembers that Mommy said that she gets cake and ice cream and presents and gets to go to the zoo! She wishes it could be her birthday every day!

She lays in her bed listening to Mommy and Daddy. Every day, she can hear Mommy and Daddy talking through the white box that sits on her pink dresser. She thinks that Mommy and Daddy forget that she can hear them because they talk about everything; boring stuff like bills and food to buy at the store and Mommy's work, Amelia's aunties and uncles, and her. Sometimes they play games too. Her favorite is when they play the truth game and Amelia can learn new things about Mommy and Daddy. That's how Amelia learned that Daddy doesn't like to be tickled but he lets Amelia tickle him because it makes her laugh. Amelia tries not to tickle Daddy anymore. This time she hears Daddy say, "Good morning, baby."

_Baby? _Amelia questions. Uncle Rajy calls his girlfriend, Jessica, "baby." That confused Amelia because Jessica is a grew up. That's when Mommy explained nicknames like how they call her Wookiee. Daddy does not call Mommy "Baby," he calls her "Sweetheart" or "Vixen." This must mean Mommy has a baby in her tummy! Best birthday ever!

Listening closer, she hears Mommy laughing before the laughing turns into yucky kissing sounds. Amelia puts her blanket and pillow over her head so she doesn't have to hear it. She doesn't know why grew ups kiss. Daddy always has to wipe away Mommy's lipstick after kissing and one time she saw that Mommy had her tongue in Daddy's mouth! Gross!

"Is the baby monitor on?" Mommy wonders.

"Not any..." Daddy replies before Amelia hears the crackly noise that means that the boxes are not working anymore.

Amelia knows that she's lucky. Most of the kids in her class don't have both a Mommy and a Daddy that live in the same house. Her bestest friend, Zoe, has two Mommies but Amelia's Mommy and Daddy said that falling in love is a very special thing and it is okay for girls to love other girls or boys to love other boys. Love is confusing, Amelia decided that day.

Amelia gets out of bed and goes to her bookshelf. She's not allowed to leave her room until Mommy and Daddy come to get her. She can't tell time yet, but she knows that she should still be asleep because the first number on the clock radio Mommy got for her so they could listen to music together is a 5. The first number is always a 7 before Mommy and Daddy come to get her. She grabs her new book, My Neighbor Tortoro_, _and goes back to her bed. She can't read but she likes looking at the pictures.

She just finishes the book when she hears the squeaky noise from Mommy and Daddy's room. They are jumping on the bed again. They jump on the bed a lot but when Amelia jumps on her bed, she gets in trouble. Amelia thinks that grew ups should have to follow all the rules too.

Laying down on her bed, Amelia starts singing _10 Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed _to herself. She only gets to 6 little monkeys before she falls back asleep.

* * *

"Good morning, Birthday Girl," Amy softly murmurs as she sits on the edge of the pink toddler bed.

Amy is surprised that Amelia is still asleep at 7:30 in the morning. Reaching out, she uses the back of her hand to check Amelia for fever, sighing in relief when it feels normal to her. When Amelia doesn't wake up, Amy lays so her feet hang off the edge of the bed and snuggles up with Amelia, falling back asleep until Sheldon comes in to wake them at 8:20. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he takes a picture of his girls sleeping before gently shaking Amy's shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "We need to be leaving shortly."

"Wookie, time to wake up Sweetheart," Amy coaxes as she tickles the back of Amelia's neck causing her daughter to squirm.

"Come on, Birthday Girl," Sheldon attempts when Amelia doesn't open her eyes. "your first surprise is waiting for you."

Opening her eyes, Amelia rubs the sleep out of them as she sees the blurry faces of her Mommy and Daddy smiling at her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Amy greets, "are you feeling alright, Amelia? You are usually awake by now."

"I'm okay. I woked up at dark time. The first number on my clock was 5. I read my book," Amelia explains as she points to where her book fell on the floor.

"Oh, baby, that's way too early to be awake," Amy sympathizes. "You can sleep in the car on the way to your first surprise but right now we need to get you dressed so we can go bye bye."

"Where are we going?" Amelia wonders as she gets out of bed and takes her book back to the shelf.

"We have to make a special stop to get one of your surprises and then we are going to have breakfast with Grandmother," Sheldon replies.

"Sheldon, your socks are mismatched," Amy points out as she glances over at her husband who is on his knees as he makes room in Amelia's bookshelf to add the new books in alphabetical order. "You have one navy sock and one black sock."

"Do you think anyone will notice?" He wonders as he continues working on the bookshelf.

"That would be exactly the type of thing SM would notice and point out," Amy replies as she retrieves a blue and white checkered dress for Amelia to wear._ Do not give her ammunition, _goes without saying as they share a knowing look.

"I don't wanna wear a dress, Mommy!" Amelia whines.

"We're going to breakfast with Grandmother. I'm sorry, but you have to wear a dress this morning. We will come home before your birthday party and you can wear whatever you want to the zoo. Deal?" Amy offers.

"Grandmother is mean. I don't wanna go," Amelia pleads.

"Please do not say that in front of Grandmother and Grandfather," Amy requests. "We wanted it to be a surprise for you, but your first surprise is that we are going to the airport because your Nana flew here for your birthday party."

"Nana's here?!" Amelia squeals with glee, instantly cheering up.

"Yes, and she expects to see you in the pretty dress that she sent you," Sheldon adds.

"Okay, Daddy!" Amelia instantly agrees.

_If only every weekly dinner with my mother was this easy... _Amy bemoans.

After parking what felt to Amy to be 10 miles away from the arrivals terminal at LAX, the three California Coopers enter to await their beloved matriarch, Mary Cooper. Little Amelia feels like a tiny ant in a sea of elephants as she tries to see around all of the grew ups with their big bags and fancy phones, looking for her Nana. Feeling Daddy tug on her monkey tail of the leash they make her wear when they go into big places like the mall or Mommy and Daddy's works, she holds her arms out so she doesn't fall backward on the slick floor.

"Hold on, Wookiee. You have to stay with us. There are too many people here," Sheldon explains as he catches up to her.

"There she is!" Amelia yells as she spots her Nana a few feet away. "Nana!" she yells, getting a few chuckles from people passing by.

"Hello, baby! Oh, my goodness, you are getting huge!" Mary greets her as she bends down for a loving hug. "Happy birthday, Amelia!"

"Thank you, Nana! Best birthday ever!" Amelia decides as she hugs her Nana a little longer, not wanting to let go.

"I love hugs from you, Baby Cakes, but I hear we are having breakfast with Grandmother and we don't want to be late," Mary explains to her granddaughter after a few more seconds.

"I don't like Grandmother. She's mean to Mommy and Daddy," Amelia whispers to her Nana, hoping it will get Grandmother in trouble.

"Can I tell you a secret? I don't like her either but it's not nice for us to say that. Have you heard the saying, 'if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all?" Mary wonders as they go to the carousel to await the suitcases.

"Bambi!" Amelia answers, feeling smarter than her three years of age.

"The Disney cartoon," Sheldon explains as he pulls one of Mary's suitcase from the conveyor belt.

"Ah, I remember now. My point, Amelia, is that it's not nice to say you don't like somebody, even if it's the truth," Mary explains as she points to another bag for Sheldon.

"But Mommy and Daddy say always tell the truth," Amelia replies. _This is another confusing grew up rule. _

"Well, that's true too, Amelia. We want you to always tell the truth, but sometimes the truth can hurt people's feelings and we don't want to do that so we don't say anything. That's why God gave us a conscious," Mary explains.

"What's that?" Amelia wonders.

"Have you ever heard yourself think in your head?" Sheldon wonders.

"Yep!" Amelia exclaims.

"That's your conscious and what does Jiminy Cricket say?" Amy asks.

"Always let your conscience be your guide," Mary, Amy, and Amelia sing together.

As they arrive at the restaurant in Beverly Hills, Mary Cooper nervously fidgets in the front seat as she takes in the impeccably dressed diners entering the restaurant. She's only met Helen Skinner, Amy's mother, twice; at Sheldon and Amy's wedding and again at the baby's funeral last year. To say she's not a fan is putting it mildly.

"I suddenly feel like the white trash mother-in-law. I'm very underdressed for the occasion," she points out, motioning to her paisley print blouse and black skirt as Amy pulls into the parking garage.

"There is no pleasing Satan's Mistress. You could be wearing de la Renta and she'd ask, 'those shoes with that dress?" Amy whispers to Mary in response.

"I like your shirt, Nana. It's pretty!" Amelia exclaims from her position in her car seat as Sheldon unbuckles her.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You look so pretty in the dress I sent you," Mary gushes.

"Sheldon, tie," Amy reminds him as he brushes the goldfish cracker crumbs off of Amelia's dress.

Quickly and expertly, showing he's had much practice over the course of his marriage, Sheldon hands Amelia off to Amy and then pulls the tie out of the inside pocket of his suitcoat and has it fully on and tied before they reach the door.

As Sheldon goes to the maitre d to check them in, Mary looks around nervously at the obviously upper-class restaurant. She's never been in a place this fancy before and her first impression is that she's never coming back if she has any say in the matter. She's certain that Sheldon is just as uncomfortable as she is right now, but he looks so dashing and confident in his suit as he leans over and whispers something in Amy's ear.

Amy is a lovely woman and does not at all act like she comes from money, which shocked Mary when she found out. Sheldon and Amy certainly don't live or act as though they have money. They live in a typical middle-class neighborhood, drive cars built for safety rather than style and other than that comic thing Sheldon goes to every year, they never go on vacations. Mary admittedly hasn't been around Amy all that much, due to them living in different states and Amy's hectic work schedule, but Mary has a good sense for these things and Amy is definitely not cut from the same cloth as her parents. Even sweet little Amelia, who loves everybody, doesn't like Helen. Always trust a kid's gut instincts.

They are led back to a table where Helen is waiting for them. Mary watches with fascination as Helen doesn't stand to hug Amy or Amelia hello, doesn't offer her hand, doesn't do much of anything but glare at Mary, before quickly looking away once she realizes she's been caught.

Taking their seats, Mary watches as Sheldon and Amy place Amelia between them, where Amelia immediately slumps down attempting to make herself invisible. It's obvious to anyone watching that this little girl does not want to be here.

"Amelia, sit up right now, young lady, and cross your legs! Just because your mother gave the milk away for free doesn't mean you have to follow in her footsteps!" Helen insists. "Honestly, Amy, do you not even attempt to teach your daughter manners?"

_One minute, that's a new record, _Amy notices as she leans over and whispers, "please sit up straight in your chair, Wookiee," to Amelia.

One thing Sheldon has learned in his nearly 9 years of knowing Amy's mother is to always expect Murphy's Law, anything that can go wrong will. It only gets worse after Helen insulted Amy.

Sheldon accidentally spilled his water when reaching to remove an alcoholic beverage, ordered by Helen for the table, from Amelia's reach; Amy's request for an extra plate on which she and Sheldon can place portions of their meals for Amelia was met with an eye roll; when Mary stopped to pray before eating, she received a look of disgust from several patrons of the restaurant, when Amelia forgot to use her fork and instead used her fingers to pick up a grape off her fruit plate, Helen nearly went ballistic... and then all hell broke loose.

Looking over her Mommy's salad, Amelia immediately spots several yummy things; yellow cheese, cucumbers, tomatoes, croutons, and chicken. She sees something that looks like a yellow bell pepper placed on the tiny plate where she is supposed to put her bread. The green kind is yummy so the yellow kind must be yummy too! Knowing Mommy isn't going to eat it, she takes it off the plate and takes a big bite.

**_HOT! _**she realizes too late as she starts coughing. Placing her hand over her mouth, she just starts to spit it out when Grandmother yells at her.

"Do not spit that out, Amelia. You will chew and swallow it," Helen demands, lowering her voice to intentionally sound scary to Amelia.

Amelia knows better than to cry in front of Grandmother. It makes her mad, but this really really hurts and she needs to spit the yucky out! Looking to Mommy, Amelia's little face is turning red as she decides whether to cry or not. Finally, she can't control it anymore and starts wailing because it hurts so much.

"You can spit it out," Amy corrects as she takes her napkin off her lap and holds it to her daughter's mouth.

"Swallow it, Amelia!" Helen demands, slamming her palm on the table in frustration.

"Amelia, you can spit it out. It's alright," Sheldon reassures as he glares at Helen. Holding his hand to Amelia's mouth, he allows her to spit the half chewed food into his hand and places it on his plate.

If they were in a Warner Brothers cartoon, this would be the point where Sheldon had steam emitting from his ears. He is furious right now. Becoming angrier by the second, Sheldon decides he's going to strike back; he has to hurt Helen for hurting Amelia, he's going to... do nothing, he realizes with a heavy sigh. For better or for worse, she is Amy's family, just as much as he and Amelia, and doing anything to hurt Helen would also hurt his wife. Reaching for Amelia's milk glass he softly whispers to her, ""Drink your milk, Wookiee. It will help take the yucky away."

"Okay, Daddy," Amelia agrees as she sniffles.

"Please remove your crying child from the dining area," their waitress requests as she rushes to the table, "she is disturbing other customers."

"I could not possibly care less about the disruption my daughter is causing right now!" Sheldon yells before lowering his voice as he realizes he's upset Amelia even more.

"That little bastard is an ungrateful brat! She's going to turn out just like you, Amy!" Helen warns.

"If she turns out to be even half as wonderful as her Mommy, the world will be a much better place for it," Mary chimes in as she smiles at Amy.

"We're done here. Helen, a pleasure as always," Sheldon sarcastically takes their leave as he pulls some money out of his wallet and throws it on the table to cover the bill before taking Amelia out.

" Mother, I am informing you that you are uninvited to your granddaughter's third birthday party and in fact, I don't think we will be seeing each other for a very long time. Our relationship has always been fraught with tension. It is rancorous at best and harrowing at its worst. We, as adults, understand the many many reasons for the breakdown of this relationship, however, Amelia doesn't. All she's going to understand is that her Grandmother and Grandfather are not at her birthday party and think that this is her fault. I don't know how to reassure her that she did nothing wrong," Amy admits. Taking a breath, she continues,

"It's no secret that you and Sheldon barely tolerate each other under the best of circumstances, you are indifferent to Amelia, and the way you treat me, your own daughter, your own flesh and blood, is deplorable. It is cruel and precisely calculated to strike at my worst insecurities. That's okay, I can take it. I've had 35 years of practice... but when you say cruel, insulting and untrue things about my daughter, when you force her to do something that is physically harming her, **that** is where I draw the line. Do not call us, do not email us, do not come to our home or work offices uninvited. We're done. I bet you had no idea before today that Sheldon and I refer to you as 'Satan's Mistress,' correct? I was wrong. Hell is too good for you.," Amy decides before grabbing Sheldon's money off the table and storming out of the restaurant with Mary.

"Badest birthday ever!" Amelia cries as she and her Daddy leave.

"Shh. It's alright," Sheldon whispers. "I'm sorry, Wookiee. I wasn't watching you like a good Daddy should be. It's my fault that you ate the hot pepper."

"Are I in trouble, Daddy?" Amelia wonders as Sheldon takes her across the street to the Starbucks and immediately opens a bottle of apple juice for Amelia to drink as they wait in line.

"Am I in trouble is the correct syntax and no, sweetheart, you are not in trouble," Sheldon reassures. "Do you still have the yucky in your mouth?"

"Yeah. It's hot, Daddy," Amelia complains.

"I know. Drink the juice. I promise it'll help but it's going to take awhile for the hot to go away," Sheldon explains as he steps up to pay. "Do you want a cookie too?" He asks.

"Yes please. mommy likes them!" Amelia points out as she spots a package of Madeline cookies.

"Do you want those?" Sheldon asks.

"No, they're yucky. Monster cookie!" Amelia requests. Realizing that she forgot something, she immediately adds a "please."

"Thank you, Daddy," Amelia murmurs as they take a seat at a small table.

Amelia is surprised that Daddy is still holding her but he seems upset too. She kisses his cheek, which gets her a big smile as she whispers, "love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Amelia," Sheldon replies.

"Daddy what does that word mean?" she wonders as she takes a big bite of her cookie.

"The one grandmother called you?" Sheldon wonders as Amelia nods in confirmation. "It is a bad word. Mommy and I explained to you how babies are made. What Grandmother was implying is that your Mommy and I made you by accident and you were unwanted. That is wrong and untrue. Mommy and I love you very very very much, Amelia. You are not an accident and you are most definitely not unwanted. You are the best thing to ever happen to us. I didn't know how to love until I became your Daddy three years ago today."

"You didn't love Mommy?" Amelia asks.

"Of course I love your Mommy but I felt like I wasn't loving with my whole heart until I became a Daddy. Is the yucky taste gone?" He wonders, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, Daddy," Amelia confirms as she hugs him.

Looking over her Daddy's shoulder, she waves as she sees Mommy and Nana coming out of the restaurant and crossing the street to get to the car. Seeing Amelia, Amy and Mary enter the Starbucks.

"I sorries Mommy," Amelia apologizes. "No sads. It hurts the baby," she explains as Mary gasps.

"How... how do you know that Mommy has a baby in her tummy?" Sheldon questions.

"I hear you say good morning baby. Mommy is sweetheart or vixen," she explains. "Is there a baby?"

"Yeah, there's a baby in mommy's tummy," Amy softly confirms as she smiles at Amelia.

"We just found out last night," Sheldon quickly explains before Mary has a chance to accuse them of making sure she's the last to know. "We aren't telling anyone else until after the 12th week. It's a secret, Wookiee. I only want you talking about it with Mommy or me, alright? We'll tell you when it's okay to tell everybody else."

"Okay," Amelia promises.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Sheldon wonders as he sees her wipe at her eyes.

"Overjoyed, Sheldon. Simply overjoyed to see you happily married and with a family of your own. Congratulations. How are you feeling, Amy?" She wonders.

"Excited. Nervous. Nauseous," Amy jokes.

"Besstest birthday ever!" Amelia decides again.

* * *

"Mommy and Daddy have another surprise for you, Wookiee," Amy hints as they walk into their house. "We can't take this one to the zoo with us. Go with Daddy. I have to go across the street to Auntie Bernie's to get it."

"Okay," Amelia replies.

Only following half of the instructions, Amelia stands at the window of the tiny room with no doors and watches as her Mommy goes across the street. Why would Auntie Bernie have her present? She hopes it isn't a baby sister. She wants a baby brother because then she won't have to share any of her toys and Daddy can name him Yoda!

Seeing Mommy come back, she doesn't see anything in mommy's hands. she then notices that Mommy has a coat on now and when Mommy gets to the door, she hears a bark.

"A puppy?! I get a puppy?!" Amelia exclaims as soon as the door opens.

Opening her coat, Amy let's the tiny brown head and black nose stick out by her neck.

"Yes, we got you a puppy," Amy confirms as Amelia comes over to grab it and love it.

"Soft touch, Wookiee. Mommy will hold it while you pet," Amy requests as she removes the tiny chocolate lab from her coat and Sheldon snaps pictures.

"What her name?" Amelia wonders as she laughs when the puppy licks her hand.

"His name is completely up to you to decide but Mommy and Daddy request it not be something we can't yell at him in front of other people," Amy explains.

"Like poopy butt!" Amelia laughs

"Yes, exactly," Sheldon chuckles.

"Hmmm... I name him Chewie" Amelia decides.

"Chewie is an excellent name," Amy praises as the newest Cooper licks Amelia's face.

"I think he likes it!" Amelia happily exclaims. "Does he know tricks, Mama?

"Yes, he's been going to puppy school to learn how to be a good boy. We'll be taking him to school every Saturday morning," Amy explains.

"Mama, I need my chart!" Amelia decides as she darts to the fridge without warning and brings back her chore chart. "I feed Chewie. I walk Chewie. I pick up Chewie toys. I give Chewie baths. But I not change diapies!" She decides.

"Puppies don't wear diapers," Amy explains as she attempts not to laugh. "But we will have to let him go outside to potty in the grass. For now, Daddy and I will clean it up but we have decided that once you turn 5, you will have to help with that. You are three now, so you will have three chores every day; making sure Chewie has food and water in his bowls is one of your chores. We also want you to pick up your toys and put them away every night before bed time and to help Mommy and Daddy by bringing your dirty clothes into the laundry room to be washed. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yep!" Amelia exclaims. "Come on Chewie!" Amelia calls out as she takes off to get a ball from her toy box.

"You're both so good with her," Mary praises, "firm but loving. She's a beautiful little girl. I wish I could get out here more often to visit."

"You're welcome anytime, Mary," Amy offers as the puppy whines.

"Mom, would you mind watching Amelia for a few minutes? I think that Amy and I need to talk about what happened," Sheldon requests.

"1-10, how imperative is it for us to speak now?" Amy wonders as Amelia returns.

"7," Sheldon decides.

Holding his hand out, he lets Chewie sniff him. Typically, dogs do not like Sheldon, nor he them, if he's being honest, but this dog is different. Chewie licks Sheldon's hand and Amy is happily surprised by Sheldon laughing and scratching the puppy under his chin. Chewie rolls over and shows Sheldon his belly, which Sheldon scratches, causing the puppy's hind leg to rapidly thump the floor and Amelia to get a case of the giggles.

_It can wait_, Sheldon mouths to Amy over Amelia's head as he shows her where to scratch Chewie's belly.

* * *

"Go stand with your Mommy and Daddy so I can get a picture," Mary requests as she puts Amelia down and she runs off to stand under the tree with Sheldon and Amy. As Amy adjusts the khaki pith hat and hands Amelia a pair of binoculars, they smile for the official third birthday photo.

"We have one more surprise for you before everybody else gets here for your birthday party," Sheldon shares as he picks up his little explorer, looking adorable with her pith hat, pink (her favorite color) "birthday girl" t-shirt, green vest, and cargo shorts. "I'm going to feed you to the hippos."

"Me hippo food?" Amelia asks, slightly scared by the prospect.

"No, Daddy's teasing. Hippos are primarily herbivores, meaning they only eat fruit and veggies," Amy explains. "They don't eat people. You are going to be able to throw the food to them."

"Cool!" Amelia exclaims as she grabs both of her parents' hands. "Do the wee game, Daddy!"

As Amy and Sheldon count to three, they lift Amelia by her arms, allowing her to swing with her feet off the ground as she takes giant leaps forward on the path to their destination.

"Good birthday so far, Wookiee?" Amy wonders as she adjusts the slightly too large hat on Amelia's head once again.

"Yep! Best birthday ever! Mama when the baby come?" she wonders as she touches her Mommy's tummy.

"Not for quite awhile yet. We will still have to go through Christmas and Daddy's birthday and Star Wars Day before the baby comes. It should be here in June. It is only October now," Amy explains. "Do you want it to be a girl or a boy?"

"A boy!" Amelia quickly informs them. "Then no more babies!"

"What should we name him?" Sheldon wonders, amused.

"Yoda!" Amelia suggests as the line moves.

"Wookiee and Yoda. I like it," Sheldon decides as he winks at Amy.

After being given safety instruction, the zoologist leads the Coopers into the habitat and sets a bucket of mixed fruit and veggies in front of Amelia. She's not sure what to do at first so she watches as Sheldon takes a handful and throws it through the fence to the tiniest hippo who comes over to them and looks expectantly for more.

"Here, Wookiee. He wants you to feed him," Sheldon explains as he takes her hand and guides it to feed the baby hippo.

"He tiny! Like me!" Amelia decides. "Hi, baby! I Amelia. What your name?"

"Her name is also Amelia!" the zookeeper says as she comes over and crouches down by Amelia and Sheldon. "Happy birthday!" she says as she sees Amelia's shirt.

"Thank you! I three," Amelia replies as she holds up three fingers.

"That's awesome! Are you having a good birthday?" she asks.

"Bestest birthday ever!" Amelia exclaims as she tosses a piece of apple to Hippo Amelia.

"Awesome!" Amelia exclaims as they return to their table to find that all of her favorite people have arrived; Uncle Leonard, Auntie Penny and Luke, Uncle Howie, Auntie Bernie, Joel and Debbie in their stroller, Uncle Rajy, Uncle Stuart, Nana and her best friend Zoe from school.

"Happy birthday, Wookiee!" Raj exclaims as he comes over for hugs. "Tell us all about feeding the hippos!" he requests while picking her up.

In her limited vocabulary, she tells them all about their big teeth, the noise they made, and that the baby hippo is named Amelia too! Before she knows it they are singing the birthday song and she's opening presents, then they eat cake. Birthday parties go really fast! They walk around the zoo for awhile looking at the animals and stop at the koalas for Daddy and the monkeys for Mommy, where Auntie Bernie says that they have two escapees, Joel and Debbie Monkey. The grew ups laughed but Amelia didn't understand why it was funny. It was a long day and now she is at home sitting on the floor while Chewie lays his head on her leg and takes a nap. She pets his back and lays down to take a nap too, which is how Daddy finds her a few minutes later, sleeping as he comes into the living room from the kitchen where he was helping Mommy put the leftover cupcakes in the fridge.

"Can we talk?" Sheldon requests as he motions to where Amelia is napping. Mary went upstairs to take a nap as well.

"Office?" Amy suggests as she turns off the light in the kitchen and leads the way.

Shutting and locking the door behind him, he takes a seat on the built-in bench next to Amy.

"Zone of truth?" Sheldon requests as Amy nods, putting their factual truth rules into effect.

"I told her we're done... but I don't know if I can go through with it, Sheldon. For better or worse, she is my mother and we both agreed that we want Amelia to know both sides of her family," Amy starts as she leans against his shoulder.

"The way she treats you, Amy... is deplorable. I absolutely hate seeing how much she can hurt you. It's cruel and precisely calculated to strike your worst insecurities. Why do you allow it?"

"I allow it, Sheldon, because she's the last link I have to my father. I allow it because part of me feels that I deserve to be treated that way... maybe if I was prettier like Charlotte, or more athletic like Robbie or... if I win the Nobel... then she'll love me,"

"You know that's not true," Sheldon whispers. "You should not have to earn her love."

"I know that. I... We wouldn't have this house if it wasn't for my trust fund. We would be drowning in hundreds of thousands of dollars in medical debt if it wasn't for my trust fund. I feel like I can't just cut off contact. We both agreed that we want our children to know both sides of their families. It struck me this morning, even before my mother acted out, just how different our families are. Amelia was excited and immediately complied with our instructions that she must wear a dress once she knew it was for Nana. Your mother is kind and loving to Amelia. My mother is... I don't really know the right word, indifferent, I suppose, towards Amelia and the worst part of it is our daughter is terrified of her own grandmother. I don't want our children thinking that it's ever okay to be cruel to somebody the way my mother is cruel to us. You're being very quiet."

"You're saying everything I want to say right now," he points out. "I think the best thing we can do is do nothing right now. She didn't come to the party in order to test your boundaries, which, I fully expected her to do. Maybe she finally realized we're not going to take it. Not when it comes to Amelia. I noticed you stopped eating the cupcake after three bites. Are you alright?"

"I became nauseous. You may get your wish for a baby that rebels against my sweet tooth," she teases him with a smile.

"I want to talk to you about that. I'm scared already, Amy, and we just found out you're pregnant," he whispers his confession.

"It's in the back of my mind as well. We only have control over our immediate locus. I can't control what happens with this pregnancy and if we will have a healthy, happy baby at the end of it. What I can control is making sure I take all of my vitamins, eat a healthy, well-balanced diet, keep all of my prenatal appointments, and get enough sleep. Everything else is out of our control. I promise you I am going to do everything within my power to make sure the fetus and I are healthy, but there are some things we just cannot control, Sheldon," she replies as she kisses his cheek.

"Please let me be a part of this," he whispers. "I missed out on so much when you were pregnant with Amelia due to you being based at Stanford. The last month of your pregnancy with Sheldon Junior... you shut me out. I wasn't able to kiss your stomach or talk to him or hold your hair as you vomited and bring you water to rinse your mouth... please Amy, don't shut me out this time."

"I promise. I want you to be a part of this too," she replies as she places his hand over her abdomen. "Wookiee seems excited."

"As long as it's a boy," Sheldon laughs. "Chewie Cooper. I hope the name isn't apropos."

"Me too," Amy sighs.

"Did you see them napping on the floor together? How adorable was that?" Sheldon rhetorically asks.

"You're a big softy, Sheldon Cooper," Amy teases.

"Only you get to see the warm gooey center of the nerdy candy coating," Sheldon jokes.


	34. Epilogue 10

Thank you for the incredible reviews! Due to time constraints, I have not had time to thank each reviewer individually, but please know that I read each and every review. Knowing people all over the world are enjoying my story brings a huge smile to my face! =) DrW

* * *

_1997_

The summer between her Freshman and sophomore years of high school is full of transitions for Amy Farrah Fowler. Her parents had sent her away to boarding school in Norway after an argument with Mother over piercing her ears, which resulted in a three-hour stint in the sin closet and idle threats from Amy to call Child Protective Services. Her only ally, her older brother Robbie, has received a full ride football scholarship to Michigan and her older sister, Charlotte, has long since moved out and distanced herself from their perceived, "bourgeois" lifestyle by marrying a senator's son. All in all, Amy cannot blame them for getting the hell out of dodge the moment they were of legal age.

Her dad, Samuel Fowler, has descended even deeper into the insalubrious grasp of alcoholism. In the past six months, he has lost his job of 20 years at NASA's Jet Propulsion Laboratory, both of his parents have died, and he has caught his wife having sexual relations with his (former) best friend. Amy realizes that as her father turns to the bottle more and more with each passing day, she most likely is witnessing the last few years of his life.

As her dad pulls onto the gravel road leading to the campsite at Convict Lake, he pulls over under a large Redwood tree and parks the car.

"Wanna drive?" He asks as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

"I don't have my permit yet, Dad," Amy replies.

"Well, I won't tell if you don't," He promises with a wink before getting out and going around to open her door for her.

Her dad is incredibly patient and loving with her, a far cry from the way Mother treats her. Amy's sad to say that her dad is her best, and only, friend. She's always been an outcast, a wallflower, a late bloomer who would rather have her nose in a book than in one of the stupid teen magazines daydreaming of a date with Jonathan Taylor Thomas or one of the Hanson brothers. She hates boarding school and can't wait until she graduates. If she works hard and takes five extra courses over the summer, giving up her vacation, she can graduate a year early. She's home for just two weeks this summer, thrilling her mother and disappointing her dad.

They make it to the campsite, site 9, in one piece and without any major incidents. After setting up their tents and starting a fire, they pull her dad's telescope from the trunk and go through the treeline to set it up at the edge of the cliff overlooking the lake below. The comet Hale-Bopp is in full view well before dusk tonight as the second-brightest object in the night sky behind Sirius. Although Amy has been able to see it from her room, she has been looking forward to this once in a lifetime experience of seeing the comet as it's meant to be seen; in nature, with just the stars and moon.

"Wow!" Amy exclaims as she retrieves her camera for her photography class and takes pictures. "The view from here is incredible, Dad!"

"This is my favorite spot in the whole world," he divulges before taking a long sip of his Jack and Coke. "Okay, find Sirius and tell me the constellation."

"Easy. Canis Major," Amy answers.

"And?" Sam questions his little genius.

"The Star of David, although that technically is not one of the 88 constellations recognized by NASA," she points out.

"Half of them got their PhDs from a cracker jack box," Sam gripes. "How's school? Any boyfriends I need to be worried about?"

"No," Amy quickly replies. "I have yet to make a single friend. I thought I did but..." she sighs, "it doesn't matter."

"Your Mother told me that you are hoping to graduate a year early. What are your plans after that? Taking over the world?"

"Some day," Amy confirms with a giggle. "I'm considering taking a gap year but Mother won't hear of it."

"To what end?" Sam wonders as he offers her a can of soda from the cooler.

"I don't know what I want to major in. There are so many choices; anthropology, chemistry, molecular and cellular biology... "

"You have the brains to be anything you want to be. Don't squander it. What's your dream? What is the one thing you want more than anything else?"

"To win a Nobel prize," Amy immediately answers.

"Really?" her dad asks, impressed. "Not to get married and pop out as many babies as possible, as your sister seems content on doing?"

"No. I don't think love is in the cards for me, Dad," Amy whispers as she looks off into the distance.

"You can have everything you want, my sweet Jelly Bean; love, a family, a career... you can have it all. Reach for the stars and never stop reaching," he encourages as he wraps one arm around her shoulders and pulls her close.

* * *

Amy has imagined and practiced this moment in her head a million... a hundred billion... times before; the moment she learns she has won the Nobel prize. This was never how it played out in her head.

The call comes at 2:13 am as she is in the middle of her nightly bout of "morning" sickness, a cruel misnomer if there ever was one. Sheldon is sitting on the cold tile floor next to her, holding her hair back and offering all the emotional support he can when the phone rings. Grabbing for it, he quickly checks the caller ID, seeing _Stockholm, Sweeden. _

"Amy... it's a call from Stockholm. You won," Sheldon whispers as he attempts to hand the phone to her.

"Wonderful..." Amy replies before hurling again.

Sheldon takes the phone out of the bathroom as he answers, and a few seconds later, Amy comes through the door and leans against Sheldon's chest as she places the call on speakerphone for him to hear. After a few perfunctory exchanges of pleasantries, Sheldon has to take the phone from her shaking hands to end the call.

"Pinch me," Amy requests, still in a state of shock as Sheldon tosses the phone to the bed.

"Congratulations, Doctor Cooper," he whispers, grinning from ear to ear at her.

"Thank you, Sheldon. Thank you for making the phone call that set all of this in motion. Thank you for loving me enough to let me go even though it was tearing you apart inside. thank you for being my biggest supporter, for always believing in me... in us. Thank you for every time you've had to care for our daughter while I was working. For every missed date night and for every night you've spent alone in our bed... I can never repay you for all of the sacrifices you've made for me.

"Your debt was paid the minute you agreed to marry me. All of those days apart, every night you've had to burn the midnight oil, every story and bedtime you've missed, every cold meal you ate... it's all been worth it. I don't have the words to express how proud of you I am other than I love you. I'd kiss you but as I know you have yet to brush your teeth..."

"It's alright. I love you too," She whispers.

Rather than pinching his wife, Sheldon grins mischievously before tickling her as she squeals and squirms away from him.

"Still think you're dreaming?" Sheldon wonders as he hugs his wife after calling a truce to the tickle fight.

"I have everything I've ever dreamed of; a loving husband, a beautiful daughter, a baby on the way, and a Nobel prize. I am most definitely dreaming... but please, don't wake me," she replies, kissing his bare chest.

Their friends arrive at 2:30 am to watch the ceremony live stream. Sheldon and Amy made a mutual decision to not tell them that she has won and let them be surprised. Sitting at the island where she is drinking orange juice as the guys set up the live stream on their tv, Amy enjoys the last few moments of peace.

"They're so angelic when they're sleeping," Bernadette gushes as she comes out of the toy room where the twins and Luke have been put so as to not awaken Amelia, who is upstairs in her bedroom.

"Okay, what gives? That's the 10th text message in 5 minutes," Penny asks Amy while perusing the selection of pastries.

"Sheldon's sending me dirty texts from the living room," Amy lies as Sheldon catches her eye at the mention of his name and she winks at him.

"You've been together for 9 years, married for almost 4... how do you keep the flame alive? Since having the twins, we're lucky if it happens once a month, and most of the time, I'm like, 'you can do whatever you want just don't wake me" Bernadette overshares.

"We've gone through droughts as well. It starts with keeping the lines of communication open. We also found that scheduling time for us to be alone and intimate has helped. We turn our electronic devices off in our bedroom; no tv, no Ipads, no cell phones. It's just for us to be together at the end of the day. Sometimes we fall into bed and share nothing more than a simple goodnight kiss but we always, always, always make sure we begin every morning and end each day with an 'I love you," Amy shares.

"I can't remember the last time I said I love you to Leonard," Penny confesses. "Don't the words lose meaning if said too often?"

"If you can't remember when you last said it, it's been too long," Bernadette advises.

"After what we've been through, I can't possibly say it enough. If I hadn't survived, our last words to each other would've been words of anger. We were not in a good place at the time and had a fight as Sheldon was leaving for the comic book store," Amy confesses as her cell phone chimes again. "It was so stupid. For the rest of his life, Sheldon would've believed that my last minutes were spent hating him. I gained a lot of perspective that night... we both did. We now make sure there's zero doubt about how much we mean to each other."

Sheldon and Amy don't talk much about that night or the days and weeks before and after that life changing moment. Little things have come out but only she and Sheldon know the full story.

She is dying to tell their friends that they're expecting but she is also terrified that something could go wrong and so she bites her tongue each time she just about slips up. Honestly, Amy is surprised by and very proud of Amelia for keeping the secret so far. If excitement could be measured, Amelia's measurements would be off the charts. Every chance she gets she's touching Amy's tummy, kissing the baby, and asking a million questions. She has a toy doctor kit and pretends she's checking Mommy's tummy, giving Mommy and the baby shots and taking pictures of the baby. Amy's first doctor appointment is in three days and they are going to take Amelia with them so she can hear the heartbeat and see the baby on the ultrasound.

"Good to go?" Amy asks as Sheldon comes up behind her and kisses the top of her head, getting an "aww" from Penny and Bernadette.

"Everything's in order," Sheldon confirms.

He's pulled the privacy shades, locked all the doors and windows, and they have initiated their security protocol. Amy's attorney, publicist, and stylist will be here at 7 am. The house phone ringers have been turned off and as soon as their friends leave, they are going to get a few hours of sleep before the circus begins.

Sheldon takes Amy's hand, feeling her squeeze three times, their code for "I love you," as they walk into the living room to watch the announcement and sit in their customary spots. The announcement is made in Swedish first and a collective gasp emits from the entire room as they clearly hear the name, "Amy F. Cooper" at the end of the long paragraph in Swedish, before it is repeated in English.

"_You won?!_" Bernadette and, Penny scream in excitement.

"I won," Amy softly confirms as Mary comes running down the stairs at the screaming, believing something terrible has happened.

"What in the world? Why are y'all screaming like banshees at 3 in the mornin'?" Mary wonders as she sees the two blonde best friends of her daughter-in-law jumping up and down in giddy excitement.

"She won! She won!" Penny and Bernadette exclaim.

"Shh, I want to watch this!" Sheldon protests as everyone gathers around Amy to hug and congratulate her.

Sheldon stands back and lets Amy have her moment. He knows they'll watch it together with Amelia later today and he'll watch it alone many more times after that. For now, this is her moment, a culmination of everything she has worked for since she was 17. A Cooper has won a Nobel prize, science's greatest achievement. Other than Amelia's birth, this is the greatest moment of Amy's life.

* * *

Amelia lays in her bed upstairs later that morning. She looks at her clock,_ 8:15 am_, then looks back out her bedroom window. It is still dark outside. In fact, it is so dark that she can't see anything. _Is the sun broked? _She wonders. Even when it is cloudy outside, she can see the green grass. Maybe it's gonna rain meatballs or kitties and puppies!

Amy's in her bedroom trying on the 19th of the 20 dresses the university hired stylist, Atticus, has chosen for their media junket when noise comes over the baby monitor, signaling Amelia is awake.

"Can you please bring Amelia to me?" Amy requests of whoever is listening while removing her rings so she can receive a quick manicure.

"I've got her," Penny reassures as she goes to her little niece's room and opens the door to find Amelia jumping on her bed.

"No more monkeys jumping on the bed!" Penny sings in warning. "Can I come in?" she requests.

"Yep!" Amelia confirms midair before landing on her feet a few seconds later. "What are you doing at my house at dark time?" she wonders. "Baby Luke needs to go night night!"

"It's morning, Sweetie," Penny explains. as she ruffles Amelia's sleep tossed hair, making it stick up even more.

"Is the sun broked today?" Amelia wonders as she looks to her window again.

" I'm going to take you to Mommy and Daddy and they'll explain what's going on, alright?"

"Alright," Amelia agrees. _This day keeps getting weirder and weirder. _

Walking into Mommy and Daddy's room, Mommy is standing in her bra and panties with a bunch of strangers around her. Daddy is on his phone but he is smiling at Mommy. _Did Mommy give me the medicine that makes me have funny dreams? _Amelia tries to remember. Auntie Penny picks her up and takes her to sit on Mommy and Daddy's bed, something she has to ask permission to do.

"Mama, who they?" Amelia wonders. She's not supposed to talk to strangers even if they talk to her first.

"First of all, you have earned a strike for jumping on your bed, Amelia," Daddy tells her as he comes over for good morning hugs and kisses. "That's not a good way to start the day."

"I hear you and Mommy jump on your bed all the time! Grew ups should have to follow the rules too!" Amelia protests as she sees her Auntie Penny laugh and her Mommy and Daddy blush.

"She's got ya there," Auntie agrees as she winks at Amelia.

"Fine, no strike," Daddy decides, as he makes mental plans for how to best soundproof his and Amy's bedroom.

"Yay! The sun is broked, Daddy! Uncle Howie needs to get in his space ship and fix the sun!" Amelia requests. Her Uncle Howie got to go live in space and that is super duper cool! Amelia loves the pictures he took of Earth when he was in space. Mommy has one in her office at work!

"The sun isn't broken, Wookiee. Something exciting has happened," Mommy explains from the bench by her mirror. "Mommy has won a big award for her work as a scientist. Only 48 other women in the whole wide world have won this award so it is very very very special and there are a lot of people outside our house right now that want to talk with me. The reason you can not see outside and think the sun is broken is because Daddy and I made a decision to put special curtains up so nobody can see inside our house. Daddy and I do not want you to have your picture taken or be on the tv."

"Cool! I happy, Mama! What the big word I need to say?" Amelia wonders. She knows there's a big word grew ups say but she can't remember it.

"I don't know what word you mean," Mommy explains as she gets in her jewelry box and pulls out the special star necklace Daddy gave her. _I did it, Dad. Wish you were here to see this! _Amy thinks to herself as she lightly strokes the pendant.

"Grew ups have a special word!" Amelia insists. " Nana say it for my baby!" _Oops! Strike two! _

"Oh, that word," Mommy realizes. "That word is congratulations, but I'll take a hug and kiss instead," Mommy requests as Amelia climbs off the bed and pushes her way past the strangers doing her Mommy's hair and makeup.

"Love you, Mama," Amelia whispers while hugging her Mommy tight.

Wookiee, I love you very very much but Mommy is going to be busy today. Can you please go downstairs with Aunt Bernie?" Amy requests as Bernadette opens the bedroom door. "Nana is downstairs waiting for you and has made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast."

"Okay, Mommy. Love you!" Amelia exclaims. "Love you, Daddy!"

"I love you too, Wookiee," Daddy says as he smiles at her while somebody pushes him into the bathroom.

"Wear the purple dress Mama! It Daddy's favorite cause it make your eyes sparkle!" Amelia calls out as she leaves the room. _She learned that from listening to Mommy and Daddy on the box._

"We're taking the baby monitor out of her room tonight," Amy decides as the door closes behind their daughter. She's utterly embarrassed by complete strangers hearing details of her sex life... but more so that her three year old called them out on it!

"She calls the puppy her baby?" Penny wonders as the door closes behind Amelia. "That is adorable!"

_Crisis averted, _Amy decides as she quickly agrees with Penny.

_This is a big deal!_ Amelia decides as she sees even more strangers in her house. She goes to the living room and sits on the floor where Chewie is locked in his puppy jail.

"I sorries Chewie!" She apologizes as she sticks her hands through the bars and scratches his ears. "I get in troubles if you go out. I am at strike two and I just woked up!"

Chewie and Amelia have grown to be fast friends over the past week. Amelia is a very good Mommy, always making sure her puppy has food, water, toys and lots of love. Daddy even likes Chewie! Amelia came home from playing with Joel and Debbie to find Daddy sitting on the floor teaching Chewie how to shake paws. Chewie learned fast! He's a smart puppy.

As her tummy growls, Chewie growls back before giving a single bark, making Amelia dissolve into a fit of giggles as her Uncles Howie and Rajy come over to see what's so funny.

"Hey, rugrat, are you hungry?" Uncle Howie asks.

"Yeah. My tummy growl and Chewie growl at me!" Amelia explains before laughing again.

"Well, I think I'm gonna steal your Nana because she is the best cook in the world!" Raj teases as he picks up Amelia and takes her into the toy room where her cousins are playing. "Do you want pancakes today? Your chart says that it's cheerio day."

"I have pancakes. It a special day!" Amelia explains as Auntie Bernie comes in with Amelia's breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs and regular milk. Yum!

"Isn't this exciting? Amy is gonna be famous!" Nana says as she comes into the toy room to talk with the grew ups.

Mama is famous! _Maybe Mama can take me to meet Elmo!_

When the doorbell rings at 6 pm that evening, it goes unanswered, as it has all day long.

After the last media interview, Bernadette offered to take Amelia for the night so Sheldon and Amy could get some much-needed rest, "or have wild celebration sex," as Penny suggested, before offering Mary Sheldon's old room for the night. They left 20 minutes ago and after locking the door behind them, Amy retired to the couch, where she lays now with her head in Sheldon's lap, fast asleep. He continues absentmindedly stroking her hair, which she loves for him to do when she's sad, exhausted or post-coital. Neither of them have slept in 32 hours. Sheldon is too wound up to sleep, however, Amy has needed to go to bed hours ago. Early pregnancy, and severe morning, (noon and night) sickness, have exhausted his poor wife. Amy has not complained once about it. Each evening as Sheldon brings her a bottle of Gatorade while she sits on the bathroom floor between bouts, she reminds him that it's proof that their baby is still there and this too shall pass.

Hearing Amy's phone vibrate from its face down position on the side table, Sheldon grabs for it. Their families and friends have been instructed to call his cell phone for the time being, but someone obviously didn't get the message. Flipping it over, he cringes as he sees, "SM" as the caller ID, short for "Satan's Mistress," Amy's mother. He immediately sends it to voicemail and then turns Amy's phone off for the evening.

"Who's calling?" Amy sleepily mumbles.

"I didn't recognize the number," Sheldon lies. _Don't look up and see my eye twitching. Don't look up. Don't look up. _

" 'kay," she replies. "You need to sleep too."

"I'm too wound up to sleep," he explains as his phone rings.

Picking it up, he's unable to hide the caller ID from Amy this time, showing her it's her mother calling. He's shocked when Amy takes the phone and answers it.

"What do you want, Helen?" Amy icily greets as she reaches for Sheldon's hand and lays it on her abdomen.

They had a very long discussion on how best to handle her mother in light of recent developments. They both know the only reason Helen is making contact now is due to Amy winning the Nobel this morning. She's either hoping to leech some prize money off of Amy or to showboat her genius daughter to all of her friends. Sheldon and Amy have decided together that Amy has a loving family in Sheldon and Amelia, Sheldon's extended family, and their friends, and they do not need nor do they want Helen and Tom in their lives.

"I am still your mother, Amy Farrah Fowler..."

"Amy _Cooper_," Amy instantly corrects. "As in Mrs. Sheldon Cooper. I presume you've heard the news?"

"Yes. Congratulations. I am so proud of you," Helen offers.

"Is that all?" Amy wonders. She hears an echo when Helen speaks coming from the direction of the front door.

Reaching for the legal pad where they have been writing notes for each other all day as they relay information from a plethora of phone calls to each other, Amy writes, _she's here_ and underlines it three times before tapping her pen to get Sheldon's attention.

_She's not coming in. Get rid of her. _

"Do you have an attorney? Tom can handle the affair..."

"Nice choice of words, Helen," Amy interrupts. "That's right, I know all about the affair you and Tom had and how my Dad found out his best friend was fucking his wife. I reserve this word for those who truly deserve it, but you really are a cunt. You're standing outside of my front door right now. You will not be coming in and have exactly one minute to leave before I call the police to have you removed from the property and file for a restraining order against harassment. As I'm sure you're aware, the Nobel comes with a sizeable monetary reward. I know that you have filed bankruptcy three times over the last 20 years, most recently in 2015. You are living on credit hidden behind your good name as a judge in the second most populous US city. You're not here to congratulate me, or to see your granddaughter, as Sheldon's mother is right now. You are here for money, and as you have already proven, to make an attempt to attach yourself to me for your own personal agenda. I have an attorney, I have friends who have always been there for me, and by marrying a man who loves me unconditionally, I have gained a family. They don't care about the money, or the fame that comes with winning a Nobel prize. They love me for who I am, quirks and all because I love Sheldon and am Amelia's mother. We're going to pay off Mary's mortgage for her, but you will not see a single penny of this prize money. You have one minute to fuck off or I call the police," she warns before hanging up and turning off Sheldon's phone for the evening.

"You want to pay off my mother's home?" Sheldon asks, bewildered, as Amy returns to laying on the couch with her head in her husband's lap.

"Yes. She's in her 60's Sheldon and now that she doesn't have Meemaw's income to help with bills, she's struggling. Missy told me in strict confidence that I was not to tell you, that your mother has been cutting her medication in half because she's too proud to ask them for help. She's also using the church food pantry on a regular basis and skipping meals," Amy explains.

"That's unacceptable. She knows we'd send her money. All she has to do is ask," Sheldon worries.

"Sweetheart, she's too proud to ask us. She worries that by asking any of her kids for money, she's taking food out of the mouths of her grandchildren. She will never ask us for help. Even if I didn't know about your mother's financial difficulties, I'd still do this for her. She's always dropped everything when we needed her here. She's loving and supportive of both of us, and she adores Amelia. It's the right thing to do and it will help take some burden off of your mother's shoulders. She should be able to retire without worrying about where her next meal is coming from."

"I have the money in savings, it doesn't need to come from your prize money," Sheldon offers.

"Sheldon, please do not fight me on this. It's a battle you are not going to win. We're paying off Mary's house. I'd like to use a few thousand of the prize money for a new dishwasher and to take a nice vacation somewhere before the baby comes, but the bulk of it is going to sit in a bank account collecting metaphorical dust," Amy explains. "If you promise not to fight me on it, I'll get you the life-sized stormtrooper for your Fortress of Solitude."

"Bribery? We're really stooping that low?" Sheldon teases. "Thank you, Amy. This is extraordinarily generous of you."

"I meant everything I said to the evil bitch. Your family is my family too."'

* * *

Amelia gets to see her baby today!

Mommy and Daddy came to her school to get her before lunch time today and they went to have lunch at a restaurant that Mommy chose. It's not like the restaurants they go to with Grandmother. People were in jeans and t-shirts like her Daddy and they had papers and color crayons for her to play with! That was awesome! Daddy sat on the same side of the table as Mommy and when Mommy took a bite of his food, he pretended he was going to stab her with his fork. That was funny! Mommy took the bite anyway and then leaned over and kissed Daddy and said, "thanks" with a full mouth of food. Now Mommy is driving and has the radio playing. Daddy doesn't like music playing in the car but when Mommy is driving, she makes the rules. Daddy turns it up when a song comes on and starts singing along!

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like, it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours! I can teach you but I have to charge!" Daddy sings as Mommy laughs until she has tears coming down her cheeks.

"Do you even know what that means?!" Mommy wonders over the music.

"No," Daddy admits as he turns down the radio when Mommy stops to wait for the bar to go up so she can park the car.

"Little ears," Mommy says, lowering her voice thinking Amelia won't hear. "I'll give you a visual presentation tonight," She promises while winking at Daddy.

"I like milkshakes!" Amelia adds from her car seat.

Daddy gets her out of her car seat and makes her put on her monkey leash before they walk into a huge-normous building with gazillions of people from babies being pushed in strollers by their mommies to Nanas and Grandfathers in chairs with wheels and lots of doctors with cool shirts like Snoopy and butterflies!

"Love in a elevator, livin' it up when I'm goin' down, love in a elevator, lovin' it up till I hit the ground," Mommy sings once they are in the elevator.

"Love you too crazy lady," Daddy whispers in Mommy's ear as he kisses her cheek and they step out.

While Mommy goes to a computer to let the doctor know she's here, Daddy takes Amelia over to the giant fishy tank. She's been here before, she realizes! She has a favorite fishy here, named Nemo. He's an orange and white clown fish just like on her favorite movie!

"There's Nemo," Daddy points out. _Daddy read my mind! _

Mommy doesn't even sit down before someone calls her name. As they walk into a very tiny and dark room with a funny looking bed and a very small TV, Mommy has to get naked and put on a funny pink dress, called a gown. It looks like paper to Amelia. The doctor comes back in and Amelia isn't sure what happened next because Daddy turns her away from watching while they do something to mommy.

"Look!" Mommy demands as Daddy turns around to look at the screen. Mommy and Daddy have big smiles on their faces but all Amelia sees a black and white picture on the very small TV screen and in the gray circle there is a very tiny white thing. It kinda looks like a peanut.

"That's the baby," the doctor explains as he points to it for Amelia. "And this..." he says as he pushes a button, "is the heartbeat."

"It a choo-choo train!" Amelia exclaims. _This is so cool!_ "It not look like baby," She worries.

"Remember how we told you about mommy's eggs and daddy's swimmers? They are so tiny that you can't see them without a microscope, like the one in my office. Once the swimmer goes into the egg, it starts growing into a bunch of cells that kinda look like a ball. They keep multiplying and multiplying like bubbles in the sink until it forms a baby. Each week the baby grows a little bit more until Mommy's body says 'no more' and it is time for the baby to be born," Amy explains. "What's the gestational age?" she questions.

"8 weeks 4 days," the technician replies.

"Wookiee, right now the baby is the size of the red berries you like to pick in our yard," Amy explains.

"Wow!" Amelia exclaims. "My baby is tiny!"

There are many words that Sheldon would use to describe Amy; intelligent, beautiful, loving, patient, kind, a wonderful mother. The one word he thought he'd never use to describe his wife? Paranoid.

Dr. Strange immediately classified Amy as a high-risk pregnancy due to her advanced maternal age and a previous miscarriage. Amy, as a result, taught herself how to draw her own blood and test her HCG levels, which she does every three days. She also purchased a medical grade fetal Doppler and she and Sheldon listen to their little one's heartbeat twice a day, just to make certain everything is alright.

Sheldon, for his part, has been much calmer this time. Other than reminding Amy to take her vitamin, he doesn't comment on what Amy eats, he doesn't track her caloric intake or become upset if she wants a second bowl of ice cream. The morning sickness became severe very early on in Amy's pregnancy and Sheldon figures that anything that helps Amy gain weight is a good thing.

Amelia has been fully involved in her mother's pregnancy and enjoying learning about fetal development. Each Monday night at story time, Mommy shows her a piece of fruit or a vegetable so that she can see how big the baby is and then Mommy tells her everything that is happening to the baby that week.

It was week 13. Her baby was the size of a yummy peach! Mommy brought home a bag of peaches from the store and they cut two up to eat as Mommy told her that this week, the baby's fingerprints are forming. Mommy explained that nobody on Earth has fingerprints that are the same, and then Mommy put paint on her fingers so Amelia could hang her fingerprints on the fridge!

"How do you want to tell your Aunties and Uncles that you're going to be a big sister?" Daddy asked her at dinner that night.

"I don't know," Amelia replied before taking a big bite of her taco so she could have time to think about it while she chewed 30 times like Daddy. "How did you and Mommy tell my peoples I was in Mommy's tummy?" she wonders.

_As the alarm clock blares, signaling the arrival of 7 am both Sheldon and Amy smack the nightstand for it. They're not sure who was able to turn the buzzer off, but it doesn't matter as Sheldon returns his arm to resting protectively on his wife's abdomen as they spoon. They've been up all night talking, kissing, and consummating their marriage... repeatedly. _

_"Let's quit our jobs and use my trust fund to buy the ship so we never have to leave this room," Amy suggests as she rolls over to smile at her sleepy husband. God, she loves calling him that! _

_"Alright," Sheldon agrees before stealing a kiss and kissing his way down her neck, across her chest and stopping at her abdomen. "Good morning, baby. Daddy is sorry for keeping you up all night." _

_"Mommy's not," Amy admits, as Sheldon chuckles._

_"I want a marriage agreement," Sheldon proposes as he continues kissing his way down Amy's body._

_"Careful," Amy warns as he reaches her legs._

_"It's one clause, you are never allowed to put clothes on again._ _How is it that I just had you 15 minutes ago and I already want you again?" Sheldon wonders as he teasingly flicks his tongue against Amy's still engorged clit, making her hips buck off the bed as she loudly moans. They both hope that they don't have neighbors in the next room... and if they do, it's not a family member. _

They leave this part out while recounting the story to Amelia, but share knowing smiles as they fast forward to what happened next.

_They're 30 minutes late to breakfast with Sheldon's family and their friends, both needing to shower... separately... after their latest round of lovemaking left them more than a little sweaty but completely euphoric. _

_As Sheldon and Amy come around the corner from the elevator, only focused on each other as they laugh and talk the entire time, they barely miss plowing over an elderly couple using walkers. _

_"Sorry!" the newlyweds apologize as they duck out of the way and finally look up to see everyone waiting for them. _

_"The love _boooaaat_," Penny, Bernadette and Missy sing. _

_"Damn, y'all look like hell!" Meemaw adds, before asking, "was it good?" of Sheldon, who blushes profusely as he stares at his feet. _

_"Mama, leave them alone!" Mary scolds._

_"It was our wedding night. We had socially approved coitus," Sheldon summarizes _

_"Repeatedly and very recently from the looks of it..." Meemaw teases._

_The details of said coital activity between my wife and I are, as they have always been, a private matter. Our physical appearance alone should be enough proof that we have consummated our marriage and the smiles on our faces proof that we are riding an __emotional high from the events of yesterday. Any other questions?" Sheldon wonders, mildly annoyed by the teasing, although Amy did warn him to expect it._

_ "Let's see, nine months from now.. that'd be January,' Meemaw comments to herself as she pulls her calendar out of her purse and flips to the appropriate month, writing,"SHELDON'S BABY DUE" in big bold letters with a black marker before turning it around for them to see. _

_"Actually, Baby Cooper is due October 31st," Sheldon divulges as he hears a room full of gasps while grinning at his beautiful wife whose smile is almost bigger than his. _

"Meemaw was funny!" Amelia decides as she takes a sip of her milk.

"Yes, she was. She loved teasing me. I think you get that from her," Sheldon explains. "Do you want to have a party? We can get a bunch of baby themed foods like baby corn and baby back ribs..."

"Baby carrots!"' Amelia adds.

"Baby Ruth," Amy requests as she sees Amelia's look of confusion, "it's a candy bar. We can go to the mall and pick out a, 'I'm the big sister t-shirt."

"Awesome! Is my baby a boy or a girl?" Amelia asks once again. This has been a weekly question from her and each week, Mommy and Daddy say they don't know.

"We still don't know, Wookiee. When you were born, we didn't know until you came out of Mommy's tummy and we really like that it was a surprise. Would you be upset if it's a surprise this time too?" Daddy wonders.

"Like a present?" Amelia asks as she reaches for more cheese for her taco.

"Exactly like a present," Mommy agrees with her.

"Okay," Amelia decides. "But we need two names, one for a girl baby and one for a boy baby."

"What names do you like, Amelia?" Daddy asks as he goes to the counter in the kitchen and gets his yellow notebook and a pen so he can make a list.

"Real names or nicknames like Wookiee?" She asks. She has decided that she is calling the baby Yoda even if it is a girl!

"Real names," Mommy clarifies for her. "I'm sure the baby will be called Yoda."

"A girl baby name... Amanda! It sounds like mommy and my name!" Amelia explains. Her teacher is named Amanda!

"I think it's confusing enough having Amy and Amelia," Mommy decides. "Do you have any suggestions for a boy name?"

"Hmm... I like Daddy's name, Sheldon. Can we name a boy baby Sheldon?" Amelia requests.

Amelia's not sure why, but she knows she said something wrong when Mommy and Daddy look at each other and Mommy shakes her head no. Mommy looks upset. Amelia wishes they would tell her what she did wrong but as long as she's not getting a strike for it, Amelia is not going to ask.

"Daddy, what is your Daddy's name?" Amelia asks.

"His name was George, just like your uncle," Daddy explains. "We won't be naming a baby after him."

_No Sheldon, no George. Naming a baby is hard! _

Sitting at her desk at UCLA the following day, Amy is having a case of the 3 pm blahs. She takes a sip of her chocolate protein shake and sighs. She's in the middle of writing the notes for her next lecture and she's even putting herself to sleep. Deciding that the only way she's going to plow through this is with music, Amy grabs her iPhone out of her desk drawer and puts it in the docking station for the clock radio. It's as she's singing the chorus of the first song that she figures out the perfect way to tell their friends and family (via a Facebook photo) that she's pregnant again.

Penny knew something was going on with Amy recently, but with everything happening in Amy's life, Penny just marked it down to the normal everyday struggle of trying to juggle a career and a family. Amy seems exhausted and in need of a month's vacation, which she certainly deserves now that she's won a Nobel freakin' prize! Penny could not be happier for her bestie.

Penny had just taken a sip of her wine when the Coopers walk out of Amelia's toy room and into the living room together, wearing matching t-shirts. Sheldon and Amelia's t-shirts read, "_Ice," _while Amy's reads, _"Baby,"_ over her stomach. Penny doesn't want to spit wine all over the brand new carpeting that Sheldon and Amy just had installed for Christmas, so she starts smacking poor Leonard's arm, surely leaving a bruise, while he's busy talking with Raj and Howard about some movie trailer.

"What?!" Leonard asks as he turns to Penny who is wildly gesturing towards Sheldon and Amy.

"Go ahead, Wookiee. You can tell our secret now," Sheldon encourages when all eyes are on them.

"Mommy has a baby in her tummy!" Amelia exclaims, grinning from ear to ear.

Week 18 of Amy's pregnancy is one of anxiety for Sheldon. He tries not to dwell on it too much, but he fully expects that if something is going to go wrong, this will be the week. He did not want to leave Amy home alone with Amelia tonight, but as tomorrow is Valentine's Day and he needed to make some last minute purchases for his girls, he didn't have a choice. Coming into the house, he smiles as he hears Amelia laughing in the living room. He locks the door behind him then goes to see what Amy is doing to make Amelia laugh like that.

"You're in trouble, Mister," Amy warns as she walks up behind him in the kitchen and lays her arms over her husband's shoulders.

"I'll make an appointment to have our hot water heater replaced," Sheldon promises as he reaches to hold his wife's hands against his chest.

"Thanks, but that's not what I'm upset about right now. Why didn't you tell me..." she begins, being interrupted as Amelia comes flying over from the living room yelling, "DADDY!" at the top of her lungs.

"Hi, Wookiee," Sheldon greets as he picks her up and she kisses his cheek. "What was Mommy doing to make you laugh? "

"Mommy showed me movies! I was a baby and Mommy blew on my tummy and then Mommy showed me my first s'ghetti dinner," Amelia recalls.

"I think more spaghetti got on you and Mommy than in your tummy that night," Sheldon recalls with a fond smile.

"Uh huh, I looked like a s'ghetti monster! Then Mommy showed me my first fort and my first trip to see Mickey Mouse and my first Star Wars Day and the time I got to go to Mommy's work and I put on her white coat and glasses so I could look like Mommy and sit at the microscope and..." Amelia lists.

"Feeling nostalgic tonight?" Sheldon questions.

"A little bit," Amy admits, feeling teary eyed. "My baby girl is growing up too quickly. Stop it!" Amy demands before leaning over to kiss Amelia's cheek as Amelia laughs.

"Laugh it up, furball," Sheldon teases her, making Amelia laugh harder. "We'll talk after I got her down for the night?" He asks Amy as he takes Amelia upstairs for her bath and story.

"I promised Amelia that if she helped me find my car keys this morning, I would reward her by letting her take a bubble bath in our whirlpool tub tonight," Amy shares as she follows them up to the master bath.

"As you are the resident expert on bubble baths, I'll leave you girls to it," Sheldon decides.

"Mama, can I have candles and music like when you take bubble baths?" Amelia requests as they walk through her Mommy and Daddy's room to get to the master bath.

"Mama's right, you are growing up too fast," Sheldon comments as he reclines on the bed and picks up the book he's been reading. "Stop it."

After getting Amelia down for the night, Amy comes in to find Sheldon has dozed off. He's had to start wearing reading glasses recently, empirical evidence that they are all getting older. Sheldon hates that his once perfect body (which, in Amy's opinion, is still perfect) is failing him. Amy thinks the glasses increase his sex appeal. She crawls into bed behind him and wraps her arm around his waist, shocked when he immediately attempts to roll over.

"I want to be the big spoon for awhile," Amy requests, stilling him.

"Alright," Sheldon agrees as he scoots himself closer. "You were starting to ask me why I didn't do something when Amelia interrupted us."

"I need zone of truth on this, Sheldon," Amy preferences.

"Agreed."

"Why didn't you tell me that Stephen Hawking offered you, Leonard, Howard, and Raj a research fellowship?" Amy quietly questions.

"Which one of the guys blabbed?" Sheldon wonders as he rolls over to face Amy. They had an agreement that they would not upset his pregnant wife in any way shape or form!

"All of them. The wives met for lunch today where this was the primary topic of conversation," Amy begins. "Imagine my shock when not only did I not know about this, but I found out that you are the only one not going. You declined the position without even talking with me about it!"

"Hold on, here. You're upset that I declined it?" He questions, now fully awake and ready to argue his case. "Five years ago, one of the deciding factors in our breakup was my intentional withholding of my desire to apply to go to Mars. I got the message loud and clear, Amy. Five years later, I am married, I have a young daughter at home and a baby on the way. I didn't even have to think about this. It was an immediate no. I can not, nor would I, leave you and Amelia for three months even if you weren't pregnant. Why are you crying?" He softly questions as he kisses her temple and wraps his arms around her.

"You've made so many sacrifices for me... for Amelia. It's not fair to you that I'm not doing the same," she whispers. "The wives decided unanimously that the guys can go. I realize you'd miss the birth of our child, but..."

"There is no but, Amy. I'm not missing it. Period."

"Hawking offered you lead researcher. He obviously wants you on this. I'm sure given the circumstances, he would be able to move the project dates," Amy suggests.

"I love that you want me to do this, Amy, but I can't. Five years ago, I would've gone without even discussing it with you first, but I'm not the same man. I have changed and my priorities and responsibilities have shifted. I can not leave for three months. I can't leave our daughter for three months. She's going to have her first ballet recital next month and we are going to be in the front row cheering her on. If... if anything happened, I would never forgive myself for being so selfish. It doesn't bother me that I had to turn this down. It makes me realize what is truly important to me and that's my family," he whispers.

Waking up Valentine's morning, Sheldon rolls onto his back and waits for Amy's alarm to go off two minutes from now. Smiling as Amy turns off her alarm, Sheldon whispers, "come here," as Amy rolls over to lay her head on his chest.

"Will you be my valentine, Mrs. Cooper?" Sheldon quietly asks.

"Always," Amy whispers. "Our tradition is to engage in oral sex before work, however, it will trigger my gag reflexes and be the most incredibly unsexy experience of our relationship. I want to... boy do I want to..."

"It's alright. This is perfect," he reassures. "We're still taking Amelia to Giggles and Hugs tonight?"

"Yes," Amy agrees, "she thinks today is all about her. The joys of having a toddler."

"Every day is all about her. I'm worried that she's going to become very jealous of the new baby," Sheldon shares.

"As am I," Amy confesses. "She seems excited now but once the baby is here and she's no longer the center of attention, we may have an increase in tantrums and acting out. All we can do is cross that bridge when we get to it. "

"Agreed," Sheldon replies. "Shall we spy on our baby?" he wonders as he retrieves the doppler machine.

Sitting in his office that afternoon, Sheldon looks up as he hears a knock on his open door, to find his brother-in-law, Rob.

"Hey, Sheldon, sorry to drop in unannounced but um... mind if I come in?" Rob requests.

"Yes, come in. Amy didn't tell me you were in the area," Sheldon apologizes as he saves his work on his computer and motions to the chairs in front of his desk as Rob shuts the door behind him.

"I flew in this morning to interview with the Rams and was going to fly back to Seattle tonight but um... I got a call while I was in my meeting and... shit I can't even believe this myself... Mother died this morning. She had stage 4 terminal brain cancer, just diagnosed last week. She didn't want anyone to know. I know she and Amy had a falling out recently but I really think this is going to hit Amy hard and I... I wanted to give you a head's up so you're not blindsided by it. How's she doing? And the baby, is everything alright there?" Rob wonders.

"Amy and the baby are doing very well. Amy's still experiencing the severe morning sickness but developmental milestones are right on schedule. I am sorry for your loss, Rob. Helen and I had our differences but she is still your Mother..."

"She was an evil bitch. Good riddance. I'm only here to confirm that she's rotting in hell and to make sure Ames and Amelia receive their fair share of the estate. So um... I know it's International Sex Night... or Valentine's Day as Amy calls it, and you probably have plans, but I need to cock block you and tell Amy the news," Rob apologizes.

Sheldon and Rob decide that the best way to deliver the news to Amy is in the privacy of her living room and Sheldon will ride home with Rob that day. Sheldon immediately calls to cancel the reservations for the restaurant and then arranges for Amelia to go across the street to play with Howard's kids while Rob and Sheldon deliver the news to Amy. Under normal circumstances, he's not sure how Amy would react to Helen's death, but now adding in the latest developments and pregnancy hormones to boot, it has the makings of a veritable landmine waiting to explode.

"Unkie Robbie!" Amelia exclaims as she sees him getting out of the car with her Daddy later that day.

"Hey, Sasquatch!" Rob greets his niece as he lifts her up for a hug.

"Not s'quatch, Wookiee," Amelia laughs.

"Well, you're both big, hairy and kinda smelly, right? Were you playing with play-doh today?" He wonders as he gets a whiff of the distinct smell.

"Uh huh! Finger paint too," Amelia confirms. "Why you come see me?"

"I can't come see my favorite niece whenever I want?" Rob asks as he pretends to wipe tears away from his eyes.

"I your only niece so I hasta be favorite!" Amelia teases.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but this is certainly unexpected," Amy greets her brother with a hug. "We are on our way to dinner at a kid's restaurant but you're welcome to join us."

"Well, um... about that..." Rob starts before looking at Amelia, not wanting to do this with the kid present and certainly not in Amy's driveway.

"You're going to go play with Joel and Debbie for awhile, Amelia. Uncle Rob has something he needs to talk to Mommy and me about," Sheldon explains as he takes Amelia from Rob and carries her across the street.

"We still go to Giggles and Hugs right?" Amelia wonders. She's been looking forward to it all day!

"I don't think so, Wookiee. I"m sorry but sometimes plans have to change. You did nothing wrong to cause this and you are not in trouble. This is a grown up problem and I promise Mommy and I will make it up to you," Sheldon apologizes fully expecting a meltdown to occur. Instead, Amelia just nods and goes inside the house.

"I've let the others know and we're going to order in dinner if you, Amy and Rob want to join us. We'll all be over here tonight," Bernadette offers.

"I don't know how she's going to react. She may want to be alone, she may way to be surrounded by our pseudo family, she may just want to be with Rob or with me and Amelia. I'll keep everyone updated," Sheldon reassures. "Thank you for taking Amelia."

"Anytime," Bernadette offers. "Sheldon," she calls out as he starts to walk away, "are you alright?"

"Is it wrong that I'm relieved about this? It feels wrong but I'm relieved that she can no longer hurt Amy or Amelia," Sheldon confesses.

"I don't think that's wrong at all," Bernadette reassures. "You love your family and want to protect them. There's nothing wrong about that."

It's in her most private moments, the moments she never lets anyone, including Sheldon, see, when Amy allows herself to stop being strong, stop being everything to everyone else and be a daughter grieving the loss of her mother. In front of everyone, she is stoic, emotionless, and simply going through the motions. Inside she is screaming. Her ability to grieve is marred by the complicated relationship she has always had with her Mother and the issues that went unresolved, the things that went unsaid. In some ways, Amy regrets that her last conversation with her Mother included calling the woman a vile curse word, and in others, Amy doesn't regret it. It was certainly deserved and long overdue. Amy can't imagine ever treating Amelia the way Helen treated her children and wonders what had to happen in Helen's life to cause her to turn into a cold, hateful, bitter woman. Unfortunately, Amy will never know now, nor will there ever be a chance for reconciliation.

Sheldon finds her in their office where she is sitting on the built in bench crying as the rain patters against the window. She's been in here for hours, presumably to work. She has a grant proposal due tomorrow but she can not focus on it. Her husband silently comes over and sits next to her, pushing her head onto his shoulder as he tightly holds her and allows her to cry.

Amelia is not sure what is happening but she knows that something is wrong because they are at a big building that smells funny and there are lots of people and they are all wearing black. She had to wear a black dress today and so did Mommy. Five sleeps ago, Daddy told her that Grandmother died and they would never see her again. That made Amelia happy! She knows that happy is not the right feeling right now though because Mommy and Unkie Robbie and Auntie Charlotte are sad. She looks to Unkie Robbie who smiles at her even though he is crying then she looks at Mommy who has her head on Daddy's shoulder. She's crying too, but more than Unkie Robbie. Amelia reaches for Unkie Robbie's hand first and he takes it, giving it a squeeze. With her other hand she reaches over and takes Mommy's hand. Mommy whispers, "thank you baby," to her. Amelia knows she did good.

Amelia becomes scared when a long wood box is brought in and placed at the front of the room they are sitting in. Her Grandmother is sleeping in the box! Is that what dead means? She knows Unkie Robbie or his husband, her Unkie Brett, would tell her what it means but she was told that once they go into the big room and sit on the really really uncomfortable wood benches, called a pew, she has to be very quiet. Unkie Robbie promised he'd help her know what's going on. He's sitting on her right side and Mommy is on her left.

"In a few minutes, the priest is going to ring a bell and come to the front to start the service. There's going to be a lot of prayers and then I'll need to go up to the front to talk. Unkie Brett said he'll help you and you can hold his hand," Rob explains as Amelia nods.

"Unkie Robbie, is dead another word for sleeping?" Amelia wonders.

"Well, yeah, but you never wake up. You've seen Sleeping Beauty right?" Unkie Robbie asks her.

"Yeah. The prince has to kiss her to wake her up. That's stupid," Amelia replies getting her uncles and her Auntie Charlotte to laugh at her.

"Right on, Amelia. Guys are nothing but trouble. Exhibit A," Auntie Charlotte says as she points to Unkie Robbie, who sticks his tongue out at her.

When Unkie Robbie goes to the front to talk, Unkie Brett scoots over and holds her hand. He is very nice to Amelia and he can do magic! He pulled a quarter out of her ear! Uncle Howard and Unkie Brett talked about magic for hours! He's a chef and has been letting Amelia be his sous chef all week. That's been super fun. She hopes Unkie Robbie gets the job with the football team by Mommy's work so that she can see Unkie Robbie and Unkie Brett all the time!

"I spent many hours preparing my eulogy for today. How do you sum up my Mother's life? I then realized that everything I should say, everything I am expected to say, is pure and utter bullshit. Mother; Charlotte, Amy and I are thrilled that you are dead. I, for one, am thrilled that I can finally live out of the shadows of shame. I am a proud gay man, something you never wanted anyone, least of all everyone gathered here today, to know. I can now share the truth, my truth. I am not ashamed of who I am. I am not ashamed of my life or my husband. You were cruel to all three of your children and we all have deep emotional scars that will never heal. I can't remember how many hours I spent locked in the sin closet over the years. The sin closet was your standard broom closet when I was younger and once I became too tall, she'd lock me in the bathroom. When she caught me having sex with my now husband, I was beat with my father's razor strap until I was bleeding and then locked in the bathroom for at least a week. I lost track of how many days it was. Charlotte was locked in the sin closet overnight at 5 years old. Her crime? Spilling her juice. Amy was locked in overnight for reading a book after bed time. The list goes on and on. All three of us were straight A students, Ivy League graduates, independent, successful, everything you could ever want in a child. We had to earn Helen's love. Jesus, I can't even remember the last time my Mother said she loved me. We never measured up to her impossible standards.

Helen and Tom drove my dad to an early grave and that is something I will never forgive them for. For those of you who are unaware of my family's dirty laundry, Tom and my mother had an affair for many years, in fact, there was a question as to if he was our biological father. I'm happy to say that we are Sam Fowler's children. My dad caught them one evening, left the house in a rage and killed himself in a car accident. I blame my mother. Just recently, her three-year-old Granddaughter, Amelia, the cutest, sweetest little girl in the entire world, took a bite of a hot chili pepper while out to brunch with her parents and Grandmother. Rather than allowing the 3-year-old child to spit this pepper out, Helen demanded she swallow it and then called my niece a bastard. That is absolutely untrue. That child was created with love by her parents, a love that Amelia freely gives to everyone around her. Amelia, I want you to know that your Mommy, Daddy, as well as your Auntie Charlotte and your Unkies love you very very much and we will always be here for you no matter what. I know this isn't the eulogy you expected, but it's the truth. Helen Skinner was a cruel, selfish, manipulative bitch and the world is a better place without her. I hope you're rotting in hell," Uncle Robbie says.

Most people gasp and shake their heads no. Mommy and Auntie Charlotte stand and hug Unkie Robbie and the three of them then walk out the door at the front while the old guy wearing the funny black dress comes up to talk.

"Is Unkie Robbie in trouble?" Amelia whispers to her Daddy.

"People are not going to be happy with what he said, but he made your Mommy and Aunt Charlotte very proud today," Daddy whispers before putting his finger to his lips to signal that she needs to be quiet.

The rest of Amy's pregnancy is calm by comparison to the drama of the first 18 weeks. None of them can believe that her due date is tomorrow. She's at her last doctor appointment now as Sheldon and Amelia sit in the corner as she sits on the small exam table, barely covered by the gown. Hearing Dr. Strange knock as she enters, they look up to see her reading Amy's chart.

"The baby is still breached. We can attempt to turn her..."

"Her? It's a girl?" Amelia questions in excitement.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Dr. Strange apologizes. "I see so many patients in a day and forgot that you do not know the gender."

"It's alright," Amy reassures as she looks over at Sheldon. "Please continue."

"We can attempt to turn your daughter, but if she hasn't turned by now, I don't believe she is going to. Amelia was a vacuum assisted delivery correct?"

"Yes," Amy confirms.

"I see. Amy, I think we need to consider a cesarean section. The ultrasound today shows that the baby is 9 and a half pounds. I'm very concerned that you are going to have difficulty delivering. I'd like to avoid having an emergency situation," Dr. Strange explains.

"As would we," Sheldon replies. "When would this happen?"

"Tomorrow morning," Dr. Strange answers.

Sitting on the couch later that evening, Amelia is between Amy's legs as Amy brushes her hair when she feels a trickle of liquid in her panties, her water broke.

"Mama, you peed!" Amelia exclaims in disgust as she moves off the couch to get away from it. "Ewww!"

"It's not pee, Wookiee. Your sister has been in a sack of water the entire time she has been in my tummy. When Mommy's body says it is time for the baby to be born, the sack of water breaks. That's what just happened. Can you please get Daddy from his Fort and then bring some towels?" Amy requests as she reaches for her phone to text Sheldon so he doesn't think Amelia is telling stories.

She's a little surprised that her water broke because she hasn't felt contractions. She was dilated to two during her exam but was reassured that's normal and many moms are dilated for weeks before going into true labor. Sheldon runs downstairs with every towel they own and a change of clothes for Amy, looking white as a sheet with panic.

"Calm down. I haven't had a single contraction but I think you need to call Dr. Strange's office and then take Amelia across the street before bedtime," Amy suggests.

"I wanna see the baby be born Mommy!" Amelia protests.

"I know, Wookiee, but remember that Dr. Strange said you are too little? Auntie Bernie and Uncle Howard will bring you up to see the baby once it's born. The doctor will have to cut open Mommy's tummy to get the baby out and only Mommy and Daddy can be in the room with the doctors," Amy explains again.

They did not want Amy going into active labor but since she's not having contractions, they are told to monitor the situation and if she has contractions 5 minutes apart for an hour to go to the hospital, otherwise they'll see her in the morning. After taking Amelia across the street, Sheldon comes back to find Amy in their room laying on the bed with The Giant Book of Baby Names. 

"What are we going to name her?" Amy wonders without looking up as Sheldon walks in and sits on his side next to her.

"You don't have a list?" Sheldon questions.

"No. I didn't want to jinx it," Amy admits. "I had one for Sheldon Junior and..."

"I named Amelia. I think it's your turn to name our baby," Sheldon offers. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. I'm thirsty but they don't want me eating or drinking anything now in case I need the c-section in the middle of the night," Amy relays. "I kind of like the A theme. How about Abigail?"

"Abigail Cooper... Abby Cooper," Sheldon tests.

"No," Amy decides. "There must be some name you have always liked."

" How about Cecilia? She's the patron saint of music," Sheldon suggests.

"Cecilia Cooper... Cecilia Marie?" Amy wonders as Sheldon nods in confirmation. "Can we spy on our baby one last time before she's born?" Amy requests as she lifts her t-shirt while Sheldon reaches for the fetal doppler.

Amy falls asleep listening to the baby's heartbeat, a fact that Sheldon is thankful for as she could start having contractions at any moment. Setting the machine on his nightstand, he rolls over to spoon Amy and rest his hand on her pregnant stomach for the last time. In a few short hours, he's going to have another daughter. Amelia was not as disappointed as they expected over the news that she's having a baby sister. She couldn't wait to tell Nana on the drive home as well as all of her Aunts and Uncles at dinner tonight. He looks over at Cecilia's crib, awaiting her arrival, and smiles as he falls asleep.

Amy awakens at 2:22 am with the first contraction. Hearing her moaning in agony, Sheldon wakes up and holds Amy tightly in his arms.

"Keep breathing," he whispers in her ear. "Just like we practiced. Nice deep breaths sweetheart."

By 3 am, she's having regular contractions at 10-minute intervals. By the time they need to leave for the hospital at 5, her contractions are 5 minutes apart. Arriving at the hospital, they immediately begin prepping Amy for emergency surgery, something they hoped they would not need to do. Sheldon is allowed to stay with her up until they wheel her into the OR, where he is instructed to change into scrubs and wait in her room while they prep her.

"See you in there, Daddy," Amy murmurs as Sheldon leans down for a kiss before putting on his scrubs. "I love you, Sheldon."

"I love you too," he whispers, "my sweetheart, my spot, my everything."

_This is the terrifying part, _Sheldon decides as they wheel Amy out and into the OR. He quickly changes and then waits and watches time literally stop as the clock on the wall dies. He was doing fine with controlling his anxiety up until now. Telling himself that Amy and the baby are fine, their vitals are perfect and he'll be by Amy's side in just a few minutes, Sheldon takes a few deep calming breaths.

"Mr. Cooper? We're ready for you," Amy's nurse says at the door as she leads the way down a long corridor and into the operating room. Walking up to Amy's bedside, she reaches for his hand and squeezes it in reassurance.

"We're alright," Amy reassures. "I think you're the one that needs to be on oxygen," she jokes.

"Possibly," Sheldon concedes. "I'm trying to not think about the last time..."

"I know, but it's still there. I'm thinking about it too," Amy confesses. "We're going to have a baby in our arms in just a few minutes. If our son would have survived, we wouldn't have our baby, Sheldon. I know you don't believe it, but everything happens for a reason."

"I know, forest for the trees and all that jazz," Sheldon sums up.

"Alright, Amy, you are going to feel pressure as I make the incision," Dr. Strange explains as she begins.

Sheldon and Amy remain silent, letting their eyes speak for them, as they await the birth of their third child. The fist time hearing your child cry is a miraculous moment that is never forgotten. As they hear that first wail ring out, Sheldon and Amy join their baby as tears of joy stream down their cheeks.

"She's here," Amy whispers as the baby is held up for them to see.

"Our daughter has a penis," Sheldon points out, shocked.

"It's a boy? We have a son?!" Amy exclaims in just as much shock as Sheldon as she checks to make sure it's not the umbilical cord.

"You have a son," Dr. Strange confirms. "Congratulations, Dr. and Mrs. Cooper."

"We have a son," Amy sobs as the baby is placed on her chest. "We have a son. He looks like you!"

"He looks like Amelia," Sheldon decides.

They're calling him Little Moose for now, a nickname that sticks until Amy accidentally calls him that in front of his buddies one day when dropping him off for football practice. He came home in tears and demanded that he be allowed to divorce his parents, even drawing up the emancipation paperwork. He weighed 9 pounds and 9 ounces, making him two and a half pounds heavier than his big sister at birth. Holding his son, Sheldon grins down at the baby as he stares at his daddy.

"Hey buddy, did you have a good nap?" Sheldon wonders. "You don't cry very much. Daddy can't decide if he likes that or not. You need a name, but unfortunately, Mommy is still sleeping so we haven't discussed it. I'd like to have you named before you meet your big sister, Amelia, later today. She's going to be thrilled that you're a boy. I hope that the two of you will be best friends. I apologize in advance for all the times she will make you wear makeup, or play dolls or do girl things. We'll have to make her play trains and legos and dinosaurs with us."

"I didn't realize just how much I wanted a son until I saw you come out of mommy's tummy. You have a older brother too, but he died before birth. That is the most difficult thing your mother and I ever went through together, and it almost drove us apart. I don't want to dwell on it. Today is a happy day. You, little guy, are a much longed for, beloved, answer to your mother's prayers. She tries to hide it from me, but I know she started praying regularly after we lost your brother. I don't believe in God, and I thought it would bother me if my wife did, but after everything we've been through, it doesn't. Issac Newton believed in God. Carl Sagan as well. I'll teach you all about them. So, little moose, what are we going to name you?" Sheldon wonders as the baby yawns.

"Your mother likes Xander. Not Alexander, nope, just Xander. I countered with Zachariah, which got an immediate no from Mommy. Mommy suggested that we let Amelia name you. Once I pointed out that your name would most likely be Yoda Mickey Sponge Bob Wookiee Diaper Butt, Mommy laughed and agreed that was a bad idea."

"Sheldon?" Amy calls out from the hospital bed, wincing as she attempts to roll over to face him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Sheldon wonders as he takes the baby to her.

"No. I think I'm going to ask for pain medication. I'm dying here," Amy explains, seeing the flash of something indescribable in Sheldon's eyes as he quickly looks away. "Sorry, poor choice of words. He's probably hungry. Has he fussed at all?"

"No. I find it slightly disconcerting that he hasn't cried since birth. Amelia cried constantly."

"You're just a happy baby, huh little moose?" Amy coos as Sheldon passes their son to her.

Helping Amy get adjusted, she offers her breast to the baby, who eagerly latches on and goes to town.

"Only three hours old and already a boob man," Amy laughs.

"Mommy's breasts are pretty great," Sheldon huskily whispers.

"Down boy. They are off limits to anyone over the age of one year,"No .Amy insists.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Do you need anything?" Sheldon wonders.

"A kiss?" Amy requests as Sheldon leans down and pecks her lips.

Coming back into the room a few minutes later, Sheldon smiles as Amy soft whispers to the baby. He can't make out what she's saying over the sound of the baby crying in the next room but as she smiles at him, Sheldon decides that it doesn't matter.

"I'm sure he's going to be Moose until the day he has a child of his own, just as Wookiee will, but we need to decide upon a suitable legal name for our son," Amy requests. "Rule number one, superhero names are off limits. He will not be an Anakin or a Kal-el. I don't care that Leonard somehow convinced Penny to name their son Luke and their daughter Arya. We are giving our children normal names for which they will not be bullied."

"How about Samuel, after your father?" Sheldon wonders as he sits in the chair next to the bed.

"I love it. Samuel Lee?" She says, trying it out.

" No. Samuel George?" Sheldon suggests, shaking his head no.

"Samuel Leonard?" Amy wonders.

I think that would create jealousy amongst the others. Samuel Robert," Sheldon decides. "That was your father's name after all. Samuel Robert Fowler Cooper."

"No, just Cooper. Samuel Robert Cooper," Amy requests.

Waking up the next morning, Amelia smiles at Joel as he lays next to her on his bed. Debbie bites her but Amelia and Joel are best buddies. They are waiting for Auntie Bernie or Uncle Howie to come in. Seeing that Amelia is not under their blankies, Joel sits up and pulls the blankie back up so it covers both him and Amelia before he lays back down next to her and asks, "is the baby here?"

"I think so," Amelia whispers. "My Mommy had to go to the hospital. It's a girl baby."

"Are you happy, 'Melia?" Joel wonders. They've talked before and he knows that Amelia wanted a brother.

"Yeah but now I have to share my Mommy and Daddy and I don't wanna," she confesses. "You are lucky cause you and Debbie were borned at the same time."

"Trade ya," Joel offers, making Amelia laugh as the door opens and Uncle Howie comes in.

"Are you telling secrets?" He wonders as he sees Joel and Amelia cuddled up in bed together talking. Debbie, of course, is still sleeping.

"Yep. Is the baby here?" Amelia asks.

"Yes. Your Daddy just called. We're going to eat breakfast and then I'll take you to the hospital," Howard explains.

Walking into Mommy's room later that day, Amelia is excited to meet her baby sister for the first time. As they reach Mommy's room, Aunt Bernie knocks on the door before opening it and Amelia stops in the door as she sees a bunch of blue balloons. _Blue is for boys! _Going to the bed, she waits while Daddy lifts her up to sit next to Mommy.

"Little Moose, I have somebody that wants to meet you," Amy coos to the baby as he sleeps in her arms. "This is your big sister, Amelia. Wookiee, this is your baby brother, Samuel."

"It's a boy baby?!" Amelia yells in shock before lowering her voice, "Sorries. I didn't mean to yell. It not a girl baby?"

"No, it is definitely a boy baby," Amy confirms. "We were shocked too."

Leaning down, Amelia kisses Samuel's forehead as Sheldon takes pictures of the moment.

"I love him, Mama!" Amelia exclaims.


	35. From This Day Until My Last Day

Epilogue: From This Day Until Our Last Day

"Dad?" Sam asks as he opens the door of his parent's office to find his father sitting at his desk writing furiously in his notebook. "What are you working on?"

"Mr. President," Sheldon greets, beaming with pride at his son's title while signaling for Sam to come in. "I was just finishing the last chapter of my memoir. Is she gone?"

"Yeah," Sam confirms as he hands over a business card. "Can I read it?" He wonders. "I'm sure I know most of the stories, but unlike you, Amelia and I weren't blessed with an eidetic memory. You don't know how many times Amelia and I bitched that we got your height, Mom's nose, and neither of your brains," Sam confesses, getting a breathy laugh from his dad. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... trying to process it. We were together for 67 years, married for 62. I just... I can't believe she's gone," Sheldon whispers as Sam comes over and gives him a long hug. "Her last words to me were, "I've loved you from the day we met until my last day."

"That's beautiful, Dad. That's what's engraved in her 25th-anniversary ring, right?" Sam confirms.

"Yeah. It was from a book series..."

"Game of Thrones. I read that when I spent the summer at Nana's when I was 14. I had just started masturbating regularly and had dog-eared the hell out of all of the sex scenes. Nana found the book and lectured me for hours about 'that filth."

"Your mother and I got more than an earful as well," Sheldon recalls with a fond smile.

"Dad?" Amelia questions as she enters the room. "Aunt Penny and Uncle Leonard are here. Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

"I want to go too," Sheldon whispers as tears stream down his cheeks. "I don't know how to live without her."

"None of us do. Mom was the glue that kept this circus together," Sam replies, digging his nails into his palm to keep from crying.

"She went exactly how she wanted, Dad. In your arms. Happy and at peace. Come have some tea and a cinnamon roll," Amelia urges.

"Sheldon, I am so so sorry," Penny offers as she comes into the room and gives him a long hug. "I just spoke with Raj. He sends his love and is going to fly over from India once arrangements are made."

In the last few years, they've lost Howard, Bernadette, and Stuart and with each passing, they lost a beloved member of their family. Amy told him that you can choose your family, but you can't choose your relations. Penny has been and always will be like a sister to him and he knows that she and Leonard will drop everything to help him in his time of need, as he would for them.

"Thank you, Penny," Sheldon softly murmurs. "Let's go enjoy the last good batch of cinnamon rolls we'll ever have."

As Sheldon leaves the room, Sam gestures at the door for Amelia to shut it so they can talk. Going to the desk, Sam grabs Sheldon's notebook and immediately flips to the last page to read what their father's final words to his beloved wife were.

June 19, 2077

My Dearest Amy,

Do you remember on our wedding night, how we didn't want to go to sleep and have the day end, so we stayed up all night talking and kissing and watched our first sunrise together as a married couple? That day was perfect.

Today is the worst day of my life. I'm watching the first sunrise without you on this Earth. You went peacefully in your sleep, and in my arms, just like you always wanted. On our 50th anniversary, you asked me if I had any regrets, anything I would wish for or do over. I told you then that I had none, and while that was true at the time, today I do have something I would wish for. I wish for one more day with you. I wish that I could kiss you one last time, hear you laugh one last time, make love to you, one last time.

Oh, I can hear you laughing at the last one. My old heart and your hips couldn't handle it, but what a way to go. I still remember our first time in New York City, how nervous I was, and how you made everything okay. You always made it okay, Amy. I'll never be okay again.

Before we became parents, I believed that I needed a Nobel prize in order for my life to mean anything, for me to have a sense of purpose, but sweetheart, I was wrong. I never won that elusive Nobel, but it didn't matter. I had a much greater prize; you, Amelia and Samuel. Marrying you is the greatest achievement of my life. You were my sweetheart, my spot, and my everything and I know I was yours.

I do still love you, all of you, just the way you are.

I do still realize that love is not regulated or controlled by a contract or agreement, it is unpredictable and chaotic

I would still dive head first into the chaos with you

I believe I am the man I knew I could be and you deserved

I did see us as a team

and I tried to work together as a team

I did support your passions and dreams

I was your shoulder to cry on, and the person with whom you shared your fears, pain, and frustrations, as well as life's joys, satisfying simple pleasures, and elation.

You were always there for me, and I hope that I was always there for you

I tried to fight your battles for you when you couldn't fight them yourself

I did care

I did worry

I held on to you for as long as I could

I lost you today

I understand how lost I'm going to be without you, and it scares me.

Neither of us were perfect

And we both made mistakes

But we stuck it out to the very end, and never abandoned each other

You were worth it

We had good times, and hard times, just like any marriage

But you were my everything

and I know I was yours

I cherish every single morning when I woke up with you by my side and every single night that you fell asleep in my arms

I did my best to take care of you

I do love you more than life itself, more than my spot, more than science, more than anything and everything else except for our children and grandchildren

I still need you in my life

We grew old together

We were in this until death did us part

I was there when you took your last breath

But I wish it had been mine too

I still do, Amy.

_**Forever.**_

Laying in the bed he shared with his wife of 60 years, three days later on the morning of Amy's funeral, Sheldon closes his eyes for the final time. With a flash of white light, he leaves this world behind. _**  
**_

Amelia, in her professional medical opinion, knows that her father died of natural causes, however, as a daughter, she will always believe that Sheldon died of a broken heart.

"Do you think they're together?" Amelia asks her husband, Joel.

"Definitely," he replies, wrapping his arm around her shoulders

Sheldon enters a long white corridor playing snippets of video from his 95 years of life. He stops to watch his wedding day when he slipped Amy's ring on her finger. Moving further down, he sees Amelia's graduation from medical school, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks as he proudly watches on. The next videos are of Amelia marrying Joel Walowitz and of Samuel marrying his college sweetheart, and of Samuel's inauguration as president. He sees the birth of all 5 of his grandchildren and his 11

He sees the birth of all 5 of his grandchildren and his 11 great-grandchildren. He wants to keep watching the videos. He doesn't want to leave. Suddenly they shut down and the floor starts moving beneath his feet towards a golden door at the end of the corridor. Sheldon stops and wonders if he should knock on it, when it suddenly opens and standing before him is his wife, just as she appeared on their wedding day.

"Forever, Sheldon," she whispers as she takes his hand. "Come meet our son."

* * *

As our journey comes to a close, I would like to take the opportunity to thank each and every one of you for reading. I've had readers in 52 different countries all over the world, from Mexico, Brazil, South Africa, Iran, Slovenia, Israel, and Malaysia just to name a few. It absolutely blows my mind. Tonight is the taping of the season 10 finale. It also marks two years that I published the first chapter of this story. I can't believe this has been a two-year journey, but it feels that it's time for me to wrap it up.

The Big Bang Theory transcends all barriers- race, religion, gender... the list goes on and on. It's about uniting us in the ability to laugh. It's been a pleasure to get to play with these characters for a little while. Thank you for reading.


End file.
